sofia&Madeline the first season 3
by Sofia2017 planning
Summary: The adventures of Sofia and Madeline continue
1. Chapter 1

Cool Hand Fluke

Down in Merroway Cove, all the merpeople were going about their business. A mermaid boy named Flukeand a yellow pufferfish named Slim watched Princess Oona while she guarded a conch shell.

"Keep your eyes open, everyone!" Oona called.

"I'll keep 'em both open!" Sven the seahorse declared.

"No-one's better at capture the conch than me!" Fluke declared. "Watch this!"

"Go for it, Fluke!" Slim cheered, as Fluke rushed for the conch. "Go!"

"I got him!" Another merboy, named Flip, declared.

"No, I do!" Another mergirl, named Shelly, smiled.

Fluke dodged them both, and headed for the conch. Just before he reached it, Oona popped up.

"I gotcha, Fluke!" She smiled.

"You sure about that, Oona?" Fluke smirked.

Fluke swam around Oona and grabbed the shell.

"Hah!" He cheered. "Captured the conch! I win again!"

"Nice moves!" Flip declared.

"You're so fast, Fluke!" Shelly complimented him.

"Looking good, Fluke!" Slim smiled. "I don't know how you do it!"

"It just comes naturally." Fluke claimed. "Hey guys, why did the octopus cross the reef? To get to the other tide!"

Everybody laughed.

"Oh Fluke, you crack me up!" Slim offered some sea urchins.

"Who wants to see me juggle sea urchins?" Fluke asked.

"I do!" Flip smiled.

"Me too!" Shelly agreed.

Just then, a shadow passed over them, as a large boat arrived in the Cove.

"It's the Floating Palace!" Oona beamed.

"The Floating what?" Fluke asked.

"Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline's ship." Oona explained. "They're back!" She swam for the surface.

"Sofia and Madeline are back?" Sven smiled. "Wait for me, Oona!"

A short while later, the family had made themselves comfortable on the beach of one of the Cove's islands. They were all wearing vacation outfits.

"It sure feels good to be back in Merroway Cove." Roland smiled, as he lounged on a deckchair.

"It's too bad Mr Cedric said he didn't want to come this time." Sofia declared.

"He said he couldn't think of a more monstrous vacation." Miranda recalled. "Whatever that means..."

"Oh, this is so relaxing." Amber sighed.

"Last one in is a rotten fish egg!" James jumped into the water, splashing Amber.

"James!" Amber yelped. "You got my bathing suit all wet!"

"Isn't that what it's for?" James asked.

"That is the last thing that it's for." Amber retorted.

"Your beverage and sun spectacles, Princess Amber." Baileywick gave Amber a drink in a coconut shell and some sunglasses.

"Wonderful, Baileywick." Amber smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, it's so nice of the mermaids to let us visit whenever we want." Madeline declared.

"It sure is." Roland agreed.

"Perhaps we should do something to show our appreciation." Miranda suggested.

"Like sending them a thank you note?" Roland suggested.

"Or throwing them a party tonight." Miranda smiled.

"Great idea, mom!" Sofia grinned.

"I'm sure the mermaids will love it!" Madeline added.

"Oooh!" Amber squealed. "I'll wear my finest beach gown!"

"There's just one problem, your majesties." Baileywick declared. "How do we invite the merpeople?"

"Ah, good point." Roland conceded. "None of us can really dive all the way down there to tell them."

"We can!" Sofia remarked.

"She means, we can go find our mermaid friend, Oona." Madeline said quickly. "She comes up to the surface a lot."

"Yeah, right." Sofia nodded. "She can tell everyone."

"Or we can tie an invitation to our anchor, and drop it over their castle!" James suggested.

"...Let's try Sofia and Madeline's plan." Roland declared.

"Great." Madeline smiled. "We'll go look for her on the beach."

"Tell Oona the party will start at sunset." Miranda instructed.

"Okay, mom." Sofia nodded.

Sofia and Madeline went to the far side of the island, where they couldn't be seen. They dipped their toes into the water, and their amulets began to glow. Moments later, they had transformed into their mermaid forms. Together, they dove into the water.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Madeline smiled.

"It sure has." Sofia nodded. "But it feels like it was yesterday."

"I know." Madeline nodded. "I thought we might have trouble swimming like this after so long. But it's easy."

"Then let's get going." Sofia urged. "We have an invitation to give."

They began searching for Oona among the denizens of the deep. Madeline managed to spot her amongst some dolphins.

"Oona!" She called.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Oona hugged her old friends. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"So are we." Sofia smiled.

"And me!" Sven swam over.

"Guess what, guys?" Madeline grinned. "Our family is throwing a party at sunset for all the mermaids!"

"Fun!" Oona beamed.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone!" Sven chuckled.

"Can you guys spread the word about the party?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, sure." Oona nodded.

"Yeah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah." Sven swam up, wearing a shell as a hat. "Let me handle this!"

Sven blew on another shell, summoning many other seahorses.

"The seapony express is at your service, milady." Sven bowed. "Alright seaponies, tell Queen Emmaline and all the merfolks in Merroway Cove: Sofia and Madeline's family is throwing a party at sunset, by the Floating Palace, and everyone's invited! Go!" Sven blew the horn again, and the seahorses dispersed. "Well, that takes care of that."

"Let's go find my friends, girls." Oona suggested. "They didn't get to meet you last time."

"Okay!" Madeline nodded.

"Sounds like fun!" Sofia added.

"This way." Oona led them away.

"Whoa!" Sven yelped, buffeted by the force of their tail swishes. "Wait for me!"

Sven followed them, his shell hat falling off.

Not far away, Fluke was juggling sea urchins for the others.

"Hey, everyone!" Oona called, as she and the girls arrived. "Look who's here: Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline!"

The merkids flocked over to them, ignoring Fluke.

"Great to meet you!" Flip smiled.

"You too!" Madeline beamed.

"We've heard so much about you, girls." Shelly declared. "What's it like, being able to turn into mermaids?"

"Can you switch back-and-forth any time you want?" Flip asked.

"What's it like to have legs?" Shelly asked.

"What's it like, living on land?" Flip asked.

"It's much... drier up there." Sofia admitted.

"Excuse me!" Fluke swam over. "Isn't anyone going to introduce me?"

"Oh, sorry." Oona apologised. "This is Fluke."

"And you are?" Fluke asked.

"I'm Sofia." Sofia smiled.

"And I'm Madeline." Madeline extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It always is." Fluke said smugly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some sea urchins to jug-"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you the best part!" Oona said suddenly. "Sofia and Madeline's family are throwing a beach party tonight, and we're all invited!"

"No way!" Flip gasped.

"I'm so excited!" Shelly grinned. "Ooh, what's your family like, girls?"

"Are they all human?" Flip asked.

"What else would they be?" Oona snorted.

"I don't get it, Slim." Fluke frowned. "What makes them so special?"

"Probably being human, if I had to guess." Slim mused.

"Well, I don't see what's so special about that." Fluke pouted.

"Uhh... it's not special at all!, Fluke" Slim declared. "How dare they pay attention to them, and not you!" He puffed up, then deflated, spraying bubbles everywhere. "Ooh, it really blows my bubbles!"

"That's really super of your parents to throw a party for us!" Shellu declared.

"Maybe we should do something for them in return." Oona suggested.

"We could give them a gift?" Flip offered.

"Or we could play a song for them." Oona smiled. "We have a band." She told Sofia and Madeline.

"You do?" Sofia grinned.

"That sounds like a terrific gift!" Madeline beamed.

"Hey, let's play one of our songs for Sofia and Madeline!" Flip suggested.

"Do you want to hear one?" Oona asked.

"Sure!" Sofia nodded.

"We'd love to!" Madeline smiled.

"We'll get the instruments." Shelly declared.

As they all swam away, Fluke scowled.

"A song?" He asked. "What kind of gift is that? I can do much better!"

"So much better." Slim agreed. "...So, what are you going to get?"

"Oh, um..." Fluke looked around, eventually spotting a large clam with a big pearl in it. "I know! I'll get the pearl out of that giant clam. Now that's a gift for a king and queen!"

"You'll be the starfish at the party!" Slim cheered.

Meanwhile, Oona's band were all set to play. Sofia and Madeline were in the audience.

"Okay, guys!" Oona smiled. "A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!"

Shelly: When it's your turn to do your thing  
You gotta be a smash

Dive right in with both your fins  
And make a big splash

The spotlight's shining on you  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Just swim right up  
And show'em what you're made of

It's your moment to shine  
And you're gonna ace it

Your moment to shine  
So you better embrace it

I know you're gonna be just fine  
This is your moment to shine

Sofia and Madeline danced as the band continued.

Meanwhile, Fluke approached the clam.

"So Fluke, how are you planning to get the pearl with that giant clam chomping you?" Fluke asked.

"Come on!" Fluke smirked. "With my blazing speed, that clam has no chance!"

Fluke swam over as fast as he could and grabbed the pearl, but the clam clamped down on his tail as he tried to leave.

"Ow!" He cried. "My tail!"

"I'll go get help!" Slim gasped, puffing up in shock.

Back at the bandstand, the band was still playing.

Shelly: Your moment to shine  
So you better embrace it  
I know-

"Hey, guys!" Slim swam over. "Fluke needs help!"

"What's wrong?" Oona asked.

Fluke was still struggling to free himself as the others approached.

"Fluke!" Oona gasped.

"I can't get out!" Fluke yelled.

"You guys, help me open the clam!" Oona urged.

They all grabbed the clam, trying to prise it open, to no avail.

"It's no use!" Shelly groaned.

"It won't budge!" Flip added.

"Hmm..." Sofia thought, before spotting Flip's horn. "Let me try this!"

Sofia swam over to the clam and used the horn as a lever to prise the clam open.

"Great thinking, Sof!" Madeline smiled.

Using the horn, Sofia pulled the clam open enough for Fluke to slip free. Unfortunately, Flip's horn then shattered.

"Oh!" Sofia gasped.

The clam suddenly jumped forward and reclaimed its pearl, causing Sofia to swim away.

"Great thinking, Sofia." Oona smiled.

"You saved him!" Shelly added.

"That's my sister." Madeline grinned.

"Look at that, Slim." Fluke pouted. "She could do anything, and they'd love her!"

"Are you okay, Fluke?" Sofia asked.

"I didn't really need your help, you know." Fluke claimed.

"Well, it seemed like you did." Madeline frowned.

"Oh, my horn!" Flip gasped, holding up his broken instrument.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Flip." Sofia apologised. "It was the only way to pry that clam open."

"I know." Flip sighed. "It's okay."

"What were you thinking, Fluke?" Oona frowned. "Swimming so close to that giant clam?"

"I was trying to get a better gift for Sofia and Madeline's family than some silly song." Fluke declared.

"Well, with no Mantacorn horn, our band can't play for them now." Oona sighed.

"Yeah, the horn really defines their sound." Sven agreed.

"What's a Mantacorn?" Sofia asked.

"You've never seen a Mantacorn?" Oona frowned.

"Nope." Madeline shook her head. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's a big, scary manta ray, with a really sharp horn sticking out of its forehead." Sven explained.

"Mantacorns shed their horns every year, and grow new ones." Oona added. "But they keep the old ones in a special cave, like treasure."

"We were lucky to have this one!" Flip declared.

"I know where we can get another one." Fluke smiled. "In the Mantacorn's cave!"

"No!" Shelly gasped.

"We can't go in there, Fluke." Oona told him. "I heard whoever swims into that cave doesn't swim out."

"That Mantacorn's old, and sleeps all the time." Fluke sneered. "I'll swim in and grab one of his old horns before he even wakes up."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Sofia fretted.

"Not if you're slow." Fluke smirked. "But if you're quick like me, it's no problem. Back in a flash!"

Fluke swam off, Slim following.

"I'm worried about Fluke." Oona sighed. "He could really get hurt..."

"Then we can't let him do it!" Madeline declared.

"You're right, Madeline." Oona nodded. "We should stop him!"

"I agree one hundred percent!" Sven added. "You should stop him!"

"Come on, Sven!" Oona smirked, before telling the others "We'll be back."

The girls swam to the Mantacorn's cave, finding Slim outside.

"Where's Fluke?" Oona asked.

"He already went inside!" Slim said fearfully.

"We should go in after him." Sofia declared.

"But we might wake up the Mantacorn!" Oona gasped.

"I concur." Sven nodded. "The best course of action is to stay here, where it's perfectly safe!"

A Mantacorn suddenly emerged from the sand behind them. The group swam into the cave, as the wake from the Mantacorn's rise followed them.

"Look out!" Madeline gasped.

When the dust settled, they found the cave entrance blocked.

"We're trapped!" Oona realised.

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do?!" Sven panicked.

"Let's get out of sight." Madeline whispered.

"I'm done for!" Sven yelped, swimming off.

"Sven, get it together!" Oona hissed, as they followed. "It'll be okay!"

"No, it won't!" Sven whined. "Seahorses are a Mantacorn's favourite food!"

"He's right." Slim nodded. "They can eat like, a whole herd in one sitting!"

"I'm like a floating pink soufflé!" Sven hid behind a rock.

"Maybe there's another way out of here." Sofia suggested.

"Good thinking, Sof." Madeline nodded. "Let's take a look."

Sofia and Madeline swam around the cave, looking for a way out. Suddenly, they found Fluke in another cavern.

"Fluke!" Sofia whispered.

"Over here!" Madeline called.

"What are you doing here?" Fluke frowned. "I said I'd get the horn!"

"We came to stop you before you get hurt." Oona declared.

"I'm fine!" Fluke insisted. "Just get out of here!"

"We can't, Fluke." Sofia told him.

"The entrance is blocked." Madeline led him over to the entrance. "Look!"

They heard a loud snoring from outside.

"Don't worry about it." Fluke said confidently. "I'll figure out a way to get us out after I find a stash of old horns."

"There's no time for that." Oona told him.

"Shh!" Slim hissed. "You'll wake the Mantacorn!"

The Mantacorn snored again, causing a surge of dust. As it died down, they saw that a gap in the blockage had formed.

"Look!" Sofia pointed. "I think we can sneak past him now!"

"Not until I find the Mantacorn horn!" Fluke said stubbornly. "...Whoa, look!"

A horn was sticking out of the mound.

"There's one." Fluke smiled. "I'm gonna get it!"

Fluke moved forward, only to be stopped by Oona, who grabbed his tail.

"No way!" Oona told him. "You'll wake him up for sure! Let's just go!"

"Oona's right." Madeline agreed. "Everyone just follow me and Sofia."

"Follow you two?" Fluke growled. "I'm the leader of this pack!"

"Fluke!" Oona hissed, as he went off in the other direction.

They found Fluke trying to pull out the horn. His efforts awoke the Mantacorn, who emerged from the mound.

"Ah!" Fluke gasped, swimming back.

"What's this?" The Mantacorn asked. "Horn thieves?"

"This way!" Fluke yelled, as they retreated.

"Get back here!" The Mantacorn followed.

"Swim for your lives!" Sven yelled.

"Arg, I'll skewer ya!" The Mantacorn threatened.

"You don't really wanna eat me!" Sven quivered, as they swam away. "I'm bony! Kinda fishy! Way past my eat-by date!"

The Mantacorn got stuck in a rock formation's small gap.

"I don't want to be a Sven-kabob!" Sven yelled.

Oona grabbed Sven and pulled him up to a small alcove above, where the others were hiding.

The Mantacorn broke free of the rock, looking around for his quarry.

"Yarr, where'd ya go?" He growled.

"Fluke, why did you try to take that horn?" Oona asked.

"We could have gotten away." Sofia frowned.

"Ah, don't sweat it, Princess." Fluke grinned. "I've got it all under control."

"Seriously?" Madeline scowled.

"Here's the plan." Fluke declared. "I'll swim out there, and get the Mantacorn to chase me. Then you can all sneak out while he's busy with me."

Sven peeked down, seeing the Mantacorn.

"That's way too risky." Oona declared.

"Risk is my middle name." Fluke boasted.

"I thought it was Clarence." Slim smiled.

"Shh!" Fluke hissed.

"Nobody pilfers me precious horns." The Manatacorn growled.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Fluke." Sofia declared.

"We need to stick together, so we can all get out of here." Madeline added.

"Okay, fine." Fluke gave in. "There's gotta be a back tunnel that leads out of the cave. We just have to find it. Follow me, everyone!"

"No way, Fluke." Oona refused. "We would have already gotten out if you hadn't tried to get that Mantacorn's horn. We aren't following you anywhere."

"I guess you'd rather follow the Princesses." Fluke pouted. "Well go on then, you two. Be everybody's heroes, just like before."

"Oh, when I find those little cave robbers..." The Mantacorn swam by again.

"Is that why you tried to take the horn?" Sofia asked. "Because everyone started paying attention to me and Maddie instead of you?"

"Well, I, er..." Fluke stuttered.

"Fluke?" Oona urged.

"Alright, yes." Fluke sighed. "I mean, everyone looked up to me before you two showed up. I thought if I got the horn, I'd be the hero."

"Fluke, it doesn't matter who leads the way, as long as we all make it out alright." Madeline declared.

"I guess you're right." Fluke shrugged.

"Good." Sofia smiled. "Because I think we should find that back tunnel."

"Lead the way, Sofia." Oona nodded, throwing a glare at Fluke.

They slowly dove down into the main cave. The Mantacorn was circling the edge.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." He called.

"Come on!" Madeline urged.

"This way!" Sofia led them away.

Unfortunately, the Mantacorn spotted them.

"There you are, you sneak thieves!" He roared, giving chase.

"He's gaining on us!" Sven yelped. "I'm too young to be lunch!"

"Keep going!" Fluke urged.

"There's nowhere to swim!" The Mantacorn taunted.

"Hurry, Madeline!" Oona yelled.

"I'm can't go any faster!" Madeline declared.

As they continued fleeing, the Manatacorn closed in on Madeline.

"Come on, come on!" Oona yelled, pulling Madeline into some seaweed. "In here, Madeline!"

After the Mantacorn passed them by, they all swam into another tunnel.

"There's a way out!" Sofia pointed to a further tunnel.

"Wait, we should go this way!" Fluke pointed to a tunnel filled with seaweed.

"There's too much seaweed." Oona frowned.

"I know, I have a plan!" Fluke declared.

"You're not just doing this to show off, are you?" Oona asked.

"No, it's the only way we'll get away!" Fluke insisted. "You've gotta trust me!"

"Don't be takin' me horns!" The mantacorn returned. "I'll skewer ya!"

"I don't care where we go, as long as we go nooooow!" Sven yelled.

"Okay." Sofia sighed. "I say we go Fluke's way."

"You sure, Sof?" Madeline asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Sofia shrugged.

"Follow me, guys!" Fluke swam off.

"Okay..." Oona frowned, as the others followed.

The Mantacorn chased them the tunnel, and got tangled up in the seaweed.

"Whoa!" Fluke stopped suddenly.

"Why are you stopping?" Madeline asked.

"There they are." Fluke pointed out dozens of horns on the floor. "An entire stash of Mantacorn horns!"

"Fluke!" Oona scowled.

As Fluke swam down to get one of the horns, the Mantacorn managed to break free of the seaweed.

"We have to go!" Sofia yelled.

"Get back here!" The Mantacorn growled, giving chase once more.

"Come on!" Oona yelled.

As they swam, the Mantacorn closed in on Madeline again, trying to snap his jaws on her tail.

"He's too fast!" Madeline yelped.

"Everyone, grab onto me!" Fluke held out his hand, which Oona took. Sofia then took Oona's hand, and Madeline took hers. "Hold on!"

Fluke swam as fast as he could, pulling them into the seaweed.

"I told you Fluke, there's too much seaweed!" Oona yelled.

"Just swim through it!" Fluke urged, cutting through with the horn. "Through here!"

They pushed their way through the seaweed, making it outside at last. The Mantacorn followed, but got tangled once more.

"There you are!" Shelly smiled, as they swam over.

"We were worried!" Flip declared.

"Blasted seaweed!" The Mantacorn struggled to break free. "Ya fish-tailed horn-swogglers!"

"Mantacorn!" Flip gasped.

"Don't worry, Flip." Fluke smiled. "He can't get us. He's stuck in the seaweed."

"That was your plan?" Sofia asked.

"Yep." Fluke grinned.

"So... we're safe?" Slim asked.

"We're safe!" Sven nuzzled Fluke's cheek. "Thanks, Fluke! You're our hero?"

"I am?" Fluke asked.

"You are." Madeline smiled. "You saved all of us."

"Good thinking, Fluke." Oona admitted. "Getting him stuck in that seaweed."

"You little mermonsters!" The Mantacorn growled. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Um, you tried to skewer us!" Sven pointed out.

"I was just minding me own business, takin' a nap, and you tried to steal me horn!" The Mantacorn countered. "And now look at me..."

"Ohh..." Sofia sighed. "We can't just leave him like that."

"What?!" Sven spluttered. "Oh, sure we can!"

"Probably better that way!" Slim added.

"Sofia's right." Madeline declared. "We're going to help him."

"Me too." Oona followed.

"I'm coming!" Fluke smiled.

"I'm just gonna hang back here, or flee..." Sven swam back a little bit.

The four of them worked together to free the Mantacorn.

"This is really tangled." Sofia groaned.

"There you go, sir." Madeline smiled, as the last of the seaweed was removed.

"Oooohhh..." The Mantacorn growled, causing everyone to freeze in fear. "That's much better!"

"We're really sorry for this, Mr Mantacorn." Sofia apologised.

"We just needed a new horn for our friends' badn." Madeline added.

"Well, ya could've just asked me!" The Mantacorn chuckled. "I'm happy to lend you a horn! I love music!"

"You do?" Sofia asked.

"Of course!" The Mantacorn blew a tune through his horn. "Now, what kinda horn do ya need? I've got a bunch of tenors, a few altos... Can you play me a tune? I really love surf music! And new wave, too. Though I am partial to old wave!"

"Ah, here he comes again!" Sven yelped, as the Mantacorn swam over. "Don't eat me!"

"It's okay, little guy." The Mantacorn chuckled. "Mantacorns don't eat seahorses. That's just an old merwives tale."

"Really?" Slim asked. "What do they eat?"

"Pufferfish." The Mantacorn answered.

"Ahhh!" Slim puffed up, then deflated, floating away.

Later, up on the surface, the royal family were waiting for the guests to arrive, the party all set up. The servants had even put out floating tables.

"Where is everyone?" Amber wondered. "Oh, please don't tell me I got all dressed up for nothing!"

"Maybe Sofia and Madeline couldn't find Oona, and the merpeople don't know about the party." Miranda suggested.

"Well, look on the bright side." James eyed the chicken. "More food for us!"

"Let's give them a little more time, shall we?" Baileywick kept James from the food.

As the royal family waited, the water began to ripple.

"Ah, something's happening." Roland declared.

"Oh, here they come!" Miranda beamed.

The merpeople all rose out of the water, including Queen Emmaline and Cora.

"Welcome, everyone!" Roland smiled.

"But where are Sofia and Madeline?" Miranda asked.

"Mom, dad!" Sofia called, as she and Madeline rushed over, wearing new blue and yellow dresses.

"I guess you found Oona." Roland noted.

"Uh-huh." Madeline nodded. "And we have a special surprise for everyone."

"What's that?" Miranda asked.

"A little performance, just for us." Sofia smiled.

"Okay, gang!" Madeline called.

Dolphin jumped out of the water. Then Oona's band emerged, to loud applause.

"May I present to you: The Mertones!" Oona announced. "Performing a special song in honor of the King and Queen of Enchancia."

"Hit it, merkids!" Sven smiled.

As the band started playing, Sofia and Madeline pulled off their gowns, revealing pink and green dresses modelled after mermaid tails. They stood on one of the tables, which were pushed out to join the band.

Sofia: The show is just about to start  
And now you got to move  
Madeline: You know you've got to do your part  
And get into the groove  
Sofia/Madeline: And when you've had your moment  
Don't be sad because it's over  
Just shine the spotlight on the next performer

All: It's your moment to shine

Shelly: And you're gonna ace it

All: Your moment to shine  
So you better embrace it  
I know you're gonna be just fine  
This is your moment to shine  
Fluke: I used to think I had to be  
The star of the show  
But the show's much better when we all take a turn  
And now I know

Amber joined Sofia and Madeline in singing.

All: Now we know that it's our moment to shine  
And we're gonna ace it  
Our moment to shine  
So we better embrace it

Fluke started juggling sea urchins

We're friends till the end of time  
We leave no one behind  
We're gonna be just fine

The Mantacorn rose out of the water, playing one of his own horns.

This is our moment to shine

Everyone laughed and cheered as the song came to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

Minimus is Missing

At the royal riding course, Sofia and Madeline were riding Minimus (Madeline sitting in the front of the saddle), James was riding his flying horse, Echo, and Amber was riding her new steed, Saffron.

"See?" Amber smiled smugly at James. "Riding a flying horse isn't so hard."

"Um, Amber?" Sofia asked. "We haven't started flying yet."

"Do we have to do that part?" Amber cringed.

"Don't you wanna learn how to fly it?" Madeline asked. "It's easy!"

"Just sit up straight, flick the reins..." Sofia smiled, as Madeline did just that.

"And yell 'hyah'!" James added.

"Okay, Saffron... hyah?" Amber flicked her reins.

Saffron took off into the air, Amber screaming. As she turned upward, Amber fell off, landing on the rubbery crash pads littered across the field.

"And boom goes Amber!" James remarked.

"Good try, Amber." Madeline declared, as she and Sofia rushed over.

"Yeah, you stayed on longer than we did on our first try!" Sofia smiled.

"No, she didn't." James smirked.

"Ready to try again?" Madeline asked.

"Not if it involves falling again." Amber pouted.

Violet the maid walked over and rang a her bell.

"Lunch is served in the dining hall." She called.

"Lunch, already?" Amber put on a fake gasp. "Oh, what a shame. Guess we'll have to finish my riding lesson later!"

Amber rushed off the field.

"Thanks." James told a stableboy, who reined in Echo. "Are you coming, guys?"

"We'll be right there." Sofia smiled, as she and Madeline walked over to Minimus.

"It was nice of you to come over and help with Amber's lesson, Minimus." Madeline grinned.

"Anything for you, girls." Minimus tried to scratch his ear with a wing.

"Need a scratch?" Sofia offered.

"Or two?" Madeline joined Sofia in scratching Minimus' ears.

"Aw yeah, thank you!" Minimus sighed. "I have terrible wing/ear coordination. You're the best, girls!"

"See you in a bit!" Sofia waved, as she and Madeline turned and left.

"Well hey there, short, light and purple!" Saffron got beside Minimus. "Whatcha doing for lunch?"

"I don't know." Minimus frowned. "Eating, probably..."

"Well, whattaya say we grab some oats, and get acquainted?" Saffron offered.

"Are you sure you're talking to me?" Minimus frowned.

"You're funny!" Saffron giggled. "I'm Saffron. What's your name?"

"Oh, Minimus!" Minimus said quickly. "My name's Minimus. So, what brings a horse like you to a stable like this?"

Meanwhile, the kids were enjoying their lunch.

"Maybe I don't need to ride my new horse." Amber suggested. "I could just braid her tail and feed her apples."

"Once you get the hang of it, Amber, you'll love riding." Madeline assured her.

"Maddie's right." Sofia nodded. "When you and your horse are soaring through the skies together, you form a special bond."

"Yeah." James nodded. "Sometimes, Echo knows which way I want to go before I do."

"So, what do you say, Amber?" Madeline asked. "Ready to go back out there?"

"Alright, I'll give it one more try." Amber sighed.

After finishing their dinner, they rushed over to the royal stables.

"Minimus!" Sofia called.

"Saffron!" Amber called.

"Echo?" James called.

"Minimus?" Madeline asked, getting no response. The stable was empty. "Minimus? ...Minimus?"

"Hey, Echo's not in his stall!" James realised.

"Neither is Saffron!" Amber added.

"The horses, they've gone missing!" One of the stableboys yelled as they ran past. "They're all gone!"

"Gone?" Sofia gasped, as they followed. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

They reached the stableboy, who was talking to a coachman.

"They broke free of the carriage!" The coachman declared.

"The others are gone, too!" The stableboy yelled.

"What's going on?" Madeline asked.

"All the flying horses have taken off, Princess!" The coachman exclaimed.

"What?" Sofia gasped.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Well, I don't know." The coachman shrugged. "One second, I heard strange music playing in the distance, then the next second... bam! They all flew off!"

"We should tell Constable Myles." Madeline declared.

A short while later, the royals, coachman and stableboy were all in Myles' office.

"So, only the flying horses are gone?" Myles asked.

"Yes, Constable." The stableboy nodded.

"Did you see which way they went?" Myles inquired.

"They were heading south-east, fast as their wings could take them!" The stableboy declared.

"It's not like Minimus to fly off like that, Constable." Sofia announced.

"We're so worried." Madeline sighed.

"Don't you worry, Princesses." Myles said soothingly, donning his helmet. "I'll lead the search party myself. And we won't rest until we've found every last horse."

Later, the kids watched as Myles and his guard marched out of the castle on horseback.

"I wish we could go look for the horses too." Sofia sighed.

"So do I." Madeline agreed.

"But where would we go?" Amber asked.

"We could start with Sir Gilliam." Sofia declared.

"Good call, Sof." Madeline smiled. "He knows everything about flying horses. Maybe he knows where they went."

"Yeah, but we can't get to royal prep with flying horses." James pointed out.

"True." Sofia admitted, as she and Madeline sighed.

"Girls, what you need is a distraction." Amber comforted them. "Something to take your mind off all this. Let's go to the jewel room!"

Amber pulled Sofia and Madeline away, but Sofia stopped her.

"Amber, that's a great idea!" Madeline smiled.

"Of course." Amber nodded. "Jewellery makes everything better!"

"No, no, not the jewellery!" Madeline shook her head. "The griffons who guard the jewellery room! They can fly us to Royal Prep!"

"Terrific idea, Maddie." Sofia beamed.

"Brilliant!" James agreed.

"W-wait!" Amber gulped. "Are you suggesting we ride... griffons?"

"Yep." Madeline nodded.

"Stay here." Sofia declared. "Maddie and I will get them."

Sofia and Madeline rushed back into the castle.

In the jewel room, Jasper, the baby griffon that once stole Madeline's amulet, now much bigger, greeted them.

"Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline!" He flew off his perch and around the room. "Hi! Hi! It's so good to see you again!"

Jasper flew down and hugged them both.

"Wow." Madeline gaped. "Jasper, you've gotten so big."

"Griffons grow fast!" Jasper declared, flying around the room again. "Look how big I am!"

"Jasper, slow down, honey!" Jasper's mother, Opal, urged.

"So what are you doing here?" Jasper landed by the girls.

"We need your help." Sofia declared. "And your mom and dad too."

"Cool!" Jasper cheered. "Let's go, go, go!"

Jasper made to fly out of the room, but his father, Onyx, pulled him back in.

"Hold up, Jasper." Onyx frowned. "They haven't even told us what they need yet."

"He's always in such a hurry." Opal told the girls.

"How can we help, Princesses?" Onyx asked.

"Come with us." Madeline asked.

Outside, the griffons stood ready for flight.

"Alright you guys, on to Royal Prep." Sofia declared.

"Great." James smiled. "I'll ride the big one."

"Amber, you can ride Opal, and we'll ride Jasper." Madeline stated.

"Madeline, we don't have to do this!" Amber protested. "The knights are already looking for the horses."

"Minimus isn't just our horse." Sofia said.

"Yeah, he's our friend." Madeline agreed. "We'll do whatever it takes to find him."

"Aren't you worried about Saffron?" Sofia asked.

"Of course I am." Amber nodded. "I really want her to get home safely. But I don't know how to fly a griffon!"

"I'm sure it's a lot like riding a flying horse." Madeline shrugged.

"I don't know how to ride a flying horse, either!" Amber pouted.

"It's not hard." Madeline said as she and Sofia got on Jasper. "Just hop on, and hang on to the scruff. Like this."

"Okay, I'll go." Amber sighed. "But just to Royal Prep." She walked over to Opal. "Oh, I don't know about this..."

Amber got on Opal's back.

"Nice griffon, good griffon..." She said nervously. "Now, how do we take off again?"

"Alright, let's go, go, go!" Jasper yelled, as they took off.

Amber screamed as Opal ascended.

"Come on, Amber!" Sofia smiled, as Jasper flew by his mother.

"Now you're getting it!" Madeline added. "Let's go!"

"Go, go, go!" Jasper startled his mother, causing Amber to fall.

"Ahhh!" Amber yelled. Opal swooped down and caught her. "Oh, thanks. Maybe I can fly this thing..." Opal sped up. "No I can't!"

"Okay." Sofia declared. "Follow us!"

The group flew all the way to Royal Prep, Amber keeping her eyes closed most of the time.

"We're there!" Madeline announced.

"Oh, finally, we can land!" Amber cringed.

"Actually, landing's harder than it looks." James told her. "See ya down there!"

The griffons began to descend.

"Oh no!" Amber yelped.

Jasper and Onyx landed smoothly.

"Oh, how do you steer this thing?" Amber pulled on Opal's scruff, causing her to pull up. Amber fell off, and landed on the crash pads.

As they dismounted, they spotted Sir Gilliam.

"Sir Gilliam!" Sofia and Madeline rushed over.

"Princess Sofia? Princess Madeline?" Sir Gilliam frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Our horses went missing!" Sofia declared.

"So did ours!" Sir Gilliam replied.

"What?" Madeline gasped.

"Every horse in the stable is gone." Sir Gilliam declared.

The royals looked inside. The stable was indeed empty.

"Where could they all be?" Sofia asked.

Strange music started playing in the distance.

"Listen." James frowned. "Do you hear music?"

"I do." Amber nodded. "But where is it coming from?"

"I don't know." Madeline declared.

"Maybe it's the same music the coachman heard before our horses took off." Sofia suggested.

"I think you're right." James pointed upwards. "Look!"

A herd of flying horses were passing overhead.

"Woah!" Madeline gasped. "They're all flying in the same direction."

"Yeah, like they're following the music." James nodded.

"And I bet wherever they're going, that's where our horses went too!" Sofia smiled.

"Yeah, that's it." Madeline nodded. "Let's follow them!"

"Good idea!" James smiled, as they rushed back outside.

"No, it's not!" Amber stopped them. "I am not getting back on that thing!"

"The only way to learn how to fly is to get back on the horse." Sofia declared. "...Or griffon."

"Or, you could just not learn how to fly." Amber suggested.

"Amber, we don't have to time to argue about this." James brought the griffons over. "We're gonna lose the horses!"

"He's right." Madeline nodded. "We've got to hurry, Amber. Please?"

"Oh, fine." Amber groaned, climbing back on Opal.

"Alright let's go." Sofia smiled, as she joined Madeline on Jasper.

"Hyah!" Madeline yelled.

"Go, go, go!" Jasper cheered, as he and Onyx took off once more.

"Please don't let me fall off again." Amber begged Opal.

Opal took off after the others.

"Ohhh!" Amber squealed. "I should not have got back on this griffon!"

As they reached the horses, they heard them chanting.

"Wendell is wonderful." They said in unison. "Wendell is wonderful."

"Excuse us!" Sofia called. "Where are you all going?"

The horses just kept chanting.

"Huh? Who's Wendell?" Madeline asked. "What?"

Amber yelped from behind them, Opal struggling to stay balanced.

"Amber!" Sofia gasped.

"She won't fly straight!" Amber cried.

"Yeah, because you're covering her eyes!" James pointed out.

"Amber, move your hands!" Madeline instructed.

"Oh, okay, sorry, sorry!" Amber took her hands off Opal's eyes. "I'll... grab the wings!"

Amber grabbed Opal's wings, and they instantly dropped downwards.

"Not her wings!" Sofia yelled. "Grab her scruff!"

"Right, right, the scruff!" Amber yelped. "I forgot!"

Amber grabbed Opal's scruff, and their flight evened out.

"Good job, Amber." Madeline smiled.

"The horses just flew into the clouds!" James pointed out.

"We can still catch them!" Sofia declared.

"Come on!" Madeline urged. "Let's go!"

They all flew onwards, Amber gasping as Opal sped up.

"Can you see the horses?" Sofia asked James.

"I can't see anything!" James declared.

"Where'd they go?" Madeline frowned.

"I don't know!" James sighed.

"Where are the horses?" Amber asked, as she caught up to them.

"We lost 'em." James frowned. "Thanks to you."

"Don't blame me!" Amber pouted. "I didn't even want to come, remember?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have, Amber." James retorted.

"James, stop it." Sofia scolded him.

"Amber, you can go back if you want." Madeline said fairly.

"We should all go back!" Amber insisted.

"We can't." Sofia retorted.

"Sofia's right." Madeline nodded. "We have to keep looking."

"Haven't you looked enough?" Amber asked.

"No." Sofia declared. "We love Minimus, and we're not going to stop until he's alright."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Madeline agreed.

"He really means that much to you?" Amber asked.

"He really does." Sofia nodded.

"Okay." Amber sighed. "But where would we even look now?"

"Uh... I don't know." Madeline frowned. "I guess we could wait until we hear that music again."

"Hey, look!" James pointed below. "There are flying horses down there!"

"Alright Opal, looks like I need to learn how to fly." Amber declared.

"And this time, we can't lose 'em." James stated.

"Okay, Opal... hyah!" Amber yelled, and they descended.

"Jasper, we need to talk to those horses." Sofia declared.

"Can you go any faster?" Madeline asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jasper smiled.

Jasper put on some speed, and they caught up to the flock.

"Where are you going?" Sofia asked.

"Wendell is wonderful..." The horses chanted.

"Who's Wendell?" Madeline asked.

The horses just kept chanting.

"Why do they keep saying the same thing over and over?" Jasper wondered.

"I don't know." Sofia declared.

"It's like they're all under some kind of spell." Madeline frowned.

"What kind of spell?" Jasper asked.

As they flew on, the strange music was heard again.

"The music!" Sofia gasped. "It must be putting them in a trance and leading them somewhere!"

"That does make sense." Madeline agreed. "But where?"

As the horses flew onwards, James and Amber caught up.

"Looks like they're headed to Tangu." James noted.

The horses flew across Tangu, the royals following.

"What's that?" James pointed to a green, grassy place.

"Oh no!" Amber gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"The Hanging Gardens." Sofia nodded.

"That's where the horses are going." Madeline realised.

The royals moved in closer.

"Look!" James pointed. "I think there's someone on top of it!"

As the horses circled the Gardens, a young boy on a flying carpet, wearing wizard robes and hat, was playing a lute (the source of the music).

"Is that Wendell?" Sofia asked, as they landed nearby.

"He looks like a wizard." Amber declared.

"And he's playing a lute!" Madeline pointed out. "He must have lured the horses here!"

"But why?" Amber asked.

"No idea." Sofia frowned.

"We should get a closer look." Madeline declared.

"You got it!" Jasper took off.

"Whoa!" Sofia yelped.

"Jasper, wait!" Madeline urged.

Jasper flew inside, and hit some bamboo, sending them crashing to the ground.

"I didn't mean this close." Madeline frowned.

"Sorry." Jasper sighed. "I was just trying to help."

"It's okay." Sofia smiled. "But shh! We don't want Wendell to hear us."

James and Amber were waiting outside.

"We can't leave them in there alone." James said.

"James, I've been in there before." Amber told him. "Once you're inside, the only way out is through the top. And that wizard is sitting up there!"

"Okay, then you wait out here." James frowned. "I'm going in, Hyah!"

Onyx flew him inside. However, he too hit some bamboo, and James fell to the ground.

"James!" Madeline gasped.

"You two okay?" James asked, as Onyx joined them.

"Uh-huh." Sofia nodded.

Madeline heard the lute music again. She pushed back some vines to look.

"Through here." She told the others.

"Right behind you." Sofia nodded. "Come on, James."

As they went deeper inside the Hanging Gardens, they heard the horses chanting "Wendell is wonderful" again. They came to a clearing, and saw the horses flying into a huge cage made of bamboo. As the final ones flew in, Wendell flew down, and laughed evilly.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" He sniggered. "Best birthday present ever!"

Wendell strummed his lute again as he closed the top of the cage.

"We have to find our horses." Madeline told James. "You go that way, and Sofia and I will go this way."

They split up, the griffons following.

"Ooh, it's really getting crowded in here!" One horse declared.

"Hey, watch where you're swishing that tail!" Another yelled.

"Eww, someone has horsebreath!" A third gagged.

"Yeah, pretty much all of us, I think." Minimus' voice said.

"Minimus?" Sofia whispered.

"Minimus!" Madeline hissed.

They finally spotted Minimus, and he spotted them.

"Sofia? Madeline?" He squeezed his way over to them. "'Scuse me, sorry, sorry about that, pardon the tail... girls!"

"Minimus!" Sofia and Madeline said together, as they hugged him.

"We're so happy you're okay!" Sofia beamed.

"What happened?" Madeline asked. "How did you all get here?"

"We have no idea." Minimus frowned. "I was hoping you would know."

"Well, as far as we can tell, that's Wendell." Sofia pointed upwards. "He's a wizard, and he has some kind of magical lute that lured you all here."

"I think I was better off not knowing." Minimus bowed his head.

"Don't worry." Madeline assured him. "We're going to get you all out of here, right now."

"Sof! Maddie!" James joined them. "You found them!" He hugged Echo. "Echo!"

"James, come on!" Sofia urged. "We've got to open that gate!"

Meanwhile, Amber and Opal were still hovering outside.

"Oh, I can't see anything!" Amber frowned. "What if that wizard got Sofia, Madeline and James?"

Opal squawked.

"Maybe I should go up and take a peak." Amber mused. "Hyah!"

Opal flew up to the top of the Gardens.

Inside, Wendell was counting the horses. Once he turned away, Sofia, Madeline and James flew up on the griffons, who managed to pull the gate open.

"Everyone out!" Madeline called. "Go, go, go, go!"

The horses flew out of the cage, the griffons following. However, Wendell flew in their way.

"Going somewhere?" He smirked.

Wendell strummed his lute. The horses flew back into the trance, chanting "Wendell is wonderful" as they returned to the cage.

"Oh no!" Sofia gasped. "His flute is putting them back in a trance!"

"Well, well, well." Wendell glared. "What do we have here?" Wendell flew down to the royals. "A couple of little thieves who thought they could steal my horses?"

"Those are our horses!" Madeline scowled.

"They're my horses now!" Wendell sneered. He started to play his flute.

Hey, Hey today's my birthday  
But I'm going out of my head  
Cause all I wanted was one flying horsey  
But I got this crummy lute instead  
So I went and cast a little spell  
Got every flying horse in the land

And let me tell ya, I'm just getting started  
There's so much more I'm gonna demand

Wendell knocked the royals off the griffons, and they landed on some of the horses.

You're gonna do it Wendell's way  
I call the shots and everyone better obey  
What I want is what I will get  
That's a promise and also a threat

Whoa!  
Yeah!

The horses flew into the cage again. The royals jumped off and landed on the outside.

Your crazy horses are my little pets now  
So you better stay out of my way  
Cause all I gotta do is strum my little lute  
And they'll do whatever I say

Jump!  
Spin!  
Now do-si-do!  
Oh yeah!

Cause that's Wendell's way  
You're gonna do it my way  
Or you're gonna pay  
That's Wendell's way

Amber and Opal flew in to see what was happening.

"Oh, they are in trouble!" Amber gasped. "We have to do something!"

A fig suddenly fell on Amber's head. She looked up, and saw more hanging above her. She caught another as it fell, and got an idea.

"Hmmm..." She smiled.

"So there's no way these horses are going anywhere." Wendell told the royals. "And neither are you." He looked at Onyx and Jasper. "Ooh, griffons! Bonus present!"

Wendell waved his wand, trapping Onyx and jasper in a vine cocoon.

"What do we do now?" James asked.

"I don't know!" Madeline frowned.

"Me neither!" Sofia agreed.

Suddenly, figs started raining down on Wendell.

"hey!" Wendell yelled.

Amber and Opal dived down, Amber throwing more figs.

"Take that! And that! And that!" Amber yelled, as they chased Wendell across the Gardens.

"Stop it!" Wendell shouted. "I hate figs!" Amber scored a direct hit. "Ow! Quit it already!"

"I've got a lot more where that came from!" Amber threatened.

"Amber, don't let him play his lute!" Madeline called.

"I'm on it!" Amber said, keeping up the chase.

"Minimus, lead the horses out." Sofia whispered.

"James, we have to free Jasper and Onyx." Madeline added.

As the horses flew out, the kids struggled with the vines.

"These vines are too thick!" James groaned.

"Let us give it a try!" Minimus offered.

"James, move over!" Sofia urged.

The horses chewed through the vines, freeing Jasper and Onyx.

"Nice Chewin'!" Saffron complimented Minimus.

"Thank you." Minimus spat out a mouthful of vine. "I knew having a big mouth would come in handy someday."

"I'm running out of fruit!" Amber called.

"I've got an idea." James picked up a length of vine.

Amber threw her last fruit, but Wendell batted it away with his lute. Suddenly, James and Onyx dropped a vine net on Wendell.

"That'll hold ya!" James smiled, high-fiving Amber.

Wendell used his wand to make the vines disappear.

"There!" He smirked. "Now, to get my horses back!"

Wendell played his lute, drawing the horses back.

"We have to stop him once and for all!" Madeline declared. "Jasper, it's time to go, go, go!"

"Yeah!" Jasper flew up through the descending horses.

"Hey, kid!" Sofia yelled.

As they flew past Wendell, Madeline grabbed the lute.

"Hey, my lute!" Wendell growled.

"Not anymore!" Madeline smiled, as Jasper broke it in half.

"No!" Wendell roared.

The royals flew down to the cage.

"Let's get these horses out of here." Sofia declared.

"No!" Wendell pointed his wand at them. "I will not let you ruin my birthday!"

"Wendell Herman Fidget III!" A voice yelled.

"Mother?" Wendell gulped, as a woman in white robes flew down on her own carpet. His mother pulled away his wand with her own.

"I have been looking for you everywhere, young man!" Wendell's mother declared. she turned to the royals. "Is my son bothering you?"

"Uh, yes!" Madeline nodded.

"I was just getting myself a few present!" Wendell protested.

Wendell's mother flew down to the cage, and looked at the contents.

"Did you steal all these horses, Wendell?" She asked.

"It's my birthday!" Wendell pouted. "And all you got me was that rubbish lute!"

"Wendell, you get what you get, and you don't get upset." Wendell's mother scolded him. "And you certainly don't go and steal the entire world population of flying horses! Now, please apologise to these fine young people."

"I'm sorry." Wendell muttered.

"Like you mean it." His mother demanded.

"I'm really sorry!" Wendell yelled.

"And so am I." Wendell's mother told the royals. "I can assure you, there will be serious consequences for my son's behaviour." She turned to Wendell. "You are grounded, young man!" She used her wand to roll up Wendell's carpet, and to catch him when he fell.

"Not again!" Wendell groaned, as he landed on his mother's carpet.

"There'll be no desert for a week, no crystal ball gazing for two weeks, and you'll be spending the rest of the day cleaning out the cauldron." Wendell's mother declared.

"Not the cauldrons!" Wendell whined as they flew away.

"Wendell..." Wendel''s mother growled.

"Yes, mother." Wendell sighed.

"Well, that was... convenient." Madeline remarked.

"Let's go home." Sofia smiled.

"I'll round up the horses!" James declared.

"I can do it." Amber offered, as she mounted Saffron. "Hyah! She called to the other horses. "Onward! Upward! Be free!"

The horses all flew out of the cage, and through the top of the Hanging Gardens. The royals followed on their own horses, the griffons beside them.

"That was so much fun!" Jasper cheered, flying in circles. "Let's do it again, again, again, again, again, again!"

"We're never getting him back into the jewel room, are we?" Opal chuckled.

"Nope." Onyx smiled.

"Thanks for coming after me, girls." Minimus declared.

"Anything for you, Minimus." Madeline scratched his ear.

"Amber, looks like you're almost ready for a derby race." Sofia smiled.

"I am a fast learner, aren't I?" Amber bragged.

"You know, you really saved us back there." Madeline declared.

"Yeah." James agreed. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"It's like Sofia said, James." Amber smiled. "When you love someone, you do whatever it takes to make sure they're okay. Even if it's your own brother."

"Ha-ha-ha." James said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, Amber!" Sofia chuckled.

"You're so funny!" Madeline tittered.

They all flew home to Enchancia.


	3. Chapter 3

Cedric Be Good

It was morning in Enchancia. Sofia woke up alongside her sister. Madeline was ill with the flu, so she wasn't up for much

"Morning, Maddie." Sofia smiled.

"Morning, Sofia." Madeline sighed.

"Feeling not feeling too good?" Sofia asked.

"No." Madeline groaned.

"That's too bad." Sofia sighed. "We were supposed to go apple-picking with James today."

"And I was really looking forward to it, too..." Madeline sighed.

"Don't worry, Maddie." Sofia told her. "There's always next time. And anyway, I'll bring you back a few. Maybe you can have them when you start feeling better."

"Thanks, Sof." Madeline smiled.

"No problem." Sofia grinned. "I'll be back later."

Sofia rushed out of the bedroom, and down to the castle grounds, where James was waiting by an apple tree.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"I sure am." Sofia nodded.

They soon went to work. Sofia picked the apples, while James carried the basket.

"Come on Sof, go faster!" James urged. "I can catch them!"

"Okay James, get ready!" Sofia smiled.

Sofia threw down the apples, James catching each one. But on the last catch, he slipped and fell on his back.

"Maybe you should just catch them the normal way." Sofia suggested. "I want to make sure we have enough for all the kids in the village."

"Too bad Maddie couldn't be here." James sighed.

"I know." Sofia agreed. "She loves apple-picking."

Suddenly, Cedric flew above them, driving a winged vehicle.

"Whoa, look at that!" James smiled. "Cedric's got a new contraption! Cedric, can we ride in your flying machine?"

"Yes, can we Mr Cedric, please?" Sofia added.

"I'm sorry children, but this my most prized possession." Cedric declared. "So the answer is a big whopping no."

Cedric flew back into the castle, knocking the flying machine into the hatch slightly.

Inside his workshop, he rushed over to Wormwood, carrying a bag.

"A successful trip to the Charmersy, Wormy!" He smirked, pulling out a white rose. "Behold, the extremely rare petal of the alabaster rose. This ivory beauty only blooms once every hundred years. But, now that it's blossomed, I have everything I need for my power plucking potion!" He placed a petal in a purple potion. "Oh, at long last, I shall be able to use this potion to make the Amulet of Avalor give me any power I want!"

The potion started spewing purple smoke.

"Let's just keep you safe in here, shall we?" Cedric put a cork in the potion. "Now, all I have to do is get either Sofia or Madeline's Amulet and switch it with one of the fakes I made. Then I shall have plenty of time to use the potion for the Amulets and give myself a power so great, I'll finally be able to take over the kingdom! Come along, Wormy. Let's find the Princesses."

Wormwood followed Cedric as he left the workshop.

Meanwhile, Sofia and James were still picking.

"Just a few more, okay?" Sofia declared.

Cedric and Wormwood were watching from behind a tree.

"Hmm, I'd prefer both, but one will suffice." Cedric grinned. "Wormy, go and distract them."

Wormwood flew over to them, grabbing one of the apples before James could catch it.

"Hey!" James yelled.

"Wormwood!" Sofia called.

"Switcheriticis, switcheroo!" Cedric waved his wand at the fake Amulet, which instantly switched places with Sofia's. "I-I-I-I-I... I can't believe it." He said, stunned. "After all these years, one of the Amulets of Avalor is mine!"

Cedric put the Amulet around his neck and ran off.

Soon, he returned to the workshop, rushing to the enchanted portrait of his parents.

"Mummy, the day I have been waiting for has finally come!" Cedric grinned.

Winifred emerged from the painting.

"You stole the Amulets?" She asked.

"Just the one." Cedric admitted. "But Sofia doesn't even know it's missing, so I have plenty of time to extract one its powers with this power plucking potion!"

"But the Amulet can give you so many powers." Winifred pointed out. "The power to be invisible, to read minds, to grow as tall as a giant! Which one will you choose?"

"I want the power of supreme strength!" Cedric flexed a tiny muscle. "Then I will be the mightiest in the land, and no one will be able to stop me from taking over the kingdom. Now, let's get this power plucking party started!" He turned to the potion. "I simply dip the Amulet in the potion, and..." He paused, for he was having trouble uncorking the potion.

"What's wrong?" Winifred asked.

"My hand is stuck!" Cedric groaned.

"Here, let mummy help!" Winifred offered.

They both pulled, causing the cork to pop out and the potion to spill on the floor.

"My potion!" Cedric tried to scoop it up, but it dissolved into fumes. "Oh no, it's all gone!" He realised his hands were stuck to the floor. "And I'm stuck again! Why are my hands so sticky?"

"Oh, you put the Amulet on?!" Winifred noticed.

"Well of course I did." Cedric nodded. "Why?"

"Once you put the Amulet on, you're bound by its rules." Winifred took out the book containing information on the Amulets. "'With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, blessing or curse'."

"The Amulet cursed me!" Cedric finally freed himself, only to bump into his mirror, sticking there instead.

"Yes, my dear." Winifred nodded. "With sticky fingers. For stealing Princess Sofia's Amulet, no doubt."

"I must undo the curse!" Cedric struggled. "But how?"

"The only to break the curse is to make up for your bad deed." Winifred read. "Well, since you took something from Princess Sofia, maybe you should give something to her."

"Oh, but what?" Cedric asked. "Surely not the Amulet?"

"Of course not." Winifred agreed. "You need that to take over the kingdom. Give her something else. Something as important to you as the Amulet is to her."

"But what do I have that the Princess could possibly want?" Cedric wondered, freeing himself from the mirror.

Winifred peered out the window, seeing Sofia outside.

"Let's go ask her, shall we?" She smiled.

"Mummy, I do not need a chaperone." Cedric frowned.

"Of course you do, Ceddy!" Winifred conjured up a pocket watch, then shrunk herself and went inside. "Now let's hurry. It's only a matter of time before Sofia realises she's not wearing the real Amulet."

The watch flew into Cedric's sleeve, and he left the workshop, Wormwood following.

Meanwhile, Sofia and James were helping to load the apples into the Royal Carriage.

"There she is." Cedric watched from the top of the steps.

Wormwood cleared his throat, pointing out the Amulet still around Cedric's neck.

"Oh, yes, we mustn't let her see that." Cedric tried to hide the Amulet, but his sticky fingers held onto it. With one solid pull, he freed it, and hide it in his robes. "There."

Cedric walked down the steps.

"Hi, Mr Cedric." Sofia greeted him. "Want an apple?" She threw him one.

"No, no!" Cedric caught the thrown apple, which stuck to his hand. Unable to get rid of it, he hid it behind his back. "You're too kind, Princess Sofia. In fact, I'd like to do something kind for you in return. Is there anything you want? Anything at all?"

"Oh, that's nice of you." Sofia beamed. "But I don't need anything."

Cedric finally rid himself of the apple, which hit Wormwood as it flew off.

"Oh, I'm not asking what you need." Cedric declared. "I'm asking what you want. More than anything the world, hmm?"

Which Sofia thought it over, James squeezed by with more apples.

"Coming in for a landing!" He called. He tripped over Sofia's basket, almost spilling his apples.

"I know!" Sofia suddenly realised. "How about a ride in your flying machine? For both of us?"

"Oh, absolutely not!" Cedric growled. "It's the most precious thing I own!"

"Oh, that's okay." Sofia picked up her basket. "I understand."

Winifred popped out of Cedric's sleeve.

"Ceddykins, giving Sofia that flying machine might help you get rid of your sticky fingers." She declared.

"Right, mummy." Cedric sighed, as she went back in his robes. He rushed over to Sofia. "What I meant to say, Princess Sofia, is that I can do ever so much better than giving you one measly ride in my flying machine. I'll be right back!"

Cedric rushed off, leaving Sofia and James to shrug at each other.

Meanwhile, Wormwood saw Clover, Robin and Mia approaching.

"Oh, lovely." He groaned. "The furball and the featherheads. Of course, if they try to chitchat with the Princess now, she'll realise she doesn't have the real Amulet. I've got to keep them away."

Wormwood flew down to them.

"Why, hello there, friends." He declared.

"Why, hello there, bird-breath." Clover scowled. "We're looking for Sofia."

"But whatever for, when we can have so much fun ourselves?" Wormwood flashed a fake smile.

"Fun?" Robin frowned. "Did you just say fun?"

"You never have fun." Clover snorted. "Do you even know what the word means?"

"I am quite aware of the definition of the word 'fun'." Wormwood said haughtily. "And I shall prove it."

Wormwood flew over to a birdbath, and started splashing around.

"Oh yes, see?" He called. "Look at me! Splishing and splashing simultaneously! Come join me, won't you?"

"Yeah, that's cute." Clover chuckled. "We're gonna find Sofia now. Have a nice bath."

"Wait!" Wormwood called. "Um.. It's just that it gets so lonely, up in Cedric's workshop. No animal friends to talk to..." He flew down to them. "Oh, how I would love a few friends to chum about with!"

"Oh, we can keep you company, Wormwood." Robin offered. "Right, Clover?"

"Ew!" Clover gagged. "If you guys wanna yuk it up with crankybird here, you go right ahead. Me, I'm gonna see what Sofia's up to!"

"Oh, well... I suppose I shall have to show Robin and Mia how to get into the castle's food pantry without you." Wormwood smirked.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa." Clover stopped in his tracks. "You can get us into the food pantry?"

"Who's fun now, furball?" Wormwood grinned.

"There." Sofia loaded the last basket into the carriage. "That's the last one. Too bad Maddie wasn't here. It would have gone much faster."

"We got enough, though." James added. "Even if you're saving a couple for Maddie."

"Now, let's get going." Sofia declared.

"Princess Sofia!" Cedric flew down in his flying machine. "I would like to give my flying machine to you."

"Give it to me?" Sofia gasped. "That's really nice of you, Mr Cedric. But I couldn't possibly accept it."

"Of course you can." Cedric smiled.

"But it's your most prized possession." Sofia retorted.

"Why is why I want to give it to you." Cedric declared. "Because sometimes, we must part with the things we cherish most. Here, take it, I insist."

"...Okay, if you're sure." Sofia gave in. "Thanks, Mr Cedric."

Sofia hugged Cedric.

"Oh, not a hug!" Cedric cringed, as the Amulet glowed. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Sofia asked.

Cedric realised his hands weren't sticking to Sofia.

"My hands!" He smiled.

"What about them?" Sofia asked.

"It doesn't matter." Cedric shrugged. "Go and enjoy your new flying machine."

"Can we go for a ride in it, Sof?" James asked.

"But the apples, remember?" Sofia pointed out.

"It'll just take a minute." James urged. "Besides, we could make a fly-by over Maddie's window and show it to her."

"Okay." Sofia agreed. "But just a quick one."

"Brilliant!" James smiled.

James and Sofia got in the vehicle.

"Prepare for takeoff!" Cedric waved his wand, giving Sofia and James helmets. "Liftofficus!"

The flying machine took off into the sky.

"Yeah!" James whooped.

"Woo-hoo!" Sofia cheered.

As they flew across the sky, they stopped by Sofia and Madeline's bedroom window.

"Hi, Maddie!" Sofia waved.

"Wow." Madeline sat up in bed. "How did you?"

"We'll explain later!" James smiled.

"And maybe you can join us when you're feeling better!" Sofia added.

"You bet." Madeline smiled. "Have fun!"

"We will." James grinned, as they flew off.

Meanwhile, Cedric took out Winifred's watch.

"You were right, mummy." He declared. "The good deed broke the curse. My hands are sticky no more!"

"Oh, that's wonderful." Winifred smiled.

"But how do I get a power from the Amulet now?" Cedric asked. "All my power plucking potion is gone!"

"You'll have to get a power the way Sofia gets them." Winifred declared. "By doing very, very good deeds."

"Well, I don't know the first thing about being good." Cedric frowned.

Sofia dived by in the flying machine.

"Ah, but she does." Winifred pointed.

"Yes." Cedric nodded. "The Princess is an expert in being a goody-goody. I'll get her to help me do kind acts. Good thinking, mummy!"

Cedric hid the watch as Sofia landed.

"Mr Cedric, that was a-mazing." She smiled. "But I've got to go. I'm giving all these apples to the villagers."

"Of course you are." Cedric smirked.

"Can I have another ride?" James asked.

"Liftofficus!" Cedric set the machine flying again.

"Brilliannnnt!" James cheered.

"Princess Sofia, would you mind if I accompany you?" Cedric asked.

"Oh, I'd love that." Sofia smiled. "You can help me hand out the apples."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Cedric joined Sofia in the carriage. "Let us do some good!"

Meanwhile, inside the pantry, the animals were playing baseball with kitchen utensils.

"Come on, Mia." Robin called. "Bring me home!"

"Aw, no." Clover readied a berry pitch. "You're not gonna score on me and my boy here! Right, Wormwood."

"Righto." Wormwood said without enthusiasm. "Go team, go. Whoop. There you have it."

Clover throw the berry, and Mia batted it away.

"Yes!" Mia cheered.

"Catch it, Wormwood!" Clover called.

Wormwood jumped and tried to catch the berry, crashing into the crockery, which fell on him. He popped up with the berry in his beak.

"You're out!" Clover told Mia. "We win!"

"We win?" Wormwood smiled. "We win! We win!"

"Yeah!" Clover cheered. "Nice play, Wormy!"

"We are the victors!" Wormwood gloated. "Hurry for us!" He and Clover performed a victory dance. "Boom-boom, squawk! Boom-boom, squawk!"

"Good game, guys." Robin smiled. "Shall we go find Sofia now?"

"Or... we could play a round of waffle hockey!" Wormwood suggested, grabbing a ladle. "I shall be the goalie!"

Meanwhile, Sofia and Cedric were handing out apples in the village.

"Apples!" Sofia called. "Who'd like an apple?"

"They're very sweet, and, uh... appley!" Cedric added.

The villagers rushed over to try an apples.

"Oh, you're so welcome!" Cedric smiled.

As the crowd grew, Cedric slipped away, and checked the Amulet.

"It isn't glowing, mummy." He realised. "Giving away a few apples is not a good enough deed to grant me a power!"

"You've got to do something bigger, kinder... nicer!" Winifred urged.

Cedric looked around, spotting an orange tree that was smaller than the others.

"How about this for nice?" He pulled out his wand. "Supersizo orange tree, become a fruity jubilee!"

The little tree expanded to become bigger than all the others, with all kinds of fruit hanging from its branches.

"Mom, look!" A boy pointed. "That pear is huge!"

"And look at the size of that... watermelon?" His mother gasped.

The villagers rushed to the tree. Cedric used his magic to make several of the fruits fall.

"Hey, fruit salad for everyone!" A villager cheered.

"Wow, Mr Cedric." Sofia smiled. "That was really nice of you."

As Sofia rushed over to the tree, Cedric pulled out the Amulet, and saw that it was glowing.

"It's glowing!" He gasped. "Does that mean that I have a power?"

Cedric rushed behind a tree. Holding the Amulet in his hands, he suddenly grew to the size of the tree itself.

"I'm huge!" He cheered. "Like the giant fruit I conjured. Being this size will make taking over the kingdom a breeze. I can simply squash anything that gets in my way!"

Cedric stomped on a hay wagon, then suddenly shrank back down to normal.

"Oh no, what happened?" He grabbed the Amulet. "Oh please, make me big again!" Nothing happened. "Are you kidding me?! You took away my power just for squashing one teensy-weensy little hay wagon?" He pulled out his wand. "Fixicus babatis!" The wagon was restored. "There, I fixed it. All better now. Now make me big! Biggify me!" Still, nothing happened. "Oh, the power is gone!" Cedric fell to his knees.

"Oh Cedric, you have to stop doing bad things - as hard as that may be - and start doing good things, quick!" Winifred urged.

"Yes, mummy." Cedric nodded.

Cedric rushed over to Sofia.

"Mr Cedric, everyone loves your fruit tree!" Sofia smiled.

"Yes, yes, how very heartwarming." Cedric nodded. "But Sofia, I need you to help me do more nice things."

"More?" Sofia asked.

"A lot more." Cedric nodded. "I don't ever want to stop! Oh please, I need you to teach me how to be a better me!"

Sofia: I think you're good, but let me suggest  
A surefire way to bring out your best  
Open your heart and just look around  
'till you find someone who's feeling down

As they looked around, they saw a group of village kids playing with a dazzleball. One girl wasn't doing so good.

Look at that girl there  
She's off her game and lost her pep  
so give it a whirl there

Cedric: I know what to do; put a small spring into her step

Cedric used his wand on the girl, giving her springs in her shoes.

Sofia: Get her on the roll, help her score a goal  
That's what you do when you wanna be a better you

The springs helped the girl catch the dazzleball.

Cedric: Try to save her day and make things go her way  
Now I can see that I must be a better me

"Great job, Mr Cedric." Sofia smiled. "You really helped that girl out!"

The Amulet started glowing, and Cedric began bouncing himself.

"What's this?" He gasped. "A new power! Let's find soem more people to help, Princess Sofia!"

"Okay!" Sofia rushed off.

Cedric continued bouncing.

"I have the power to bounce really high!" He cheered. A trio of birds flew around him. "Get away from me, you bothersome birds!" Cedric swatted at them. "Shoo, shoo, shoo!" Cedric suddenly dropped to ground. "Whoaaa!"

As Cedric got back up, a beak appeared on his face.

"My nose, it's a beak!" He gasped. "I've been cursed!" Hiding his beak behind a paper fan, Cedric rushed over to Sofia. "Princess Sofia, I must help someone immediately!"

Sofia led Cedric to a bakery that was infested with raccoons.

Sofia: If someone's home seems more like a zoo  
clean up the mess, make their problems-shoo!

Cedric used his wand to send some loaves flying outside, with the raccoons following.

Cedric: I'll find someone whose luck has really gone sour  
'cause I've got to get a new power

Outside, a little girl's ice cream dropped out of its cone.

Sofia: Give someone a treat  
When they're feeling beat  
That's what to do  
When you wanna be a better you

Cedric: I'll have a be-nice-binge  
Although it makes me cringe

They're gonna see  
I'm gonna be  
A better me

Yes, hopefully soon, I can become a far, far, better me

Cedric created a giant bowl of ice cream, and lifted the girl over to it. Over village kids rushed over to try some, including Sofia.

Cedric's hands suddenly glowed blue, and he turned a tree to ice.

"My hands!" He gasped. "I have a new power. I can freeze whatever I want. Nothing can stop me from taking over the Kingdom now!"

As he cackled wickedly, Cedric accidentally froze the lake, causing a boat to scrape across the ice.

"No,, no, wait!" Cedric yelped, as he ran from the sliding boat, which destroyed the jetty. "I didn't mean it! I take it back!" His hands stopped glowing. "Oh, the power is gone, again! No matter how hard I try, I just cannot be good!" He looked at the frozen water. "Oh, I 'd better fix this before Sofia sees."

Using his wand, Cedric unfroze the water, repaired the damage, and put the boat back.

"Oh, you are there, Mr Cedric." Sofia smiled as she walked over. "I guess we should head back to the castle. I need to check on Maddie, anyway."

"Oh, so that's it?" Cedric frowned. "Pack up the King's coach and go home? I'm surprised at you, Princess Sofia. Why if Princess Madeline was in your place she would be looking for someone in need right about now."

"I guess you're right." Sofia admitted. "There's always a good deed to be done somewhere!"

"And this time, I won't do anything unkind that will get me cursed." Cedric whispered. "I will not, I will not, I will not!"

"Mr Cedric, come quick!" Sofia called. "There's someone having a lot of trouble over here!"

"Oh, marvelous!" Cedric smiled.

Down in a small indent, a villager was trying to lift a heavy stone, but couldn't do it.

"Well, in need of some help, are we?" Cedric asked.

"I'm trying to build this house for my family." The villager declared. "But the cart broke, and the stones are so heavy."

"Can you use your magic to help lift the stones?" Sofia asked Cedric.

"Well, I could, but I could also use my magic to build the entire house." Cedric waved his wand. "The time has come to end this chore, build a house from roof to floor!"

The stones all flew up and formed on the beginnings of a building to make a finished house.

"Great goblins!" The villager gasped. "It would've taken the strength of a hundred men to build a house this fast! I thank you, sir." His wife and daughter opened the door. "Come look!"

The Amulet glowed as Sofia followed the family inside.

"Oh, it's glowing!" Cedric grinned. "Did you give me a power? I don't feel anything different."

Cedric walked over to a cart filled with barrels and crates. His hands glowed yellow as he leaned against it. The cart glowed yellow too as it tilted backwards.

"Could it be? The power I have been longing for all this time?" Cedric gasped. With one hand, he easily lifted the cart. "Yes! I have the power of supreme strength. Oh, how glorious! With strength like this, I can overcome anyone who tries to stop me from taking King Roland's throne!"

Sofia came out of the house.

"Come along, Princess." Cedric declared. "It's time to return to the castle!"

Back at the castle, the animals were forced out of the castle by a maid.

"Out, out, you scalliwags!" The maid swung a broom. "Scoot, scoot!"

As they fled, Wormwood collided with Clover, all of them laughing as the pair tumbled.

At that point, Cedric and Sofia's carriage returned.

"Clover, Robin, Mia!" Sofia called.

"Oh, no!" Wormwood gasped, as the other rushed over to Sofia.

"I haven't seen you guys all day!" Sofia smiled.

Clover tried to talk to her, but she couldn't understand him.

"That's weird." Sofia frowned. "I can't understand you."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Wormwood flew over. "Don't talk to them!"

"Wormy, what are ya doing?" Clover asked.

"Stop, Wormwood." Sofia shooed him away. "I think something's wrong with my Amulet. I'd better see if Maddie's isn't working too. If it's just mine, I'll have to take it to Mr Cedric."

Sofia rushed off.

"Oh, that's what I get for having fun." Wormwood scowled, as he took off.

"Hey, Wormwood!" Robin called. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business, featherhead!" Wormwood sneered.

"I knew it was too good to last!" Clover frowned.

Wormwood flew into Cedric's workshop, which was empty.

"Oh, where is he?" He asked.

Meanwhile, Sofia rushed into the bedroom.

"Maddie, wake up!" She urged.

"Sofia, what's the matter?" Madeline groaned.

"Could you use your Amulet to try and shrink please?" Sofia asked. "It's important."

"Okay." Madeline sighed. "I wish to be small."

Madeline shrank.

"So your's Amulet's working." Sofia noted.

"Let me be big again." Madeline declared, growing back to normal size. "Of course my Amulet's working. What are you talking about?"

"It's... nothing." Sofia declared. She set down some apples. "Here are your apples. See you later!"

Sofia rushed out of the room.

"...See ya?" Madeline frowned.

Down in the throneroom, Cedric was by Roland's throne.

"Ah, the king's throne." He smirked. "Or should I say, my throne?" He lifted up the throne.

"What are you doing with the king's throne?" A servant asked.

"That does not concern you." Cedric sneered. "Now go fetch King Roland. I have some important news for him. Go on, be quick about it."

The servant left. Cedric laughed as he set down the throne.

"Oh, I can't wait any longer!" Cedric sat on the throne. "Ah... I hereby dub myself the new King of Enchancia. From now on, everyone will do whatever I say, or go straight to the dungeon. I shall rule with an iron fist!"

As Cedric slammed his fist down, the Amulet glowed.

"Oh no..." He gulped.

Cedric's hands suddenly become covered in heavy armor. They dropped to the floor, shattering the staircase.

"My fists have turned to iron." Cedric groaned, lifting his heavy metal forearms up. "Oh, the Amulet cursed me again!" He dragged his arms across the floor, leaving deep ruts behind him. But why? For trying to take over the kingdom? But that's not a bad thing! I deserve to be king! I do!"

Wormwood flew in and started cawing at Cedric.

"Oh Wormy, this is terrible!" Cedric yelped. "No-one will obey a king who has ridiculous metal hands! I must go to my workshop and find a way to fix them immediately!"

Cedric dragged his hands down the corridor, while Wormwood kept squawking

"Oh, what's the use?" Wormwood groaned. "He can't understand a word I'm squawking!"

Cedric rushed back to the workshop, dragging his iron hands all the way there. He pushed down the door with his hands.

"Oh mother, come quick!" He urged.

"What is it, dear?" Winifred appeared.

"Look what the Amulet did to my hands!" Cedric declared.

"That is one dreadful curse!" Winifred gasped, using her wand to lift up the hands.

"You must help me get rid of it!" Cedric begged.

"The only way to break a curse this nasty is to do the most noble, kind-hearted thing you can think of." Winifred declared.

Winifred let Cedric's hands fall, causing the floor of his workshop to shatter.

"What could I ever do that would be kind enough to break such a wretched curse?" Cedric despaired.

"Hello?" Sofia called as she neared the workshop.

Winifred vanished, and Cedric hid his hands under his robes.

"What happened to your door?" Sofia asked as she entered. "And floor?"

"It's a long story." Cedric groaned.

"Mr Cedric, I really need your help." Sofia declared. "Something's wrong with my Amulet."

"What makes you say that?" Cedric asked.

"It's just... not doing things it usually does." Sofia said vaguely. "Do you think you can fix it?"

"Fixing your Amulet is probably the most noble, kind-hearted thing I could do... isn't it?" Cedric realised.

"It would sure mean a lot to me." Sofia admitted.

"Alright." Cedric sighed. "I can repair your Amulet. But the magic only works if you close your eyes."

"Right, okay." Sofia closed her eyes.

Cedric pulled a wand of a nearby hold with his mouth.

"Switheriticis, switcheroo!" He mumbled, causing the fake Amulet and real Amulet to change places again.

Cedric spat out the wand. A second later, his hands returned to normal.

"Alright, your Amulet should be as good as new." He told Sofia, who opened her eyes.

"Oh Mr Cedric, you've made me so, so happy!" Sofia hugged Cedric. "I've gotta go. Thank you!"

As Sofia left, Cedric stayed on the floor. Winifred reappeared.

"You gave the Amulet back?" She asked.

"It was the only way to get rid of the curse, mummy." Cedric sighed.

"Then I suppose returning it was the right thing to do." Winifred patted him on the head. "It's a shame it had to come to that."

Sofia rushed out of the castle.

"Mia, Robin, Clover?" She called.

"Sofia!" Clover jumped out of the cabbage patch.

"Mr Cedric fixed my Amulet!" Sofia smiled, as Clover hopped into her arms. Robin and Mia flew around them.

Just then, James descended in the flying machine.

"Who wants to go for a ride?" He asked.

"I do!" Sofia climbed in, Clover joining her.

The flying machine took off again.

"Woo-hoo!" Sofia cheered.

"Yeah!" James whooped.

As they flew past Cedric's workshop, Sofia waved to him.

"You're the best, Mr Cedric!" She smiled.

"Well, that's something, I suppose..." Cedric sighed.

Sofia chuckled as they kept flying.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Adventure Club

Princess Zooey, the newest student at Royal Prep, entered the lunch room, looking for a place to sit.

"Hey, hi there." She told Princess Penelope. "Is this seat taken?"

"Sorry, I'm saving it for a friend." Penelope declared.

"Oh, of course." Zooey sighed. She walked over to another group of students. "Can I sit here?"

"It's all yours." One of the students declared, as they all stood up. "We were just leaving for band practice."

"Oh... thanks." Princess Zooey said awkwardly.

As Zooey sat down, Madeline walked over.

"Princess Zooey?" She smiled.

"You know me?" Zooey asked.

"Not yet." Madeline shrugged. "But I remember when you toured the school. I'm Madeline. Would you like to sit with me and my sister?"

"That would be nice." Zooey nodded. "It's a little weird, being in a school."

"Why's it weird?" Madeline asked.

"Well, my family used to travel all the time." Zooey explained. "So I've just had private tutors until now."

"So this is your first day of real school ever?" Madeline asked.

"Yep." Zooey nodded. "I've crossed the Crystal Desert, ridden down lava rapids, and gone swimming with ice sharks in winter, but I've never stayed in one place long enough to go to school, or call someplace home, or, y'know, make any real friends."

"I'll make sure you meet everyone." Madeline smiled.

They reached the table where Sofia and several others were sitting.

"Hey guys, this is Zooey." Madeline smiled. "Zooey, this is my sister, Sofia."

"Hi." Sofia beamed. "Nice to meet you."

"And our friends." Madeline continued. "Hildegarde..."

"Welcome." Hildegarde smiled.

"Clio..."

"It's good to meet you." Clio waved.

"Kari..."

"Hey, there!" Kari grinned.

"...And Lakshmi." Madeline finished.

"Hello, Zooey." Lakshmi smiled.

"Nice to meet you all." Zooey declared, sitting down by Kari.

"I love your pin!" Kari gazed at the jewel-encrusted gold anchor on Zooey's lapel.

"Oh, thanks." Zooey smiled. "I found it when I was pearl diving off the coast of west Mervania. It was underneath an electric eel, so it was not easy to get."

"How did you do it?" Clio asked.

"For diving, you just need a special kind of-" Zooey started, only to be interrupted by Amber entering the room.

"You'll never believe what I found!" Amber rushed over, carrying a large rock. "A meteor!"

The others gasped in wonder.

"It's a rock that fell all the way from outer space!" Amber placed it on the table.

"Um, actually, it's called a meteor when it streaks through the sky." Zooey corrected her. "But once it lands on Earth, it's called a meteorite. So that's a meteorite."

Amber picked up the meteorite.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Zooey." Zooey answered. "I'm new."

"Well, Zooey... please don't interrupt me again, okay" Amber said harshly.

"But... I didn't." Zooey insisted. "I was talking when you walked up."

"Excuse me, but I'm still talking." Amber growled. "Please wait your turn. Now, who wants to hold my meteor first?"

"Me!" Lakshmi held out her hand.

"Me!" Kari yelled.

"I do!" Clio added.

Zooey rushed to the other side of the room.

"Zooey, wait!" Madeline called, following her.

"Amber!" Sofia frowned.

"Oh, you can hold it too, Sofia." Amber smiled. "Just wait your turn. Lakshmi, you first."

"Sorry about that." Madeline told Zooey.

"I thought I was finally starting to make friends." Zooey frowned. "Until that Princess came up, interrupting me, and then blamed me for it. Who is she, anyway?"

"That's my sister, Amber." Madeline declared.

"Oh." Zooey sighed.

"She's usually friendlier." Madeline admitted. "Listen, Sofia and I were the new girls once too. And I know it's hard. But I promise it'll get easier."

"I don't know, Madeline." Zooey stood up.

Zooey: I've travelled around the globe  
On hundreds of far-flung trips.  
I've scaled towering mountains  
And sailed on pirate ships.  
I've outrun minotaurs  
And leapt from runaway wagons.  
Parachuted off cliffs,  
gone wing-walking on dragons.

Yeah, all that and much more  
I sure know how to do.  
But when it comes to making friends,  
I just don't have a clue.  
Yeah, put me in a jungle  
And I know how to thrive.  
But in a Royal School,  
How can I survive?

They went out into the gardens.

"You could host a slumber party." Madeline suggested.

"What's a slumber party?" Zooey asked.

"Or you could join a team." Madeline moved on.

"I don't know how to play any sports." Zooey admitted.

"Then maybe you could start a club?" Madeline suggested.

"Ooh, what kind of club?" Zooey asked.

"Well, you like going on adventures." Madeline pointed out. "How about an adventure club?"

"That's perfect!" Zooey beamed. "I'll start a Princess Adventure Club!"

"And I'll be your first member!" Madeline pledged.

"Welcome to the club." Zooey shook her hand.

Yeah, there's a whole lot in the world  
That I know how to do.  
And when it comes to making friends,  
I've a chance at that now too.  
Put me in a jungle,  
Yeah I know how to thrive.  
And in this Royal school,  
now I might just survive.

Yeah,  
when it comes to making friends  
It's finally true.  
I know how to  
And that's because of you.

I know how to  
All because of you

"Wait, do you think anyone else will want to join, Madeline?" Zooey asked.

"Well, I know Sofia will want to join." Madeline smiled. "But we won't know until we ask the others."

"Okay." Zooey nodded. "We can start during recess."

At that point, Sofia came out of the front door.

"There you girls are." She smiled. "What's going on?"

"How would you like to join the Princess Adventure Club?" Madeline declared.

"There's a Princess Adventure Club?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah." Zooey nodded. "I just started it. Do you want to join?"

"Sounds like fun." Sofia grinned. "Count me in!"

"Thanks, Sof." Madeline grinned.

"No problem." Sofia beamed.

Later, at recess, Madeline and Zooey were talking to Vivian and Kiara.

"So if you join the Princess Adventure Club, not only do you get to go on amazing adventures after school..." Madeline started.

"...You also get your very own gold carabiner." Zooey smiled, holding a gold handle-shaped object.

"What's a carabiner?" Vivian asked.

"It can clip onto anything." Zooey explained. "Plus there's a screwdriver on this end, and over here is a fan." She fanned herself.

"I'd love to join your club!" Vivian smiled.

"I'm in!" Kiara added.

"Great, super, thank you!" Zooey declared.

"Don't forget to take a parent permission form!" Madeline added, offering the forms. "That's two more members." She told Zooey. "Oh, there's Amber! I bet she'll want to join the club, too!"

Madeline made to wave Amber over, but Zooey stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"Wait." Zooey declared. "I don't want her in the club."

"But-" Madeline started.

"If she's there, she'll just turn it into the Amber Adventure Club." Zooey scowled. "And I will not be left out again."

Zooey let Madeline's hand go and walked away.

"Zooey, come back!" Madeline called.

"Wow." Vivian frowned. "What did Amber to her?"

"They got off to a bad start." Madeline sighed. "I know they can be friends. I've just got to convince Zooey to give Amber a second chance."

Some time later, the Club members, all dressed up in adventure gear, were gathered around Zooey's carriage.

"Welcome to the Princess Adventure Club's first adventure!" Zooey announced. "Climb aboard, everyone!"

The others climbed aboard.

"Where are we going?" Sofia asked.

"To the misty forests of Outer Marginos." Zooey answered.

"Ooh, sounds exciting." Madeline smiled.

"Uh-huh!" Vivian nodded.

"Let's adventure!" Zooey cheered.

The carriage took off into the sky. Some time later, the adventurers were at a vine-based zip line.

"We'lll be going fast, so keep your eyes open for mists." Zooey declared.

"What's so special about the mists?" Kiara asked

"Not just mists." Zooey declared. "It's twisty mist! You'll see..."

Zooey slid down the vine, cheering wildly/

Madeline took off after Zooey.

"Whoa!" She cheered.

"Alright!" Kiara swung from a vine.

"Hold on tight, Maddie!" Sofia called.

"There's some!" Zooey pointed to some twisting blue mist clouds.

"Amazing!" Sofia smiled.

"Awesome!" Madeline added.

"If you're quick, you can grab some in your canteen to take home." Zooey declared. "Watch."

Zooey opened her canteen, catching some mist inside. Everyone started catching blue mist.

"Zooey, this is so much fun!." Sofia smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." Zooey beamed.

"You know who else would think so?" Madeline asked.

"Who?" Zooey asked.

"Amber." Madeline smiled.

"I already told you, Madeline." Zooey growled.

"I know, but she's really great once you get to know her." Madeline urged. "Also, she is my sister, and you're my new friend, so it would be nice if you guys could be friends too."

"Okay, I'll think about it." Zooey sighed.

"Zooey, this is awesome!" Kiara whooped.

Later, back at Royal Prep, Vivian and Kiara were telling Hildegard and Clio about their trip.

"It was so much fun!" She smiled. "And look what we brought back!"

Vivian and Kiara opened their canteens, and the blue mist, in the shape of birds, came out.

"Whoa!" Clio gasped.

"Incredible!" Hildegard declared.

"What are they?" Clio asked.

"Does it matter?" Hildegard asked. "I want have them! Catch them Clio, hurry!"

Amber walked over.

"What's everyone talking about?" She asked.

"Zooey's Princess Adventure Club." Hildegard answered. "We have to join, Amber."

"Yes, we do." Clio agreed.

"Huh, a Princess Adventure Club..." Amber smiled.

Later at lunch, Hildegard and Clio walked over to the Club members.

"I heard all about your Club..." Hildegard started.

"Zooey." Clio whispered.

"Zooey." Hildegard nodded. "And luckily for you, I want to be in it."

"Me too." Clio declared.

"And me." Lakshmi added.

"Great." Zooey smiled. "Welcome to the Princess Adventure Club!"

Zooey handed them more gold carabiners.

"More members, more friends." Madeline smiled.

"You said it, Maddie." Sofia nodded.

"We'll meet after school tomorrow for the next Adventure." Zooey announced.

"Great." Lakshmi smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Zooey's smile became a frown as Amber approached.

"So, I heard you started a Club." Amber remarked.

"I'm sorry, the Club is full." Zooey smirked

"What?!" Amber gasped.

"It is?" Madeline asked. "Since when?"

"Since just now." Zooey declared. "Sorry."

"You don't sound sorry." Amber seethed as she walked away.

"You said you were going to let her in, Zooey." Madeline frowned.

"I said I'd think about." Zooey retorted. "And I did. Amber really wasn't nice to me, Madeline. And I don't want her in my Club!"

Zooey stood up and left the table. Madeline laid down on her tray.

"That could have gone better." Sofia declared.

"What am I going to do, Sofia?" Madeline sighed. "Zooey won't even give Amber a chance."

"Maybe you should just talk to Amber tonight after dinner." Sofia suggested

"I guess it's worth a shot." Madeline sighed.

That evening, Madeline walked over to Amber's bedroom.

"Ooh, you should use the crowbar." Amber's voice declared.

"Amber?" Madeline entered the room, finding a servant trying to open a crate.

"Your new friend isn't very friendly, Madeline." Amber huffed.

"The thing is, on her first day, she was sitting with all of our friends, then you came over and interrupted her." Madeline explained.

"She interrupted me!" Amber insisted.

"No, you interrupted her." Madeline said firmly. "You just didn't notice. And you made her feel really left out."

"I didn't mean to make her feel left out." Amber pouted. "And now she's leaving me out, on purpose!"

The servant jammed the crowbar in tight.

"Mallet, please." Amber requested.

The servant gave Amber a mallet, and she struck the crowbar with it, knocking the lid off the crate.

"But it doesn't matter now." Amber smirked. "Because I'm starting my own club: The Amber Adventure Club!"

"Really? Why?" Madeline gulped. "I'm sure you two could patch things up if you just talked to each other..."

"Oh, it's too late for that, Madeline." Amber reached into the crate. "I already had a dozen adventure tiaras made!" She pulled out one of them. "See?"

"Oh..." Madeline frowned.

"And my club is going to be a hundred times better than Zooey's club, with those precious little knick-knacks." Amber scowled. "I mean, what's so great about those gold cara-whatever's? They're just oversized paperclips! The Amber Adventure Club tiaras are far more fabulous than that!"

"They are nice..." Madeline admitted.

"Oh, I'm glad you like them." Amber smiled. "Because you are my first member!" Amber gave her the tiara.

"Oh... thanks, Amber!" Madeline said awkwardly. "I guess I can be in both clubs..."

"And Sofia, too." Amber nodded. "But you'll like mine better, right?"

Madeline laughed nervously.

"What's going on?" Sofia asked as she entered the room.

"Amber's starting her own club." Madeline declared.

"Yes, the Amber Adventure Club!" Amber nodded, holding up another tiara. "Madeline's already joined, and you will too, right?"

"Um... okay?" Sofia shrugged, taking the tiara.

"Terrific." Amber smiled. "I'll show Zooey who's club is the best..."

The next day, Amber walked into the Royal Prep grounds, dragging a cart full of adventure tiaras, Sofia and Madeline beside her.

"Excuse me, I have an announcement!" She declared. "I am starting the Amber Adventure Club And everyone who joins gets a very special adventure tiara!"

"Ooh!" Clio gasped.

"La-la!" Hildegard smiled.

"Uh-oh." Madeline gulped, as Zooey walked over.

"Where are your tiaras, girls?" Amber asked.

"Oh... right here!" Sofia gulped, as she and Madeline put theirs on.

"I'll join your club, Amber." Kiara declared.

"Fabulous!" Amber grinned. "How about everyone else?"

"What are you doing?" Zooey asked.

"Starting my own club." Amber smirked. "The Amber Adventure Club."

"You're taking all my new friends!" Zooey glared.

"No, I'm just trying to get my friends to join my club." Amber retorted.

"You know what? I have a great idea." Madeline smiled. "Why don't you two join your clubs together?"

"Yeah, it'll be the One Big Happy Adventure Club." Sofia nodded, as she and Madeline pulled Amber and Zooey over.

"Doesn't that sound great?" Madeline asked.

"No!" Amber and Zooey said together as they pulled away.

"If you guys want to be in her club, you can't be in my club too!" Zooey yelled as she walked away.

"Zooey, wait!" Sofia called.

"And today, my club is going on the absolute best adventure yet." Zooey smirked.

"How great could it possible be if it doesn't come with its own tiara?" Amber asked.

"We are going to the diamond tidepools of Albini Island." Zooey declared.

"Wow!" Vivian gasped.

"Seriously?" Clio asked.

"Gasp of joy!" Hildegard smiled.

"And we're going to take my new hot air balloon hydrofoil to get there." Zooey added. "It's the kind of adventure no other club can offer."

"How dare you..." Amber growled.

"That really does sound fun!" Kiara admitted.

"I've always wanted to ride in a hydrofoil." Clio confessed.

"And I've always wanted more diamonds!" Hildegard added.

"What?" Amber gasped. "You're all choosing her club?"

"Sorry, Amber." Hildegarde shrugged. "Diamonds."

"But we'll do something else with you soon." Clio offered.

"What about you, girls?" Amber asked Sofia and Madeline.

"Madeline, we started this club together." Zooey declared. "You were my first member."

"I know, Zooey." Madeline sighed. "But I don't want to be part of a club that leaves out one of my sisters. I'm sorry."

"Sofia, how about you?" Zooey asked.

"Well, I've never been in a hydrofoil before..." Sofia shrugged. "Sorry Amber, I'm sticking with Zooey."

"You'd rather be in Zooey's club?" Amber growled.

"Sorry." Sofia apologized again. "I did join her club first. I owe it to her to stay."

"I'm glad one of us had an easy time choosing." Madeline declared.

"Well, come on along, Madeline." Amber declared. "We have big adventures to go on."

"I'm sorry, Zooey." Madeline apologized, as she followed Amber.

"I knew I could count on you, Sofia." Zooey smiled. "Let's go get ready for our adventure, shall we?"

"Okay..." Sofia nodded.

As Amber and Madeline entered the school, Madeline sighed.

"Oh, don't be disappointed, Madeline." Amber declared. "You and I are going someplace better than those rinky-dink tidepools."

"Where?" Madeline asked, as they entered a classroom.

"We are going there!" Amber pulled down a map. "Just above the Albini island is North Meekland, the site of the largest meteor shower ever recorded! And meteors-"

"Meteorites." Madeline corrected her.

"-Meteorites are so much better than boring old diamonds." Amber finished. "Been there, worn that!"

"That sounds like a good adventure." Madeline smiled.

"It'll be the best!" Amber smiled. "Now all we need to do is find a few more members."

"But everyone else is in Zooey's club." Madeline pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sure we can find a few Princesses somewhere." Amber said hopefully.

Later, Zooey and her club were getting on the hot air hydrofoil.

"Is that everyone?" Zooey asked, as Sofia and Vivian boarded.

"Yep, I think so." Vivian nodded.

"So, um... Madeline didn't change her mind, or anything?" Zooey sighed.

"Nope." Sofia declared. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Zooey smiled weakly as she turned a crank that moved the steps. "I still have a whole hydrofoil full of friends. It's just what I wanted." She turned to the pilot. "Alrighty, we're ready!"

"Hold on!" The pilot pulled a lever.

The balloon shook, causing the girls to laugh.

"Still figuring out these gears, Princess." The pilot declared.

"I think this is the right one." Zooey pulled another lever.

The strap linking them to the ground exploded lightly, and the balloon rose up into the air. As they soared away, Zooey saw Madeline and Amber, recruiting some other members.

"You are now official members of the one and only Amber Adventure Club!" Amber announced.

"I'm in a club! I'm in a club!" The young Prince Chad cheered.

"Now, your Amber Adventure coach awaits." Amber declared.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh-" Chad tripped.

"Ohh." Amber groaned.

"Am I still in the club?" Chad asked.

"Of course you are, Chad." Madeline put his Adventure Crown back on. "Now let's go see those meteorites."

Some time later, the hydrofoil neared its destination. Zooey spied it through binoculars.

"Look, we're here!" She smiled. "Take us in, please."

"Aye, aye, captain Zooey." The pilot turned the wheel, and the balloon started to descend. As it landed, the passengers stumbled as the craft scraped into the sand. The pilot was the first to disembark, followed by Hildegard.

"Diamonds, here I come!" She smiled.

Zooey was still on the deck.

"Zooey, are you sure you're okay?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Zooey smiled. "Really excited for this adventure! It's just... I wish Madeline were here, that's all."

"Yeah, it would be nice if Madeline and Amber were here." Sofia sighed.

"Why does everyone want Amber to be here so badly?" Zooey stormed off the hydrofoil.

As they got off the craft, a lever suddenly tilted, and it started up again. Its tethers came loose, and the hydrofoil started to drift away.

"Grab on!" Zooey told the others, as she grabbed a tether.

The others all grabbed a tether, struggling as the hydrofoil began to rise.

"We're just not strong enough!" The pilot groaned.

"What are we going to do?" Hildegard panicked, as both she and Clio rose up with it. "What are we going to do?!"

Both Hildegard and Clio fell to the ground.

Zooey's tether slipped out of her hands. The pilot was still hanging on, but was pulled over the water.

"Whoa!" He yelped, as he fell in.

The hydrofoil drifted away.

"Don't panic." Zooey declared, pulling out her carbiner. "We can still catch it!"

Zooey fired a grappling hook at the craft, but it fell short.

"It won't reach!" She groaned. "The hydrofoil is too high!"

"Ohh!" Hildegard despaired.

"Now what?" Vivian asked.

"I'll go look for help." The pilot declared. "Maybe there's a village on the far side of the island."

The pilot set off on his search.

"I'm so sorry." Zooey told the others. "But at least it's a real adventure now." She chuckled awkwardly.

Meanwhile, the Adventure Carriage flew across the sky.

"What's that?" Madeline looked over the side.

"What?" Amber asked.

They saw Zooey's hydrofoil below them.

"It's coming our way." Amber noted. "What is it?"

"It's Zooey's balloon!" Madeline realized. "...But they're not in it. Where are they?"

"Is that them on the island?" Chad pointed.

"Wait, it is them!" Madeline nodded. "We have to help them!"

"Do we?" Amber huffed. "Really?"

"Amber, Zooey's in trouble." Madeline declared. "And so are Sofia and the others! Maybe you can be the bigger Princess here and help her, even though you two aren't getting along?"

"Ohh..." Amber groaned. "Alright, I'll help."

"Thank you." Madeline smiled.

"Coachman, please take us to Albini Island." Amber instructed.

"Yes, milady." The coachman snapped the reins. "Hyah!"

The carriage descended.

Down on the island, Zooey was pacing, while the others were sitting on some rocks.

"We're never going to get home." Hildegard fretted. "We're never going to get home, we're never going to get home!"

"Look!" Kiara pointed at the carriage. "It's Madeline and Amber!"

"What?" Zooey gasped.

"They're flying right toward us!" Vivian smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Kira beamed. "We're saved!"

The carriage landed on the beach. The flying horses had trouble catching their footing on the sand.

"Run for cover!" Zooey urged.

As the carriage bumped past them, one of its wheels came off.

"Maddie!" Sofia smiled.

"Amber!" Clio cheered.

"We are so happy to see you!" Hildegard declared.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Zooey asked.

"Oh, don't worry." Amber sneered. "I'm not trying to get into your club."

"We saw your balloon, and thought you might need help." Madeline declared.

"Oh, thank you." Zooey nodded. "But... can we all fit in your coach?"

"I'm afraid not." The coachman declared. "Five is the maximum royal occupancy. And no-one will be riding in it until I fix this wheel." He held up the damaged wheel. "Hmm, does anyone have a screwdriver?" Zooey's club members all held up their carabiners, screwdrivers popping out of them. "Oh, thanks." The coachman took Vivian's.

"Zooey, if I bring you out to your balloon, can you fly it back here?" Madeline asked.

"I think so." Zooey nodded. "But how can you get me out there?"

"I'll fly you over on one of the horses." Madeline declared.

"Then you can lower me down to the balloon." Zooey smiled. "but I don't think you can do it on your own."

"I'll go too." Sofia declared.

"So will I." Amber nodded.

"You?" Zooey asked. "You'll help me?"

"Yes, it looks like I will." Amber nodded awkwardly.

"Thank you." Zooey smiled. "I... don't know what I would have done without you. All of you."

Sofia, Madeline and Amber all mounted a flying horse (Zooey riding with Madeline).

"Hyah!" They chanted, and the horses took off.

"Good luck! Vivian called.

"You can do it!" Clio cheered.

"There's no way they can do it." Hildegard frowned.

"Over there!" Zooey pointed. "I see it! We have to catch it before it disappears into those clouds! We need to go faster, it's getting away!"

They flew towards the balloon.

"Fly on the trade winds, it'll give us a boost!" Zooey instructed.

"Right!" The others nodded.

They moved in closer.

"Be alert." Zooey declared, wrapping some rope around the horse. "These winds can shift in an instant."

"Don't worry." Madeline replied. "We've got you."

"I know." Zooey nodded. "I've just got to adjust this there." She put the rope through her carabiner, and threw the other end onto the balloon.

"Fly steady." She told Madeline." I'm going down!"

"Be careful!" Madeline urged.

"Always." Zooey nodded.

Zooey slid down the rope, landing on the balloon.

"I'm on!" She smiled... before losing her grip. "Ahh!"

"Hang on!" Amber directed her horse below. "I've got you!"

Amber clipped the rope onto the balloon, stopping Zooey's fall.

"Are you okay?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Zooey climbed back up.

"Oh Zooey, be careful!" Amber called.

"I will!" Zooey replied. "Thanks, Amber!"

Zooey climbed up to the deck, using her carabiner as a handhold.

"I'm onboard!" She smiled. "Thanks! You can let go!"

Madeline let go of the rope.

"That oversized paperclip sure comes in handy." Amber admitted.

Zooey turned the wheel, directed the balloon back towards the island. The others were still sitting on the beach.

"Oh, we're doomed!" Hildegard groaned.

"They're coming back!" Clio pointed.

"They did it?" Hildegard gasped. "I knew it all along!"

The hydrofoil landed in the water, as the flying horses landed on the beach. Meanwhile, the pilot dragged over some logs.

"Good news, I found enough wood to make a raft!" He announced.

"The wheel's all fixed." The coachman declared. "I've saved the day!"

They looked over in surprise as the kids cheered at the recovered hydrofoil.

"Alright, who's ready to see those tidepools?" Zooey asked.

"I am!" Vivian smiled.

"Count me in!" Clio nodded.

"It's about time!" Hildegard declared.

The club members moved onwards

"Amber?" Zooey walked over to her. "I'm sorry I didn't let you into my club. I... I was just afraid that if you were around, no-one would pay attention to me."

"I understand." Amber smiled. "And I'm sorry if I was rude."

"You were." Zooey said bluntly.

"Well, I'm sorry." Amber repeated.

"That's okay." Zooey pulled out a carabiner. "So... would you like to be in the Princess Adventurer Club?"

Amber examined the carabiner.

"It's a fan, see?" Zooey pushed a button, causing a fan to pop out.

"Oh!" Amber gasped, fanning herself. "Well, this is a handy little knickknack!"

"Welcome to the club." Zooey smiled.

"Actually, I had a better idea." Amber declared, offering Zooey the gold emblem on her hat. "Why don't we join our clubs together?"

"I'd love that." Zooey accepted.

"We'll be one big, happy Adventure Club!" Madeline smiled.

"What could be better?" Sofia asked.

"Diamonds, everywhere!" Hildegard gasped, as the other went through the tidepools. "And they're all for me! ...Uh-uh, Clio, that one's mine!"

"Hildy!" Clio complained.

Madeline, Sofia, Amber and Zooey joined them all in exploring.


	5. Chapter 5

Minding The Manor

The royal coach landed by a manor, Sofia and Madeline aboard.

"Here we are, Princesses." The coachman opened the door. "The Duchess Matilda's manor house."

"Thank you." Sofia smiled.

"Wow. We've never been to Aunt Tilly's before." Madeline grinned. "This should be fun."

"Sure will." Sofia nodded. "Oh! And look at that gargoyle."

"And that one." Madeline pointed to another. "And that one."

"They're so ugly, they're cute!" Sofia gushed as they walked over to the front door. She banged the bird-shaped knocker. "Aunt Tilly, we're here!"

"Aunt Tilly?" Madeline asked, banging the knocker again.

"I heard you the first time." The bird's beak moved as it spoke.

The door opened, Aunt Tilly behind it.

"Sofia! Madeline!" She smiled. "My, you're growing like seeds in sunshine!"

"It's good to see you, Aunt Tilly." Sofia declared.

"Really good." Madeline added.

"Likewise, my dears." Tilly led them inside. "Thank you both for coming to help me set up for my garden party."

Tilly led them into the living room, where a fish bowl was sitting in a bird cage.

"I was just about to feed my fish." She declared, holding up a tube of fish food. "Open their door for me, would you, Sofia?"

"Why do you keep your fish in a bird cage?" Sofia asked, as she opened the door. Suddenly, the fish leapt out of their bowl, flapping their long fins like wings, and flying across the room. "Oh!"

"Can't catch me!" One fish yelled.

"Freedom!" Another called.

"Aunt Tilly!" Madeline yelped.

"That's okay, that's okay." Tilly declared. "It's good to let them get out and flap their fins." She sprinkled some food into the bowl. The flying fish flew back in. "Alright, here we are. Back you go. You too."

One of the fish knocked the tube out of Tilly's hand, spilling the contents on the floor.

"Oh!" A short, pointy-eared man popped up from behind a chair, brush and dustpan at the ready.

"Oh!" Sofia yelped.

"Fish food on the floor!" The man started cleaning it up. "That won't do at all!"

"Who are you?" Madeline asked.

"I am Spruce!" The man declared. "I make sure that the manor is in tip-top shape at all times!"

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Spruce." Sofia smiled.

"The pleasure is mine entirely." Spruce bowed. He poured the spilled fish food into a waste basket, then departed.

"Shall we get things ready for the party now, my dears?" Tilly asked.

"Sure, Aunt Tilly!" Sofia nodded.

"What do we need to do?" Madeline asked.

"It's all right here." Tilly handed them a list.

"Tie balloons to the mail box..." Sofia read.

"I already blew them up for you!" Tilly held up some balloons.

"...Make fresh vases for the flowers?" Madeline frowned.

"The flowers get tired of the same old vases." Tilly declared. "You can get new ones in the vase closet."

"...Take the rug for a walk?" Sofia blanched.

"Yep, all you do is..." Tilly whistled.

A rug in the corner of the room suddenly leapt up, panting like a dog.

"Uh, not yet, dear!" Tilly called.

The carpet flattened down, whining.

"...And tidy up the house." Madeline read. "Especially the music room."

"Where is the music room?" Sofia asked.

"Right this way." Tilly smiled.

Tilly led them to another room, one filled with musical instruments.

"What's this?" Madeline pointed to a music box.

"I'm a magical music box." The ballerina on top declared.

"Oh, you... talk?" Sofia gaped.

"And pirouette." The ballerina spinner. "And... a few other things I can't remember right now."

"She's a little forgetful." Tilly announced.

"I am?" The ballerina frowned.

"But her hearing's still good." Tilly admitted. "And she plays all these magical music rolls." She pointed to the contents of a row of shelves.

"What makes them magical?" Sofia asked.

"I'll show you." Tilly pulled out a rainbow colored roll. "Each of them plays a song that makes something magical happen." She put the roil in the box. "You just put one in the music box, and let the fun begin!"

As music started playing, a rainbow flew off the box and flowed around the room.

"Wow!" Sofia and Madeline gasped.

Tilly removed the roll.

"And if that doesn't tickle your toes, each roll does something different!" She smiled.

"Hmmm..." Madeline eyed an odd green roll.

"Okay dears, I'm off to get the snicker doodle sandwiches and broccoli bon-bons." Tilly announced. "While you two finish getting the house ready."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, yes." Tilly nodded.

"But we thought we were all going to set up together." Madeline declared.

"We are!" Tilly smiled. "Just not in the same place! Spruce will be here to help, but you two will be in charge while I'm gone."

"But I've never been left in charge before, Aunt Tilly!" Sofia protested.

"Neither of us have!" Madeline added. "What is something goes wrong?"

"Then I'm sure you two will make it go right." Tilly declared.

It's all a part of growing up.  
You start a tiny little pup.  
But soon enough, you're getting large.  
And now it's time to be in charge.

Such responsibity.  
To care for everything you see.  
Cause trouble offer will arise.  
Right before your very eyes.  
Taking you quite by surprise.

So when it does, you mustn't fear.  
You can face this new frontier.  
Take a breath and do your best.  
To make your problems disappear.

It's up to you to be the ones.  
Who make sure everything gets dons.

Just take the time to think things through.  
Because my dears.  
It's up to you.  
It's all up to you.

"I guess we can be in charge for a little while." Sofia shrugged.

"Yeah." Madeline nodded. "Between the two of us, it shouldn't be too hard."

"That's the spirit!" Tilly smiled. "I'm sure you two will take great care of everything."

"I hope so." Sofia frowned.

"I know so!" Tilly beamed.

Cause being in charge is not so tough.  
If you're confident enough.  
Just take a breath and do your best.  
Prove that you really know your stuff.

It's up to you to get it done.  
And fix the problems one by one.  
You never know what you can do.  
Until you make your big debut.

And so without further ado.  
I leave it all up to you.  
It's all up to you.

Spruce opened the front door for Tilly.

"Feel free to play my music box while I'm gone, dears." Tilly declared. "Any roll you like."

Tilly winked at Spruce, who smiled back.

"See you soon, Duchess Tilly." Spruce declared, as she departed.

"Thanks, Aunt Tilly!" Madeline smiled, as Spruce closed the door after her.

"Well Mr Spruce, we'd better get the house ready for the party!" Sofia announced, pulling out the list. "We don't want to let Aunt Tilly down."

"Yeah, let's do this." Madeline agreed.

"Ready when you are!" Spruce nodded.

As Sofia and Madeline rushed off, Spruce followed.

A short while later, Sofia and Madeline were attaching balloons to the mailbox.

"There." Sofia smiled as they finished.

The balloons suddenly multiplied many times over.

"Oh, that's a lot of balloons!" Madeline gasped.

Suddenly, a hole opened in the ground.

"Mr Spruce, look!" Sofia pointed. "It's a secret tunnel!"

"That could use a thorough cleaning, by the look of it." Spruce noted the cobwebs.

"Let's see were it goes." Madeline smiled.

"I'll clean the way!" Spruce declared, dusting the steps as they went down. "Thought you could hide from the dust master, did you?" He taunted the cobwebs.

As they reached the bottom, they saw it was a dead end.

"There's no way out." Sofia frowned.

"Don't be so sure." Spruce told her.

As Spruce kept dusting, a hatch on the ceiling suddenly swung open.

"A trap door!" Madeline gasped.

A ladder dropped down.

"And a secret passageway!" Sofia noted.

"After you, Princesses." Spruce smiled.

Sofia and Madeline climbed the ladder, and found themselves emerging in the kitchen.

"Huh." Madeline mused. "I wonder why Aunt Tilly has a secret passageway."

"One that leads to the kitchen, even." Sofia added.

"Your Aunt Tilly has lots of strange things." Spruce declared as he joined them. "Most of them messy."

"Maybe we should split up the jobs so we get them done faster." Madeline suggested.

"Good idea, Maddie." Sofia nodded. "I'll get new vases for the flowers, and you can tidy up the music room."

"On it." Madeline nodded.

"Then one of us can take the rug for a walk." Sofia continued.

"Ooh, delightful." Spruce smiled. "Please allow me to help you, Princess Madeline."

Moments later, Madeline and Spruce entered the music room.

"I'm going to put another roll in the music box while we clean." Madeline declared.

"Splendid idea, Princess." Spruce nodded.

"What kind of magic does this green roll make, miss Ballerina?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, that one is very special, Princess." The Ballerina smiled. "It... it... Oh, twirl my tutu! I can't remember!"

"It's okay." Madeline giggled. "Let's find out."

Madeline put the roll in the music box. As the music played, she danced along to it.

Meanwhile, outside, one of the gargoyles' eyes opened. He started moving, shattering the stone to reveal green skin underneath.

"Oh, yeah!" He cheered, taking off. "Feels good to stretch the old wings!"

The Gargoyles laughed as he flipped in mid-air. At the same time, another gargoyle broke free.

"We're free!" He flew up... right into the first Gargoyle.

"Watch where you're flapping', Gunk!" The first Gargoyles growled.

"Sorry, Muck." Gunk cringed, as he started to drop. "Ah!" He started flapping again. "Almost forget how to fly there!"

The third Gargoyle, Grime joined them.

"We're flesh and slime again!" He grinned. "hey, fellas! It's been to long-" He bumped into Muck and Gunk.

"Calm down, will ya?" Muck growled.

"It's just a very exciting time for us!" Gunk smiled.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of standing on the house." Muck declared. "I say we move inside the house!"

"Yeah!" The others whooped.

"Let's start packing'!" Gunk grinned. "Uh, wait. We don't have stuff, do we?"

"Listen up, Gunk." Muck ordered, sitting on the chimney. "First we get that magical music box before they play a song that turns us back to stone."

"Good point." Gunk nodded. "First we get the music box, then we take the house!"

"And the fun really starts." Muck smirked.

"Fun!" The others cheered.

"Let's fly, boyos!" Muck took off again. The others followed, but they flew into each other. Single file, guys. Single file!"

"After you, Muck." Gunk urged.

Back in the music room, Madeline examined the music box.

"That's weird." She frowned. "The song ended, but nothing happened."

Suddenly, there was a scratching noise.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Madeline asked. "What's that sound?"

Madeline looked up, seeing Muck flying over the skylight.

"Alright boys, let's find a way into this joint!" Muck declared.

"What is that?" Madeline asked.

"A gargoyle!" Spruce gasped.

"Oh, yes!" The Ballerina declared. "Now I remember! The green roll turns the stone Gargoyles into real Gargoyles! Green roll, green gargoyles!"

Muck tried to force open a window.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Spruce locked the window. "We can't let them in, Madeline! They'll slime up the house!"

"Oh, no!" Madeline gasped, as Grime tried to get in.

"Lock all the windows, quick!" Spruce urged.

"Go away!" Madeline told Grime, locking the window.

Spruce locked out Gunk.

"Nice try, troublemaker." He taunted.

Muck pulled open another window, but Madeline pulled it down.

"Cut it out, girly!" Muck struggled.

"You cut it out!" Madeline shot back.

"I told you to cut it out first!" Muck spat.

Madeline finally forced the window down, and locked it.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be?" Muck growled, taking off. "This-a way, boys!"

"They're trying to find another way in!" Madeline realized.

"Lock the door!" Spruce urged.

As Madeline ran for the front, she heard Grime say "Let's go around the front!"

"The front door's wide open!" Muck flew down. "We're in!"

Madeline shut the door just in time.

"No, we're not." Gunk sighed.

"That should keep them out." Spruce smiled.

"But I have to tell Sofia what's going on." Madeline declared.

"The chimney!" Muck realized. "Dive-bomb!"

Muck flew into the chimney, kicking up some soot that blackened Gunk's face (to Grime's amusement).

Sofia was outside the study, changing the vases for the flowers, when she heard the racket.

"Maddie, what's that noise?" She asked.

"Well, you may not like the answer to that, Sofia." Madeline frowned.

Sofia peeked around the door way, and saw Muck come out of the chimney.

"I'm in!" Muck cheered.

"Maddie, you and I will be talking about this later on." Sofia glared at her sister.

"I just swept the chimney!" Spruce groaned.

"Whoops." Madeline cringed.

"I'm stuck, boss." Gunk groaned.

"Get in here!" Muck pulled him off by the horns.

Sofia and Madeline edged closer.

"Alright gents, find me that music box!" Muck ordered.

"Wait, why's that again?" Gunk asked.

Muck growled.

"So no-one can turn us back to stone!" He yelled at his comrade. "Like I just told you."

"the music box can turn them back to stone?" Sofia asked.

"We'd better not let them get it." Spruce declared.

"Okay, Spruce, you distract them, while Maddie and I figure out how to turn them back." Sofia instructed.

"Roger that!" Spruce nodded.

"Maddie, take me back to music box." Sofia instructed.

"Right away." Madeline nodded. "And... um, you won't tell Aunt Tilly about this, right?"

"We'll see." Sofia said sternly.

Sofia and Madeline took off down the hallway. At the same time, Spruce walked into the room.

"Listen up, you slimy brutes!" He called out to the Gargoyles. "As hobgoblin of this manor, I insist you leave. At once!"

The gargoyles laughed.

"How about we insist you leave?" Muck sneered. "At once!"

Spruce pulled out his feather duster.

"Prepare to receive the cleaning of your lives!" He declared.

"Get 'im, boys." Muck snarled.

"Engarde, you troublesome troublemakers!" Spruce waved the feather duster. "First, I'll dust you off..." He dusted Gunk.

"That tickles! Gunk laughed.

"Then I'll dust you off as well!" Spruce turned to Grime.

"Stop that!" Grime laughed.

"Hurry up, Princesses!" Spruce urged.

Sofia and Madeline rushed back into the music room.

"Miss Ballerina, can you turn the Gargoyles back to stone?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, yes I can!" The Ballerina nodded. "There's a music roll that will turn the Gargoyles back to stone."

"Which one?" Madeline asked.

"It's the... oh, plié, I can't remember!" The Ballerina groaned.

"We don't have time to look through all of them." Sofia told Madeline. "Aunt Tilly will be back soon!"

"Calm down, Sof." Madeline urged.

"Is it the silver one?" Sofia asked the Ballerina.

"No." The Ballerina answered.

"How about the golden one?" Madeline asked.

"I don't think so." The Ballerina shrugged.

Back in the living room, Spruce was still trying to hold off the Gargoyles.

"Alright fellas, give him the slime!" Muck ordered.

Gunk threw some of his own slime at Spruce. Spruce leapt out of the way, and Grime was hit instead.

"Not me, him!" Grime gagged.

"Sorry, Grime!" Gunk apologized, as Muck flew out of the room.

Back in the music room, Sofia and Madeline were still asking the Ballerina.

"Is it the red one?" Sofia asked.

"No." The Ballerina shook her head.

"The blue one?" Madeline suggested.

"Oh, pink point shoes, I just can't remember!" The Ballerina groaned.

"Oh, there's so many we don't know what to pick!" Sofia groaned.

Just then, Muck flew in and grabbed the music box.

"Got it!" He smirked.

"Sofia! Madeline!" The Ballerina yelled.

"No!" Madeline yelped.

"Mr Spruce!" Sofia called.

Spruce was fending off Gunk and Grime as Muck flew back in.

"Check it out, fellas." Muck smiled.

"You did it!" Gunk grinned.

"Alright, Muck!" Grime cheered.

"Unhand that!" Spruce demanded.

Sofia and Madeline rushed in.

"Give that music box back, Mr Gargoyle." Madeline urged.

"It's Aunt Tilly!" Sofia added.

"Not any more, it ain't." Muck chuckled. "And neither is the house."

Muck flew into the corridor.

"Show 'em out, will ya, Gunk?" He asked.

"You got it!" Gunk threw some slime on the floor, just as Sofia, Madeline and Spruce ran out. "Right this way!"

"Whoa!" The three yelped, as they slid down the hall.

"Mr Spruce, we can't stop!" Madeline gasped.

"Me either" Spruce gasped.

They slid out through the open door, and into the footpath.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Princess!" Muck sneered, as the Gargoyles closed the door behind them.

After getting back up, Sofia rushed back to the door, and pulled on the handle.

"It's locked!" She groaned. "They locked it!"

"Can you open the door?" Madeline asked the bird-shaped knocker.

"I am the door knocker, not the door opener." The bird declared.

"The windows are all locked." Spruce declared.

"Thanks to us..." Madeline sighed, as they looked inside.

"Hey, hey!" Spruce yelled at Gunk. "Get your slimey feet off the sofa, you!"

"Let us in!" Sofia banged on the window. "We're in charge here!"

"Yeah, Aunt Tilly trusted us to take care of the house!" Madeline added.

"Well, it looks like she trusted the wrong Princesses!" Muck jeered. "Make yourselves at home, boys!"

"Pretty music box..." Grime cooed. "Oh, oh! Let's play another song!"

"We can't do that!" Muck snarled. "One of those songs will turn us back to stone, remember?"

"Let's play one anyway." Gunk smiled.

"I can't trust either of you guys!" Muck groaned. "The only way we'll be safe is if we break the music box!"

"Break the music box?!" The Ballerina gasped.

"Break the music box?!" Sofia and Madeline chorused.

"Yeah, break the music box!" Gunk cheered. "Uh... h-how are we gonna do that, Muck?"

"I have no idea." Muck frowned. "Start thinking, boys."

"Aw, do we have;t?" Gunk groaned.

"Help!" The Ballerina called. "Sofia, Madeline, help!"

"Mr Spruce, Aunt Tilly's going to be so upset with me!" Madeline groaned. "I messed up everything!"

"It's not totally your fault." Sofia sighed. "It was my idea to split up the jobs. Maybe if I had been in the music room, we would have played another roll..."

"Oh, Princesses." Spruce smiled. "Your Aunt Tilly would not have left you in charge if she thought you couldn't handle a few little problems."

"A few little problems?" Madeline frowned. "Those are more like big, giant, slimey problems!"

"...True." Spruce admitted. "But what did the Duchess say you should do if problems arise? Did she say to fret and fuss, and throw in the fish towel?"

"No." Sofia admitted. "She said to fix them. But how?"

"Well, you're the ones in charge, Princesses." Spruce smiled. "You tell me."

Sofia and Madeline walked over to the window.

"Okay fellas, pull!" Muck urged, as the Gargoyles tried to pull the music box apart.

"Oh, that's great!" The Ballerina smiled. "I need a good stretch!"

As the Gargoyles pulled, the box slipped out of their hands, and they fell on the floor.

"Alright boys, start thinking of another plan." Muck ordered.

"Aw, we gotta think again?" Grime groaned.

"Okay, we can fix this." Madeline declared. "And I think I know how."

"I'm all ears." Spruce smiled.

"Go for it, Maddie." Sofia nodded.

"We need to find a way to sneak back into the house." Madeline declared. "Then, if Spruce is really quiet, he can sneak up, and grab the music box."

"I am a master of stealth." Spruce boasted.

"While we figure out which music roll turns them back to stone." Madeline finished.

"Ooh, 'tis a good plan, Princess Madeline." Spruce declared.

"It is." Sofia nodded. "But how do we get in the house when everything's locked?"

Madeline thought for a moment, then realized something.

"The tunnel!" She gasped. "We never closed it up!"

"Great thinking, Maddie." Sofia smiled. "Let's go!"

They rushed over to the opening.

"Now I see why Aunt Tilly has a secret passageway." Madeline smiled, as they rushed down the steps.

"It is time to clean house!" Spruce brandished his feather duster.

They popped up back in the kitchen. As they looked around, they heard Muck's voice.

"I know how to smash that music box!" He declared. "Gimme a screwdriver!"

"Come on, Mr Spruce." Sofia urged. "Let's go."

"Ow!" Muck yelled. "Not by that end!"

"Sorry, Muck." Gunk apologized.

"careful they don't see us." Madeline whispered.

"Right." Spruce started tiptoeing.

In the living room, Muck had daubed a slime target on the wall.

"There we go." He smiled.

As the girls and Spruce pepped in, they saw the Gargoyles working on a catapult-like contraption.

"This'll fling the box right into the wall." Muck declared. "And kablooey!"

"Ohhhh!" The Ballerina moaned.

"We've got to save her!" Madeline gasped.

Spruce rushed over.

"Ready, aim..."The Gargoyles chorused, just before Spruce snatched the box.

"Hey!" Muck yelled, leaning over the catapult.

"Fire!" Grime yelled, as Muck was flunk against the wall.

"Sorry, Muck..." Gunk cringed.

Muck slid down the wall.

"My hero!" The Ballerina smiled.

"We've had just about enough of you, hobgoblin!" Gunk snarled.

"I assure you, the feeling is quite mutual." Spruce glared.

"Looking for this?" Muck grabbed the feather duster. "Now give us that music box!"

"Hey!" Sofia opened the fish cage. "Go get 'em, fish!"

The flying fish swarmed the Gargoyles.

"Go, fish, go!" They chirped. "Go, fish, go!"

"Get 'em off me!" Grime yelled.

"Do something!" Gunk yelped.

"You do something!" Muck growled.

Sofia and Madeline rushed over to the music room.

"Which one is it?" Sofia looked at all the rolls.

"This one feels like it's made of stone." Madeline picked up a grey roll. "Green roll, green Gargoyles, stone roll, stone Gargoyles! If the green roll made them come to life, maybe the stone roll can turn them back to stone!"

"It's worth a try." Sofia nodded.

The fish were still pestering the Gargoyles as they returned.

"Mr Spruce, I found the right roll!" Madeline called.

"No!" Muck yelled. He threw some slime, causing Spruce to slip and drop the box.

"Ohhh!" The Ballerina yelled, as she flew through the air.

"Hah!" Muck smirked, catching the box. "I've got the music box, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Sofia suddenly had an idea.

"Okay rug, it's time for your walk!" She called.

The rug, which was right under Muck, sprang to life, throwing the Gargoyle off his feet. The box flew into the air once more.

"Not again!" The Ballerina yelped.

"I've got her!" Madeline ran over and caught the box.

"Nice catch, Maddie!" Sofia smiled.

"Time for a new song." Madeline grinned, taking out the green roll.

"No, wait!" Muck yelled. "Let's talk about this! No, no, no, no!"

Ignoring him, Madeline put in the stone roll. The Ballerina started to dance as new music played. One by one, the Gargoyles turned back to stone.

"Well played, Princesses!" Spruce smiled.

"Thank you both." The Ballerina declared. "You saved my tutu!"

Both girls curtsied.

"You showed those Gargoyles who's in charge!" Spruce cheered.

"I guess we did." Sofia nodded.

"Oh, but this place is such a mess." Madeline realized. "I am so sorry for causing this."

"We can't let Aunt Tilly see her house like this!" Sofia declared.

"It would be my distinct honor to clean up everything, Princesses." Spruce waved his feather duster.

"Okay." Madeline nodded.

"Let's get the fish back in their cage, then finish getting ready for the dinner party." Sofia opened the cage.

"Back you go!" Madeline sprinkled some food.

"Thanks Princess Madeline!" The fish called.

"Thanks for lending a fin, by the way." Sofia smiled.

"Anytime, Sofia!" The fish chirped.

As they turned from cage, Sofia and Madeline were surprised to see the entire room was clean.

"Wow, you work really fast, Mr Spruce!" Madeline gasped.

"No kidding." Sofia pulled out the list. "Now, what's next?"

The rug leapt up, panting excitedly.

Over the next few minutes, Sofia and Madeline completed their tasks.

"Everything's spotless!" Madeline beamed.

"Except these guys." Sofia pointed to the Gargoyles. "We need to get the Gargoyles back outside before Aunt Tilly comes home."

"Yes, they don't match the décor at all." Spruce nodded.

They all tried to lift Muck, but he wouldn't budge.

"They're just too heavy!" Spruce declared.

"What do we do?" Madeline asked.

"Toodle-oo!" Tilly called, as she returned at last. "I'm home!"

As she entered the living room, Tilly saw the Gargoyles, and gasped.

"Are those Gargoyles?" She asked.

"Aunt Tilly, um..." Sofia mumbled.

"We can explain!" Madeline declared.

Tilly looked at the music rolls on a nearby table.

"They chose the green one, didn't they?" She chuckled.

"Actually, that was me." Madeline confessed.

"The most challenging roll of all!" Spruce smiled.

"But they stopped them together, right?" Tilly asked.

"Indeed." Spruce nodded. "And they were splendid!"

"Um... what are you two talking about?" Sofia frowned.

"Congratulations, Sofia and Madeline." Tilly smiled. "You've passed the test! I'm so proud of you."

"As am I." Spruce added.

"Test?" Madeline asked. "What test?"

"Why, the test that your Aunty Tilly just gave you!" Spruce revealed. "Each music roll created a magical problem for you to solve. And turning the Gargoyles back to stone was the hardest. It was all a big test!"

"A test of what?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, I needed to know if you two could be in charge, and solve any problem that came your way." Tilly sat down.

"Why?" Madeline asked.

"Because you'll have to know how to handle things when it comes time to face your destiny, my dears." Tilly declared.

"Our destiny?" Sofia frowned.

"What you're meant to do with your life." Tilly explained. "Your future. One must be prepared!"

"But... what is our destiny?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, only you know the answer to that question, my dears." Tilly pulled a book out of her bag. "but this will help you find your way."

"What is this?" Sofia asked, as Tilly gave the book to her and Madeline.

"Your reward for passing the test." Tilly smiled.

Madeline opened the book.

"A history of Enchancia castle." She read.

"Yes, you live in a very old castle, girls." Tilly nodded. "And that book tells you about all its secrets. Although there's one that's not in the book; When I was a little girl, I had your exact same bedroom!"

"You did?" Sofia smiled.

"Oh, yes." Tilly grinned. "I used to read in that window seat for hours. Anyhow, there are many more interesting tidbits in that book. And you must read it cover-to-cover, because knowledge is the key to everything!"

"Thank you, Aunt Tilly." Madeline declared, as she and Sofia held the book together.

"Now, how about we celebrate your success with a little garden party?" Tilly suggested. "I hope you don't mind if the garden gnomes join us?"

"Sure!" Sofia nodded.

"But... what should we do about the Gargoyles?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, leave that to me." Tilly declared, as she switched the stone roll with the green one.

"Wait!" Sofia yelled.

"Aunt Tilly, don't!" Madeline added.

As the music played, the Gargoyles sprang back to life.

"We're back, boyos!" Muck cheered.

"Now, now, fellas." Tilly held out her hand, stopping them. "We'll have non of your hijinks this time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, anything you say, Miss Tilly." Muck nodded.

"Not a single hijinks." Gunk agreed.

"Good, boys." Tilly smiled. Alright, I want you all back outside where you belong. But if you promise to behave, then you can join us in the garden for a little party before we turn you back to stone."

"A party?" Muck smiled.

"Alright!" Gunk cheered.

"We'll behave!" Grime added.

"We'll be anything you want!" Muck pledged.

"Right this way, ladies and Gargoyles." Spruce declared.

The Gargoyles rushed outside, laughing merrily.

"Garden party in back!" Gunk whooped.

Sofia, Madeline and Tilly followed.

"Um, Aunt Tilly?" Sofia asked. "Are there any more surprises we should know?"

"Good question, Sof." Madeline noted.

"Oh, let's hope so." Tilly smiled.

As Tilly went outside, Sofia and Madeline looked back at a picture of a tree on the wall. Smiling at each other, they followed Tilly outside.


	6. Chapter 6

The Secret Library

The royal family were riding their flying horses; Sofia and Madeline on Minimus, James on Echo, and Amber on Saffron.

"Faster, Sofia!" Madeline urged. "They're gaining!"

"Don't worry, Maddie." Sofia smiled. "We've got this! Right, Minimus?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Minimus shrugged.

Suddenly, a coach pulled by a blue flying horse swooped down, Aunt Tilly inside.

"Lovely day for a ride, girls!" She poked her head out. "Mind if I join you?"

"Aunt Tilly!" Madeline smiled.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Tilly asked, as the others flew by.

"We're racing." Sofia declared.

"We were." Madeline huffed. "Now we're dead last.

"That's okay." Sofia shrugged. "We'll get them next time."

They flew over to the castle.

A little while later, Sofia and Madeline were walking down the halls with Tilly.

"So, how long are you staying?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, just long enough." Tilly smiled. "Tell me, have you girls finished the book I gave you?"

"We just finished chapter twelve." Sofia declared.

"Yeah." Madeline nodded. "We never knew how many Kings and Queens there were in Enchancia."

"Oh, there's a lot of history in these walls." Tilly grinned. "Wait until we get to chapter seventeen. That's my favorite."

"Can we skip to chapter seventeen?" Madeline asked.

"Maddie!" Sofia frowned.

"I'm afraid not." Tilly declared. "But you should keep reading, because knowledge is the key to everything."

Later, in the bedroom, Sofia popped out to get some food. Once she was alone, Madeline skipped to chapter seventeen.

"Chapter Seventeen: Behind The Walls." She read. why turned the page to find a little blue book. "What's this?" She picked up the book. "Whoa..."

As Madeline began reading the blue book, Clover hopped into the room.

"Hey! Whatcha doing, Maddie?" He asked.

"Clover!" Madeline smiled. "I found this book inside my and Sofia's book! Did you know there are secret passageways inside the castle?"

"Hello?" Clover asked. "How do you think I get in here?"

"Huh?" Madeline frowned.

"Ta-daa!" Clover pointed out the hatch he used to get in.

"Hmm, I wonder..." Madeline walked over to the hole and opened it. Her Amulet began to glow blue. "Huh. My Amulet's never turned blue before..." She peeked into the hole. "I want to take a look around in there."

"Too bad you're not rabbit-sized." Clover declared.

"But I could be." Madeline smiled. "My Amulet gave me the power to shrink, remember?" Picking up the book, she held her Amulet. "I wish to be small."

Madeline and the book shrunk.

"Are you sure you wanna poke around in there?" Clover asked. "Without Sofia? Some of those pasageways go all around the castle."

"Sounds like fun." Madeline beamed.

"Not as much fun as staying up here and taking a nap." Clover chuckled.

"I'll be back soon." Madeline declared.

Just as Madeline was about to go inside, Sofia returned.

"Maddie, where are you?" She asked. "Ready to go to chapter thirteen now?"

"I'm down here!" Madeline called.

"Oh, you're small." Sofia noted. "Why?"

"Hold on." Madeline returned to normal size. "Hold my hand. so you can come with me. You've gotta see this!"

"See what? Sofia asked.

Madeline held Sofia's hand.

"I wish to be small." She declared.

Both she and Sofia shrank.

"This way." She lead Sofia through the hole, which led to some steps.

"Okay Maddie, what are we looking for?" Sofia asked.

"Take my hand." Madeline urged. As Sofia took her hand, she said. "I wish to be big again."

They returned to normal.

"I have to admit, that is a cool power." Sofia smiled.

"I know." Madeline grinned. "Now come on!"

They headed down the stairs together. Before long, they reached the edge of some kind of indoor lake. A boat that was shaped like their Amulets floated over.

"Whoa." Sofia gasped.

"What is that?" Madeline asked.

"I don't know." Sofia admitted.

"What do you say we take a little boat trip?" Madeline asked.

"Okay, I guess..." Sofia shrugged.

They climbed into the boat, and cast off, floating down the river.

As the boat continued drifting, they passed Snow White and the Seven Dwarf's house, and Cinderella's pumpkin coach and glass slippers. Then they passed the lake where Princess Ariel and Prince John once rode their rowboat. That was followed by the Beast's rose, the Cave of Wonders, the Agrabah palace, and Aladdin's flying carpet. Then they passed the cliff outside Pocahonta's village, the cherry blossom tree outside Mulan's home, a log filled with fireflies, Rapunzel's tower, the castle of Carona, the large stones of Merida's homeland, Dunbroch, and Elsa's ice wind.

This is all so amazing!" Sofia gasped.

"I know." Madeline smiled. "It's incredible!"

As they stopped at a new platform their Amulets started glowing blue again. Water started spraying up, revealing more stairs.

"Come on Sofia." Madeline urged. "Let's check it out."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sofia shrugged.

They walked up the stairs, reaching a large metal gate with an unusual lock

"How do we get in without a Key?" Sofia asked.

Madeline put the book down and tried to puch the door open.

"This isn't working!" She groned.

"Maybe there's some spell we can find in this little book." Sofia picked up the book, their Amulets still glowing blue. Where did you get this from, anyway?"

"Chapter seventeen." Madeline answered.

"You skipped ahead?" Sofia frowned. "After Aunt Tilly said not to?"

"Sorry." Madeline cringed. "But wait, didn't Aunt Tilly say 'Knowledge is the key to everything?"

"What are you-?" Sofia asked.

Madeline grabbed the book and put it in the gate's keyhole. The gate opened. The book leapt out of the lock and into Madeline's arms. Their Amulets stopped glowing.

"Huh." Sofia declared, as they looked inside, finding a huge, circular library full of books.

"Wow, look at all of those books!" Madeline gasped.

A purple and blue platform with a propellor descended in front of them.

"Okay, we should check that out." Sofia smiled.

"Okay, let's go!" Madeline nodded. They both got in the platform, which wobbled slightly, then took off.

The platform lifted them out of the library and into the skies. As it stopped, they saw the castle in the difference.

"Look, there's the castle!" Sofia smiled.

"But where are-?" Madeline looked down, seeing that they were above a towering. "Wow."

"What is this place?" Sofia asked.

"The Secret Library." Aunt Tilly smiled, sitting on a nearby chair.

"Aunt Tilly?" Sofia frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"How did you find this place... whoa!" Madeline yelped, as the platform few them over to Tilly.

"The same as you, dears." Tilly announced. "Although I did it thirty years ago."

"You've been here before?" Madeline asked.

"Many times." Tilly nodded. "But this is the visit I've been looking forward to the most. But  
right now, come along. "We have much to do."

Tilly got into the platform, and took it back inside the Library.

"We have to see if you two have what it takes to be the next Story Keepers." She announced.

"Story Keepers?" Sofia asked.

"See all these books on the walls there?" Tilly asked.

"Yes, Aunt Tilly." Madeline nodded.

"Well, most of them don't have endings yet." Tilly revealed. "It's been my job to go out and find whoever the book is about, and help them finish their story. And Now I'm hoping that job will be yours."

"Why us?" Sofia asked.

"The answer is right there, around your necks." Tilly smiled. "The Amulets of Avalor led you two here, just like mine led me here when I wore it."

"You wore one of our Amulets." Madeline gasped.

"Yes I did, when I was a young Princess." Tilly nodded, sitting on a couch. "And the Amulets are how I know you both could be the next Story Keepers. That, and passing all of my little tests. Which is why I gave you the Key to the Library." She picked up the blue book.

"Oh, okay." Sofia nodded.

"Sit down, girls." Tilly urged.

"Wait, you knew one of us would skip ahead?" Madeline asked.

"I was counting on it." Tilly nodded. "Curiosity is an important trait in a Story Keeper."

"But I didn't skip ahead." Sofia pointed out.

"But you came with Madeline all the way." Tilly nodded. "You're just as curious as she is."

As the girls sat down, the books started shaking. A blue mirror started to glow.

"What's happening?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, this is exciting!" Tilly smiled. "The Library is choosing your first story!"

The mirror let out a wave of blue light. All the books started glowing purple. One came out of its shelf and flew down.

"Here it comes now." Tilly declared. The book stopped in front of Sofia and Madeline. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!"

Sofia and Madeline opened the book, finding a picture of a prurple flying horse.

"The Tale Of Wildwing Valley." Sofia read.

"Hmm, interesting." Tilly mused.

The book flew into the mirror, which started to glow, showing the book's pictures.

"Once upon a pasture, there was a flying horse named Mazzimo, who lived with his family at a royal stable." A disembodied voice announced. "Even though he served a kind and noble king, Mazzimo yearned to be wild. One night, a visiting horse told Mazzimo about Wildwing Valley, a magically hidden land where enchanted creatures roam free. Mazzimo knew he had to find this valley, so he said goodbye to his father, mother, and brother, who liked living at the castle, and didn't understand why he was leaving. They were very sad to seem him go..."

As the mirror showed a picture of Mazzimo and his brother, Sofia and Madeline leapt up.

"That's Minimus!" Madeline gasped.

"Mazzimo is his brother?" Sofia gaped.

"The things you learn from books." Tilly chuckled.

"Mazzimo flew off in search of Wildwing Valley." The narrator continued. "But on his way there, he was captured by the knights of Borrea. Mazzimo was taken to the castle of Prince Roderick, where he has been held against his will to this day."

The mirror stopped glowing.

"That's awful." Madeline frowned.

"Unless you give this story a better ending." Tilly declared.

"We're supposed to save Mazzimo?" Sofia asked.

"And help him find Wildwing Valley." Tilly added.

"I'm not sure if we can do this." Madeline frowned.

"I know being Story Keepers isn't easy." Tilly declared. "But you two can do it, or you wouldn't even be here. So the real question here isn't 'can you do it?' It's 'will you do it?'" He gave them back the blue book.

Sofia and Madeline looked at each other, silently agreeing.

"We will, Aunt Tilly." Sofia nodded.

"Whiz-bang!" Tilly beamed.

"But we don't even know where to start." Madeline declared.

"You can start by putting on something more adventurous!" Tilly pulled out two new outfits for them, one red, one blue.

"I don't think that's what Maddie meant." Sofia declared.

"Then how about this?" Tilly smiled. "I'll come with you, this one time."

"Thanks." Madeline smiled.

A little while later, Sofia and Madeline, dressed in their new outfits, entered the royal stables.

"Minimus!" Sofia called.

"What's up, girls?" Minimus asked through a mouthful of hay.

"Come on." Madeline grabbed his reins. "We're going to save your brother."

"Mazzimo's in trouble?!" Minimus gasped. "Well then, we have to help him!"

Sofia and Madeline got on, Sofia in the front.

"What are we waiting for." Minimus asked. "Let's go!" He raced out of the stables, only to skid to a stop. "Wait. Where are we going? And how did you know I have a brother?"

"We'll tell you on the way." Sofia declared.

"Are you two talking to your horse?" Tilly asked, riding her own flying horse.

"Oh." Madeline smiled. "Our Amulets gave us the power to talk to animals."

"I should have known." Tilly smiled. "My Amulet gave me all sorts of powers when I had it. Ooh, I guess I should introduce you to my horse, Athena."

"Nice to meet you, Athena." Sofia declared.

"Very nice." Madeline added.

"Okay then, let's shake a horse feather." Tilly declared.

Both horses took off.

"Is Borrea far?" Sofia asked.

"It's only two kingdoms over, across the Strangeway Channel." Tilly smiled.

The soon reached Borrea. They landed by a stable, but saw no flying horses.

"That's one big stable." Tilly declared.

"Mazzimo's probably in there somewhere." Madeline declared.

"Maybe we should search on end, and you search the other." Sofia told Tilly.

"Good idea." Tilly nodded.

After a knight marched past the archway, Minimus flew in quietly. They walked through the stable, keeping an eye out, when they heard a horse whinnying from behind a locked stable. It kicked the gate several times, but couldn't escape.

"Mazzimo?" Minimus peered in.

"Minimus!" Mazzimo smiled. "Good to see ya, bro!"

"It's been so long!" Minimus declared. "...Since you took off, and left us for no reason!" He added angrily. "You didn't even send a postcard!"

"Um, Minimus..." Madeline whispered.

"Whoa, I had a reason!" Mazzimo protested.

"And then we come here to save you, and this is like, the nicest stable ever!" Minimus continued.

"That's what we keep telling him." A blue female flying stable in the next stable said. "But does he listen? Noooo!"

"We even have heated stalls." A brown mare added.

"Heated stalls?" Minimus gasped. "The only way to heat my stall is to have a dragon set it on fire!"

"Yeah, it's nice in here." Mazzimo admitted. "But a cosy cage is still a cage."

"It's not a cage!" The brown mare snorted. "It's a royal stable! And you are lucky to be here."

"I'd rather be free." Mazzimo declared.

"Here we go again." Minimus scowled.

"Alright Minimus, maybe you'd be living it up in here." Mazzimo frowned. "You don't mind letting people ride around on your back. But that's not how I fly, bro. Mazzimo gotta roam!"

"I really don't get you." Minimus sighed.

"I don't get you either." Mazzimo declared. "But you're my brother, so I'll let it slide."

"Guys, maybe we can talk about this after we get out of here?" Sofia suggested.

"Sofia's right." Madeline agreed. "You two can talk once we're out of here, okay?"

The girls got off of Minmuse and tried to open Mazzimo's stable. The lock, however, wouldn't budge.

"Ah, you found him." Tilly smiled, as she and Athena trotted over.

"Uh-huh, but the stall's locked." Sofia declared.

"Hello?"

The girls turned to see a blonde, bearded man and his companion walk down the stables.

"Do I know you?" The man asked.

"Uh... not yet." Madeline admitted. "I'm Princess Madeline of Enchancia, this is my sister, Princess Sofia, and this is our Aunt Tilly."

"Good afternoon." Tilly waved her parasol.

"I didn't know we were expecting visitors today, Gavin?" The man declared

"We weren't, sire." Gavin declared.

"Ah, well, guests are always welcome... although they usually knock first." The man declared. "I am Prince Roderick."

The girls curtsied.

"You know, I was just about to take my hose for a spin, if you three care to join me?" Roderick declared. "He hasn't quite taken to me yet, but I'm sure he'll come around."

"No way I'm letting that guy ride me!" Mazzimo growled.

"Um, Prince Roderick?" Sofia asked. "That's why we're here. Mazzimo wants to be free."

"Mazzimo?" Roderick asked. "You mean Thundercloud here?"

"Can you believe that name?" Mazzimo snorted.

"Your knights captured him, but he doesn't want to be here." Madeline declared.

"Of course he does." Roderick declared. "This is the best stable in the world,"

"That maybe true, but he's not your horse." Tilly retorted.

"I beg to differ." Roderick frowned. "We found him flying loose in my kingdom three months ago. No rider, no markings... I believe the expression is 'finders keepers'. So there you have it, Now, how about we all go for a ride, and have a jolly time? Gavin?"

As Gavin prepared to lasso Mazzimo, Sofia and Madeline grabbed the rope

"Fly for it, Mazzimo!" Sofia called.

"Go, go, go!" Madeline added.

Mazzimo flew out of the stables. Gavin made to run after him, but Tilly tripped him with her parasol.

"Watch your step." She comed.

"Come on Aunt Tilly, let's go!" Sofia urged.

They all climbed on their steeds, and flew after Mazzimo.

"This won't do at all." Roderick declared. "I suppose we'll have to hunt them down and get my horse back. Right, let's saddle up, Gavin!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Mazzimo cheered. "Oh, I owe you guys big time! Hey, you wanna come to Wildwing Valley with me? It's just past those gorges."

"Wherever we go, we'd better hurry." Madeline declared. "Because they're chasing us!"

Roderick and Gavin were following on their flying horses, Roderick laughing loudly.

"A hunting we will go, Gavin!" He cackled.

"We should probably try to get them off our trail." Tilly suggested.

"Let's try to lose them in the gorges." Sofia suggested.

"Good idea." Madeline nodded. "Come on!"

They all flew downwards.

"Wow, you are faster than you used to be!" Mazzimo told Minimus. "You ever think about racing?"

"Well, now that you mention it, you know, we've actually won a few races." Minimus smiled. "...Wait a second, I'm still angry at you!"

"Faster, Minimus!" Sofia urged.

"Go, go, go!" Madeline added.

Roderick and Gavin closed in.

"That's it, Tempest!" Roderick declared. "Reel them in! Gavin, prepare the rope!"

Gavin twirled a lasso.

"Aunt Tilly, they're catching up!" Sofia declared.

"No worries." Tilly smiled. "I know just the thing to slow them down!"

Tilly pulled a horn-like object out of her bag. She pulled on it, sending a spray of streamers at their pursuers.

"Where did all this come from?" Roderick growled.

"So sorry, sire." Gavin apologised.

"They're spoiling my suit!" Roderick complained.

The others flew ahead.

"Minimus, I just don't understand why you're so angry." Mazzimo frowned.

"Of course you don't." Minimus frowned. "Because finding this Valley is all you care about! You know, when you took off, you didn't just leave the stable. You left mom and dad and me!"

"Look out!" Madeline yelled.

Minimus almost flew into a tree. As he stopped, Sofia and Madeline fell out of the saddle.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Minimus gasped.

Tilly swooped down on Athena and caught them, losing her bag in the process.

"Gotcha!" She smiled.

"Your bag!" Madeline pointed.

"Oh, hold on." Tilly said, as Athena descended.

"You're lucky they're alright." Minimus glared at Mazzimo.

"Look, Minimus, there's something you should know." Mazzimo declared.

"Mazzimo, look out!" Minimus yelled, as Roderick approached.

Gavin swung the lasso.

"No!" Minimus pushed Mazzimo out of the way, getting caught himself.

"I'll get you loose!" Mazzimo flew down, but was snared by Roderick. "Ow, he's got my wing!"

"Excellent." Roderick smiled. "Now we have to fly whichever way we pull. Let's land, so we can secure them for the ride back."

"Shouldn't we let the runt go?" Gavin asked.

"Now, let's keep him." Roderick declared. "Teach those little Princesses a lesson."

"The Prince caught them!" Sofia gasped.

"Then we'll just have to un-catch them." Tilly declared.

"How?" Madeline asked. "The Prince has a l we have is... an umbrella!"

"The umbrella can be mightier than the sword, Madeline." Tilly smiled.

"We need your bag." Sofia insisted. "I'm sure there are tons of things we can use in there."

"Sofia's right." Madeline nodded. "Let's land and look for it."

"Okay-dokey." Tilly directed Athena downwards.

They landed in a small meadow.

"Let's spread out." Sofia declared. "We'll check over here, and you check over there."

The girls searched by a pond, bushes, and a tree, but found nothing.

"Oh, where is it?" Madeline groaned. As she kept looking, she tripped on a tree branch.

"Maddie, are you okay?" Sofia asked.

"No, I'm not." Madeline declared. "I can't do this. I can't do any of this! I'm no Story Keeper!"

"Of course you are." Sofia declared. "We're in this together, remember?"

"Maybe you should just go on without me." Madeline sighed. "You don't need me slowing you down."

Sofia and Madeline's Amulet started to glow their regular purple. Suddenly, an arrow shot a nearby tree. The two jumped out of the way, as a Princess with curly red hair emerged.

"Have I got your attention now?" She asked.

"Merida!" Sofia and Madeline gasped.

"How can I help you two?" Merida asked.

"Our friends are in great danger." Madeline declared. "But I don't know how you can help, unless you know where Tilly's bag is?"

"Oh, you don't need her bag of Tricks." Merida smiled. "You're searching for the wrong thing in the wrong place. What you need can only be found within yourselves."

"What's that?" Sofia asked.

"The belief that you can save them yourself." Merida revealed.

"That's just it." Madeline sighed. "We're still getting used to being Princesses."

"Madeline's right." Sofia agreed. "How are we supposed to finish all those stories in the Library if we can't even finish this one?"

Madeline: Even though we've just begun  
To somehow get these stories done  
How can I aim so high  
When I've let down everyone?

Now I feel like I'm a fake  
Thinking there must be some mistake  
I can't see why she chose me  
When I don't have what it takes

Oh can I lead the way?  
Make everything okay?  
Just how am I supposed to save the day?

And what is there to say  
When my chance has flown away  
Why'd I think that I could be the one  
To save the day?

"You can sing all you want about your doubts." Merida told her. "We all have them, but you also have the power to wipe those doubts away. If you believe in yourself and what you can do, just stand tall, and your aim will always be true."

Merida handed Madeline her bow. She helped Madeline aim it, then Madeline fired. Madeline's arrow went right through Merida's.

"You can save your friends, and you know it." Merida grinned. "So get on with it!"

"You're right, Merida." Madeline smiled.

"Well, Madeline, what are you waiting for?" Merida smiled.

I may not know exactly how I'll do it  
But I know that I can free them  
If I put my heart into it

Oh I can lead the way  
Make everything okay  
I'm the one who has to save the day

And there's nothing more to say  
'Cept up, up and away  
Cause I believe that I will be the one  
To save the day

Save the day  
Save the day

Sofia and Madeline got on Athena, and took off after Minimus and Mazzimo. Merida and tilled watched them depart.

Meanwhile, Roderick was getting some water, and Gavin was locking a tight harness around Minimus.

"I can't stand being tied up like this!" Minimus struggled.

"Now you know how I feel everyday I spend tied up in that horse stall." Mazzimo declared. "That's why I had to leave home. And it was the toughest thing I've ever done, because, you know, I love you. But I couldn't stand being in a place where I felt all tied up all the time. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Mazzimo." Minimus sighed. "I... I do. I finally do. I'm sorry I was so angry at you."

"I'm sorry I got you all caught up in this." Mazzimo nuzzled his brother.

"Ohhh!" Tempest sighed. "Do we have to take them back, Ellegra?"

"We are royal horses, Tempest." The brown mare declared. "We have to do what the Prince commands!"

"To the castle, Tempest!" Roderick declared.

Tempest and Ellegra took off, and Minimus and Mazzimo were dragged along by the ropes. As Roderick flew back to his castle, Athena and the girls closed in.

"Uh, girls?" Athena asked. "I hate to be a stickler for details, but do you have any kind of a plan?"

"Good question." Sofia admitted.

Madeline looked around, spotting Tilly's umbrella.

"Let's hope the umbrella's mightier than the sword!" She lifted it up.

"That's your plan?" Sofia frowned.

"Yep." Madeline nodded. "Now, fly us to Minimus, Athena. But be as quiet as you can."

"Gotcha." Athena nodded. "Going into stealth mode."

Athena swooped down on the flying horse convoy, almost silently.

"I don't know about you, but all this racing about has made me famished." Roderick told Gavin. "I hope lunch is ready when we return."

Athena flew just above Minimus. Sofia and Madeline leapt off her, and onto Minimus' saddle.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Minimus gasped.

"Shhh!" Sofia, Madeline and Athena hushed him.

"Athena, go back and get Aunt Tilly." Sofia instructed.

"Done and done!" Athena flew off.

Madeline used the umbrella's handle to unlatch Minimus' harness.

"Prince Roderick!" Gavin called, as Minimus flew free.

"Ah, Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline." Roderick frowned. "You can have your horse back. I still have mine." He drew his sword. "Now fly along home, before someone gets hurt."

"Engarde!" Madeline brandished the umbrella.

"An umbrella?" Roderick snorted. "What do you expect to do with that, wait for rain?" He laughed. "You can't be serious! I'll chop that thing in half!"

"He has a point, Maddie." Sofia frowned.

"He won't get the chance." Madeline smiled. "Trust me."

"Okay..." Sofia snapped Minimus' reins. "Hyah!"

Minimus flew up above them.

"Now down!" Madeline yelled. "Hyah!"

Minimus dived back down.

"What are they doing?" Roderick frowned.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Sofia gulped.

"I do." Madeline nodded. "Tuck those wings, Minimus!"

"Tucked and ready!" Minimus complied.

As they dived straight towards Roderick, the Prince ducked. Madeline then caught his jacket with the umbrella's handle, pulling him off Tempest.

"Ouchie!" He yelped.

Madeline let go of the umbrella, which opened up, slowing Roderick's descent.

"Prince Roderick!" Gavin flew down after him.

"Happy trails!" Mazzimo called.

"Gavin, come and fetch me!" Roderick frowned, as he drifted down into the trees below.

"We just need to get you untied." Sofia told Mazzimo.

"Take your time, Princess." Tempest smiled. "We shoulda let you go in the first place."

"Here, girls." Minimus smiled. "Let me."

"Minimus bit through Mazzimo's ropes, freeing him.

"Alright, let's go back for Aunt Tilly." Madeline declared.

"Girls!" Tilly called, as she flew over on Athena. "Look what I found!" She held up her bag.

"Your bag!" Sofia smiled.

"Hey it's the Glittering Gorge!" Mazzimo smiled. "That's the way to Wildwing Valley!"

"Then let's go!" Madeline declared.

"Hey Mazzimo, mind if I come along?" Tempest asked. "I think I've had enough of Prince Roderick."

"Sure thing, Tempest." Mazzimo nodded.

Down below, Roderick, Gavin and Ellegra saw the others flying overhead.

"Where is Tempest going?" Roderick asked.

After a moment's indecision, Ellegra took off, following them.

"Wait for me!" She called.

"Ellegra!" Roderick huffed. "What a thoroughly ungrateful horse!"

"Looks like we're walking, sire." Gavin sighed.

Meanwhile, Mazzimo led the others toward a cliff face.

"Uh, Mazzimo?" Sofia asked. "That looks like a dead end up ahead."

"It's a hidden Valley, remember?" Mazzimo smiled.

"Girls, why are we flying right toward that cliff?" Tilly asked.

"Mazzimo says it's the way to the Valley." Madeline declared. "And we believe him. Right, Sof?"

"Right, Maddie." Sofia nodded.

"Well I guess one way or another, we're gonna finish this story!" Tilly gulped, as they neared the cliff.

"I can't look!" Minimus closed his eyes.

As they reached the cliff, they passed right through it.

"It was an illusion!" Madeline realised.

"You can open your eyes now, Minimus." Sofia urged. "You'll wanna see this."

Minimus opened his eyes, and saw that they were in a lush green valley filled with flying horses.

"Wildwing Valley!" Mazzimo cheered. "I'm finally here!"

"Welcome to the Valley." A dark blue and white stallion told Mazzimo. "I'm Marchand."

"Mazzimo." Mazzimo smiled. "I've been looking for this place for a long time. Hey, why don't you stay with me, Minimus?"

"I know Mazzimo gotta roam, but Minimus has to go home." Minimus chuckled. "I guess we're just horses of a different color. But you're still my brother, and I love you."

"I love you too, bro." Mazzimo smiled.

"I'll come back and visit you sometime." Minimus pledged.

"You know where to find me." Mazzimo nodded.

"Time to hit the sky!" Marchand declared.

The flying horses took to the skies. Mazzimo looked.

"Bye, Mazzimo!" Madeline waved.

"Good luck!" Sofia added.

"Fly safe!" Tilly chuckled.

Mazzimo took off, joining the others.

Back in the library, the book came out of the mirror and returned to its shelf.

"Congratulations, girls." Tilly smiled. "You finished your first story."

"So, what's next?" Madeline asked.

"Why don't you have a seat, and find out?" Tilly suggested. "...Story Keepers?"

Sofia and Madeline joined Tilly on the couch, ready for whatever came next.


	7. Chapter 7

New Genie On The Block

As Roland was walking toward the castle door, Sofia and Madeline rushed by, dressed in Tangu-style outfits.

"Whoa!" Roland gasped. "Where are you two racing off to?"

"Tangu, dad." Sofia smiled.

"We're going to practice our flying carpet dance with Zandar." Madeline added. "So we'll be ready for the museum opening tonight."

"Flying carpets?" Roland frowned. "All that zipping around... I'm glad I'll be in the audience!"

"Your majesties, this delivery just arrived." Billy handed Roland a box.

"Thank you." Roland smiled.

"Ooh, what's in it?" Sofia asked.

"For the royal family of Tangu." Miranda read the label. "A gift for your royal palace museum. This was sent to the wrong kingdom."

"I wonder what's inside?" Madeline took the box and shook it.

"It isn't ours to open, Madeline." Miranda told her, as Roland took the box.

"I'll have a messenger take this to Tangu immediately." Roland declared.

"Why don't we just take it, dad?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, we're going there anyway." Madeline nodded.

"Okay, girls." Roland agreed, handing over the box. "But take it straight to the palace. I'm sure whatever's in here is very important."

"We will, dad." Sofia smiled.

"You can count on us!" Madeline declared, as they rushed over to the coach.

"See you tonight!" Miranda waved.

As the coach took, the box started shaking, and making an odd noise.

"Oh..." Sofia frowned.

"Hmm..." Madeline picked up the box, which was perfectly still. "That's weird..."

Madeline put the box down, but it started shaking again.

"I wonder what's making that noise..." Sofia mused.

The box suddenly jumped up, and landed on the coach floor.

"Maybe we should open it up and find out." Madeline pointed out.

"But we're not supposed to open it." Sofia retorted.

"Oh, right..." Madeline frowned.

The two sat there for a moment, twiddling their thumbs.

"...But I suppose one little peek won't hurt." Sofia admitted.

"My thoughts exactly." Madeline grinned.

They opened the box, finding an oil lamp inside.

"A lamp?" Sofia frowned.

"What's so important about this dusty old thing?" Madeline asked.

They took the lamp out, examining it. As they brushed off some dust, a puff of purple smoke came out of the spout. A young genie emerged from the smoke.

"I'm out! I'm out!" He cheered. "I'm finally out!"

"Who are you?" Sofia asked.

"I'm Kazem." The genie declared. "The greatest wish-granting genie there ever was! ...Or at least I will be, once I start granting wishes. It's my first time out of my lamp. Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Madeline, and this is my sister, Princess Sofia." Madeline declared.

"Hi." Sofia smiled.

"Well Princesses, this is your lucky day!" Kazem declared. "What kind of fantastic, razzle-dazzle wish do you want?"

"Uh, no... wait." Madeline stopped him. She looked at Sofia, and they silently agreed.

"We wish for you to go back in your lamp, so we can take you back to Tangu like we promised." Sofia declared.

"Ehhh!" Kazem buzzed. "No can do! I wanna have fun granting fun wishes! And that wish if boring! So I'm outta here!"

Kazem flew out of the coach.

"Fun, fun, fun, here I come!" He whooped.

"Kazem!" Madeline called. "Come back!"

Sofia opened the window behind the coachman.

"I thought genies were only supposed to grant wishes to the ones who let them out of the lamp." She declared.

"Wouldn't know, miss!" The coachman replied. "I've never let a genie out of a lamp before."

"Well, we have to get Kazem back in his lamp, and deliver it in time for the party tonight." Madeline urged. "Follow him, please!"

"And hurry!" Sofia added.

"Hyah!" The coachman snapped the horses' reins, following Kazem as he descended on a small town.

"Whoa!" Kazem smiled. "Where there's people, there's gotta be wishes! Who's gotta wish? Anyone got a wish?"

Kazem stopped by a man by an empty cart.

"Do you have a wish, sir?" He asked.

"Oh, I wish I had more dates to sell." The man sighed. "But I'm all out."

"Then dates you shall have!" Kazem declared. "Kablooey!"

A huge mountain of dates appeared in the cart.

"It's a miracle!" The man gasped.

"Oh, you poor little thirsty leaves." A woman said to a withering plant. "I wish it would rain!"

"And so it shall." Kazem smiled. "Kablooey!"

A rain cloud appeared in the sky, and started a downpour. The plant immediately perked up.

"Thank you, little genie!" The woman smiled.

"You got it!" Kazem grinned.

"I see him!" Madeline pointed. "He's in the marketplace!"

"Land the coach, please!" Sofia told the coachman.

The coach landed, and Sofia and Madeline leapt out, Madeline carrying the lamp.

"Kazem!" Madeline called out, as they chased Kazem through the marketplace.

"Please get back in your lamp!" Sofia added.

"No can do, Princesses!" Kazem smirked. "I'm having too much fun!"

Nearby, there was a boy with three toy elephants.

"I wish you were real elephants." He sighed.

"Kablooey!" Kazem turned the toys into a pile real, full-size elephants.

"Wow!" The boy gasped.

"Kazem, you have to stop granting wishes." Madeline declared. "And you have to get back into the lamp right now!"

"Why would I want to stop granting wishes?" Kazem chuckled. "Granting wishes makes people happy, and I love making people happy! I'm a happy people maker!"

"Come back!" Sofia yelled.

Just then, the elephants started to tumble.

"Uh-oh." Madeline gulped.

"My fruit! A man gasped, as his stand was crushed.

"Look out, my plants! A women yelled.

"My overpriced trinkets!" Another man yelled, as some bowls fell toward Sofia and Madeline.

"This way!" Sofia led Madeline around the elephants.

"Now how are we going to find him?" Madeline sighed.

"Look, it's Madam Ubetchya!" Sofia pointed.

They rushed over.

"Madam Ubetchya, we need your help!" Madeline declared.

Do not tell me!" Madam Ubetchya declared. "You are looking for a genie."

"How did you know?" Sofia asked.

"I know all, young lady." Madam Ubetchya smiled. "Plus, I saw genie fly by, and you have lamp. It's kind of no-brainer."

"Do you know where he went?" Madeline asked.

"No, but I can tell you where do find him." Madam Ubetchya consulted her crystal ball. "At end of alley, you will see giant gold lamp."

"And Kazem is there?" Sofia asked.

"No, but Genie Patrol is." Madam Ubetchya declared.

"Genie patrol?" Madeline repeated.

"They will help you find your missing genie." Madam Ubetchya smiled. "It is what they do."

"Okay, thanks!" Sofia smiled as they rushed off.

"We really appreciate it!" Madeline added.

"You betchya!" Madam Ubetchya waved.

Sofia and Madeline rushed through the marketplace. They stopped when they saw a large, lamp-shaped structure.

"Oh, it really is a big gold lamp." Sofia noted.

They rushed over to the door and knocked. A genie with glue spectacles opened the door panel.

"Genie Patrol?" He declared, before looking down. "Huh?"

"Um, hello." Madeline waved. "We're, uh... let a genie out of a lamp, but now we can't find him."

"Well, you'll have to talk to a patrolman, miss." The genie closed the panel.

"Patrolman?" Sofia frowned.

Suddenly, the door vanished, and Sofia and Madeline were pulled inside, stopping at the desk of a similar-looking genie with a fez and blue vest.

"So we got a runaway genie, do we?" The genie asked, holding a donut.

"Yeah, guess so." Madeline shrugged.

"Name?" The genie produced a pen and notepad.

"Sofia." Sofia answered.

"Madeline." Madeline added.

"Not you, the genie." The genie corrected.

"Kazem." Sofia declared.

"And did he grant you three wishes when you let him out?" The genie asked.

"No." Madeline answered. "But he's been granting everyone else's wishes."

"See, it's his first time out of the bottle, and-" Sofia started.

"Whoa, first-timer?" The genie asked. "I'll get the sergeant."

"The sergeant?" Madeline asked.

The genie left the room... then returned, wearing a red-and-white turban.

"Good work, patrolman!" He declared. "I'll take it from here!" Giving himself legs, he walked over to Sofia and Madeline. "Sergeant Fizz, Genie Patrol."

"Wait a second." Sofia frowned. "Are all the genies here really you?"

"What?" Fizz frowned. "No, no, no, no. ...Okay, yeah, you got me. We're a little understaffed. Now, this Kazem is a young genie, fresh out of the lamp. He probably hasn't learned the rules yet."

"There are genie rules?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, you better believe there are." Fizz declared, a roll of paper rolling down from his arm. "And without 'em, there'd be magical mayhem in the streets."

Fizz: The number one Genie rule, without a doubt  
Is you only grant wishes to the one who lets you out.  
Now rule number two, simple as can be  
You can grant three wishes, that's one, two three.

Rule three, when you're done giving wishes away  
You get back in your bottle with no delay.

These are the Genie Rules, so don't you lose control  
Or you're gonna get a visit from the Genie Patrol.  
That's me Sergeant Fizz and I know my biz.  
I'll pull up on my rug and give you a pop quiz.  
So all you Genies in the casbah, don't be fools.  
Just follow every one of my Genie Rules.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to track down this Karem, and teach him the rules before things get out of hand." Sergeant Fizz declared.

"But we need to get him back in his lamp and deliver him to the palace before the party starts!" Sofia protested.

"Well in that case, how'd you two like to become my deputies?" Sergeant Fizz asked.

"Deputies?" Madeline repeated.

"Alright, fine, partners." Sergeant Fizz gave them genie-like clothes.

"Okay." Sofia smiled.

"So, how do we find him?" Madeline asked.

"I'll show you, partner." Sergeant Fizz whistled.

A carpet flew over and lifted Sofia and Madeline onto it. Sergeant Fizz joined them. As they flew across the town, they saw a winged camel that Kazeem had made.

This is how we're gonna track the genie down.  
We'll hop my magic carpet and fly around town.  
We'll be ace detectives, follow every clue.  
Looking out for anything too good to be true

And when that trail of wishes comes to an end.  
We'll have a naughty genie to apprehend.

He broke the Genie Rules.  
Sofia/Madeline: He lost control.  
Fizz: So he's gonna get a visit  
all: From the Genie Patrol.  
Fizz: That's Sofia and Fizz  
Sofia/Madeline: And we know our biz.  
Fizz: And how to fix this behavior of his.  
We're gonna send him off to Genie School  
And teach him all 200  
All: Of the Genie Rules.

Fizz: That's the Genie Rules.  
Sofia: There are that many more?  
Fizz: Well, technically, there's 204. They're the Genie Rules.

Sofia/Madeline: The Genie Rules.  
All: The Genie Rules.

Sergeant Fizz sniffed the air.

"You smell that?" He asked.

"What?" Madeline frowned.

"It smells like... wishes." Sergeant Fizz declared. "Bingo!" He conjured up some binoculars, and looked through them. "Just as I suspected! A birthday party."

"What does that mean?" Sofia asked.

"It means it'll be crawling with wishes." Sergeant Fizz explained. "So we'll have to be on our toes. Ready, partners?"

"Ready!" Sofia and Madeline chorused.

The carpet descended.

Meanwhile, Roland and Miranda arrived at the palace. Zandar and his parents came out to meet them.

"Oh, hello, King Roland!" Zandar's father smiled. "Queen Miranda! You know the party doesn't start until this evening."

"We know." Miranda nodded. "But we thought we'd come early and watch the girls' rehearsal with Zandar."

"And provide a safety net." Roland added. "Just in case."

"We haven't started practising, King Roland." Zandar revealed. "Sofia and Madeline aren't here yet."

"But they left hours ago." Roland frowned.

"They should be here by now." Miranda declared.

"Maybe they stopped off at the marketplace?" Zandar suggested.

"They were supposed to come straight here." Miranda stated.

"Hmm, I think we go look for them." Roland declared. "Coachman?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Zandar spoke up. "I know a faster way to travel."

Zandar whistled, and three flying carpets came over, one of which was the red and black one Sofia and Madeline had ridden before.

"Oh no." Roland cringed.

"Hop on." Zandar declared. "I'll take you to go look for Sofia and Madeline myself."

"Oh come on, Rollie." Miranda urged, as she sat on the second carpet.

"Well, uh, I don't..." Roland started, before his carpet scooped him up and took off. "Whoa!"

"Hold on!" Zandar instructed, as the other carpets flew out of the castle,

Meanwhile, the search for Kazem was still going, the Sergeant's carpet taking them into the birthday party.

"There he is!" Sofia pointed, indicating Kazem by two boys.

"It's go time." Sergeant Fizz declared.

"I wish for the biggest cookie ever." One boy declared.

"Me too!" The other added.

They blew out their candles

"Kablooey!" Kazem made two huge cookies appear. "Happy birthday!"

The Patrol packed flew over.

"Freeze!" Sergeant Fizz shouted through a megaphone. "Now, stop granting wishes and return to your lamp immediately!"

"Says who?" Kazem snorted.

"Sergeant Fizz, Genie Patrol." Sergeant Fizz declared, his badge jumping out on a spring. "You've already met my partners."

"You have to stop, Kazem." Madeline urged. "You're breaking the Genie Rules!"

"What Genie Rules?" Kazem asked.

"These Genie Rules." Sergeant Fizz produced the list. "See this? Rule one: Only grant wishes to the one who lets you out of the lamp."

"But I like granting everyone's wishes!" Kazem protested.

"And I like going to bed every night knowing cookies are bite-sized." Sergeant Fizz retorted.

"But-" Kazem started.

"I'll let you off with a warning, provided you get back in your Lamp and learn the rules." Sergeant Fizz declared, writing up a ticket.

"Ehhh!" Kazem tore up the ticket. "Boring!"

"Please, Kazem?" Sofia pleaded. "We'll take your lamp to the palace for a big party. Everyone will see it and be so happy."

"You love making people happy, right?" Madeline asked.

"I do." Kazem admitted. "But I'm not going in my lamp, and Im not learning any rules. I'm granting wishes, and you can't stop me'?

Kazem few off, making the carpet spin.

"We got a flyer, we've got a flyer." Sergeant Fizz spoke into a microphone. "All Patrollers, respond! ...That's us."

The carpet gave chase. During the chase, the two boys Kazem had granted wishes to were knocked over, their cake landing on their heads.

"Sorry!" Sofia called.

They continued the chase.

"Sergeant Fizz, can you make his wishes disappear?" Madeline asked.

"No, Madeline." Sergeant Fizz conjured up the rule scroll. "Only the genie who grants the wish can undo the wish. Rule 21."

"Camel!" Sofia pointed to the flying camel Sergeant Fizz had conjured earlier.

"Evasive action!" Sergeant Fizz swerved.

Meanwhile, Roland, Miranda and Zandar were nearing the town.

"Whoa!" Zandar yelped, as the camel flew toward them.

"Is that a flying camel?" Miranda asked.

Roland's carpet almost flung him off as he stopped, but he managed to get back just as the camel flew by.

"Sure is!" Zandar nodded.

The camel brayed, and Roland's carpet raised its tassels angrily.

"Uh-oh." Zandar gulped. "I think he's angry! Fly!"

They all flew away from the angry camel, Roland hanging on for dear life as the carpet spun and twisted.

Meanwhile, Sergeant Fizz's carpet stopped as they looked for Kazem.

"Over there!" Sofia pointed to a crowd of kids, with Kazem nearby.

"That's right!" Kazem smiled. "You wish it, I'll grant it!"

"Not this time, bub." Sergeant Fizz flew over to Kazem, and created copies of himself, surrounding him.

"We got you, Kazem." One copy declared.

"There's nowhere to fly." Said another.

"Now get back in your lamp with your hands up." The third said.

"Please, Kazem." Madeline pleaded. "Do what he says."

"Quick, kids!" Kazem called. "Wish for Sergeant Fizz to be stuck in that lamp, and I'll grant all of your wishes!"

"No!" Sofia and Madeline yelled.

"Don't do it, kids!" Sergeant Fizz ordered.

"I wish Sergeant Fizz was stuck in the lamp!" The kids chorused.

"Kablooey!" Kazem grinned.

"Of all the dirty tricks..." Sergeant Fizz frowned, before he and his copies were sucked into the lamp. "Officer down! Officer down!"

"Sergeant Fizz!" Sofia and Madeline gasped.

"Thanks, guys." Kazem told the kids. "Now come with me, and I'll grant all your funtastic wishes!"

Kazem flew off, the kids following.

"Sergeant Fizz?" Sofia rubbed the lamp. "Sergeant Fizz!"

"He's getting away!" Madeline declared. "Come back out, Sarge!"

"I can't." Sergeant Fizz told them. "Only the genie who grants the wish can undo the wish, remember?" The rule scroll appeared. "Rule 21."

"That's right." Sofia sighed. "You're stuck until Kazem lets you out!"

"If only we hadn't opened that box, none of this would have happened!" Madeline groaned.

"There's no time to play the blame game." Sergeant Fizz declared. "Kazem's still out there, wreaking magical havoc, and it's up to you two to stop it. You're the Genie Patrol now, girls. Make me proud, partners."

Sofia and Madeline smiled.

"Uh... are you still there?" Sergeant Fizz asked.

"Yes." Sofia nodded.

"And we won't let you down, serge!" Madeline saluted.

The Genie Patrol badge appeared on their chests.

"Let's catch that genie!" Sofia declared.

"Yeah!" Madeline grinned, as the carpet flew down the streets.

"Look at all these balloons!" A boy smiled, carrying dozens of them. "Thanks, Kazem!"

"Pet elephants?" Another said, elephants behind him. "Yeah!"

"These kids sure love elephants." Kazem grinned.

The Patrol carpet flew over.

"Genie Patrol!" Sofia yelled.

"Stop right there!" Madeline added.

"Well, gotta go!" Kazem took flight.

As the chase began again, the boy's balloons popped, scaring the elephants, causing them to run through the streets.

Up above, Sofia and Madeline closed in on Kazem. Even higher up, Roland, Miranda and Zandar continued their search, Roland's carpet still giving him trouble.

"Alright, looks like we lost that camel." Zandar declared.

"Maybe now we can slow down?" Roland suggested.

"And find Sofia and Madeline." Miranda nodded.

As they passed over a cloud, they saw Sofia and Madeline below.

"There they are!" Miranda gasped.

"Carpet, follow those Princesses!" Zandar urged.

"Whoa!" Roland yelled, as his carpet reared up, almost causing him to fall off. As they followed Zandar and Miranda, some of the boy's balloon floated into their path. "Balloons?! Oh, come on!"

"Kazem, we let you out of the lamp, so you have to grant our wishes." Sofia declared. "It's rule number one!"

"Yeah." Madeline nodded. "Now stop running away!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Kazem smirked, dipping around a camel.

"Ahh!" Sofia yelped, narrowly avoiding it.

"Nice driving." Madeline smiled.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kazem taunted, as he continued weaving around people, animals and objects. "Come on! I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

"Kazem, stop!" Sofia yelled.

"Kazem, get back in your lamp right now!" Madeline demanded.

"Another boring suggestion from Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline." Kazem sneered.

On one very sharp turn, Sofia and Madeline fell off the carpet, and onto a balcony.

"What's happening?" Sergeant Fizz asked. "You okay, partners?"

"We're okay." Madeline nodded.

"No need to worry, Serge." Sofia smiled.

"Nah-nah!" Kazem flew past them.

"Kazem!" Madeline yelled.

"I'm not going back into that lamp, Princesses!" Kazem declared.

"Sergeant Fizz, we have to stop Kazem!" Sofia frowned.

Sofia and Madeline got back on the carpet, and continued their pursuit.

Elsewhere in the palace, the servants were getting ready for the party.

"There, perfect." One servant declared. "I just wish we had more entertainment for tonight. Jugglers, perhaps."

"Juggling?" Kazem flew over. "I'll give you something better than that. Kablooey!"

A bunch of juggling monkeys appeared.

"Are those monkeys?" The servant gasped, as the monkey ran wild. "Oh no!"

"You're welcome!" Kazem flew away.

"Stop!" The servant yelled at the monkeys. "My place settings!"

"Oh no." Madeline frowned. "The party!"

As the others flew in, they found themselves dodging bananas that the monkeys were throwing into the air.

"Watch out for the bananas, Miranda!" Roland yelled.

Unable to dodge the bananas, the three of them fell off their carpets, and landed in a pile of cushions, right in front of Sofia and Madeline.

"Mom? Dad?" Sofia gasped.

Roland's carpet flew over to the girls, wrapping itself around them in a hug.

"Oh, hello there." Madeline smiled.

"Still got your Spuck, I see." Sofia giggled, patting the carpet.

"Are you okay?" Madeline asked their parents.

"Yes." Miranda smiled.

"No." Roland groaned.

Zander's parents rushed over.

"What happened out here?" His mother asked.

"Zandar, what did I tell you about letting monkeys in the palace?" Zander's father growled.

"But dad-!" Zandar started.

"He didn't do anything, your majesty." Sofia admitted.

"We did." Madeline added.

"Girls, what do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"We were supposed to deliver a box to you, but we peeked inside, and accidentally let out a genie." Sofia confessed.

"He's been granting wishes all over Tangu." Madeline added. In the background, an elephant trumpeted, and something broke. "A lot of wishes."

"Oh, girls." Miranda sighed. "You were supposed to bring the box straight here, without opening it."

"We know." Sofia bowed her head.

"And we're sorry." Madeline declared.

"Send word that tonight's party is cancelled." Zander's father told a servant.

"By your command, King Habib." The servant bowed.

"But dad, everyone wants to see the new museum!" Zandar protested.

"We'll clean everything up, I promise." Sofia pledged.

"My dear, there is simply no way you or any of us can get the palace straightened up in time." Habib declared.

"Not to mention tracking down that genie." Habib's wife added.

"But we want to fix the mess we caused." Madeline insisted. "Please, give us a chance, your majesties."

"And what can the two of you possibly do?" Habib asked.

"...Fizz!" Sofia suddenly realized.

"What is Fizz?" Habib frowned.

Two monkeys were throwing the lamp between them. Madeline managed to catch.

"Oh Fizz, I wish you weren't stuck in there..." She sighed. "We can't catch Kazem, and they're going to cancel the party!"

"It's a crying shame, kid." Sergeant Fizz declared. "And Kazem thinks he's making people happy. If only he knew..."

"Hmmm... maybe he should know." Sofia smiled.

"Come again?" Sergeant Fizz asked.

"Yeah, what are you getting at, Sof?" Madeline asked.

"If we can get Kazem to see how unhappy he's made everyone, then maybe we can get him to undo all his wishes!" Sofia grinned.

"That's... pretty smart." Madeline nodded.

"It's a long shot, but it just might work." Sergeant Fizz admitted.

"Mom, dad, we know what to do." Sofia declared. "But we'll need your help."

"Good, because I'm not letting you two out of my sight again." Miranda said flatly.

"We just need a few minutes, King Habib." Madeline declared. She whistled, calling the Patrol carpet over. "Hop on!"

The girls and Miranda got on their carpets.

"Why can't we just take a coach?!" Roland yelped, as his carpet pulled into the air.

Not too far away, Kazem was in front of some kids.

"Okay, who's next?" He asked. "Step right up and make a wish!"

Sofia, Madeline and their parents were nearby, watching from behind some crates. They nodded to each other silently.

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" Miranda said loudly, as she and Roland walked over. "I wish we could sit on that cloud, and look down on all of Tangu!"

"Yes." Roland agreed. "And it would be nice if a genie could keep us company!"

"Yes, it would!" Miranda smiled.

"Now that is a fantastic wish!" Kazem flew over to them. "Kablooey!"

Roland and Miranda were transported to the top of the cloud. Kazem joined them.

"Ah, what a view!" He sighed.

"Mmm-hmm." Miranda agreed, as an elephant trumpeted. "Hey, what's all that commotion down there?"

"It's all the wishes I've granted." Kazem declared. "See how happy I've made everyone?"

"But are they really happy, Kazem?" Sofia asked, as she and Madeline flew over.

"Huh?" Kazem frowned. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Take a closer look." Madeline pointed to the stampeded elephants. "The elephants are running wild."

"The giant cookies are crushing all the kids' presents." Sofia continued.

"And the monkeys ruined the party." Madeline indicated the juggling monkeys.

"That's not fantastic at all..." Kazem realized.

"That's why there are genie rules, Kazem." Sofia told him. "So things don't get out of hand."

"I see what you mean." Kazem sighed. "...Okay, I'll follow the rules."

"Great." Madeline smiled. "You can start by granting our three wishes."

"Alright what's your first wish?" Kazem asked.

"We wish for you to let Sergeant Fizz out of this lamp." Sofia held up the lamp.

"Do I have to?" Kazem frowned.

"It's our wish." Madeline grinned.

"Okay..." Kazem sighed. "Kablooey."

Sergeant Fizz came out of the lamp.

"You are under arrest, bub." He told Kazem. "You have the right to remain magical. Any wish you grant can and will be used against you in a court of whimsy. You have the right to a wizard. If you cannot afford a wizard, one will be appointed to you by the kingdom. Do you understand these rights and wrongs as they have been read to you?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Kazem nodded.

"Wait, Sergeant Fizz!" Sofia spoke up. "Kazem is ready to follow the Genie Rules."

"He's granting our three wishes right now." Madeline added.

"Is this true?" Sergeant Fizz asked Kazem.

"Yes, Sergeant!" Kazem declared. "And... I'm sorry I put you in the lamp."

"Well, you should be." Sergeant Fizz said sternly.

"For our second wish, we'd like you to undo all the other wishes you granted today." Sofia declared.

"Your wish is my command." Kazem smiled. "Kablooey!"

The flying camel vanished, Roland and Miranda returned to the ground, and the elephants, giant cookies, and monkeys disappeared.

"Thank you, Kazem." Madeline smiled.

Soon after, they returned to the palace.

"The party is back on!" King Habib declared. "Everyone, please join the festivities!"

"Well girls, you have one more wish." Kazem declared.

"That's right." Sofia nodded. "...Kazem, we need you to go back in the lamp."

"No!" Kazem shook his head.

"You have to." Madeline declared. "You belong in the lamp, and the lamp belongs to the King and Queen of Tangu."

"But it gets lonely in there!" Kazem pouted.

"Hey, it gets lonely being the only officer in the Genie Patrol." Sergeant Fizz retorted. "But not every wish comes true."

"Hmm..." Sofia mused. "Madeline, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I sure am." Madeline nodded. "We'll be right back!"

The girls brought the lamp over.

"Here's your lamp, King Habib!" Sofia declared. "But do you mind if the genie doesn't go back inside?"

"We know a place where he'll be much happier." Madeline added. "And stay out of trouble."

"Hmmm... that is fine with us." King Habib nodded.

"Great!" Sofia smiled.

The girls rushed back to Kazem.

"Kazem, for our last wish, we wish for you to join the Genie Patrol." Madeline declared, handing him her turban.

"If that's okay with both of you." Sofia added.

"Okay?" Kazem did a flip. "It sounds fantastic!"

"Now, wait just a second..." Sergeant Fizz frowned.

"You said it gets lonely being the only Patrolman." Madeline pointed out.

"Now you'll have a partner, all the time." Sofia smiled.

"...I suppose he could start off as a Junior Patrolman." Sergeant Fizz admitted. "After you learn all the Genie Rules."

Several scrolls appeared around Kazem.

"I will!" Kazem nodded. "I promise!"

Sergeant Fizz changed Sofia and Madeline's outfits back to their Tangu attire, and put the turban on Kazem's head.

"Welcome to the Genie Patrol, kid." He declared.

"Thank you, Sergeant Fizz!" Kazem saluted.

"It won't be the same without you... partners." Sergeant Fizz told Sofia and Madeline.

"Sofia, Madeline, it's time for our carpet dance!" Zandar flew over.

"Well, we never rehearsed." Madeline admitted, as the red carpet picked them up.

"But the show must fly on!" Sofia smiled.

Sofia, Madeline and Zandar started flying in formation, as music played.

"Well, are you ready to learn the Genie Rules, Kazem?" Sergeant Fizz asked.

"I sure am!" Kazem nodded.

"Alright then." Sergeant Fizz smiled. "We'll start with rule 52: Always make a big entrance, and a bigger exit!"

They flew up into the sky, their carpet leaving a purple trail behind it. As the crowd applauded, Kazem shared a salute with Sofia and Madeline.


	8. Chapter 8

The Fliegel Has Landed

Inside the Trolls' cave, Sofia, Madeline and Gnarly had their eyes covered, counting.

"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty!" They chorused. "Ready or not, here we come!"

The little Troll girl Teeny quickly hide amongst the rocks.

"Where's Teeny?" Gnarly asked.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Sofia called.

Teeny giggled loudly.

"Where could that be coming from?" Madeline smirked.

The girls and Gnarly followed the sound to the stalagmite Teeny was hiding behind.

"Ah-hah!" They surprised her.

Teeny ran away, still giggling. She bumped into Chief Knuckles.

"Whoa!" The Troll gasped.

"Sorry, Chief!" Tenny apologized.

"That's okay." Chief Knuckles picked her up. "I should have seen you coming, but I was busy star-gazing." He pointed to the ceiling, with all its gleaming crystals.

"Your cave crystals really do look like stars, Chief Knuckles." Sofia admitted.

"I wish we had more." Teeny declared.

"Me too, Teeny." Chief Knuckles sighed. "But you know how rare cave crystals are. Each Troll only gets one."

"Like this." Gnarly held up a glowing crystal.

"Oooh." Teeny cooed.

"Okay, have fun, everyone." Chief Knuckles smiled.

"Bye, Chief Knuckles." Madeline waved.

"See ya, Chief." Gnarly smiled. "Alright, it's my turn to hide! Start counting!"

As Sofia, Madeline and Teeny started counting, Gnarly rushed down the cavern.

"Here we go." He panted, as he moved deeper into the cavern. "Oooh. I've never hidden over here before. It's really dark..." He pulled out his crystal. "Ah, that's better. They'll never find me in here!"

"What's this?" A voice asked, as a tiny pair of hands took the crystal.

"Hey!" Gnarly followed the light into a smaller cave, where a small, fairy-like creature was flying around, holding the crystal.

"Glorious light, at last!" The creature smiled. "All I've had is this pathetic little candle to light up this dark, dreary cave." She shooed away a mole that was sitting by the candle.

"Hey!" Gnarly yelled. "Give that back, you... you flying gnome!"

"'Flying gnome'?" The creature snorted. "I'm a Fliegel. Grotta the Fleigel to you!"

"What's a Fliegel?" Gnarly asked.

"Ugh, you don't even know what a Fliegel is?" Grotta scowled. "You must not get out of your cave much." She affixed the crystal to a stalactite with a little wand. "Listen up, little Troll, and I'll tell you what I'm all about."

Grotta: I don't like the dark  
But I live in a cave.  
A cozy little home is what I crave  
Even if I have to misbehave.  
Beware, this Fliegel has landed.

From kingdom to kingdom  
I have roamed.  
Searching high and low  
With a fine-tooth comb  
Finally found a cave to call my own  
Behold, this Fliegel has landed

I used to reside under ol' Khaldune  
Unil they chased me outta town  
But this little cave will do just fine  
Once I move a few things around

"This place will look great, once I do a little decorating." Grotta declared. "And get a lot more of those crystal thingies."

"Well, why don't you ask Chief Knuckles for some?" Gnarly suggested.

"Ask?" Grotta sneered. "I don't ask, I tell. And I'm telling you to get some more glowing crystals!"

"You could be a little nicer about it." Gnarly growled.

"I could, but I don't have to be." Grotta smirked. "Because I'm a Fliegel!"

Grotta: Like it or not  
I'm here to stay  
So you better do everything I say  
Or there's gonna be a hefty price to pay  
Because this Fliegel has landed

Oh yeah  
This Fliegel has landed.  
Look out  
This Fliegel has landed  
On you  
Troll

Grotta flew up and pulled the crystal out of the stalactite.

"I cannot find anything in this mess!" She groaned. "Flinch!"

The mole pattered over.

"Yes, Grotta?" He asked nervously.

"Find something to put this in!" Grotta gave Flinch the crystal.

"Right away, Grotta!" Flinch nodded. As he turned around, he bumped into a stool, and dropped the crystal. A bucket, which had been on the stool, flew off, and covered the crystal.

"Ah, it's dark!" Grotta yelped. "Flinch, pick it up, pick it up!"

"Sorry, Grotta." Flinch freed the crystal. "Please don't zap me!"

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Gnarly asked.

"I am not afraid of anything, mister!" Grotta yelled. "Now, take this bucket, and fill it up with those glowing crystals, or else."

"Or else what?" Gnarly challenged her.

"Or else I'll turn you into a salamander!" Grotta twirled her wand. "Cammanda salamander!"

Grotta turned a nearby mouse into a salamander.

"Ah!" Gnarly yelped.

"Take it from me, you don't want to mess with Grotta." Flinch declared.

"Now, get me what I want, and no-one will get salamandered." Grotta told Gnarly. and don't tell anyone about this. You go blabbin', and I go zappin'! Just bring me those crystals. Got it, Troll?"

"Yes, okay, I will." Gnarly agreed.

"Flinch, be more careful with my crystals!" Grotta yelled, causing Flinch to almost drop the crystal.

"Sorry, Grotta." Flinch apologised.

"You just can't scare up good help these days..." Grotta sighed.

As Gnarly ran out, he ran into Sofia, Madeline and Teeny, who were still looking for him.

"Hey!" Sofia gasped.

"Sorry!" Gnarly apologised.

"We're supposed to find you, Gnarly!" Teeny pointed out.

"What happened?" Madeline asked.

"Uh... nothing!" Gnarly lied. "I just... don't wanna play any more."

"Awww." Teeny sighed.

"Are you okay?" Sofia frowned.

"I'm fine." Gnarly declared. "I... just feel like doing something else now. Hey, have you ever mined for cave crystals?"

"You mine for those?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah!" Gnarly nodded. "It's really fun. You get to bang big hammers. Wanna try it?"

"Sure!" Sofia and Madeline nodded.

Some time later, all four were chipping away at the rocks.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Sofia smiled.

"Ooh, let me see, let me see!" Gnarly leaned in as Sofia pulled out an emerald. "Ohh. It's only an emerald."

"Well, isn't that a precious gem?" Madeline frowned.

"It doesn't glow like a cave crystal." Gnarly threw the emerald away.

"Hey, I found something too!" Teeny called.

"Good job, Teeny!" Gnarly went to inspect it. "Oh, but it's just a diamond. It's no use. We've been at this for hours, and we've only found one cave crystal! We're never gonna mine a whole bucketful of them! And I'm gonna be-"

"Gonna be what, Gnarly?" Madeline asked.

"...Tired." Gnarly said nervously. "I'm gonna be tired from all this mining." He yawned loudly. "I'm gonna go rest for a while, girls. I'll see you later."

Gnarly walked off.

"That's strange." Sofia frowned.

"Yeah, I've never seen Gnarly act like that before." Madeline agreed.

"I think there's something wrong with him." Sofia frowned.

"What do we do?" Teeny asked.

"We find out what it is." Madeline declared, as she and Sofia followed Gnarly.

"Wait for me, guys!" Teeny ran after them.

As they followed, they saw Gnarly heading into the recesses of the caverns.

"Our kingdoms the other way." Teeny frowned. "Where's he going?"

"I don't know." Sofia shrugged.

"Let's keep following him." Madeline declared.

"Hello?" Gnarly called, as he entered the cave.

"You're back." Flinch noted. "Did you bring the crystals?"

"I tried, but I could only find one." Gnarly declared.

"Oh, this is not good." Flinch gulped.

"Listen, I thought if I told her the truth, maybe Grotta would understand." Gnarly told him.

"You thought what?!" Flinch laughed. "Oh, that's a good one! Do you know what happened the last time someone thought Grotta would 'understand'?"

"No." Gnarly shook his head. "What?"

"Put it this way: I wasn't always a mole." Flinch revealed.

"Grotta did that to you?" Gnarly gasped.

"Yeah." Flinch nodded. "Do yourself a favor and do what she says."

"Flinch, where are my throwpillows?" Grotta flew over. "So, the trembling Troll is back. Did you bring my crystals?"

"Listen, I tried mining for some, but I only found one." Gnarly revealed. "They're very rare."

"Ah, hmm, yes," Grotta took the crystal. "This makes me very unhappy. And when I'm not happy, nobody's happy!"

"It's true." Flinch told Gnarly. "I haven't been happy for two years!"

"You're going to bring me more crystals, and you're going to do it by the time this candle burns out!" Grotta told Gnarly. "And if I see it melt all the way down, and you still haven't brought me what I want? Boo-hoo, I'm coming for you!"

"Okay, okay!" Gnarly gulped, rushing out.

"We need to rethink this whole layout, Flinch!" Grotta declared. "Move the rock sofa back over there."

"Again?" Flinch protested.

"Ah-ah, Flinch!" Grotta waved her wand.

"I-I mean, right away, Grotta!" Flinch said nervously.

Outside, Gnarly bumped into Sofia and Madeline.

"Gnarly!" Sofia gasped.

"Are you okay?" Madeline asked.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Gnarly yelped. "You shouldn't have come. We have to leave, now!"

"Gnarly, wait!" Sofia told him, as he tried pulling them away.

"Why didn't you tell us about that mean little... what is she, anyway?" Madeline asked.

"She's a Fliegel." Gnarly declared. "And she said if I told anyone, she'd turn me into a salamander. What am I going to do? I just can't make a bucket of cave crystals appear out of nowhere. And I only have until Grotta's candle burns out!"

"Well, you can't make them appear, but we know someone who might be able to." Sofia smiled.

"Oh, but Grotta told me not to tell anybody." Gnarly groaned. "And now you want to tell somebody else?"

"It's only to get you those cave crystals." Madeline pointed out.

"And then everything will be fine." Sofia declared. "Don't worry, Gnarly. We won't let you get turned into a salamander." She took the bucket from Gnarly and handed it to Madeline. "Maddie, take this bucket to Mr Cedric and see if he'll help us. I'll stay here with gnarly and Teenie."

"I'm on it." Madeline nodded. "Be right back!"

In Cedric's workshop, Cedric was on a ladder, looking through his books.

"Cooking With Scrolls, Thursdays with Merlin... Ah, here it is!" He smiled. "How To Hex Friends And Enchant People!"

As Cedric reached for the book, he fell off the ladder, grabbing onto the railing.

"Mr Cedric?" Madeline then entered the workshop.

"Oh, Prospero's pickles!" Cedric groaned.

"Mr Cedric?" She called.

"Up here!" Cedric yelled.

"Oh." Madeline frowned. "What are you doing up there?"

"Oh, I was just practicing my levitation spell." Cedric lied.

"Well, could you maybe come down now?" Madeline asked, putting the spell book in the buck. "Sofia and I need your help."

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Cedric frowned.

"I'll get you the ladder." Madeline offered.

"That will do." Cedric sighed.

Madelien pulled over the ladder, and Cedric climbed down.

"Right, what is it this time?" Cedric asked.

"Do you know a spell that can conjure up cave crystals for my Troll friend?" Madeline inquired.

"Hmmm, cave crystals, eh?" Cedric mused. He checked a book. "Let's see. Cave crystals, cave crystals... Oh, yes. Oh, it's a piece of cake!" He pulled a candelabra, causing a book shelf to spin around, revealing several potions. "All I need is some diamond dust! Should be right next to the sapphire seeds... of course, here it is!" He picked up the dust.

Cedric poured the dust on the ground, than waved his wand.

"Powers of the Earth, above and below, conjure a pile of crystals that glow!" He chanted.

A flock of chickens suddenly appeared.

"Well, that's not right." Cedric frowned. He saw the chickens making a mess. "My workshop! Shoo! Shoo!" He tripped over a crate of potion flasks. "Oh shoo, you flightless flappers!"

The chickens left the workshop.

"What happened?" Madeline asked.

"Oh." Cedric looked at the bottle. "This isn't diamond dust." He sniffed it. "It's eggshell powder." One last chicken flew past his head. "Well, suppose that explains the chickens."

"Well, do you have any diamond dust?" Madeline asked.

"Hmmm, no." Cedric admitted. "I'm afraid I'm all out."

"But Sofia and I told Gnarly we'd help him!" Madeline frowned.

"Help him with what, exactly?" Cedric asked.

"This mean Fliegel is going to turn him into a salamander if he doesn't give her cave crystals!" Madeline revealed.

"A Fliegel?!" Cedric gasped.

"Yes." Madeline nodded.

"Oh, I've dealt with those bossy little cave-dwellers before!" Cedric pounded his palm with his fist.

"You have?" Madeline gaped.

"They think they're so powerful, but there isn't a Fliegel alive who can match wands with a Royal Sorcerer such as myself!" Cedric boasted.

"So... you'll help us?" Madeline asked.

"I am always happy to help rid the kingdom of a pesky Fliegel!" Cedric declared.

"Thank you, Mr Cedric." Madeline smiled. "You're the best!"

"Yes, I am." Cedric agreed, as they left the workshop.

They returned to the caverns.

"What's Mr Cedric doing here?" Sofia asked.

"He came to help." Madeline smiled. "Don't worry, Gnarly. Mr Cedric is a great sorcerer. He'll take care of Grotta for you."

"Are you sure?" Gnarly asked. "She's pretty powerful."

"Oh, poppycock!" Cedric snorted. "I shall make magical mincemeat out of that Fliegel!"

"If you say so..." Gnarly frowned.

In Grotta's cavern, Flinch was pushing the rock sofa.

"A little more to the left..." Grotta declared. "A little more to the right..."

"Yes, Grotta..." Flinch groaned.

"There, all done!" Grotta smiled.

"Finally!" Flinch collapsed.

Grotta flew over to a portrait of herself.

"This looks dreadful!" She declared.

"What?!" Flinch wheezed.

"Everything's in the wrong place!" Grotta complained. "Start over!"

"Start over?" Flinch gulped. "But... everything is made of stone! Really heavy stone!"

"Everything except you, my darling Flinch." Grotta smiled... then scowled. "But I can fix that."

"Ah, what should we move first?" Flinch stood up. "How about the two ton couch?"

"See here, Fliegel!" Cedric yelled, as the others arrived.

Cedric bumped his head on the ceiling.

"I am Cedric the Sensational, Royal Sorcerer to King Roland II." Cedric announced.

And Princess Sofia..." Sofia started.

"And Princess Madeline of Enchancia." Madeline ended.

"We've come to ask you to leave Gnarly alone." Sofia declared.

"More specifically, we came to politely tell you to leave him alone!" Cedric told her.

"Yeah, leave Gnarly alone!" Teeny growled.

"Or face my awesome power!" Cedric added.

"It's too bad I have awesomer power!" Grotta sneered.

"Uh, I'm not sure that's a word." Flinch spoke up.

Grotta tried to zap Flinch, who hid behind the sofa.

"Uh, I mean, it's the most awesomest word ever!" Flinch said nervously.

"Let's see what you've got, sorcerer!" Grotta sneered.

"Oh, you're about to, Fliegel." Cedric waved his wand. "Begonicus!"

Several chickens appeared.

"No, not again!" Cedric yelped.

"What happened?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, I forgot to wipe off the eggshell powder!" Cedric groaned.

"Commanda salamander!" Grotta zapped Cedric, turning him into a purple salamander, with an egg landing on him.

"Mr Cedric!" Sofia gasped.

"I told you before, Troll." Grotta smirked. "You do as I say, or else!"

"Oh, Mr Cedric, I'm so sorry I got you involved in this!" Madeline apologised.

"You're sorry?!" Cedric shook off the shell. "I'm the one who's a salamander!"

"It could have been worse." Flinch cringed.

"Now, don't you have some cave crystals to fetch for me?" Grotta asked Gnarly.

"But... but I told you, I couldn't find any more!" Gnarly protested.

"What about the ceiling stars?" Teeny asked.

"Shh, Teeny!" Gnarly hushed her.

"Ceiling stars?" Grotta gasped. "You get crystals on the ceilings of your caves?"

"You can't take those!" Sofia declared.

"They're our most precious possessions." Gnarly added.

"Well, they're going to be my most precious possessions!" Grotta grinned. "You know, I'd hurry. If I see this candle burn all the way down, and I don't have my crystals, it'll be the lizard life for all of you. And anyone else who tries to stop me. Now get out of here!"

The others rushed out of the cave.

"I guess I've gotta give her some of our ceiling crystals." Gnarly sighed.

"No, Gnarly!" Madeline yelled.

"There's got to be another way!" Sofia declared.

"Like what?" Gnarly asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Madeline stated.

"Me too." Sofia nodded. "Will you watch Mr Cedric for us, Teeny?"

"Sure!" Teeny took Cedric. "He's cute!"

"We'll be right back." Madeline declared.

"Hurry!" Cedric groaned, as Teeny hugged him tightly.

Sofia and Madeline rushed up to the castle, finding Miranda in the study, Baileywick beside her.

"Mom?" Sofia asked.

"Girls?" Miranda frowned.

"Do you have a minute?" Madeline asked.

"I always have time for you two." Miranda walked over to them. "What is it?"

"You see, we've got this friend..." Sofia declared.

"And there's this really mean Fliegel threatening to use her magic on him if he doesn't do what she says!" Madeline added.

"A friend, huh?" Miranda smiled. "Are you sure we're not talking about you, girls?"

"No, it's one of the Trolls." Sofia revealed.

"I see." Miranda mused. "Well, has this Troll friend tried telling this Fliegel to stop bothering him."

"It didn't work!" Madeline told her.

"Oh." Miranda frowned. "Has he tried going to someone in charge, like Chief Knuckles?"

"He's not supposed to tell anyone." Sofia declared.

"He has to." Miranda replied. "Then Chief Knuckles and the other Trolls can help your friend stand up to this Fliegel."

"Do you really think that'll stop her?" Madeline asked.

"I do." Miranda smiled.

"Okay." Sofia nodded, as she and Madeline hugged her. "Thanks, mom."

Sofia and Madeline rushed back out, waving to Miranda as they left.

Meanwhile, Gnarly was up a ladder, about to take chip out one of the ceiling crystals. But he suddenly stopped.

"Oh, I can't do it..." He sighed.

"Oh, do you ever sleep?" Cedric groaned, as the giggling Teeny followed him. "Stop! Get away from me, you clingy Troll!"

Teeny jumped on Cedric, and tied a pink bow around him.

"There." She smiled. "You look so pretty, Mr Cedric!"

"Oh, the humanity!" Cedric wailed.

Sofia and Madeline returned.

"We talked to our mom, and we think we know how to fix everything." Madeline announced.

"Including you, Mr Cedric." Sofia added.

"Finally!" Cedric groaned.

"Where's Gnarly?" Madeline asked.

"Right here." Gnarly walked over. "I just couldn't do it. I couldn't take our ceiling stars!"

"You don't have to, Gnarly." Sofia told him. "There's another way out of this. You have to get help from Chief Knuckles."

"But I don't want to get him turned into a salamander!" Gnarly declared.

"The only real way to deal with a bully is to get help." Madeline announced.

Suddenly, a beam of magic hit the bucket. Grotta emerged from her cave, holding the burnt-out candle.

"Time's up, Troll!" She declared. "This candle is finished, and so are you. I want those crystals now!"

"You leave him alone." Sofia stomped her foot.

"Yeah, back off!" Madeline growled.

"Oh, sorry, Princesses." Grotta sneered. "I'll pick on you two instead!" She waved her wand. "Capturus Princesso!"

Sofia and madeline were trapped in magic bubbles.

"Hey!" Sofia yelled.

"Let us go!" Madeline demanded.

"Now, I'm taking the Princesses back to my cave until you get those crystals from the ceiling." Grotta gave Gnarly the bucket. "All you have to do is bring them to me, and I will let them go."

"Don't listen to her, Gnarly!" Sofia urged.

"Remember what we told you!" Madeline reminded him.

"You won't get away with this!" Cedric told Grotta.

"That bow looks pretty on you, lizard lips!" Grotta taunted him, then flew back into her cave.

Cedric growled angrily.

"What are you gonna do, Gnarly?" Teeny asked.

"I'm gonna take Sofia and Madeline's advice, Teeny." Gnarly declared.

Gnarly made his way to Chief Knuckles' home. Inside, the Chief sat on a throne of pillows, two other Trolls on either side.

"You did the right thing, coming to us about this, Gnarly." Chief Knuckles stated.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, Chief Knuckles." Gnarly sighed. "I was scared."

"No shame in that." Chief Knuckles smiled. "Any of us would be. But now your friends are in trouble, and you have to save them."

"I can't." Gnarly frowned.

"Don't worry." Chief Knuckles got off his throne. "We will all face the Fliegel together, Gnarly. But you have to lead the way." He handed Gnarly the bucket.

"Me?" Gnarly asked. "Why?"

"To show this bully of a Fliegel that she can't push you around." Chief Knuckles told him.

Back in Grotta's cave, she was barking orders at Flinch.

"Flinch, I thought I told you to pu up the mirror that brings out my natural beauty!" She scowled.

"I'm not sure such a mirror even exists." Flinch declared.

"Well, you'd better find one." Grotta snarled.

"Uhh..." Flinch frowned.

"Or would you rather be a spider, or an earthworm?" Grotta threatened.

"Neither." Flinch quivered.

"Do you have to boss everyone around?" Sofia asked.

"Well, how else am I supposed to get what I want?" Grotta asked. "Now, where is that troll?"

"Right here, Grotta." Gnarly declared.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Grotta snarled. "That's my job. Now, where are the crystals?"

"On the ceiling of the Troll cave." Gnarly declared. "Where they belong."

"Yeah, you see, one way or another, I'm taking those crystals." Grotta told him.

"No, you're not." Gnarly retorted.

"And who's going to stop me?" Grotta sneered. "You?"

"No, us." Gnarly declared, as the other Trolls entered the cave.

"What's this?" Grotta frowned. "Where did all these Trolls come from?" She flew upwards. "Stay back!"

"There's one thing you should know about Trolls, Fliegel." Chief Knuckles declared, as the Trolls advanced on her. "We stick together!"

"Get back!" Grotta waved her wand. "I'm warning you!"

Gnarly quickly covered the crystal with the bucket, making the cave dark.

"Ahh!" Grotta yelled. She started crying. "The light! Turn the light back on!"

"She's afraid of the dark!" Gnarly realised.

"Good thinking, Gnarly." Madeline smiled.

"I'm sorry!" Grotta wailed. "I promise I'll leave everyone alone! Just please make it light again!"

Gnarly lifted up the bucket.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Grotta declared, as the cave lit up again.

"Let Sofia and Madeline go, Grotta." Gnarly declared.

"Okay, okay." Grotta sniffed. "Let loosium!"

Sofia and Madeline were freed from their bubbles.

"And Mr Cedric." Sofia added. "Turn him back to normal!"

"Was he ever really normal to begin with?" Grotta asked.

"You know what she means, Fliegel!" Cedric growled.

"Uh, fine, very well." Grotta sighed. "Reverso!"

Cedric turned back to normal.

"Ah!" He pointed his wand at Grotta, who cowered in fear.

"Don't, Mr Cedric." Madeline told him. "Then we'll be just as mean as her."

"Mark my words, Fliegel, you haven't seen the last of me!" Cedric turned to leave, but hit his head on the cave mouth. "Why are Troll doorways so low?"

"You weren't very nice to our friend, Grotta." Madeline told the Fliegel.

"I think you owe him an apology." Sofia added.

"I'm sorry." Grotta declared. "I'm just so scared of the dark. I had to have those cave crystals!"

"Well, there are better ways to get what you want than bossing people around." Madeline pointed out.

"Really?" Grotta sniffed. "Like what?"

"Like asking them nicely." Sofia declared.

"She's right." Chief Knuckles agreed. "If you had just asked us, we might have given you some."

"But... no-one's ever nice to me." Grotta pouted.

"Because you're not nice to them." Madeline pointed out.

"Oh, okay..." Grotta mused. "Well, here goes nothing..." She flew over to the Trolls. "I know these caves belong to you, but is it okay if I stay and live in this one?"

"You forgot the magic word." Sofia told her.

"Abracadabra?" Grotta asked.

"Please." Madeline corrected.

"Please?" Grotta asked the Trolls.

"To tell you the truth Grotta, there's no way you can stay here." Chief Knuckles declared. "...Without a little more light." He held up a cave crystal. "Here. You can have my crystal."

"And mine." Another Troll smiled.

"And mine!"

"And mine!"

The trolls put their crystals in Grotta's bowl.

"Here." Gnarly added, putting his in too.

"Huh?" Grotta gasped. "You're giving them to me? Why?"

"Because it's the neighbourly thing to do." Chief Knuckles smiled. "And it looks like you're our new neighbour."

"I've never seen so much light!" Grotta smiled. "I don't know what to say!"

"You could start with 'thank you'." Sofia grinned.

"Thank you." Grotta nuzzled the bowl.

"Uh, excuse me." Flinch walked over. "But since you're being nicer and everything, I wouldn't mind getting turned back to normal."

"I suppose you're right, Flinch." Grotta agreed. "Reverso!"

Flinch changed from a mole to a red salamander.

"I thought you were going to change him back!" Madeline frowned.

"I am back!" Flinch smiled. "This is what I was before she turned me into a mole!"

"Oh." Madeline nodded.

"Well in that case, you look great." Sofia smiled.

"So cute!" Teeny rushed over.

"Uh-oh!" Flinch ran off.

"Thanks for helping me, girls." Gnarly declared.

"Anytime, Gnarly." Sofia said, as she and Madeline hugged him.

"Now, how would my new neighbours like to join me for cave moss tea?" Grotta threw open a cupboard.

"Ooh, my favourite!" Gnarly smiled.

"That would be marvellous." Chief Knuckles beamed.

"Wonderful." Grotta brought down a tray of teacups and a teapot. "Then sit right down and enjoy."

Sofia, Madeline and the Trolls sat on the rock sofa.

"Cave moss?" Madeline frowned.

"It's tastier than it sounds." Gnarly assured her.

Grotta served them all tea, as they sat together like real neighbours


	9. Chapter 9

Princess Ballet

It was enchanted gardening class at Royal Prep. Flora was flying around the students, appraising their work.

"That's a wonderful dancing daisy, Vivian." She smiled. "Oh! Lovely rising rose stalk, Sofia and Madeline!"

"Thank you, Miss Flora!" Sofia and Madeline chorused.

"Everyone's enchanted plants look wonderful." Flora declared.

"Some seeds there, a little there..." Princess Kari sprayed some seeds around some singing sunflowers. "And... that's it!"

"Princess Kari, your singing sunflowers are extraordinarily enchanting!" Flora flew over.

"Thank you, miss Flora." Kari smiled.

"How do you get them to do that?" Sofia asked, as the rest of the class gathered.

"I figured out that they sing higher or lower depending on how much plant food you give them." Kari revealed. The sunflowers sang in different pitches. "See?"

"Wow!" Vivian gasped, as the class applauded.

"Excellent work, Kari." Flora remarked.

"You guys want to try it?" Kari offered. "I'll show you how."

"Oh no!" Princess Zooey yelped, as her flowers jumped around. "My bouncing bluebells! They're bouncing everywhere!"

"Hang on, I'll get them!" Kari declared. She ran around after them. "Got It 'Scuse me! Gotcha!"

"Wow, Kari can really catch!" James gasped.

"I guess that's why she was the most valuable player in the Dazzleball tournament." Madeline mused.

"Is there anything she can't do?" Amber asked.

"Probably not." Vivian answered. "She's also the captain of the gymnastics team."

"And last week, in alchemy class, she was the only student to turn chocolate into gold." Zooey added.

"Oh children, we only have a few minutes left of class, so I want to share some exciting news with you." Flora announced. "The day after tomorrow, Royal Prep will be hosting its very first arts night!"

"What's an arts night?" James asked.

"It's when your parents come to school to see presentations of all the artistic things we do here at Royal Prep." Flora revealed. "Singing, dancing, painting... there are many presentations to prepare, so I'll need all your help!" She conjured up a list. "Now, who would like to put on an enchanted orchestra performance?"

"Oh, I would!" Zooey held up her hand, as did several others.

"Zooey, Clio, Derek..." Flora counted. "Thank you. And would anyone like to decorate the hallway with royal artwork?" More hands went up. "James, Khalid..."

"Sounds like fun, miss Flora." Vivian volunteered.

"Vivian... marvelous!" Flora smiled. "The next item on my list-"

Miss Elodie, wearing a pink ballerina outfit, span into the greenhouse.

"Will be presented by yours truly, Miss Elodie!" She announced, as the class applauded. "I need some nimble dancers to perform a simple, yet stunning ballet! Any takers?"

"Me!" Amber raised her hand.

"I'll do it!" Sofia smiled.

"Me too!" Madeline added.

"Brava, ladies." Miss Elodie declared. "But this dance requires four performers. Are there any other volunteers?"

"You should dance with us, Kari." Sofia suggested.

"I've never done ballet before." Kari frowned.

"I'm surprised to hear that, Kari." Flora declared. "Your mother was the star ballerina when she was a student at Royal Prep." She conjured up an image of Kari's mother dancing. "She was remarkable."

"Yeah, I know." Kari noted. "I just... never had the time to try it."

"Well, now's your chance." Madeline pointed out.

"We can help you learn the steps." Sofia offered. "We've taken classes with Amber."

"And knowing you, you'll probably be a prima ballerina by the end of our first rehearsal." Amber added.

"Just like your mother." Miss Elodie grinned.

"...Alright, I'll do it." Kari agreed.

"Perfect!" Miss Elodie chuckled. "I have my four ballerinas. Meet me for practice after lunch!"

Miss Elodie spun out of the greenhouse.

"Be sure to give your parents these invitations to arts night." Flora conjured up letters. "It's an event they won't want to miss!"

Kari stared at her invitation.

After lunch, the ballerinas joined Miss Elodie, wearing their new dancing outfits.

"Gather around, budding ballerinas!" She instructed. "Before we begin rehearsal, let me offer you some words of advice from my very favourite ballet teacher, the world-famous Sergio Adagio!" She stopped at a picture of a male dancer. "He said 'in ballet, you dance not just with arms and legs, but with a joyful heart'! Now, let me show you the routine I've choreographed for arts night. We will start with a pirouette!" She spun around. "Then an arabesque!" She stood in place. "And to a glissade!"

"That looks tricky." Kari remarked.

"And we'll end with a grand jete!" Miss Elodie leapt into the air.

"Uh, Miss Elodie?" Kari spoke up. "We're supposed to learn all those moves in two days?"

"Don't worry." Miss Elodie smiled. "We'll learn it bit by bit. Let's start with the first move in our routine: The pirouette!"

"This move is pretty easy, Kari." Sofia demonstrated. "You put your feet like this, then lift up your leg, and spi-oooh!" She fell down. "Like that. Only better."

"Got it." Kari got into position. "Here goes!"

Kari spun, but lost her balance.

"Whoa!" She fell, only for Madeline to catch her.

"It's okay, Kari." Amber assured her, pointing to a picture of Kari's mother. "It won't be long before you're just as good as your mom!"

"Look at her, Amber." Kari sighed. "Her form is just perfect. ...Okay, let me try that again."

Both Kari and Sofia spun, though Kari was still off balance.

"Sorry!" She groaned. "That wasn't good at all!"

"No need to apologies, Kari." Miss Elodie smiled.

Kari kept spinning.

"How do you do this without getting dizzy?" She asked.

Kari fell on her backside.

"Kari!" Sofia gasped.

"Are you alright?" Miss Elodie asked.

"I'm fine." Kari smiled. "I'm okay. Let me just... try this again."

They continued practicing their pirouettes. But Kari kept on falling over, even after all the times Miss Elodie tried to help her correct her posture.

Finally, the recess bell rang.

"Ooh, recess!" Amber smiled. "Ah, my favorite part of the day."

"Go on without me." Kari declared. "I'm going to stay and work on this move."

"Alright, Kari." Miss Elodie smiled. "But you should know you're doing wonderfully for your first ballet lesson."

As Madeline and Amber rushed outside, Sofia looked over shoulder, and saw Kari try and fail again.

"Come on, Kari." She urged. "You can take a little break."

"No, not just yet." Kari insisted. "I really want to do a perfect pirouette!"

"But it doesn't have to be perfect." Sofia said, as Kari stumbled.

"Yes, it does." Kari told her. "I've gotta keep practicing."

"Okay..." Sofia frowned.

"Come on, Sof!" Madeline yelled. "Recess, remember?"

"Coming!" Sofia nodded, as she went outside.

Meanwhile, Zooey was working on something.

"My, Zoey." Flora declared. "What a lovely sculpture."

"Do you really like it?" Zooey smiled. "I made out of all these cool old things I found at home. It's an elephant!"

"So it is..." Flora glanced at the jumbled items that made the sculpture. "Very creative!"

"Wait, hold on." Zooey added a bow to the sculpture. "I have to add the final touch... There!"

"Excellent." Flora smiled, turning to see James, Vivian, and Khalid. "And here are my hall decorators! I leave it to you to turn this hall into an enchanting gallery of student art!"

"Don't forget to find a good spot for my sculpture!" Zooey added.

"You got it!" James nodded.

"Okay guys, let's get to work!" Khalid declared.

"Um... any brilliant ideas for where Zooey's lion sculpture should go?" James asked.

"That's not a lion." Vivian frowned. "It's a castle."

"You mean a dragon." Khalid countered. "See all the scales?"

"Whatever it is, let's move it over there, by the bench." James suggested.

The three of them pushed the large sculpture across the hall, slowly.

"It's so heavy!" James groaned.

The sculpture suddenly collapsed.

"Oh no!" Vivian gasped.

"We broke the lion!" James gasped.

"You mean castle!" Vivian corrected him.

"You mean dragon!" Khalid insisted.

"Come on." Vivian urged. "We've got to put it back together before Zooey sees it."

A little while later, royal coaches were arriving, ready to bring the students home.

"Students, remember to give your parents their invitations for arts night!" Flora reminded them.

"Don't look so worried, Kari." Sofia declared.

"Yeah." Madeline nodded. "We still have tomorrow and the next day to learn the routine."

"I know." Kari sighed. "I just hope it's enough time. See you, girls."

Kari's mother, Queen Tessa was waiting to greet her.

"Kari, my little superstar!" She smiled. "How was your day?"

"Hi, mom." Kari said quietly.

"What's that?" Tessa pointed to the invitation.

"It's nothing." Kari said quickly. "Nothing at all."

"But I think it has my name on it." Tessa declared. "Let me have a look."

Reluctantly, Kari handed over the invitation, and her mother read it.

"You are cordially invited to Royal Prep's first annual arts night." Tessa said aloud. "Oh, how charming! What will you be performing, Kari?"

"A... ballet." Kari admitted.

"That's wonderful!" Tessa grinned. "I can't wait to see you leap and spin, just like I used to!"

"The thing is... I haven't really got the hang of leaping or spinning yet." Kari confessed.

"I'm sure you're going to make me so proud." Tessa got into the coach. "You always do!"

Kari joined, frowning sadly.

The next morning, Sofia, Madeline and Amber headed over to practice, joined by Miss Elodie.

"Good morning, my prancing Princesses." Miss Elodie smiled as they entered the dance studio. "Ready for rehearsal?"

They found that Kari was already there.

"Oh!" Miss Elodie gasped. "I see rehearsal's already started."

"I got here early to practice." Kari announced, stretching by the bar.

"She is really serious about this." Amber frowned.

"Too serious." Sofia agreed.

Madeline nodded. "Let's try to help her have some fun."

"Whoa!" Kari yelped, as she almost lost her balance while spinning, but stayed on her feet by hopping on her tiptoes.

"That was great!" Sofia smiled.

"What are you talking about, Sofia?" Kari asked. "I totally messed up that pirouette!"

"But you made up a really fun dance move instead!" Madeline pointed out.

"Let's call it... the Kari hop!" Sofia started hopping.

"Ooh, look!" Amber followed suit. "I can do the Kari hop too!"

"And me!" Madeline smiled.

"Nice hopping, Maddie!" Sofia chuckled.

"Watch me!" Amber grinned.

They all started hopping around, even Miss Elodie.

"Okay, looks like fun." Kari joined in.

Flora than entered the room.

"This is a hoot!" Kari cheered.

"Marvelous moves, dancers." Flora declared. "Very spirited."

"Thank you, miss Flora." Madeline smiled.

"I need to speak with Miss Elodie for a moment." Flora announced. "But do carry on. Your parents are going to just adore this!"

As the dancers continued, Flora led Miss Elodie outside.

"Okay, let's get back to practice." Kari declared. "My parents are coming to see me do ballet, not some silly hop."

As they practiced their pirouettes, Kari stumbled, and fell back onto Amber, then bumped into Sofia and Madeline, and finally fell on the floor.

"Ohhh..." She groaned. "I'll never get it in time!"

"It's okay, Kari." Sofia declared.

"No, it's not okay." Kari insisted.

Kari: What is my mom gonna say?  
If she sees my ballet  
And it's not what she thought it would be  
She'll be so disappointed in me.

Kari walked into the corridor, and Sofia followed her.

When I was just a tyke  
And went on my first hike  
Climbed a mountain in seconds flat  
Mom and Dad were so proud of that

Kari tried to pirouette, but fell again

From math to baking pies  
I always won first prize  
Now I have to keep up that pace  
There no room for second place.

Kari spun again, and fell once more.

Oh!

Sofia and Kari went outside.

Gotta reach a higher height  
Shine better than starlight  
I've got no choice  
I've gotta get it right.

They walked into the playground.

Sofia: You don't need to be number one  
As long as you have lots of fun.

Kari: I've got no choice  
I've gotta get it right.  
I can't have two left feet  
Or even miss a beat

I'm not used to falling down  
Gotta be perfect all around

And so, I have to try  
And soon, I'll start to fly  
When I dance so beautifully  
Mom will say she's so proud of me.

Gotta reach a higher height  
Shine brighter than starlight  
I've got no choice  
I've gotta get it right.

Sofia: As long as it makes you smile  
That's what makes it all worthwhile.

Kari: But I've got no choice  
I've gotta get it right.

As they reached the small bridge, Kari spun her way across it.

Sofia: Kari, You did it!

Kari: I did.  
Now I can rejoice  
I've finally got it right.  
I got it right.  
I got it right.

They danced their way back into the dance studio.

"Yes!" Miss Elodie cheered. "That was some marvelous pirouetting! Congratulations!"

"Finally!" Kari sat down, exhausted. "I was starting to think I'd never get it."

"Now we can start working on the other dance moves in the routine." Miss Elodie declared.

"Other dance moves?!" Kari gasped.

"Yes, remember?" Miss Elodie nodded. "After the pirouette, you girl will arabesque, glissade, and grand jete!"

"But it took me so long to learn one move." Kari frowned. "How will I ever learn all the others by tomorrow night? There's not enough time!"

"Sure there is." Sofia told her.

"We can do it." Madeline agreed.

"Maybe you and Amber can." Kari frowned. "You three took ballet classes. This is really hard for me!"

"I think you're gonna do fine, Kari." Miss Elodie declared. "But if you want some extra help, I can ask my old teacher Sergio Adagio to give you a special lesson. He's the best there is."

"Really?" Kari smiled. "You can do that?"

"We can invite him to our castle." Madeline suggested. "We have a big ballroom there."

"Oh, Sergio will get you dancing in no time, Kari." Amber declared.

Some time later, Sofia Madeline and Amber opened a door in their castle, revealing Sergio to Kari. Sergio was dancing skillfully.

"That's him." Sofia smiled. "Sergio Adagio."

Sergio leapt, spinning, into the air, and landed perfectly.

"Ah, my warm-up is complete." He declared.

"That was a warm-up?" Kari gasped.

"We really want to thank you for taking the time to do this, senor Adagio." Madeline stepped forward.

"So, we brought you these." Amber gave Sergio a pot of bluebells.

"It is my pleasure." Sergio accepted the gift. "When it comes to ballet, I bend over backwards to help a student in need." He demonstrated his point by actually bending over backwards. "Now, my darlings, what is this dancing emergency of yours?"

"Our friend needs to learn to arabesque, lassard, and grand jete." Sofia pointed out Kari.

"And she needs to learn them fast!" Amber added.

"I don't know how to do any of those moves." Kari sighed.

Sergio tip-toed over to her.

"I am very glad to hear that." He proclaimed.

"You are?" Kari frowned.

"Absolutely." Sergio smiled. "It means you are like a shapeless lump of clay. A shapeless lump of clay I can mold into a chiseled statue of greatness! Let us begin with a grand jete!" He demonstrated a couple of times. "Like so! Now, you try."

Kari leapt a couple of times, but her landings were shaky.

"Hmm, I see that this will require some special training." Sergio mused. "I shall need something challenging for Princess Kari to practice jumping over."

"I've still got some enchanted plant food from class!" Madeline declared, picking up the plant pot. "I can make these bluebells bounce. Will that work?"

Madeline sprinkled the food, causing the pot to bounce.

"Perfectly!" Sergio declared.

"Good thinking, Maddie." Sofia smiled.

"Now, jete over these dancing bluebells, Kari." Sergio instructed. "Jete like you have never jeted before!"

Kari tried to jump over the bouncing pot, but fell.

"Ohh!" She groaned.

She failed the second time also. But on the third time, she cleared it perfectly.

"Stop! Wait! Hold everything!" Sergio declared.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"That, my dear, was an absolutely wonderful grand jete!" Sergio admitted.

"Really?" Kari asked.

"Really." Sofia nodded.

"Without a doubt." Madeline agreed.

"Ohh, I can't believe it!" Kari squealed.

"Now we move on to the arabesque!" Sergio led Kari across the room.

Together, they practiced the arabesque, though Kari was having trouble keeping her balance.

"A noble effort." Sergio declared. He picked up two feather dusters, putting one in Kari's hand, and attaching another to her shoe. "But for a proper arabesque, you must stretch out much further!" He pulled over a chair. "Now, use these to dust this table, and this chair. Stretch your arm forward, lift your leg back." Kari complied. "And dust, and dust..." Kari started dusting both objects. "And you missed a spot..."

"Kari, you're doing it!" Sofia smiled. "You're doing an arabesque!"

"I am!" Kari nodded. "This is fun!"

"And now I will teach you the glissade!" Sergio took the dusters. "Watch how I do it, but please, hold your applause until the end!"

Spreading his legs, Sergio nimbly leapt from side to side, holding a bell. Sofia, Madeline and Amber applauded.

"Now glissade to the right, and ring this bell." Sergio instructed.

Kari followed, ringing the bell.

"Now over there, and ringy-ding-ding!" Sergio smiled.

"You're doing great, Kari!" Madeline declared.

"Thanks!" Kari beamed. "I'm really getting the hang of this now!"

"Just remember, girls." Sergio announced. "In ballet, you dance not just with arms and legs, but a joyful heart!"

Sofia, Madeline and Amber joined in the dancing.

Meanwhile, back at Royal Prep, the decorators were still at work.

"Guys, guys, look at this!" James declared, as he attempted to put Zooey's sculpture back together. "I'm pretty sure this mop was the lion's mane on Zooey's sculpture."

"I'm not so sure, James." Vivian frowned. "In fact, I'm not so sure that mop was even part of the sculpture."

"Yeah, I think it fell out of the janitor's closet." Khalid pointed to the open closet door.

"Oh, yeah." James shrugged. "But I still say it's a lion."

"Castle." Vivian insisted.

"Dragon!" Khalid countered.

James face palmed.

The ballerinas returned to Miss Elodie.

"Let's get started right away, girls!" Miss Elodie declared. "This is our final rehearsal before the big show tonight!"

"Miss Elodie, thank you so much for setting up the lesson with Sergio yesterday." Kari smiled. "He was amazing!"

Kari did a perfect grand jete.

"My, my!" Miss Elodie gasped. "You certainly learned the way to grand jete!"

"I can even glissade and Arabesque!" Kari added.

"It looks like you girls are ready to rehearse the entire routine!" Miss Elodie declared. "Remember, we start with the pirouette!" She spun in place.

The girls mimicked her, but Kari fell over again.

"Ugh!" She groaned.

"Kari, are you okay?" Sofia helped her up.

"No!" Kari declared. "I could do a pirouette before. Why did I mess it up now?"

"Because it takes a lot of practice to get it right every time." Amber pointed out.

"And we haven't worked on it in a while." Madeline declared.

"Once more then?" Miss Elodie suggested.

"Okay." Kari held out her arms.

Kari spun, but stumbled once more.

"Let me try again." She frowned.

She spun again, staying upright.

"Very nice!" Miss Elodie declared.

Kari stumbled as she tried to keep her balance in the end pose.

"This is awful!" She groaned. "I can't get it right!"

"But you almost had it." Sofia declared.

"My parents will coming tonight." Kari reminded her. "I don't want to 'almost' have it. It has to be perfect!" She spun again, wobbling as she did. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can be in the show."

"Kari!" Sofia called, as Kari ran out of the room. "Wait!"

You want me to come with, Sof?" Madeline asked.

"I think it'd be better if I talked to her one-on-one." Sofia declared. "No offense."

"None taken." Madeline nodded.

Meanwhile, James and the others had finished the sculpture.

"Well, the good news is this is the best dragon-lion in a castle I've ever seen!" James declared.

"But that's not what Zooey made." Vivian pointed out.

"Yeah, she's not going to be happy about this." Khalid frowned.

"You're right." James admitted, just as Zooey walked down the hall. "Uh-oh. Here she comes now!"

"Quick, hide the dragon-lion!" Khalid yelped.

"Hi, guys." Zooey smiled. "The halls look great."

"Thanks." James nodded, as he stood in front of the sculpture.

"Um, is that my sculpture?" Zooey pointed.

"What sculpture?" James asked.

"Where?" Vivian added.

"I don't see any sculpture!" Khalid played along.

"That one, right there!" Zooey pointed. "What happened to my elephant?"

"So that's what it was." James realized.

"Okay Zooey, the thing is, we accidentally knocked over your sculpture, and it fell apart." Vivian confessed.

"So we put it back together." James continued.

"But the bad news is, some things may not be in exactly the same place you had them." Khalid admitted.

"Or even close." James cringed.

"We're really sorry." Vivian apologized.

Zooey looked hard at the sculpture.

"I can't believe what you did." She declared. "It looks even better than before!"

"It does?" Vivian frowned.

"But it looks totally different!" Khalid pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." Zooey smiled. "Making it was the fun part!"

"That's true." Vivian admitted.

"It was!" Khalid agreed.

"Yeah." James nodded. "Hey, do you have any other sculptures we can mess up!"

Kari then ran down the halls, followed by Sofia.

"Kari, come back!" Sofia called.

"What's the point?" Kari turned to Sofia, running backwards. "I just can't do it, Sofia!"

Kari was running right toward the sculpture.

"Watch out!" James yelled.

"Stop!" Vivian urged.

Kari bumped into the sculpture, causing it to fall apart.

"No!" She gasped. "I messed up something else! I'm ruining arts night!"

"It's okay." Sofia comforted her. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"And we can just put the sculpture back together." Zooey added.

"We did it before." Khalid smiled.

"It's really fun!" James agreed, as they started picking up the pieces.

"It's just like with dancing." Sofia told Kari. "Doing it is the fun part, even if you don't do it perfectly."

"But, my parents-" Kari started.

"Will see you having a fun time, dancing in the show." Sofia finished. "you think ballet's fun, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do." Kari admitted. "The last few days have been great... when I wasn't getting all mad at myself."

"Then stop worrying, and just do the show." Sofia smiled. "Because it's fun!"

"Okay, I'll do it!" Kari agreed.

"Great!" Sofia beamed. "Let's go change."

That night, the parents were gathered in the theatre, with show about to begin. Flora flew on stage.

"I hope you all enjoyed the art exhibit in the hall." She declared. "Now, onto the next arts night presentation!"

As Flora left the stage, Miss Elodie spun her way into the center.

"Ladies and gentle kings, may I present to you: Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline, Princess Amber and Princess Kari!" She announced, as the girls joined her.

The parents applauded.

"There's my mom and dad." Kari whispered.

"Just remember what Sergio said." Sofia reminded her. "In ballet, you dance not just with arms and legs, but a joyful heart."

"Right." Kari nodded.

"Good luck." Madeline added.

The orchestra started playing, and the girls went into their routine. Unfortunately, Kari fell over during the pirouette.

The crowd gasped, and the musicians stopped.

"Kari!" Kari's mother gasped.

"Uh-oh." Sofia gulped.

Kari pouted for a moment, then stood up again, and performed her "Kari hop."

"She's doing the Kari hop!" Amber smiled.

"Let's do it too!" Madeline declared.

The others joined Kari in her hop, and the crowd started a applauding. Kari almost lost her balance on the arabesque, but stayed upright. They performed grand jetes, glissades... Finally, Kari posed in the center of the stage. The other girls posed behind her, than posed beside her.

"Fabulous!" Kari's mother smiled, as the crowd applauded.

The girls bowed.

"Brava, girls!" Miss Elodie congratulated them.

As the lights shut off, Kari's parents walked onto stage.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry." Kari apologized.

"Whatever for?" Her father asked.

"I made all those mistakes." Kari declared. "My arabesque was wobbly, I completely flubbed my pirouette..."

"We don't expect you to do everything perfectly." Tessa told her.

"But mom, you were such an amazing ballerina." Kari reminded her. "I just wanted to do as well as you."

"The most important thing is you did as well as you could." Tessa smiled. "We're so proud of you, Kari."

"Thanks, mom." Kari hugged her.

"Kari!" Amber called, as she led Roland and Miranda over. "People are asking if you could show them how to do the Kari hop!"

"Do you mean that adorable dance move you were doing?" Tessa asked. "I'd like to learn that!"

"Me too!" Kari's father added.

"I'm in!" Roland smiled.

"Okay. Just go like this with your arms." Kari waved her arms. "And hop on your legs, like this." She hopped.

"Whoo!" Her father declared, as they all copied her. "I'm doing it!"

"Why, it is fun!" Roland grinned.

"Whoa!" Tessa lost her balance, tilting to one side on a single leg. "I'm having trouble with the Kari hop!"

"Yes, but you invented a new move." Sofia declared.

"Yeah, the Queen Tessa trot!" Madeline added.

The crowd applauded as they danced together.


	10. Chapter 10

All The Sprite Moves

At Vivian's castle, servants were moving all sorts of items, in preparation for Vivian's family moving.

In the music room, Vivian took down her mandolin, and sighed. Just then, the door opened, and her parents popped their heads in.

"Vivi, dear?" Queen Cecily called. "Look who's come to help you pack."

Sofia and Madeline entered the room.

"Hi, Vivian." Sofia smiled.

"Thanks for coming, girls." Vivian declared.

"No problem." Madeline grinned. "We can't wait to see your new castle."

"It's tremendous!" King Marcus announced. "There's a swimmer's moat, three carriage garage, an indoor jousting court..."

"And we've been told it has a very enchanting garden." Cecily added.

"That would be great." Vivian declared. "If I swam, or jousted, or gardened..."

"It's never too late to start, Vivi, dear." Marcus smiled.

"We'll let you three get packing." Cecily declared, as she and Marcus left the room.

"What's wrong, Vivian?" Sofia asked, noting the glum look on her friend's face. "Your new castle sounds really nice."

"I love this castle, Sofia." Vivian sighed. "I love my music room. I don't want to move."

"Well, maybe your new castle will have a music room too." Madeline suggested.

"Or another room you'll like even better." Sofia added.

"Nothing could be as great as this." Vivian insisted. "This is my favorite in the whole world. Sometimes, I spend all day in here. It's big enough to hold all of my musical instruments, and I can play them as loud as I want."

Vivian played a few keys on her piano.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up." Madeline smiled. "Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Yeah, Crackle and Clover can play together, and you won't have to think about moving." Sofia nodded.

"Actually, I'd really like that." Vivian declared.

Some time later, the three of them, plus Crackle, were walking through the garden of castle Enchancia

"Clover, Crackle's here!" Madeline called.

"I wonder where he is?" Sofia mused.

"Everybody on board?" They heard Clover's voice. "Alright!"

"Clover!" Crackle gasped happily.

They all rushed over to a flower bush. Behind it was the Wee Sprite's miniature castle home. The three of them were on Clover's back.

"Hold on!" Clover smiled, as he hopped away. "Here we go!"

"Ah-hah!" Madeline smiled. "There you are!"

"Higher, higher!" Button called, as Clover hopped around.

"Cover!" Crackle tackled Clover, knocking the Sprites off.

Crackle hugged Clover tightly.

"Hey-hey!" Clover chuckled. "Crackle..." He started wheezing as Crackle squeezed him more tightly.

"What?" Crackle asked. "I don't know what you're saying, but I bet it's adorable!" She finally released Clover.

"Hey, look who's back!" Bengee smiled.

"Hiya, Madeline!" Button waved.

"Hunga-bunga!" Brody grinned.

"Who are they?" Vivian asked.

"These are Madeline's friends, the Wee Sprites." Sofia declared.

"This is Vivian." Madeline introduced her.

"Any friend of Madeline's is a friend of ours." Button declared. "So hi, new friend! I'm Button!"

"Brody!" Brody smiled.

"And I'm Bengee." Bengee added. Shall we give her a Wee Sprite welcome?"

"Hunga-bunga!" Brody grinned.

Grabbing some flowers, the Sprites leapt off their rock, then bounced off some mushrooms.

"Catch us!" Bengee told Vivian.

Vivian caught them in her outstretched hands.

"Glad to meet ya, Vivian!" Brody declared.

"You guys are fun!" Vivian smiled.

"Yes, when they're not causing too much trouble." Sofia noted.

"We prefer to call it 'good, clean mischief." Bengee smirked.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked.

"Well, when I first met them, I let them in our castle, and they made a huge mess." Madeline glared at the Sprites. "Knocked over the cakes, spilled the fruit punch everywhere..."

The Sprites chuckled.

"They almost ruined our mom's party." Sofia added.

"What can I say? We like to have fun!" Button shrugged. "But sometimes fun causes messes, and messes cause trouble, and then everyone freaks out!"

"So now we live out here." Bengee declared.

"Which is much better for everyone." Madeline noted.

A servant rang a bell.

"Dinner is served, miladies." He announced.

"We'd better go inside." Sofia declared.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Madeline nodded.

"Um, why don't I go round up Crackle and Clover, and... I'll meet you in there?" Vivian suggested.

"Okay." Sofia agreed.

"Thanks, Vivian." Madeline smiled.

As Sofia and Madeline walked away, Vivian knelt down to the Sprites.

"So, do you guys think you could help me out with a little problem?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sure we would only make it worse." Button winked at her friends.

"Yep, that's what I'm hoping." Vivian smiled.

"Uh, what do you have in mind, exactly?" Bengee asked.

"Well, my family's moving to a new castle tomorrow." Vivian explained. "And I really, really don't wanna move there. You think you can make enough trouble in this new castle that my parents would want to turn around and go back to our old one?"

"You have come to the right Wee Sprites!" Bengee chuckled.

"There are so many things we could do." Button smirked. "Like we could track mud all over the ceiling..."

"Or fill the whole place up with crickets!" Brody added.

"Or there's the old classic." Bengee offered. "We can make it seem like a haunted castle."

"Haunted. That's perfect!" Vivian smiled.

Over at Vivian's soon-to-be new castle, the servants were still moving things in.

"This one's a handful!" One servant groaned, pulling out a statue.

"Hi, Vivian." Sofia greeted, as she and Madeline arrived.

"Happy moving day." Madeline added.

"Thanks for coming, girls." Vivian declared. "I'm so glad you could help me move in today."

As Vivian led them away, the Wee Sprites popped out of the Enchancian coach's rear compartment. Vivian waved at them, and they leapt out, cheering.

"Clover!" Crackle tackled Clover again. Hugging him tightly, she rubbed his head. "Aww! I've missed you so much since yesterday!" Letting him go, she started running around him. "So can I show you around? There's this huge garden, full of flowers!

Clover frowned, flowers not being his thing.

"And fruits and veggies!" Crackle sang.

"Wow!" Clover smiled. "Well in that case, to the garden, Crackle!"

"Woo-hoo!" Crackle cheered, as they raced off together.

"I, uh, have to check something." Vivian told Sofia and Madeline. "Go on in, I'll be there in a second."

"Okay." Sofia nodded.

"We'll be waiting." Madeline smiled.

Vivian walked over to the Sprites.

"Hi, guys." She whispered.

"Nice castle." Bengee smiled.

"I can't wait to get inside!" Button declared.

"After you." Vivian offered.

"Uh, hey, would you mind carrying us in?" Bengee requested.

"Not at all." Vivian held out her hands. "Hop on."

The Sprites jumped into Vivian's hands, and she carried them inside. Once they were in, she put them down. Ahead of them, Cecily was directing the servants.

"You can put that right here." She declared.

"Yes, ma'am." Two servants placed a suit of armor against the wall.

The Sprites climbed up the armor, and made one of the shoulders fall off. As one of the servants made to pick it up, one of the armors legs kicked him.

"Hey!" He yelled at the other servant. "Did you do that?"

"No!" The other servant declared... before the armor punched him.

"There's something odd about this armor, your majesty." The servant declared.

Button got inside the organ and started playing it.

"What's going on?" The servant asked

"It looks to me like this castle is... haunted!" Vivian declared.

"Haunted?!" The servants gasped.

The armor's helmet jumped up and spun.

"Now Vivian, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all this." Cecily frowned.

"Maybe something happened to the organ during the move." Marcus suggested. "And the armor. I'll call the royal repairman."

"But mom, dad, we can't live in a castle with ghosts!" Vivian protested. "We should really go back to our old castle. Right now."

"Vivi, dear, the castle isn't haunted." Cecily insisted. "Now, let's keep unpacking, shall we?"

The servants went back to work. Vivian sighed.

"Why don't we go see your new room?" Sofia suggested.

"Good idea, Sof." Madeline nodded. "What do you say, Vivian?"

"Okay." Vivian agreed. As they walked down the corridor, she slowed down. "I'm, uh, right behind you."

Vivian walked over to the armor. Bungee stuck his head out.

"It didn't work, you guys." Vivian whispered. "You have to do something bigger, scarier... hauntier!"

"Don't worry about it." Bungee grinned. "We're gonna... wooo! Ghost it up!"

"We're on it!" Brody added.

Vivian followed after Sofia and Madeline, while the Sprites jumped out of the armor and ran down the halls, laughing.

Meanwhile, Crackle and Clover entered the garden, which was large, and filled with trees and flower bushes.

"And this is the new garden!" Crackle announced.

"Ah, and this is a happy rabbit." Clover smiled. "Chow time!"

Clover raced over to the nearest source of food, and started eating.

"Good?" Crackle asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Clover said, his mouth full.

"Good morning, friends." A hedgehog lying in a leaf hammock above them declared.

"Who are you?" Clover asked, eating a berry.

"Herb." The hedgehog answered. "Hedgehog, and grand poobah of this here enchanted garden."

"This is an enchanted garden?" Crackle asked.

"Oh, yeah." Herb nodded. "Super enchanted. And that tasty little berry your pal just ate is an enchanted Liking Berry. It makes you swoon. Go head over heels gaga for the first critter you see after eating it."

"And that first critter was me!" Crackle gasped. "So that means..."

Clover's eyes started spinning, and he smiled widely.

"You are my best, best, best, best friend ever!" He hugged Crackle.

"Yeah, that's a swoon." Herb noted.

"It's happening!" Crackle whispered joyfully.

As Sofia, Madeline and Vivian entered Vivian's new bedroom, they saw that Vivian's new four-poster bed was built to resemble a tree, with an actual treehouse on top.

"Wow, it's like there's a treehouse in the middle of your room!" Sofia declared.

"I always wanted a treehouse..." Vivian admitted.

"And look at this amazing staircase!" Madeline added.

"Whoa!" Vivian called, causing an echo. "Do you hear the echo this room makes over here?"

"I bet it would sound really great if you played your mandolin there!" Sofia smiled.

"Hmm..." Vivian picked up her mandolin and strummed it. "It sounds like a whole orchestra!"

"This room is amazing!" Madeline declared.

"It's pretty great." Vivian admitted. "But it's not as great as my old music room."

Suddenly, they heard a screams, and the bonging of a clock.

"What that could be?" Vivian smirked.

Outside, they found the two servants arguing over a grandfather clock.

"You carry the clock!" The first one declared.

"Nuh-uh!" The second shook his head. "It's haunted!"

"Gentlemen, nothing is haunted!" Marcus declared, as the girls arrived.

"Is it the ghost again?" Vivian asked.

"Yes!" The servants shivered.

"No!" Cecily and Marcus declared.

"Yes!" The servants insisted.

The hands of the clock started moving. Madeline saw a tiny silhouette in the clockface.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if all the pictures on the walls suddenly came to life." Vivian declared.

"There are some scary-looking people up there..." The first servant declared, as they looked at the portraits.

"The paintings aren't going to suddenly come to life." Cecily frowned.

"I don't know, mom." Vivian retorted. "Anything can happen in a haunted castle."

"Sofia, come on." Madeline urged. "Follow me."

"Okay." Sofia nodded, as they walked over to the clock.

"I want to be small." Madeline held her Amulet.

After shrinking down, Madeline entered the clock. Once inside, she looked up, and saw the Wee Sprites.

"Ah-ha!" She smiled. "I thought I saw you guys!"

"Madeline!" Brody smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Madeline asked as she climbed up the clock's chains.

"Vivian brought us here!" Bengee declared.

"To make it look like the castle is haunted!" Brody added.

"She wants us to cause trouble." Button smiled. "How cool is that? I could stay here forever! You think we could?"

"Wait, Vivian brought you into this castle?" Madeline frowned.

"Yep!" Brody nodded.

"And we're just getting warmed up!" Bengee smirked. "We're about to bring on some serious tomfoolery!"

"Oh no..." Madeline groaned.

Over in the garden, Clover was sitting by Crackle on a stone stool.

"Crackle, do you know how much I like you?" Clover asked.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Crackle urged.

I like you so much it makes me wanna hop  
So high that I might just never ever drop.  
I like you so much I want you close to me  
You make me wanna write bad poetry.

When I close my eyes all I see is you  
You're so beautifully blue  
Blue

I like you so much It makes me wanna drop  
So high that I might just never ever drop

Wherever you walk oh you know I'll run  
Playing chase with you is so much fun

Here I come wanna hold you tight  
And be your little buck-toothed furry knight  
Furry Knight  
That's right

Cause I like you so much  
He likes you so much  
I like you so much  
He likes you so much  
I like you so much

Clover wrapped his paws around Crackle neck in a close hug.

"Can't... breathe..." Crackle wheezed.

"What was that, Crackle?" Clover crooned. "I don't know what you're saying, but I bet it's adorable!"

"Herb!" Crackle hissed.

"What can I do you for?" Herb walked over.

"Is there anything in your garden that'll undo the effect of the Liking Berry?" Crackle asked. "Make him not like me so much? Like a don't-Liking Berry?"

"Oh yeah, there's a berry that'll make him normal again." Herb nodded.

"Phew." Crackle smiled. "What is it?"

"A bluesberry." Herb declared.

"Great, where is it?" Crackle asked.

"Somewhere over there." Herb pointed. "Or... over there. Or maybe over there... Just look for a totally blueish bush. You can't miss it. If you can find it."

"Awww!" Crackle growled. As she walked away, Clover clung to her leg. Crackle managed to squeeze free. "Clover, I need some space. Imagine there's a bubble around me, and you have to stay on the outside of it."

Clover stuck out his paw, "popping" the imaginary bubble.

"Pop!" He chuckled, before hugging Crackle again.

"I think I'm gonna need more help." Crackle groaned.

Back in the castle, Madeline got out of the clock and held her Amulet.

"I want to be big again." She whispered, returning to full size.

"What is it, Maddie?" Sofia asked.

"The Wee Sprites are here." Madeline revealed. "They're the ones causing all the trouble. Vivian brought them here to make it look like the castle is haunted.

"Oh no." Sofia frowned. "We'd better go talk to her."

"Vivian!" Madeline called, as she rushed over.

"Where'd you two go?" Vivian asked.

"You brought Wee Sprites into this castle?" Sofia frowned.

"Yeah." Vivian nodded. "They're going to get my parents to leave."

"This is serious, Vivian." Madeline said sternly. "Inviting them in was a big mistake. Once you let Wee Sprites in, it's almost impossible to get them out."

"That's okay with me." Vivian smiled. "They can stay, as long as they get my parents to go."

"Vivian, we know how you feel, but this isn't a good way to deal with it." Sofia declared.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked.

"When we and our mom came to the castle, Sofia and I had to leave our room, our house, our friends, we had to leave so many things that we loved." Madeline told her. "We were sad, and we were scared, too."

"You were?" Vivian frowned.

"Yes, because everything was new, and different." Sofia nodded. "But just because something's new, doesn't mean it can't be great."

"I don't know, girls..." Vivian walked down the hall.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Crackle called. "I need your help!"

Clover tackle-hugged Crackle, sending her sliding across the floor. Crackle ran around the girls, Clover chasing her.

"Clover ate a Liking Berry in the enchanted garden, and it made him go completely goo-goo gaga for me!" Crackle revealed. As she stopped, Clover leapt up and hugged her.

"Hold me closer, Crackle!" He begged. "Closer!"

"See?" Crackle frowned, trying to push Clover off. "Herb the hedgehog said a bluesberry will turn him back to normal, so I really, really need your help to find one!" Clover hugged her neck again. "As soon as possible!"

"What's wrong with Crackle?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know." Madeline fibbed.

"I think she wants to show us something." Sofia picked up Clover, who struggled to get back to Crackle.

Crackle led them into the garden.

"Wow." Vivian stopped to admire the place. "This is a pretty garden."

Crackle ran into the bushes, Clover following.

"Let's spread out." She declared. "Look for a bush that's all blue!"

"I'm coming with you!" Clover sang.

"I know you are..." Crackle said testily.

As they searched, Vivian touched a flower. The flower sent out a spark like fireworks, and a musical note. She touched other flowers, with similar effects.

"Girls, look!" She called.

As Sofia and Madeline came over, Vivian touched more flowers, creating a sound and light.

"Wow!" Sofia gasped. "Let me try!"

Sofia touched another flower, which let off blue sparks. The girls all laughed.

"Hey, look at this!" Madeline touched a plant with yellow flowers. Each one made a ringing noise.

"Watch this." Vivian started touching it herself, creating more music.

They touched more plants, creating all kinds of melodies.

"My dad said this was an enchanting garden." Vivian declared. "But it's actually enchanted!"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure that's true." Sofia smiled.

Meanwhile, Crackle was still searching.

"Oh, Crackle..." Clover called.

"What is it, Clover?" Crackle groaned.

"Looking for this?" Clover held up a blue bush with similarly-colored berries.

"The bluesberry bush!" Crackle gasped.

"Yeah." Clover purred. "Anything for my Crackle."

Crackle pulled the bush out of Clover's paws.

"This is all so incredible!" Vivian declared, as the flowers literally sang. She lifted up a leaf, revealing Herb playing mushrooms like bongos. "And there's even a cute little hedgehog! I love this garden!"

"You do?" Madeline smiled.

"Uh-huh." Vivian nodded.

"And your bedroom was pretty great too, wasn't it?" Sofia recalled.

"It was. It really was." Vivian agreed.

"So... maybe you could like living here after all?" Madeline suggested.

"Well, it's not my old castle." Vivian admitted. "I mean, it's different, that's for sure..." She touched a blue flower, which let off a blue spark. "But good different. So... yeah, I think I could like it here."

They suddenly heard a ruckus coming from the castle.

"Uh-oh." Vivian gulped.

"What now?" Sofia asked, as they rushed back to the castle.

"We'll be right back." Madeline told Crackle.

"It's okay, we found them!" Crackle declared.

"Yeah, we did..." Clover crooned, just before Crackle shoved a bluesberry into his mouth. After he swallowed it, he started twitching. Once it stopped, Crackle leaned in, and Cover leapt back. "I don't know what came over me there, but it's never gonna happen again, okay?"

"Ahh, that's my Clover!" Crackle hugged him.

"Hey!" Clover slipped out of her arms. "Bubble space, Crackle. Bubble space. Respect the bubble!"

"Okay." Crackle sighed happily

Back inside the castle, Brody running on a chandelier, making it seem like it was moving by itself.

"The chandelier!" One servant trembled. "Look at it!"

As two more servants carried in a crate, the goblets on top flew off. They dropped the crate, and ran off.

Sofia, Madeline and Vivian entered, witnessing the chaos.

"Vivian, I'm so sorry we didn't believe you before!" Cecily declared. "We will leave immediately!"

"No, wait!" Vivian protested. "I want to stay!"

"We can't stay!" Marcus yelled. "The castle is haunted!"

"No, no, it's not!" Vivian retorted. "It's only Wee Sprites. Look!"

"Wee Sprites?" Marcus looked up at the chandelier, and saw Brody. "Wee Sprites!"

"I asked them to make it seem like the castle was haunted, so we wouldn't have to live here." Vivian confessed. "But now I want to live here."

"You brought Wee Sprites into this castle?" Marcus frowned.

"Uh-huh." Vivian admitted.

"That's even worse than the castle being haunted!" Marcus groaned.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked.

"We tried to tell you before, Vivian." Sofia declared.

"Once you let Wee Sprites in, it's really hard to get them out." Madeline revealed.

"Pack everything up, gentlemen!" Marcus instructed. "We're moving back!"

The servants came out of hiding.

"Right away, your majesty." One declared. "Go, go!" He told the other.

"Wait!" Vivian pleaded. "Mom, dad, I can get them to leave!"

Vivian walked over to the Sprites, Sofia and Madeline beside her.

"Mission accomplished!" Bengee declared.

"Aw, did you see them run out of here?" Button smirked.

"Guys, guys." Vivian smiled. "You did a really great job. But it turns out I want to live here. So since we're friends and all, would you do me a big favour and leave? Now?"

"Oh, no can do." Bengee refused.

"We're havin' way too much fun!" Brody agreed.

"I can't wait to see what we do next." Button smiled. "Oh, I know! I know! Let's make sugar angels in the kitchen!"

The Sprites ran down the hall.

"Isn't there some way to get them out?" Vivian asked.

"You have to make them say they want to leave." Sofia told her.

"Which they never want to do." Madeline frowned.

"Well, I've got to try." Vivian sighed.

Vivian walked after the Sprites. Sofia and Madeline made to follow, but were interrupted by Crackle.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Crackle called. "Clover ate the bluesberry, and now he's back to his grumpy, wonderful self! No more hugs, no more clinging, no more following my every move!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sofia asked Madeline.

"Sure do." Madeline smiled. "Vivian, we know how to get the Wee Sprites out!"

Out in the garden, the three guys were picking Liking Berries.

"Just get the Wee Sprites to eat these Liking Berries, and we'll take care of the rest." Sofia instructed.

"But how will eating berries get them out of the castle?" Vivian asked.

"They're enchanted berries." Madeline smirked.

Later, Vivian entered the kitchen, a basket of Liking Berries hanging from her arm. She saw several sugar angels on the floor, leading to a table with a sack of sugar on it.

"Waa-hooo!" Bengee slid down the sugar mound, making another angel at the bottom.

"Hi there!" Vivian waved.

The Sprites all hid behind the sack.

"Are you gonna try and make us leave again?" Bengee asked.

"No." Vivian walked over. "I just want to thank you guys for helping me out."

"We love thank yous!" Brody smiled.

"And I brought you a thank you gift." Vivian held up the basket.

"We love gifts!" Brody cheered, as they slid down the sugar pile.

"Great." Vivian placed the basket on the table. "Then these are for you. Fresh from the garden."

Sofia and Madeline peeked into the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Bengee smiled.

The Sprites started eating.

"Delicious!" Button declared.

"Mmm!" Brody grinned.

Sofia and Madeline walked over.

"You're up, Maddie." Sofia declared.

"Hi, guys!" Madeline walked up to the Sprites.

The Sprites smiled as the berries took affect.

"Princess Madeline." Bengee gasped. "You're..."

"The best person we've ever met!" Button finished.

"Hunga-bunga!" Brody sighed.

"Thank you." Madeline smiled. "You know what I want more than anything?"

"What?" Bengee asked.

"Tell us!" Button urged.

"We'll get it for you!" Brody pledged.

"I want to leave the castle and go for a long walk." Madeline declared. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

"It sounds... tremendous." Bengee agreed.

"Let's do it!" Button squeed.

"Anything for you..." Brody sighed.

"So you want to leave the castle with me?" Madeline smirked.

"We want to leave the castle with you!" The Sprites chorused.

A second later, the Sprites flew out of the window. The girls shared a smile.

Moments later, the girls rushed outside, where Vivian's parents were supervision the repacking. The Sprites were standing by a statue.

"There you are!" Bengee smiled at Madeline.

"Now can we walk near you?" Button asked. "I mean, with you."

"It worked!" Vivian rushed over to her parents. "Mom, dad! Sofia, Madeline and I got the Wee Sprites out of the castle!"

"You did?" Cecily asked.

"Look!" Vivian pointed to the Sprites, who were following Madeline.

"Oh, Madeline!" Bengee sighed.

"I love walking with you!" Button declared.

"I hope it never ends!" Brody smiled.

"Well, if you got the Wee Sprites out, I guess we can live here after all." Cecily declared. "Right, Marcus?"

"Quite right, Cecily dear." Marcus agreed. "Everything back inside, gentlemen!"

"Again?!" The servants groaned. As they leaned against the cart, the helmet of the armor fell on one of their heads.

"Mom, dad?" Vivian sighed. "I'm so sorry I tried to ruin the move."

"It's okay, Vivian." Cecily smiled. "We understand how you feel. It's hard to leave some place you love."

"It is." Vivian agreed. "But I'm going to be okay here. More than okay. Remember that garden you told me about? Turns out it's enchanted!"

"You mean 'enchanting', don't you, dear?" Marcus asked.

"No, enchanted." Vivian declared. "As in 'magical'. You have to see it!"

Vivian led her parents to the garden.

"Very well, then." Marcus smiled.

Over in the garden, Sofia lifted up the leaves of Herb's bush.

"Where's the bluesberry bush, Mr hedgehog?" She asked.

"That is a good question." Herb declared.

"Over here, Sof!" Clover called, as he and Crackle popped up.

The Sprites were playing by the pond.

"Yeah, hunga-bunga!" Brody cheered.

"Here you go, Maddie." Sofia handed her some bluesberries.

"Thanks, Sof." Madeline smiled. "You have to try these bluesberries. They're delicious."

"If you love 'em, I love 'em!" Brody declared.

"Save some for me!" Button yelled.

"Hunga-bunga!" Brody smiled.

They ate the berries, and were returned to normal.

"Whoa, what happened?" Brody frowned.

"You tricked us somehow, didn't you?" Button glared at Madeline.

"Were those Liking Berries you gave us in there?" Bengee asked.

"Sorry." Madeline apologised. "We had to get you out of the castle."

"But we can still play in the garden." Sofia offered.

"You are two very tricky Princesses, you know that?" Bengee smirked.

"Yep!" Sofia and Madeline giggled.

"It's like I told you, dad." Vivian declared, as she led her parents over. "It's not just enchanting. It's enchanted!"

"I have an idea." Madeline smiled. "Let's have a garden party!"

"Sounds like fun." Sofia nodded.

"Alright!" Bengee cheered.

"Sounds fun!" Button chuckled.

"Garden party!" Brody whooped.

The Sprites started playing the plants like instruments, kicking up a jaunty tune. Button poked some plants that actually sang.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la..."

As Vivian's parents swayed to the beat, Sofia, Madeline and Vivian set off some of the firework flowers. Even Herb was in on it, playing a harb.

At the same time, Crackle was smiling at Clover.

"Respect the bubble." Clover frowned. "Respect the bubble!"

Crackle "popped" the bubble with her claw, and fluttered her eyelashes.

As the concert continued, all the humans started dancing.

"This garden is definitely my favourite place in the castle." Vivian declared. "In fact, it could be my new favourite place in the whole world!"


	11. Chapter 11

Sofia and Madeline in Elvenmoor

The Royal Coach was Rolling By Some woods, Sofia, Madeline and Roland aboard.

"Here we are, Girls." Roland declared. "The Whispering Woods."

"I've Been Wanting To Come Here For So long, Dad." Sofia Smiled.

"Me too." Madeline Beamed. "I've heard the Woods are enchanted!"

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to look around while I see how the new road's coming along." Roland told them. "And afterwards, we can have a picnic."

Clover suddenly popped up out of the picnic basket by their feet.

"Ah, why wait 'til then?" He ate a blueberry.

The coach stopped at a wooden barrier, beyond which were workers attending to the new road. The royals and Clover disembarked.

"Thank you, coachman." Sofia smiled.

"Come on, Clover." Madeline smiled. "Let's go see if we can find some fairies, or pixies, or sprites!"

"Wait up, guys!" Sofia followed.

Meanwhile, Whatnaught, who was riding on one of the horses, saw a huge silver tree with purple leaves, and raced after them.

"Come on, Whatnaught!" Madeline called.

"Girls, wait!" Roland stopped them. He held out some yellow feathers. "Here, take a couple of these?"

"What are those?" Sofia asked, as they took the feathers.

"Together feathers." Roland smiled. "If you lose your way, your feathers will point the way back to my feather, which I'll keep right here."

Sofia and Madeline's feathers glowed, and curled in the direction of Roland's.

"Thanks, dad." Madeline smiled.

"Have fun!" Roland declared, as the girls and their animal friends raced off.

"Hmm." Sofia mused. "It looks like a normal forest so far..."

"That doesn't look so normal." Clover pointed to the silver tree.

"Wow!" Madeline gasped. "I've never seen a tree like this before!"

"Me neither." Sofia agreed.

"It's so shiny!" Clover smiled.

They went over to the tree. As Clover inspected the trunk, he leaned against a hollow spot, and fell in.

"Whoa!" He yelped. "Girls!"

"Clover!" Sofia and Madeline gasped. They peeked through the hole, and saw Clover hanging onto a vine, a pit below him.

"Hang on, Clover!" Madeline reached out. "I'll get you!"

Clover swung over, and Madeline grabbed him. But then she slipped, and fell.

"Maddie!" Sofia tried to pull Madeline up, but got dragged down too.

"This can't be good!" Madeline yelled, as they fell down the pit.

They suddenly passed through a door, into a strange place with yellow mushrooms. One sprang up right in front of them, growing to reach the pink sky.

"Wow..." Sofia looked around. "Where are we?"

"Why is the sky pink?" Clover gulped.

"I don't know." Madeline shrugged.

"And look at those mushrooms!" Clover gasped.

"I don't think we're in Enchancia anymore..." Sofia frowned.

"'Course not!" A pointy-eared little person popped up from behind a mushroom. "You're in Elvenmoor!"

"Where?" Madeline asked.

"The realm of the Elves!" The Elf revealed. "I'm Elfonso, by the way."

"I'm Sofia." Sofia declared.

"And I'm Madeline." Madeline added.

"Clover." Clover nodded.

"Um... how did we get here?" Sofia asked.

"Why, through the magical Elvenmoor door, of course!" Elfonso flipped over to the door. "It takes ya from the human world to the Elven world! Human world, Elven world. Human, Elven, Human, Elven, and back again, if ya desire!"

"We desire!" Clover smiled.

"You can't go yet." Elfonso declared. "You haven't had any fun!"

"That's okay." Madeline shrugged.

"No, it's not!" Elfonso insisted. "Not okay at all. Because Elvenmoor is the land of fun! If you like to frolick, love to laugh, and crave excitement, then Elvenmoor is the place for you!"

Elfonso: You three have just stumbled through  
A very special door  
So now I'll show you how  
We live in Elvenmoor

Elfonso led them to a wooden side, where they stuck to the underside

Elfonso: Come check out this little ride  
It's an upside-downsey slide  
Gravity will be defied  
And you'll be starry eyed

Cause here in Elvenmoor  
We like to play all day  
And no matter where you turn  
There's fun in your way

Welcome to Elvenmoor  
A laugh round every bend  
Here in Elvenmoor  
The good times never end

Ha ha, yeah!

Elfonso led them to a large pond.

Now stop and take a hop  
On a thrill-lilypad  
Cause every dip and triple flip  
Is bound to make you glad

Every thing is action packed  
Like a higher wire act  
You'll find plenty to distract ya  
It's a simple fact

That here in Elvenmoor  
We like to play all day  
And no matter where you turn  
there's fun in your way

Welcome to Elvenmoor  
You may think that we're done  
But here in Elvenmoor  
The fun has just begun

I told you this was fun  
Ha ha

Here in Elvenmoor  
The fun has just begun!

Sofia and Madeline giggled.

"Fun, huh?" Elfonso grinned. "Wait 'til ya see the rest of Elvenmoor!"

"Yo, this place is great!" Clover smiled.

"How about I give you all the grand tour?" Elfonso offered.

"Ooh, lead the way!" Clover grinned.

"I wish we could, but we probably should be heading back." Sofia declared.

"Yeah, dad'll probably start getting worried." Madeline added.

"Aw, come on, girls." Clover begged. "We can stay a little longer, right?"

"Ye have lots of time before the door moves." Elfonso declared.

"The door moves?" Sofia asked.

"Aye!" Elfonso nodded. "Several times a day. It zips down the path to other parts of Elvenmoor. But it's a long trip to the next stop, so it gives you a warning before it moves."

"What kind of warning?" Madeline asked.

"It chimes a few minutes before it zips away to its next stop." Elfonso answered. "But it just got here, so we're good to go for a while."

"Does the silver tree on the other side move too?" Sofia asked.

"No." Elfonso declared. "The tree stays put. Only the Elvenmoor door moves."

Clover hopped over to some carrots.

"Well, it doesn't sound like we have time for a whole tour." Madeline noted.

"Aw, just at me show you at least one thing I know you're gonna love!" Elfonso pleaded.

"...Okay." Sofia sighed.

"I suppose one couldn't hurt." Madeline declared.

"Ooh, I think I already found it." Clover grinned, pulling up a carrot. "Uh, are those carrots?"

Clover took a bite out of the carrot, which suddenly became whole again.

"Even better." Elfonso smiled. "It's a forever carrot. Take one bite, take ten bites, take eleventy-fifty bites, it always grows back!"

Clover ate most of the carrot, which restored itself seconds later.

"It's a dream come true!" Clover grinned.

"But it's nothing compared to the silver spray stream!" Elfonso smiled, rushing off.

"What's a silver spray stream, Elfonso?" Sofia asked, as they followed.

"Step right up, and prepare to be dazzled!" Elfonso stopped by a log (shaped like a boat) floating in the water.

Meanwhile, another Elf popped out of the silver tree, hiding under the coach as Roland and the workers walked by.

"The road is to continue here, your majesty." The foreman declared.

"But this tree is in the way." The lower worker continued.

"Can we divert the road around it?" Roland asked.

"The ground is too uneven." The foreman declared.

"It will put us back months." Theworker added.

"We must cut the tree down, sire!" The foreman declared.

"No!" The Elf gasped.

"If we must." Roland sighed.

"We'll just go fetch our saw, then." The worker nodded.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" The Elf came out. "If they cut down that tree, the door to Elvenmoor will be lost forever! No-one will be able to get in or out!"

Whatnaught gasped.

"I've got to get help." The Elf declared. "Someone has to stop them!"

As the Elf went back inside the tree, Whatnaught saw the workers bring out the saw. His face set, he leapt into action.

Back in Elvenmoor, the girls were standing before the log.

"I don't get it, Elfonso." Madeline frowned.

"Me neither. Sofia agreed. "It looks like a normal stream."

"Oh-ho, but it's not." Elfonso grinned. "Hop in the log and prepare for the ride of your life!"

The door opened, and the other Elf entered. He saw Sofia and Madeline.

"Humans?" He ran over. "Wait!"

"Oh, hello there, Elfred." Elfonso smiled. "Meet my new friends, Sofia, Madeline and Clover. I'm showin' 'em around."

"Hi." Sofia waved.

"Nice to meet you." Madeline added.

"Do you two know the humans who are building a road through our words?" Elfred asked.

"That's our dad's royal road crew." Sofia nodded.

"Then I must speak to you about something very important." Elfred declared. "They're about to-"

"Slow down there, Elfred!" Elfonso interrupted. "Can't you see we're about to go down the silver spray stream?" He lead Sofia and Madeline into the log. "Don't worry, you have plenty of time for a ride!"

"Great!" Madeline smiled.

"We can talk after, okay?" Madeline told Elfred.

"Alright!" Clover cheered.

"Let's go!" Elfonso declared, as the log moved down the river.

"Girls, wait!" Elfred called, chasing after them. "Elfonso!"

"Hope you're not afraid of heights!" Elfonso told the girls, adding a laugh

"Heh-heh... why?" Clover frowned.

Suddenly, a spout of water blasted the log up into the sky. They were held up here for a moment, then the spout turned into a stream, carrying them back down.

"Elftastic!" Elfonso cheered.

The stream curled and loop-de-looped, sending them on quite the ride.

As Elfred watched, the door started chiming, then flew off down the road.

"Oh no!" Elfred gave chase. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!"

As the stream finally settled, the girls giggled.

"That was a-mazing!" Sofia declared.

"Best ride ever!" Madeline agreed.

Elfred ran over to them.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about, Elfred?" Sofia asked.

"Your royal road crew wants to chop down the silver tree in the Whispering Woods!" Elfred revealed. "If they do, we Elves won't be able to leave the Elvenmoor, and you won't be able to go home!"

"That would be awful!" Madeline gasped.

"We'll go back right now, and tell our dad not to cut down the tree!" Sofia declared, as she and Madeline got out of the log.

They ran back to where the door was, only to find it was no longer there.

"Wait, where's the door?" Madeline frowned.

"It moved." Elfred declared.

"But I thought we had time!" Sofia stated.

"Oh, sorry about that." Elfonso apologised.

"The wonders of Elvenmoor can be very distracting, girls." Elfred remarked. "With all the fun to be had here, it's hard to focus on what actually matters."

"Well, we have to catch up to the door." Madeline pointed out.

"Right, Maddie." Sofia nodded. "Where did it go?"

"Ooh, I'm afraid the door's next stop is quite a distance ahead." Elfred sighed.

"But if you follow the green path, it'll lead ya right to it!" Elfonso added.

"That's all?" Madeline asked. "Just follow the path?"

"And stay on the path." Elfred declared. "If you want to save the tree, you must not get sidetracked by all this merriment."

"We won't." Sofia pledged.

"Ready, Clover?" Madeline asked.

"Whoa, look at that!" Clover hopped down the path, gazing at an Elf riding a giant butterfly.

"Clover, we have to get to the door right away!" Sofia frowned.

"Right, door." Clover nodded. "Got it!"

"I'll come, too." Elfonso offered. "There's a whole lot of fun things to do down the green path!"

"Elfonso, this is no time for games." Elfred frowned. "You must help them to the door while I warn the others!"

"Of course." Elfonso winked. "You can count on me, Elfred!"

"Remember girls, stay on the path!" Elfred called.

Meanwhile, Roland and one of the road crew were looking at their road plans. Up in the silver tree, Whatnaught watched the two other workers bringing over the saw.

"Now, let's put on our gloves, and get started!" The foreman declared.

Whatnaught observed as they returned to their carriage and tried to put on the gloves. But one of them was having trouble.

"I don't know why, but I can't put these on." The worker declared, before his fingers ripped right through.

"Because those are mine, genius." The foreman growled.

Whatnaught jumped off the tree, landing on the saw and sending it flying into a nearby pond.

"Sorry, boss." The worker apologised.

Whatnaught hid as they returned. The workers took note of the missing saw.

"Now what did you do with the saw?" The foreman asked.

"It was right here." The underling declared.

The foreman facepalmed. Whatnaught chuckled, then scampered away.

Back in Elvenmoor, the group passed by several piles of rocks that were jumping up and down, creating a rhythmic beat.

"Oh-ho!" Elfonso cheered. "Welcome to Rock Beat Garden, my friends! The most rockin' place in Elvenmoor!"

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this." Madeline declared.

"Me neither." Sofia smiled.

A nearby pile of rocks started jumping, creating a loud noise.

"Whoa!" Clover cringed, as they covered their ears.

Elfonso crouched down by a small pile of jumping rocks.

"Ever hear of rolling rock music?" He asked. "It's an Elven favorite!"

"I can see why." Sofia declared.

"And this song's from their volcanic years." Elfonso walked over. "You should hear their new stuff!"

"Makes a guy wanna do the cottontail!" Clover started hopping over.

"Wait, what are you doing, Clover?" Madeline frowned.

"Yeah, we can't get sidetracked." Sofia added. "We have to get going!"

"Oh, right." Clover hopped back. "Sorry, girls."

"Well, I guess I can catch the next show." Elfonso sighed.

"Elfred was right." Madeline realised. "It is easy to get distracted here."

"What's that, Maddie?" Clover asked.

"Keen observation, Madeline." Elfonso declared, as they passed some rock spouts with bubbles flowing out of them. "And very true. Take this bubble field, for instance. Why, even the smartest Elf can be so swept away by the thought of taking a fun bubble ride, that he forgets all about what he's supposed to be doing!"

Sofia spotted the door in the distance.

"The door!" She pointed. "There it is!"

"Good eye, Sof." Madeline smiled.

Meanwhile, Elfonso laid back on a bubble, letting himself be carried off. Clover joined him, jumping on a bubble of his own.

"What a view!" He declared.

"Elfonso, Clover, get back here!" Sofia called.

"We have to get back there before they cut down the tree!" Madeline added.

"Don't worry, girls." Clover stood on his bubble. "We'll float right to it!" He slipped, and sprawled over the bubble. "How do you steer this thing?"

"You don't!" Elfonso grinned. "It's all part of the fun!"

"That's right, it's- wait, what?!" Clover gulped.

"You're going away from the path!" Sofia pointed out.

"We've gotta bring them back!" Madeline urged.

"Right." Sofia nodded, as they placed themselves over two small spouts. "Here goes nothing..."

Two bubbles sprang up, carrying them towards Elfonso and Clover. It was harder for them to hang on, though.

"Whoa!" Madeline gulped, as she almost slipped.

"We have to get down!" Sofia told Elfonso and Clover. "The door's just ahead!"

"But these bubbles don't come down until they want to, Sofia!" Elfonso revealed.

"Then we'll have to pop them!" Madeline declared.

They all started punching and kicking their bubbles, to no avail.

"How?" Clover asked.

"Your carrot!" Sofia pointed to the forever carrot.

"Good thinking, Sof!" Clover smiled.

Clover used the carrot to pop their bubbles, each of which deflated like balloons, sending them flying. They disembarked mere feet from the door.

"Now that, my friends, is bubble riding!" Elfonso grinned.

"Let's get to the door before it moves." Madeline declared.

They rushed over to the door, which began chiming. Sofia jumped for it, but it rushed away.

"Oh, we're too late!" Sofia groaned.

"No!" Madeline sighed.

"Aw, man!" Clover cringed.

"I can't believe we missed it again!" Sofia groaned.

"I'm sorry, girls." Clover sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have gone bubble riding."

"I didn't think it would make you miss the door." Elfonso said guiltily.

"We know there's lots of fun stuff here, guys." Madeline declared. "But we'll never get home if we keep missing the door."

"Well, I won't get off the path again, Maddie." Clover raised his paw. "I promise."

"I promise too." Elfonso added.

"Okay, but let's hurry." Sofia told them. "This could be our last chance to get through the door before they cut down the tree!"

"Come on, let's go!" Madeline added, as they rushed after the door.

Meanwhile, as Roland continued perusing the blueprints, Whatnaught saw the workers bringing axes over to the tree.

"Sorry about losing the saw, boss." The worker apologised.

"Oh, don't worry about that." The foreman told him. "Just try to hang on to your axe, okay? Now, before we start chopping down this tree, we gotta figure out which way we want it to fall."

"Um... down?" The worker suggested.

"Of course we want it to fall down!" The foreman growled. "But in which direction? This way, or there?"

Grabbing a screwdriver, Whatnaught rushed over and loosened the screws on the axe heads.

"There looks good." The worker pointed to the side of the tree.

"Okay then." The foreman nodded. They walked to the side of the tree. "On the count of three. One, two, three!"

As they swung their axes, the loosened heads flew off, and they spun around and fell. Smirking, Whatnaught juggled the screws.

Back in Elvenmoor, the group continued their trek. But Clover stopped by a bush with odd-looking red and yellow fruit.

"What are those?" He asked Elfonso.

"Oh, they're strawbapples." Elfonso answered. "And they taste better than they look."

"Oooh, I'll just have a nibble." Clover went to eat one, but was grabbed by Sofia.

"You can't, Clover." Sofia declared. "We have to stay on the path!"

"Aww!" Clover groaned. "Well, good thing I have my fancy carrot for times like these!" He took several bites out of the forever carrot, which instantly grew back. "Chomp, wait... Chomp, wait..."

"There it is!" Madeline pointed. "The door!"

They rushed over to the door.

"Time to go." Sofia declared.

"Thanks for everything, Elfonso." Madeline added.

"Yeah, especially for my-" Clover held up the forever carrot, which was snatched by a blue bird.

"Take it, take it, take it..." The bird squawked.

"My carrot, no!" Clover yelped.

"It's a Takeit bird!" Elfonso declared.

"Clover, we have to go!" Sofia yelled.

Another Takeit bird grabbed Clover.

"Girls!" Clover called.

"Clover!" Sofia and Madeline gasped.

"Oh, those Takeit birds take everything!" Elfonso groaned.

"We have to save Clover!" Madeline declared.

"But the door-!" Elfonso pointed.

"We can't leave him behind!" Sofia told him. "We're coming, Clover!"

As the others took chase, Clover was still trapped in the bird's grip.

"Yeah, easy with the claws!" He frowned.

"Too heavy!" The bird squawked, dropping Clover.

"Whoaaa!" Clover cried as he fell.

"Clover!" Madeline caught him. "Are you okay?"

"Better now!" Clover declared. "Hey, I'm sorry, girls. I know we were almost home."

"It's not your fault, Clover." Sofia smiled.

"Yeah." Madeline nodded. "All we have to do is get back on the path, and head to the door as fast as we can."

"But... where is the path?" Clover asked.

"It's back the way we came." Elfonso declared.

"But which way is that?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know!" Elfonso groaned.

They looked around the wooded area they were in.

"I think we're lost." Clover admitted.

"No, we're not lost!" Madeline pointed. "There! I see the door! Through the trees! This way!"

They made their way to the door.

"Yes!" Sofia smiled. "Here's the door!"

"Okay Clover, let's go home!" Madeline declared, as she opened the door.

"Bye." Sofia told Elfonso.

"Bye, Elfonso!" Clover added.

"Farewell, friends!" Elfonso waved.

The girls and Clover passed through the door... only to find themselves still in Elvenmoor.

"The ride back was way shorter than the ride going in." Clover remarked.

"It didn't work, Clover." Madeline frowned. "We're still in Elvenmoor."

"I don't get it. Why?" Clover asked.

Elfonso put his hand to the door, which faded in and out.

"Oh no." He groaned. "I'll tell ya why; Because that's not the real door!"

"I don't understand." Sofia frowned.

"Me neither." Madeline added.

"We're in the Grove of Illusion." Elfonso declared. "The magic here shows you what you want to see most in the world, only none of it's real. I'm afraid Elvenmoor magic can be tricky from time to time, and this is one of those times."

"Now what do we do?" Sofia asked, as the fake door vanished. "We have no idea where we are!"

"They're going to cut the tree down." Madeline declared. "And dad is going to be so worried when he can't find us!"

"He'll think we got lost in the woods." Sofia sighed.

"Wait, that's it!" Madeline pulled out her feather, which was pointing to the left.

"Of course!" Sofia pulled out hers, which was pointing the same way. "Our dad gave us these together feathers in case we got lost in the woods."

"We have to follow the feathers!" Clover declared.

"No matter what." Madeline smiled.

"Oh, you got it, Maddie!" Clover grinned.

"I shall have no fun whatsoever!" Elfonso pledged.

"Together feathers, led the way!" Sofia beamed, as they walked in the direction the feathers were pointing.

Meanwhile, the road workers had wrapped a chain around the silver tree, which was connected to a brace worn by two oxen.

"Gentlemen, what's the holdup?" Roland asked.

"We, um..." The worker mumbled.

"Had some equipment trouble." The foreman pushed him aside.

"But everything's fine now." The worker smiled.

"These oxen will pull the tree down easily." The foreman pointed out.

"Your majesty." The worker smiled.

"Very well." Roland nodded. "Get on with it, then."

Whatnaught, who was standing on one of the trees branches, squeaked in horror as the oxen started pulling at the chain. He jumped down to the chain, chittering away. This drew the workers' attentions.

"What's this?" Roland asked, as Whatnaught scampered over to him. "Hey there, little guy!"

Whatnaught started squeaking and chattering.

"I think he's trying to tell me something." Roland mused.

Whatnaught made several gestures, and pointed to the gap in the tree.

"Uh... your mother had an acorn, and it fell into that hole?" Roland asked. Whatnaught shook his head, and kept gesturing. "No? Okay... you like fishing?"

Whatnaught frowned, annoyed.

Meanwhile, the others reached a patch of giant, spinning mushrooms.

"We have to cross that?" Clover asked.

"It's the way the feathers are pointing." Madeline shrugged.

"But crossing a spinning mushroom field is impossible!" Elfonso declared. "The only way is to jump on top of them, but they'll spin us round and round and round until we get too dizzy and fall off! It's kind of fun, actually, but not if you're trying to get to the other side!"

"Can't we go around it?" Clover asked.

There was a chiming sound nearby.

"It's the door chime!" Elfonso gasped.

"Which means we're running out of time." Sofia declared. "We have to cross the mushroom field, now!"

"Right behind you, Sof!" Madeline followed.

They jumped on the mushrooms, which spun them around.

"I guess we're doing this." Clover remarked.

"Looks like it." Elfonso nodded.

They jumped onto other mushrooms. Clover was shaken, but Elfonso laughed, enjoying it.

Gradually, Sofia and Madeline leapt from mushroom to mushroom.

"Keep going, guys!" Sofia called.

"With all this spinning, I can't tell which way to go!" Clover groaned.

"Don't let it distract you, Clover!" Madeline urged. "Just focus on the feathers!"

"Focus on the feathers. Clover repeated.

"The feathers..." Elfonso said dizzily.

"Follow them, no matter which way you spin!" Sofia declared.

Clover and Elfonso followed Sofia and Madeline as they jumped across the mushrooms.

"That's it!" Madeline cheered, as she and Sofia finally reached the other side. She fell backwards, still dizzy.

Clover and Elfonso joined them, Elfonso landing on his front. As Madeline helped Elfonso up, Sofia spotted the door.

"There's the door!" Sofia pointed.

"Run, Clover!" Madeline urged, as they raced over.

The door's bell chimed as it opened for them.

"Bye, Elfonso!" Madeline waved.

"It was fun!" Sofia added.

"See ya!" Clover called.

The door shut behind them.

"Oh, for what I hope is for the last time today: farewell!" Elfonso said breathlessly.

The door slid away.

Meanwhile, Whatnaught was still trying to tell Roland what was happening. He had his tail over his head, and a tiara made of straw, mimicking Sofia and Madeline.

"Uh... you're entering a beauty pageant?" Roland guessed.

Chattering angrily, Whatnaught threw off the tiara.

"I'm sorry, little guy." Roland apologised. "I don't know what you're trying to say. But we just can't wait any longer. Gentlemen, pull down that tree!"

"Right!" The workers nodded.

The oxen pulled once more. Whatnaught rushed over and pulled one of their tails in an attempt to stop them. Suddenly, Sofia, Madeline and Clover flew out of the hole, landing in front of Roland.

"Sofia? Madeline?" Roland gasped.

"Dad!" Madeline smiled as they hugged him.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Sofia beamed.

Whatnaught cheered, and raced over to them.

"Did you just- were you in that tree?" Roland gaped.

"We were in Elvenmoor, dad." Madeline explained. "The land of the Elves."

"Elves?" Roland and the workers gasped.

"This tree magically takes you there." Sofia told them. "You can't cut it down, or the Elves won't be able to leave Elvenmoor ever again!"

"Then by all means, we must leave the tree standing." Roland smiled.

"Yes!" Madeline cheered.

"Thanks, dad." Sofia smiled.

Whatnaught sighed in relief.

"Foreman, the road will have to go around the tree." Roland announced. "No matter how long it takes."

"Yes, your majesty!" The foreman and his assistant saluted. "Let's get to work!"

"Thank goodness you made it back before the tree was taken down." Roland told his daughters.

"It was all because of the together feathers." Madeline smiled. "It showed us the way back to you."

"So, are you ready for our picnic?" Roland asked, as two servant brought over the basket. "You can tell me all about Elvenmoor."

"Why tell you about it, when you can see it for yourself, dad?" Sofia offered.

"Hey, yeah!" Madeline grinned. "Let's have our picnic there!"

"I don't know, girls..." Roland mused.

"Don't worry." Sofia declared. "We know how to get back."

"But let's leave one together feather here, just in case." Madeline placed her feather on a rock.

"Okay, let's picnic in Elvenmoor!" Roland smiled.

"Here we go!" Sofia grinned, as they slipped through the hole.

"Whoaaaa!" Roland yelped, unprepared for the drop.

"Never-ending carrots, here I come!" Clover followed them. "Whoa-ho-ho-hooo!"

Whatnaught jumped down the hole after Clover, ready to join in on the fun.


	12. Chapter 12

Stormy Lani

The royal family of Enchancia were aboard a boat, which drifted through heavy fog, led by a familiar Emerald Key. Sofia and Madeline were wearing green and silver dresses.

"Look!" Sofia pointed "I think I see it!"

"So do I!" Madeline added, as an island emerged through the fog.

"So this is Hakalo?" Roland asked.

"I can see why they keep it hidden." Miranda declared. "It looks like paradise!"

Princess Lani and her family were waiting at the dock.

"They're here, they're here!" Lani cheered as the boat came in. "Welcome to Hakalo!" She waved to her friends. "Sofia! Madeline!"

"Lani!" Sofia and Madeline smiled, as they ran off the ship and hugged her.

"We missed you." Sofia declared.

"It's so good to see you again!" Madeline added.

"Same here." Lani placed flower wreaths on them. "I'm so happy you came!"

"Leno-ha-ah." Lani's father, King Kamea told Roland and Miranda.

"Welcome to Hakalo." Lani's mother, Queen Halia, added.

"King Kamea, Queen Halia." Roland smiled, as they too were given flower wreaths.

"Thank you for inviting us." Miranda declared.

"And we are honoured that you could join us for our fire pearl ceremony." Halia beamed.

"Come." Kamea urged. "The festivities have already begun."

Over Lani's family's home, a servant banged a gong.

"Greetings, honoured guest." Kamea announced. "And welcome to our Fire Pearl ceremony."

"Throughout our history, the young rulers of our kingdom have been asked to prove they are wise and strong enough to join the circle of leadership that rules our island." Halia declared.

"By climbing up Mount Hakalo and retrieving the sacred Fire Pearl." Kamea pointed out a volcano in the distance. "And now, it is our beloved daughter Lei-Lani's turn to take this difficult challenge, and prove she is ready to join the circle."

"But that is for tomorrow." Halia smiled. "Tonight, let us all enjoy the feast, and the music of Hakalo!"

A trio of musicians played their ukuleles panpipe and drum.

"Are you excited?" Sofia asked Lani.

"Uh-huh." Lani nodded. "But nervous, too. Can I ask you two something?"

"Sure." Madeline nodded.

"Come on up with me to the lenai." Lani urged.

Lani led the girls up to a higher point in her home.

"What is it?" Sofia asked.

"Is everything okay?" Madeline added.

"Yes." Lani sighed. "But I get to choose friends to help me with the Fire Pearl tomorrow, to be my guides. My ankhahunas. And I'd like it to be the two of you."

"Why us?" Sofia frowned.

"Because when we first met, you believed in me like nobody else did." Lani smiled. "Will you do this for me?"

"Of course, Lani." Madeline smiled.

"We'd love to be your ankhahunas." Sofia said, as they hugged her.

"Thank you." Lani beamed. she pulled out some flower bracelets. "Here's something special I made for the two of you to wear." She placed the bracelets on their wrists. "It's you ankhahuna bracelets."

"I love it!" Madeline grinned.

"So do I." Sofia smiled. "Thank you."

"And you'll need this map." Lani gave them a roll of paper. Since you'll be guiding me and all."

"Alright, let's see where we're going." Madeline unfurled the map.

"It looks like there a lot of different ways to reach the top of Mount Hakalo." Sofia noted. "And none of them look very easy."

"They're not, Sofia." Lani frowned. "We'll have to get past dark jungles, and wild animals..."

"Lani, can we really do this?" Madeline worried.

"Well, there's something that can help us." Lani confessed. "Something I haven't told you about yet."

"What is it?" Sofia asked.

"My powers." Lani declared, as her hands glowed blue.

"What?" Madeline gasped.

"Everyone in my family has the power to control the weather." Lani revealed. "Watch this."

Lani blew into her hands, creating a gust of wind which she used to blow out the nearby torches.

"I can create wind to blow out these torches." She smiled.

"Wow..." Sofia and Madeline gaped.

"That's what this ceremony is really all about." Lani declared. "It's a test to see if I can use my powers to get the Fire Pearl."

"They look pretty amazing to me." Sofia smiled.

"They are." Lani suddenly tripped. "Ow! I'm so clumsy!"

A loud rumbling noise was heard, as storm clouds gathered.

"Oh no." Lani cringed. "It happened again!"

"Lani?" Madeline asked, as Lani ran off.

Lani's parents came up.

"Girls, was Lani just upset?" Kamea asked.

"Yes." Sofia nodded. "How did you know?"

"When Lani loses her temper, she loses control of her powers, which can whip up terrible storms." Halia declared.

"To control her powers, she must first learn to control her temper." Kamea added. "That is the only way she will succeed in the Fire Pearl quest."

"I promise we'll help her, King Kamea" Madeline pledged.

"Anyway we can." Sofia added.

"You are both good, true friends, Sofia and Madeline." Halia hugged them both.

As Lani's parents led them away, one of the carved lizards on the pillars moved. It leapt off its perch, and transformed into the sorceress Mamanu.

"Milo." She called. "Milo!"

She hit one of the snake carvings with her staff. The carving came to life, and dropped down in surprise.

"Here I am!" He saluted with his tail. "Reporting for duty. Evil duty!"

"Be quicker next time." Mamanu growled. "Or else you wind up a permanent decoration!"

"So... what are we doing back here in Hakalo?" Milo asked.

"King Kameha thinks he's so high and mighty, banishing me for stealing a few jewels." Mamanu snarled.

"Actually, it was a lot of jewels, ma'am." Milo corrected her. "And don't forget, you tried to steal the Emerald Key."

"Be still and listen!" Mamanu yelled. "I shall take my revenge by destroying his kingdom!"

"How are we going to do it?" Milo asked.

"We're going to make Princess Lani's journey up Mount Hakalo so difficult that she will lose her temper, and conjure a storm big enough to wash away this entire island!" Mamanu laughed wickedly.

The next morning, the opening ceremony began.

"Princess Lei-Lani, may this trail led to the wisdom and strength needed to be a great ruler." Kamea declared.

The tribe members played some conch shells.

"You can do this, my daughter." Halia smiled.

Sofia and Madeline, wearing tribal dresses, joined Lani as she walked down the trail. They stopped at three tiki statues.

"Okay, ankhahunas, which way should we go?" Lani asked.

Madeline checked the map.

"This is an easy one." She smiled. "Straight ahead!"

They walked into the jungle, stopping at large wooden gates.

"Whoa..." Sofia gasped.

"What's that?" Lani asked.

"The Lava Gates." Madeline read the map.

"This must be my first challenge." Lani realised.

Sofia and Madeline tried to push the gates open, but to no avail.

"These are really strong!" Sofia groaned.

"I'll have to use my powers." Lani declared. "Maybe some wind can blow them open."

Lani conjured up a gust of wind, but it had no effect.

"They didn't even budge!" Lani growled, storm clouds rumbled.

"It's okay, Lani." Madeline told her.

"Why don't you try using your powers on something that'll knock the gates open?" Sofia suggested. "Like... that boulder!"

"Great idea, ankhahuna!" Lani smiled. She rushed over to behind the boulder. "Step back, girls!"

Sofia and Madeline stepped aside.

Lani created another gust of wind, which rolled the boulder toward the gates, pushing them down.

"That's one challenge down." She declared.

As they passed through the gates, they saw two paths ahead.

"Now which way should we go?" Lani asked.

Madeline checked the map.

"The trail on the right is easier, but a lot longer." She noted. "The one on the left is shorter, but a lot steeper."

"I'll go whichever way my ankhahunas say." Lani smiled. "I trust you, girls."

"Let's take the shorter path." Sofia suggested.

"I agree." Madeline nodded. "The sooner we get Lani to that fire pearl, the better."

They started climbing up the left path. A bird in a green headdress watched them. The bird jumped off its branch, turning into Mamanu.

"Princess Lani passed that first challenge too easily." She scowled. "I'll have to make sure her next challenge is impossible!"

"Yessss!" Milo hissed. "Uh, wait. I thought we were trying to make her mad?"

"We are!" Mamanu smirked. "The harder the challenge, the more mad she'll get. The more mad she gets, the bigger the storm!"

"That makes sense." Milo admitted. "And I just know I can make that Princess mad. Can I give it a try?"

"Patience." Mamanu told him. "Your time will come."

Mamanu turned back into a bird. Carrying Milo in her talons, she flew away.

Later, the Princesses were still climbing the path, which was steep and uneven.

"It's really hard to walk!" Lani declared.

"It should only be a little ways longer before we get to the-" Madeline started, checking the map. Up above the bird Mamanu pecked a fruit loose, causing it to drop on the map. "Ah! The map!"

"What happened?" Lani asked.

As Madeline reached for the map, a gust of wind blew it away.

"It's blowing away!" Sofia gasped.

"It's the only map we have!" Lani declared. "You can't lose it!"

Storm clouds gathered, darkening the area.

"We know, Lani." Madeline grabbed the map, which had snagged on a branch. "And we won't."

"Okay, okay." Lani calmed down, the clouds disappearing. "Sorry. Let's keep going."

The bird Mamanu followed them as they walked onwards.

A short time later, Mamanu, in the form of a beaver, was chewing through the supports to a bridge.

"One, two, three, four, who can chew through wood galore? Mamanu! Mamanu!" Milo cheered. "Yay!"

Once Mamanu had chewed through the support, she pushed it over the gap the bridge hung over, sending it and the bridge downward. She then returned to human form.

"Lani will never get across now." She smirked. "She'll have one of her temper storms, and then it's goodbye, Hakalo!"

"But what can I do to help?" Milo asked. "Give me a mission, please?"

"Your mission is to keep out of my way!" Mamanu growled. "Ooh, they're coming! We must hide!"

Picking up Milo, Mamanu hid herself in a bush.

"Come on, Lani." Sofia smiled. "Over here."

They stopped at the chasm.

"According to the map, there should be a bridge here." Madeline frowned.

"Well, I don't see a bridge." Lani frowned. "Are you sure you're reading the map right?"

"Of course she is." Sofia defended Madeline.

"Now go ahead, Princess." Mamanu chuckled. "Get good and mad!"

"How are we gonna get across now?" Lani asked. "Ugh!"

Storm clouds gathered again.

"Come on." Madeline urged. "There must be another way across."

They looked around.

"Wait, wait!" Sofia declared. "That big totem pole might be long enough to make a bridge!"

"Good thinking, Sof." Madeline smiled. "Lani, what if you used your powers to get it down here?"

"Good idea." Lani smiled. "Both of you."

"What are ankhahunas for?" Sofia grinned.

Lani breathed some orange vapour into her hands. The vapour turned into a sand cyclone, which pulled the totem pole down.

"Timber!" Lani called.

The totem pole was indeed long enough to reach the other side of the chasm.

"Perfect." Madeline declared.

"You did it, Lani!" Sofia cheered.

"Oh no!" Milo gasped. "She made a new bridge!"

"I'll take care of this." Mamanu smirked. She turned herself into a big spider, appearing right in front of Lani.

"Ugh!" Lani growled, as Mamanu tried to push her back.

She slammed her foot on the ground, causing a tremor that dislodged the totem pole, causing it to fall into the chasm.

"No!" Lani yelled. "Look what I did! Now there really is no way across. We shouldn't have gone this way!" She glared at Sofia and Madeline. "Why did you make me take this path?!"

"We thought it was the best way." Madeline declared.

"Well, it wasn't." Lani scowled. "Now we're stuck here, and I'll never get the Fire Pearl! Ugh!"

Another storm started forming. A bolt of lightning struck another totem pole, knocking it down. In the bushes, Mamanu changed back to normal, chuckling wickedly.

"Lani, stay calm." Sofia urged, as it started to rain.

Back at Lani's home, Roland and Kamea observed the storm.

"That doesn't look good." Roland frowned. "Maybe we should go up there."

"Lani must do this on her own." Kamea declared. "We cannot interfere."

Meanwhile, the girls were standing in a cave.

"Lani, if you don't calm down, you'll never get the Fire Pearl." Madeline reminded her.

"Don't you think I know that, Madeline?" Lani growled.

"Just take a deep breath." Sofia urged.

"That won't fix anything!" Lani groaned.

"Lani, listen." Madeline told her. "You know what always calms me and Sofia down?"

"Thinking about the things we love." Sofia smiled. "Happy things."

Sofia/Madeline: Whenever we feel stormy  
And want to yell and shout  
We have a little thing we do  
To help us mellow out

We let go of our anger  
Stop feeling so distraught  
Forget what made us gloomy  
And think a sunny thought

Like flying in the derby  
Or fencing with James  
Dancing with Amber  
Big Dazzleball games

Summertime picnics that last all day long  
Magical dragons who break out in song  
These sunny thoughts always help to remind us  
That we can put those bad feelings behind us.

"Now you try it, Lani." Sofia declared.

"I don't think it will help me, Sofia." Lani sighed.

"Can you try, anyway?" Madeline pleaded.

"Okay." Lani nodded.

Lani: Coconut Bowling  
Exploring sea caves  
Swimming in dolphins  
Or splashing in waves.

Taking a journey with a good friend  
Seeing a rainbow when a storm ends

Sofia/Madeline: These sunny thoughts  
Lani: Always help to remind us.  
All: That we can leave those bad feeling behind us.  
That's how we leave those bad feelings way, way, way behind us

The storm disappeared, as Lani was happy again.

"No!" Mamanu growled. "Where did all this miserable sunshine come from?"

"I don't think this totem pole's gonna be big enough to make a bridge." Sofia noted of the fallen pole.

"But we can use it to slide down the hill and over the gorge." Lani declared.

"I guess that could work." Madeline admitted. "But you usually need snow for sledding."

"Leave that to me, girls." Lani smiled.

Lani blew into her hands, creating a cloud that she threw up into the air. Snow started falling from it.

"Incredible!" Sofia gasped.

"Let's go before it melts." Lani urged. "Climb on!"

They all climbed into one of the pole's hollow mouth. Lani created two gusts of wind that pushed them down the slope. They slid over the gorge, and landed on the other side.

"Yes!" They all cheered.

"No!" Mamanu snarled. "I'll have to find another way to trick her into starting a storm that will destroy the island!"

"Oh, oh! Please let me do it!" Milo begged. "I'm the right snake for the job!"

"Alright then." Mamanu agreed. "But I'll have to make you a little scarier."

"Yippee!" Milo cheered. "A mission, finally!"

Mamanu used her magic, engulfing Milo in a blue cloud.

Meanwhile, the girls were continuing onwards.

"Look!" Madeline smiled. "We're almost at the top!"

"Nothing's going to stop us now!" Lani declared, as they raced over.

Up ahead, Mamanu saw them coming.

"Are you ready to chase them down the mountain?" She asked Milo.

"Ready!" Milo popped his head up.

"Willing!" A second head appeared.

"And evil!" A third declared.

Mamanu vanished, and the larger, three-headed Milo hissed wickedly.

"See?" Sofia smiled, as they grew closer. "That wasn't so bad."

"And according to the map, it should be an easy hike from now on." Madeline declared.

Milo lunged in front of them, and they yelped in fear. The girls ran off in different directions. Milo's head each tried to follow a different girl, but collapsed from pulling their body three ways at once.

"Get the map, troops." The main head ordered.

"If we get the map..." The second declared.

"They'll never be able to find the Fire Pearl!" The third smirked.

"She'll be so mad!" The first head sneered.

"I won't let you take the map!" Madeline said boldly.

"Madeline!" Lani called.

"Run!" Sofia urged.

Madeline ran over to them, Milo right behind her. The girls tried to run, but Milo was too fast, blocking them at every turn.

"Uhhh!" Lani groaned in frustration, causing a gust of wind to blow the map out of Madeline's hands.

"The map!" Madeline gasped.

"Got it!" Milo's left head snatched up the map.

"Victory!" The center head declared.

"Evil victory!" The right head added.

"I told you to be careful with the map, Madeline!" Lani glared at her.

"Lani, the wind you made blew it out of my hands." Madeline glared back.

"Because you led us right to a giant, three-headed snake!" Lani growled.

"Not on purpose!" Madeline pointed out.

"I should never have asked you to be my ankhahuna." Lani declared. "I should have only asked Sofia. Then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"If that's how you feel, I won't be your ankhahuna!" Madeline pulled off her bracelet.

"Come on, Maddie, don't..." Sofia told her.

"You two can find the Fire Pearl yourselves." Madeline declared.

"Fine! We will!" Lani spat. "I don't need the map, or you."

"Lani!" Sofia gaped. "You don't mean that!"

"Yes, I do." Lani frowned. "If you have a problem with that, you can go with her."

"...Okay, I will." Sofia took off her bracelet, ran after Madeline. "Maddie, wait!"

"I don't need a map, or ankhahunas." Lani pouted. "I can do this by myself."

Storm clouds gathered as Lani entered a cave. Inside, she saw multiple stone stairways.

"Oh no!" Lani gasped. "Which way am I supposed to go? ...I'll just try this path."

Lani walked down the path, only to find herself back where she started.

"Wait, I'm going in circles!" She groaned. "I can't do this by myself..." She picked up the two flower bracelets. "What have I done?"

Lani ran off after Sofia and Madeline.

"Sofia! Madeline!" She called. "Wait!"

"Did you hear something, Sof." Madeline asked. "Because I didn't."

"You don't have to be mean, Maddie." Sofia frowned.

"I know none of this is my fault." Lani admitted. "I was frustrated and angry, and I took it all out on you two. I'm sorry. Really sorry."

"You really need to learn how to control your temper, Lani." Sofia declared.

"I know, I know." Lani sighed. "It's the only way I'll join the circle of leadership."

"It's not just about being a good leader." Madeline told her. "It's about being a good person, and a good friend."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Sofia smiled.

"You're both right." Lani admitted. "I just can't help myself. I've ruined everything!"

"You can still do this." Madeline declared.

"How?" Lani asked.

"By listening to your ankhahunas." Sofia answered.

"You'll be my ankhahunas again?" Lani said hopefully.

"If that's what you want." Madeline nodded.

"More than anything!" Lani held up the bracelets. "Here, you'll need these."

Lani put the bracelets back on Sofia and Madeline's wrists.

"Okay, first we'll need to get the map back." Sofia declared.

They hurried back down the path, finding Milo.

"Hurry, boys!" The center head declared. "Time to head back to base camp!"

"Yeah, but where is base camp?" The right head asked.

"The map!" Lani gasped.

"We need to get him to open his mouth." Madeline noted.

"I know what to do." Lani smiled.

Lani conjured up a cloud, sending it right above Milo. Hail started falling out of it.

"What is that?" The center head asked.

"Ow!" The right head yelped, as a hailstone hit him.

"It's hail!" The center head declared.

The heads yelped in pain as more hail hit them. The left head dropped the map. Lani and the girls rushed over and grabbed it.

"The map!" The left head yelled.

"Great job, Lani!" Sofia smiled, as they ran into the cave.

"We're almost there!" Madeline declared. "The map says take the center stairs!"

They rushed up the stairs together.

Meanwhile, the bird Mamnu flew down to Milo, changing back to human form.

"You let them get away!" She roared.

"We tried to complete the mission." Milo's left head declared.

"But she made it hail!" The center head added.

"You failed me." Mamanu snarled. "Just like all the useless snakes that came before you!"

Mamanu's stone started to glow. Milo tried to run away, but was turned to stone.

"Alright, I'll take care of those Princesses myself." Mamanu smirked, turning back into a bird, and flying towards Mount Hakalo.

At the same time, the Princesses had reached the steps leading up to the top of the volcano.

"This is it." Lani smiled. "We're here."

The girls rushed up the steps, and onward to the top of the volcano. They crossed a stone bridge, leading to a platform with a tree trunk in its centre, a monkey-shaped idol in a hollow spot.

"It's so weird to think my parents came here when they were my age." Lani mused. "And my grandparents."

"And now it's your turn." Sofia smiled.

They rushed over to the tree, only to find the monkey idol, which was supposed to contain the Fire Pearl, was empty.

"Huh?" Madeline frowned.

"The Fire Pearl, its missing!" Lani gasped.

"Not exactly." Mamanu smirked, standing behind them. She held the Fire Pearl in her hand.

"Mamanu!" Lani growled. "What are you doing here? My father banished you from Hakalo, forever!"

"Give Lani back the Fire Pearl!" Sofia demanded.

"Why?" Mamanu sneered. "Does me having the Fire Pearl make you angry? Does it make you furious?"

Storm clouds gathered as Lani's temper flared once more.

"Just give it to me!" Lani yelled.

"You'll never get the Fire Pearl from me, Princess." Mamanu taunted her. "And that means you failed your test, you failed your parents, and you failed your whole kingdom!"

"Don't listen to her, Lani!" Madeline urged.

"She's trying to make you lose your temper!" Sofia added.

Lightning flashed in the clouds, and it started raining all over Hakalo.

"Another storm..." Kamea frowned.

"Lani will calm down!" Halia declared. "I know she will!"

Back at the volcano, Mamanu started laughing wickedly.

"You have to calm down, Lani." Sofia declared.

"Or Hakalo's done for!" Madeline added.

"I can't do it, girls!" Lani despaired.

"You have to." Sofia told her. "Your storm is flooding the island!"

"Okay, sunny thoughts..." Lani told herself. "Um..."

Lani: Climbing a pal tree as high as the moon  
Paddling my kayak across a lagoon

"It's working, Lani!" Madeline smiled, as the storm started to fade.

"Keep going!" Sofia urged.

Lani: Building a sandcastle with seashells for domes  
Hugging my parents when I return home

"The storm is going away!" Madeline declared, as the skies cleared.

"See that?" Sofia grinned. "You can control your powers!"

"It doesn't matter!" Mamanu growled. "You're going to fail your test, because you're never getting the Fire Pearl!"

Mamanu dropped the Fire Pearl into the volcano.

"No!" Sofia and Madeline yelled.

"Yes I am, Mamanu." Lani said calmly.

Lani conjured up an orange flame, which flowed down into the lava. Moments later, the Fire Pearl burst out of the lava, landing at her feet. Lani picked it up, but it was still hot. She blew on it, and she and Sofia and Madeline passed it between them as it cooled down.

"Wow!" Madeline gasped.

"You can control volcanos too?" Sofia asked.

"I guess I can." Lani smiled.

"Don't act so pleased with yourself, Princess." Mamanu scowled. "Your powers are no match for mine!"

Mamanu turned herself into a warthog, and charged at Lani.

"Look out!" Madeline yelped.

"Leave my island alone!" Lani yelled. She created a gust of wind that blew Mamanu off the volcano and off Hakalo.

"Noooooo!" Mamanu yelled, as she landed in the ocean.

"Wow, Lani." Sofia smiled. "You really controlled your powers!"

"I controlled my temper." Lani declared. "That was the real test. And I think I passed."

Mamanu, in the form of a lizard, crawled onto the beach of a nearby island.

"How humiliating..." She groaned.

The citizens of Hakalo cheered as Lani and her ankahunas returned.

"My noble daughter, you have proven this day that you are ready to take your place in the circle of leadership." Kamea announced.

"Do you promise to always protect your people and your island." Halia asked, as Lani gave her father the Fire Pearl.

"I promise." Lani smiled.

"Kana-ha!" Kamea cheered.

"All hail the Princess!" Halia declared.

"Kana-ha!" The crowd cheered.

Kamea gave Lani a special staff, with the Fire Pearl placed in the middle of a gap in the top.

"Lani, I am so proud of you." He smiled.

"Thank you, father." Lani beamed.

"Congratulations, Lani." Sofia smiled.

"We knew you could do it." Madeline added.

"I couldn't have done it without my ankhahunas." Lani hugged them both.


	13. Chapter 13

Lord Of The Rink

It was winter in Enchancia, and the Princesses of Royal Prep were learning enchanted ice dancing. Sofia was able to get the hang of the moves quickly enough, but Madeline wasn't so lucky.

"Whoaa!" Madeline yelped, as she spun unevenly and jumped into the air behind Sofia.

Amber, Maya, Clio and another Princess followed them.

"I can't stop spinning!" Maya chuckled.

They all stopped, Madeline a little wobbly.

"Lovely enchanted ice dancing, girls." Flora declared. "Impressive work for our very first lesson."

"Thanks." Sofia smiled.

"But... I'm not getting the hang of the flips." Madeline frowned. She span around awkwardly. "Or spins. Or-"

"Watch out!" Amber yelped, as a hockey puck flew over, stopped by Flora.

"Sorry about that!" James came over.

"James, we told you." Amber frowned. "This side of the rink is for ice dancing class. That side of the rink is for ice hockey practice."

"Sorry, Amber." James shrugged. "We aren't used to sharing the rink either."

"Hey James, we can't play without the puck!" Hugo called.

Sofia handed James the puck.

"Thanks, Sof." James took the puck. "Coming!"

James slid back to the other side of the rink.

"Okay, then." Flora smiled. "Let's learn a new move: The stargazer spin!"

Flora skated across the ice and leapt into the air, spinning slowly as she leaded on her back.

"Now you all try." She declared, after returning to the ground.

"Ready, Maddie?" Sofia asked.

"I guess..." Madeline frowned.

Amber and Maya tried the move first, pulling it off with ease.

Over in the hockey side, Hugo watched Sofia spin. Madeline tried to follow Sofia, but she slipped on the ice. Derek snatched the puck from Hugo.

"Hey!" Hugo yelled.

"Sorry, Hugo." Derek smirked. "You snooze, you lose!"

Hugo reclaimed the puck.

"I never lose, Derek!" He declared. "Take that!" He fired the puck into the net. "Score!"

"Nice job, Hugo!" James smiled.

"Okay, let's try that again." Madeline frowned. She tried to push off for the spin, but slipped once again, sliding over to the hockey side, and into the net.

"Hey, this is our side of the rink!" Derek told her.

"Maddie!" Sofia gasped, as the class came over.

"You okay, Madeline?" Hugo helped her up.

"Yeah." Madeline smiled. "Sorry, guys. That's a really hard move."

"Look on the bright side." James told her. "If you were a hockey puck, you would have scored!"

Madeline smiled.

"You sure you're okay, Maddie?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine, Sof." Madeline nodded.

"Miss Flora, I don't think this rink sharing idea is going to work after all." Sir Henley, the hockey coach, declared.

"You're right, Sir Henley." Flora agreed. "I'll find a new place for enchanted ice dancing class."

"You can have the ice for the rest of the day." Sir Henley smiled. "I'll take the boys out for a run. Work today, win tomorrow, that's what I always say. Come on, lads!"

"Aww!" The boys groaned as they slid off the ice.

Sofia and Madeline waved to James. Hugo hung back, looking at the class.

"Okay girls, now let's work on our fireball flips!" Flora leapt into the air and flipped.

Hugo watched as the girls practiced.

"Let's go, Maddie." Sofia smiled.

"After you." Madeline said nervously.

Sofia performed the fireball flip well, but Madeline spun out of control after jumping.

"Whoa!" She yelped as she landed back on the ice, slipping across the rink. As she fell toward Hugo, he grabbed her hands, steadying her. "Hugo? Shouldn't you be with the ice hockey team?"

"I'll go in a minute." Hugo shrugged. "Those flips look really fun."

"They are." Madeline agreed. "Even when you're not doing them right..."

"Do you want to try?" Sofia asked, as she skated over.

"No way." Hugo snorted. "I don't know any boys who ice dance."

"That's because enchanted ice dancing is too difficult for boys." Amber joined them. "You'd probably just fall flat on your face!"

"Ha! Not a chance!" Hugo smirked. "I'm the best ice skater on the hockey team!"

"Then it'll be easy for you." Madeline pointed out.

"Okay fine, I'll try it." Hugo agreed.

"Miss Flora, can you give Hugo a pair of enchanted skates?" Sofia called.

"Why, certainly!" Flora waved her wand, changing Hugo's skates to enchanted ones.

"So how do these things work?" Hugo started skating. "Do you just jump-whoa!" As he jumped into the air, his skates lifted him upward.

"Just flip!" Madeline called.

"Madeline, Hugo won't be able to do a flip." Amber told her. "He's just starting out."

"Uh, Amber?" Maya asked. "Look up."

Hugo performed a series of perfect flips, landing gracefully.

"Ha-ha!" He cheered.

"That's a triple fireball flip!" Flora gasped. "I've never seen a student do that!"

"Hugo is incredible!" Amber declared.

Hugo performed a backflip, then skated backwards over to Madeline and Sofia.

"That was awesome!" He smiled.

"You should join our class, Hugo." Sofia suggested.

"Yeah, we could use someone with your talent." Madeline admitted.

"We do have an extra spot." Flora noted.

"I can't." Hugo's face fell. "Ice dancing isn't for boys."

"It's for anyone who wants to do it." Sofia pointed out.

"But there are no boys in the class." Hugo replied.

"There were no girls on the Flying Derby team until Sofia and I joined." Madeline recalled.

"But we loved it so much, we did it anyway." Sofia smiled.

"So you'll be the only boy in the class." Madeline shrugged. "If you really like ice dancing, why not take the leap?"

Madeline: You're at this moment  
When you must decide  
To take a step forward  
Or run away and hide  
You step on the ice  
Though you feel your heart race  
And your knees won't stop shaking  
You can't find your brave face

Madeline led Hugo in performing some ice dancing moves.

But you just gotta take a leap  
Throw your doubts away  
Take a leap  
No matter what they say  
Now's the time to let them see  
The person you were meant to be  
Throw your doubts away  
And take a leap today

"Alright, I'm in!" Hugo smiled.

"Excellent!" Flora declared.

"Welcome to the class, Hugo." Sofia beamed.

All the Princesses started dancing, with Hugo following.

Madeline: You spin through the air  
And it's like you can fly  
The great rush that your feeling  
Is cause you gave it a try

The Princesses: That's why you gotta take a leap  
Throw your doubts away  
Take a leap  
No matter what they say  
Now's your moment in the sun  
And it's only just begun  
Throw your doubts away  
And take a leap today

Throw your doubts away  
Take a Leap today

Later, at Royal Prep, Madeline saw Hugo talking to some other Princes.

"Hugo!" She called. "Miss Flora said to meet at the pond for ice dancing class today."

"You're taking ice dancing?!" Derek frowned. "Isn't that for girls?"

"Yeah, which is exactly why I'm not taking it." Hugo snorted.

"But you said-" Madeline started.

Hugo grabbed Madeline by the arm.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, pulling Madeline around the corner.

"I don't get it." Madeline frowned. "I thought you were taking the class with us."

"I am." Hugo whispered. "But I can't let my friends find out, or they'll laugh at me!"

"But they're going to notice you're not at hockey practice." Madeline pointed out. "They meet at the same time."

"Right. I didn't think about that." Hugo frowned. "I know! I'll tell them I got sick!"

"But you're not sick." Madeline declared.

"Oh, yeah?" Hugo smirked. "Watch this!"

Hugo returned to his friends.

"hey, guys. I-" He coughed in a fake manner. "I don't think I can practice today. I just started feeling really sick." He coughed again.

"Sounds like you're got it bad." Derek noted.

"Hope you feel better soon." James added.

"So do I." Hugo coughed falsely again. "See you later, guys!"

Hugo rushed down the corridor, giving Madeline a thumbs up as he passed.

Later, the ice dancing class was led to a pond by Flora.

"I don't get it." Hugo frowned. "Where are we supposed to skate?"

"Right here!" Flora froze the pond. "I froze the ice solid, so it's perfectly safe to skate on."

The class started putting on their skates.

"Class, I have some good news." Flora smiled. "We're going to put on an ice dancing recital for the whole school."

"Great!" Sofia smiled, as the other Princesses cheered.

"You mean everyone is going to see me skating with all you girls?" Hugo frowned.

"Yes, next Friday at three." Flora nodded.

"Oh, good." Hugo smiled, relieved. "It's the same time as hockey practice, so the guys won't see me."

"For the recital, you're all going to pair up, and work on a routine." Flora continued.

"Do you want to skate together?" Madeline asked Hugo.

"Sure, Madeline." Hugo nodded.

"You don't mind, do you Sof?" Madeline asked.

"It's okay." Sofia nodded. "I'll work on a solo routine, Miss Flora."

"As you wish, Sofia." Flora declared.

"Great." Madeline smiled. "Let's figure out what moves we're going to do. Come on!"

Hugo followed Madeline onto the lake.

"Maybe we should start with the star blazer spin Miss Flora taught us." Madeline suggested.

Madeline performed the first part of the move okay, but stumbled on the landing.

"That's pretty good." Hugo declared. "But why stop after one spin?"

Hugo slid way back, then leapt into the air, spinning several times.

"I don't think I can do that." Madeline admitted.

"Sure you can." Hugo encouraged her. "Just get some speed, then push off with your legs really hard, so you can kick into the spin."

"Okay, here goes nothing..." Madeline followed Hugo's example. She pushed off her legs into the air, performed two spins, then landed perfectly. "I can't believe it!" She skated over to Hugo. "I thought I'd never do that move. Thank you!"

"No problem." Hugo grinned.

"That's all for today, class." Flora announced.

"Ohh, I still can't do that fireball flip." Madeline sighed. "I wish we could practice more."

"Well, there's an ice rink at my castle." Hugo revealed.

"Can we go?" Madeline asked.

"Sure." Hugo nodded.

"Go where?" Sofia skated over.

"I'm going over to Hugo's castle to practice some more." Madeline declared. "Let mom and dad know I'll be back later."

"You got it." Sofia nodded. "And good luck."

"Thanks, Sof." Madeline beamed.

Over at Hugo's castle, Madeline and Hugo stood by an outdoor rink.

"Here we are." Hugo declared.

"Wow, this is perfect!" Madeline smiled.

Hugo's father, King Garrick, suddenly walked up behind them, carrying ice fishing gear.

"Hugo!" He called.

"Dad?!" Hugo gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd see what you're up to, champ!" Garrick declared.

"We were just ice da-" Madeline started.

"Playing ice hockey!" Hugo cut her off. "I was showing Madeline some hockey moves!"

"Well, I can help with that!" Garrick smiled.

"That's okay, dad." Hugo said nervously.

"You know Madeline, I was quite the hockey player when I was at Royal Prep." Garrick walked over. "Let me borrow your skates, Hugo..."

"What? No!" Hugo yelped.

"Back in my day, this was the move that made me the big Prince on campus." Garrick slid onto the ice. "Now first, you swerve to one side-"

The enchanted skates pulled Garrick across the ice.

"Whoa!" He yelped, as the skates lifted him in the air, then left him to crash onto the ice. "What are you doing with ice dancing skates, Hugo?" He asked, kicking them off.

"Uhh... Madeline's must have gotten mixed up with mine by mistake!" Hugo lied.

"Oh, of course!" Garrick chuckled. "For a minute there, I thought you'd taken up ice dancing, and we all know that's for girls!"

"I know some boys who ice dance." Madeline smirked.

"Well, not the boys in our family." Garrick declared. "We only do rugged sports, like Flying Derby, shove ball, and ice hockey! How about I go get a pair of skates, and we all play hockey right now?"

"Um, Madeline and I were just about to go inside." Hugo said hastily.

"That's alright, we can play some darts." Garrick smiled. "Or armor wrestling!"

"I don't think Madeline wants to armor wrestle, dad." Hugo frowned.

"Anything you want to do." Garrick declared. "I just want to spend some time with my boy."

"Sure. Sounds good." Hugo smiled. "Right after Madeline leaves."

"Oh, okay then." Garrick agreed, as he headed back to the castle. "See you later, champ."

"Whoo, that was a close call." Hugo declared.

"Maybe you should just tell him that you really like ice dancing." Madeline suggested.

"No way!" Hugo yelled. "You heard him. The boys in our family don't like to ice dance! Let's just practice."

Madeline frowned impatiently.

The next day, at Royal Prep...

"We have to figure out the rest of our routine today." Madeline told Hugo.

"Okay." Hugo nodded. "I was thinking we could end with the spinning dragon."

"But... no-one in class can do that move." Madeline declared.

"Then we'll be the first." Hugo smiled.

"Hugo!" Garrick called, as he came up behind up. "There you are, champ! Hello, Princess Madeline."

"Dad, why are you here?" Hugo asked.

"I found a way we can have more father-son time!" Garrick smiled. "I asked Sir Hanley if I could be assistant coach, and he said 'yes'! So from now on, I'll be right by your side at all your practices."

"Every one?!" Hugo gaped.

"Every single on!" Garrick nodded. "Starting right now. Come on, champ!"

Garrick headed to the hockey rink.

"Sorry, I have to go." Hugo told Madeline.

"What about ice dancing?" Madeline asked.

"Hugo, what's the hold up?" Garrick called.

"I'll be right there, dad!" Hugo replied. "Don't worry." He told Madeline. "I'm gonna do both."

"But the classes meet at the same time!" Madeline pointed out.

"I'll just run back and forth!" Hugo declared.

"I don't think that's going to work." Madeline frowned.

"You haven't seen how fast I run!" Hugo raced off after his father.

"Oh, boys..." Madeline sighed.

At the hockey rink, Hugo joined the other Princes on the ice.

"You're better already, Hugo?" James asked.

"Yep." Hugo nodded.

"Wow, that was quick." James noted.

The practice began. Hugo got the puck quickly.

"Atta boy, Hugo!" Garrick cheered.

"Now shoot!" Sir Hanley called.

Hugo hit the puck, sending it flying into the distance.

"Sorry about that." He smiled. "I'll get it!"

"How are you gonna find the puck in all that snow?" James asked.

"Ah, you're right." Hugo admitted. "It could take me a while. Keep playing without me!"

As Hugo rushed off, Sir Hanley threw out another puck. Hugo rushed to the pond.

"I'm here." He told Madeline. "What did I miss?"

"A lot." Madeline declared. "Miss Flora helped me figure out the rest of our routine."

"Great!" Hugo smiled. "Can you show it tome really fast? I have to go back to hockey in a few minutes."

"That's not enough time to go through the whole thing." Madeline frowned.

"Especially if you keep talking." Hugo joked.

"Okay, we're going to begin with the stargazer spin, go right into the royal round off, then do a fireball flip, if I can figure out how to do it, then-" Madeline reeled off.

"Why don't you start practicing your spins?" Hugo spun Madeline around.

"Hugo!" Madeline yelped, becoming so dizzy she fell down.

"And I'll be back before you know it!" Hugo grabbed his stick, and rushed back to the rink.

"Uh, Hugo?" James asked. "Where's the puck?"

"You were right." Hugo told him. "I couldn't find it in all that snow. Heads up!"

Hugo shot the puck into the goal.

"Goal!" Sir Hanley cheered.

"Crush it! Yeah!" Hugo cheered. In his joy, he started ice dancing, only stopping when he realized the others were staring at him. "Uh... crush it?"

"What was that?" Garrick frowned.

"Uhh... my blades just slipped." Hugo lied. "I'd better go sharper them."

Hugo headed back to the pond.

As Madeline practiced her fireball flip, she almost fell, but Hugo arrived in time to catch her.

"Gotcha!" He smiled.

"I'm never going to get the hang of that fireball flip." Madeline sighed as Hugo let her down. "Let's try another move instead."

"Uh-uh." Hugo stopped her. "I'm not letting you give up. Try again. But stay in your tuck a second longer. I'll do it with you. Come on." He took Madeline's hand.

"Okay." Madeline nodded.

Together, the pair did the move. Madeline followed Hugo's suggestion, and pulled it off perfectly.

"That's it!" Hugo smiled. "Great job, Madeline!"

"Thanks." Madeline grinned. "Now, the next part of our routine-"

"You can show me when I get back." Hugo grabbed his stick and rushed off.

"How long can you keep doing this?" Madeline asked.

"As long as I have to!" Hugo declared.

"This isn't going to work." Sofia frowned. "Maddie, would you like to practice with me?"

"Thanks, but it's okay." Madeline declared. "I'll just wait until Hugo comes back."

"If you insist." Sofia sighed.

The next day, the hockey team were jogging through the snow, chanting "Work today, win tomorrow." Hugo slipped behind a snowman, and once the others had passed, headed over to the pond. He and Madeline pulled off another perfect move, earning applause from the rest of the class.

"That was wonderful!" Sofia smiled.

"Looking good, you two!" Amber added.

"It looks like we're almost ready for tomorrow's recital." Flora noted. "Now, who wants to warm up with some hot cocoa?"

"Yes, please." Maya smiled.

"You guys coming?" Sofia asked Madeline.

"Maybe later." Madeline declared. "I should keep working on my fireball flip."

"It's getting better." Hugo told her. "But try starting your flip sooner, like this..."

Hugo performed the flip, over to land right in front of his teammates, whose run had led them to the pond. They stopped mid-chant, staring.

"Hugo?" James gaped.

"Oh no." Hugo cringed. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"Are you ice dancing?" Derek asked.

"He sure is." Madeline smiled.

"No I'm not, Madeline!" Hugo denied it. "Why would I be doing that? Somehow, these enchanted skates got mixed up with mine, then I got lost, and thought the pond was the ice rink... and did I mention I bumped my head?"

The Princes stared at him.

"Hugo, they saw you." Madeline pointed out.

"Okay, guys." Hugo sighed. "The thing is, I kind of... joined the ice dancing class."

"So that's why you keep disappearing in the middle of practice!" James realized.

"But why would you want to play a girl's sport instead of hockey?" Derek asked.

"I like hockey." Hugo admitted. "I just like ice dancing more. ...Go ahead, make fun of me."

"Okay, I'll go first!" Derek smirked.

"Hold on, Derek." James stopped him. "I think it's great Hugo's ice dancing."

"You do?" Hugo asked.

"You do?" Derek asked.

"Sure." James smiled. "I think boys can ice dance if they want. Just like girls can play ice hockey if they want."

"Who says we can't all just play whatever we like?" Madeline asked. "What's the big deal?"

"I don't know..." The Princes shrugged.

"I guess there isn't one." Derek admitted. "If you like ice dancing Hugo, it's okay with me."

"Me too!" The others added.

"Thanks, guys." Hugo smiled. "But listen, I can't let my dad find out. Can you tell him I had to miss practice because I'm not feeling well?"

"We'll tell him, Hugo." James nodded. "Good luck!"

The Princes continued their run, chanting once more.

"See that?" Madeline smiled. "Your friends didn't make fun of you. You were worried for no reason!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Hugo smiled.

"So why won't you tell your dad?" Madeline asked. "He might be okay with it too."

"No way, Madeline!" Hugo frowned. "You don't know my dad. He'll never be okay with it. Come on, let's work on our round offs."

The two returned to their practice.

At the end of the following school day, Hugo caught up to Madeline.

"Hey, Madeline." He waved.

"Hi, Hugo." Madeline smiled. "Ready for the recital?"

"Yeah." Hugo nodded. "Just remember, when you spin, tilt your head way back, like this!"

Hugo demonstrated, unaware that Garrick was coming up behind him.

"Hugo!" Garrick called.

"Dad?!" Hugo gaped.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Garrick declared. "We need you at the rink. Come on, champ!"

"Okay, dad." Hugo sighed, as Garrick led him away.

"Hugo, tell him!" Madeline urged.

"Tell me what, champ?" Garrick asked.

"Madeline's doing an ice dancing recital." Hugo declared.

"And I'm sure she and the other Princesses will do a wonderful job." Garrick noted. "Now let's go play hockey, m'boy!"

"Sorry." Hugo whispered to Madeline.

The other Princesses were all dressed up and practicing as Madeline joined them.

"There you are, Madeline." Flora smiled. "Where's Hugo?"

"He's not coming, Miss Flora." Madeline sighed. "He's playing hockey."

"Why?" Amber asked.

"No!" Clio gasped.

"Oh, Maddie..." Sofia sighed.

"Oh dear." Flora frowned.

"He really wants to be here, but his dad wants him to play hockey." Madeline explained.

"It is a shame that Prince Hugo won't be joining us, but the show must go on." Flora proclaimed. "Amber and Clio will perform first, then Lakshmi and Clio."

"I'll dance with Madeline." Sofia offered. "We have really practiced together, though..."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Flora smiled. "Now let's warm up, before our audience arrives."

The girls started performing their routines. Madeline pulled off a perfect triple fireball flip.

"Princess Madeline, that triple fireball flip was fantastic!" Flora cheered.

"Yeah, way to go, Maddie!" Sofia smiled.

"Thanks." Madeline beamed. "Hugo really helped me with it. He wouldn't give up until I got it just right..."

"Madeline, what is it?" Flora asked.

"Hugo." Madeline declared. "He wouldn't give up on me, so I'm not going to give up on him."

Madeline skated out of the pond.

Back at the rink, Hugo scored a goal.

"That's my boy!" Garrick cheered.

Hugo sighed.

"Shouldn't you be at your recital?" James asked.

"I wish I was." Hugo admitted. "But my dad dragged me here."

Meanwhile, the recital was about to begin. The parents were all in the audience.

"Welcome to the ice dancing recital." Flora announced. "Up first are Princess Maya and Princess Amber."

Amber and Maya started dancing.

At the same time, Madeline reached the rink, skating across to Hugo.

"Madeline, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"You should be at the recital." Hugo declared.

"So should you." Madeline retorted. She skidded out into the middle of the ice and performed a perfect spinning jump.

"Someone stop her!" Garrick yelled. "This is ice hockey, not ice dancing!"

"Stop!" Hugo urged. "Everyone's staring at you!"

"I don't care." Madeline smiled. "I love ice dancing, and I'm not going to let anyone stop me from doing what I love. And neither should you. Are you with me?"

Hugo skated over to his father.

"Dad, I know you don't want to hear this, but... I love ice dancing." Hugo confessed.

"What?!" Garrick gasped.

"I've been practicing for weeks." Hugo revealed. "I love it even more than hockey."

"This can't be." Garrick frowned. "The men in our family don't ice dance!"

"They do now." Hugo declared. "There's an ice dancing recital, and I'm going! Sorry, dad."

Hugo skated away, leaving his father shocked.

"Come on, Madeline." He smiled.

Both of them left the rink.

"Hugo, stop!" Garrick tried to follow, but slipped on the ice.

"Come on, guys!" James told the others. Don't you want to see Hugo ice dance?"

The hockey team followed Madeline and Hugo.

Back at the pond, Sofia was finishing up her solo act, to great applause. Madeline and Hugo arrived seconds later.

"Oh good, you're just in time." Flora smiled.

"Miss Flora, can you give Hugo a pair of enchanted skates, and a costume?" Madeline requested.

"Oh, absolutely." Flora nodded. She waved her wand, giving Hugo the skates, and a blue tuxedo.

"Good luck, you two." Sofia smiled.

"Our next ice dancers are Princess Madeline and Prince Hugo." Flora announced.

As the crowd cheered, Garrick, Sir Hanley, and the hockey time reached the pond.

Madeline and Hugo began their routine. Hugo took Madeline's hand and spun her off the ice, her skates leaving sparkles as she spun. Then he threw her into the air, Madeline performing a flip as she landed.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Go Madeline!"

"Go Hugo!"

"Let's perform an extra fireball flip!" Hugo suggested.

"A quadruple?" Madeline frowned.

"You can do it!" Hugo encouraged her.

Hugo gave Madeline a boost, and they both leapt into the performing the quadruple fireball flip perfectly.

"I've never seen anyone do so many flips before!" Flora smiled.

"King Garrick, your son is the best ice dancer I've ever seen!" Sir Hanley declared. "And I've judged at least a dozen competitions."

"You have?" Garrick asked. "He is?"

Hugo boosted Madeline into the air, the jumped after her. The two floated in circles above the audience. They landed, and skated along. Then Hugo lifted Madeline up on one hand. After that move, Madeline leapt upwards, Hugo circling her. They joined hands as they landed, and struck a finishing pose.

The crowd cheered even more loudly.

"Great job, Hugo." Madeline smiled.

"You too, Madeline." Hugo grinned.

"Way to go, both of you!" Sofia whooped.

Garrick looked at all the cheering people. He walked over to Hugo.

"Hugo!" He called, barely keeping his balance.

"Uh-oh." Hugo cringed.

"Hugo, that was... outstanding!" Garrick declared.

"You're not mad at me?" Hugo asked.

"I'm furious!" Garrick yelled. "But only because you should have told me sooner how good you are at this!"

"But you said ice dancing was just for girls." Hugo reminded him.

"Well, that's what I thought, until I saw how much fun you were having, and how great you are at it!" Garrick smiled. "C'mere, champ!" He pulled in Hugo for a hug. "I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks, dad." Hugo grinned.

"Excuse me, Miss Flora?" Garrick asked. "You don't by any chance need an assistant ice dancing coach, do you?"

"Um, well..." Flora muttered.

"Hey, Hugo!" James called, as the hockey team came over. "Can you teach me how to do those cool flips?"

"Yeah, me too!" Derek smiled.

"Can they all try, Miss Flora?" Sofia asked.

"What an excellent idea!" Flora smiled, giving the team enchanted skates.

"This is awesome!" James cheered.

"I'm glad you got me to try ice dancing." Hugo told Madeline.

"And I'm glad you're still doing it." Madeline replied. "My royal round offs need some work."

"They sure do." Hugo chuckled.

"How do I stop spinning!" Derek yelped rotating in midair.

"We'd better help him." Madeline declared.

Both the Princes and Princesses skated across the ice together.


	14. Chapter 14

The Secret Library: Olaf And The Tale Of Miss Nettle

Sofia and Madeline rushed into the Secret Library, their book glowing brightly.

"Okay, we're hurrying as fast as we can!" Sofia wheezed.

"You really should give us more warning about these things!" Madeline added, as they stood in front of the magic mirror.

Their Amulets glowed, and a book flew towards them, knocking them onto the bench.

"'The Tale of Miss Nettle'?" Sofia read.

"A book about Miss Nettle?" Madeline gaped. "Oh no, what is she up to now?"

The book flew up into the mirror, which began to speak and show images.

"There is a far-off land, so cold and wintery that the ground is always covered in a thick blanket of snow." The mirror declared. "The kingdom of Freezenburg."

"That's where Hildegarde lives." Sofia smiled.

"For many years, not a single flower grew in Freezenburg." The mirror explained. "Not one lily, or rosebud to brighten people's day. The king sent his gardener on a quest to find a flower that could grow in Freezenburg. And the gardener returned with something remarkable: a flower strong enough to pierce through snow and ice, the beautiful Snowdrop."

The mirror showed the flower being planted, and the people of Freezenburg growing more.

"The people loved their new flower, and planted it all over the kingdom." The mirror explained. "They began to celebrate it each year, with the Winter Flower Festival. In fact, the Festival is supposed to take place on this very night. But there is one problem."

"This is probably where Miss Nettle comes in." Madeline surmised.

The mirror showed Miss Nettle over a field of Snowdrops. She used her magic to remove them all and place them in a sack.

"A wicked fairy, Miss Nettle, has been stealing all the Snowdrops." The mirror declared. "If Miss Nettle succeeds in taking them all, there will be no Winter Festival. And what's worse, the people of Freezenburg will no longer have a single flower in their kingdom."

"Oh no!" Sofia gasped. "We've got to stop Miss Nettle and give this story a happy ending!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Madeline urged. "Let's go!"

The two rushed out of the library.

They flew to Freezenburg by having Minimus pull a sled with them on it.

"Do you see Miss Nettle anywhere?" Sofia asked.

"No." Minimus answered. "But that could be because I can't stop shivering! And I don't know what she looks like."

"There she is!" Madeline pointed.

Miss Nettle was in a field, gathering Snowdrops.

"One flower for one, and another flower for me, and another for me, and... who am I kidding? They're all for me!" She cackled.

"We have to stop her!" Sofia declared.

"All by ourselves?" Minimus asked. "But she has magic! And a really scary laugh..."

Madeline looked around, spotting some woodland creatures.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "We have magic too."

"Good thinking, Maddie." Sofia grinned.

"Hey there!" Madeline rushed over to the animals. "Do you guys think you can help us out?"

Moments later, they finished talking.

"Does everyone understand the plan?" Sofia asked.

"Yep." An owl nodded. "We'll distract the- hoo! -horrible fairy."

"As soon as you give the signal." A polar bear nodded.

"Good." Madeline smiled. "That will give us and Minimus a chance to swoop in close, and grab the Snowdrops!"

"Right." Minimus nodded. "Wait, how close?"

"Everyone ready?" Sofia asked, as she and Madeline boarded the sled.

The animals nodded.

"Let's go!" Madeline snapped the reins.

The owls swooped down on Miss Nettle.

"Get your feathers out of my face!" She yelled, swinging the sack at them.

The polar bears, foxes and reindeer followed after.

"Get away from me, you filthy beasts!" Miss Nettle cringed. "What is this? I'm warning you! What in the world is going on?"

"Go, Minimus!" Sofia urged.

Minimus leapt down the snowy slope, slipping and sliding.

"Hold it right there, Miss Nettle!" Madeline yelped.

Minimus turned to the left, spraying Miss Nettle with snow. Sofia and Madeline tried to grab the bag, but Miss Nettle was still holding on to it.

"Well, well, well." Miss Nettle scowled. "If it isn't my least favorite meddling Princesses. Why must you always get in my way?"

"And why do you have to cause so many problems?" Sofia groaned, still tugging on the sack with Madeline.

"I'm doing no such thing." Miss Nettle retorted. "I'm simply taking what's mine."

"These flowers aren't yours!" Madeline declared. "They belong to the people of Freezenburg!"

"That's what you think." Miss Nettle smirked. "they're mine, and they always have been."

"Huh?" Sofia and Madeline let go of the sack in surprise.

"Ha-ha!" Miss Nettle cackled.

"We'll find a way to get them back!" Sofia glared.

"Not if you have a dose of my crazy crystals!" Miss Nettle showered them with magic dust.

As the three of them coughed, Sofia and Madeline didn't notice their Amulets glowing. When the dust cleared, Miss Nettle was gone.

"Did anyone see where she went?" Madeline asked the animals.

"Hoo-hoo." An owl hooted.

"Um... what did you say?" Sofia asked.

A polar bear growled.

"Why aren't they talking to us?" Madeline asked Minimus.

Minimus whinnied.

"Minimus, we can't can't understand you!" Sofia declared.

Minimus nudged the Amulets. Sofia and Madeline looked closer, seeing yellow sparkles on them.

"Our Amulets aren't working!" Madeline gasped.

"It must be Miss Nettle's crazy crystals!" Sofia surmised. "Remember when she put them on Mr Cedric's wand, and it messed up his magic?"

Minimus neighed.

"We can't understand any of them." Madeline sighed. "But if they can understand us... please, please go and find Miss Nettle. we have to stop her!"

The animals nodded, then spread out to find Miss Nettle.

"But even if they find her, how will they tell us where she is?" Sofia asked. "How can we do this without our Amulets?"

"Or without Minimus?" Madeline frowned.

Both their Amulets started glowing yellow.

"Look!" Sofia smiled. "Maybe a Princess is coming to help!"

Olaf the snowman suddenly appeared beside them.

"Whatchya lookin' for?" He asked.

"Ahhh!" The girls yelped, Madeline knocking off Olaf's head.

"Oh, sorry!" Madeline cringed.

"Oh, my bad. That's okay." Olaf's head smiled, as his body stumbled around. "You'd be surprised how often this happens to me." He called to his body. "I'm over here! Getting colder!"

Sofia picked up Olaf's carrot nose, and put it back in.

"Here, let us help." She carried Olaf's head to the body, which was being led by Madeline, and reattached it.

"Thanks." Olaf smiled. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" He hugged both girls.

"Awww," Madelien smiled. "I'm Madeline."

"I'm Sofia." Sofia added. "And this is Minimus."

"Whoo." Olaf examined him. "He's like a purple reindeer with wings and no antlers. So, what are you looking for, girls?"

"A Princess." Madeline answered.

"Ooh, I was just with a Princess!" Olaf smiled. "Princess Anna of Arrendale. I'm not sure where she went, though. Or where I am. Where am I?"

"Oh no." Sofia frowned.

"Oh no... oh no... nope, never heard of it!" Olaf shrugged. "Is it far from Arrendale? Because I should probably get back."

"Olaf, I think our Amulets brought you here by mistake." Madeline declared. "It usually brings us a Princess to give us advice, but a wicked fairy put crazy crystals on it, and, well..."

"It sent you instead." Sofia finished.

"The Amulets sent me to give you two advice?" Olaf smiled. "I can give you advice!"

"Really?" Madeline beamed.

"What kind of advice?" Sofia asked.

Olaf pulled the girls close.

"Don't get too close to fire." He whispered.

"Oh. ...Okay." Madeline said awkwardly.

"Thanks." Sofia giggled.

Minimus snorted, annoyed.

"So, what now?" Olaf asked.

"Well, usually, the Princesses go back where they came from." Madeline declared.

"Alright! Well, goodbye then!" Olaf started to walk away. "Good luck with the wicked fairy! Okay. It was nice meeting you!" Olaf closed his eyes, then opened them again. "Uhh... I'm still here."

"It's because our Amulets aren't working right." Sofia groaned. "I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid you might be stuck here."

"As in 'forever', or some other less forevery amount of time?" Olaf asked.

"We don't know!" Madeline groaned, sitting on a mound of snow. "Ugh, this is getting worse and worse! Now we need to stop Miss Nettle from ruining the Flower Festival, and find a way to fix the Amulets so you can go home!"

"When you say like that, it does sound pretty bad." Sofia sighed, joining her sister.

"Aw, it's okay, girls." Olaf smiled. "Me and the antlerless purple reindeer can help you out."

"Okay." Madeline nodded.

"Let's do it." Sofia smiled.

"Alright, what do we do first?" Olaf grinned.

"I guess we have to find Miss Nettle." Madeline declared.

"Okay, let's do it!" Olaf pulled them up, but Madeline accidentally pulled off one of his arms.

"Oh... sorry." She apologised, putting the arm back on.

"Ooh, nice ride!" Olaf rushed to the sled. "It's like a one-horse open sleigh!"

Minimus snorted again.

"Let's cover as much ground as possible." Sofia declared. "Hyah, Minimus!"

Minimus took off, lifting them into the sky.

"Yeah, this is the way to travel!" Olaf leapt up. "I just love feeling the wind between my sticks! Everything looks so small up here!" His carrot nose started to slip out. "Oh look, a carrot." His nose fell off. "Oh wait, that's my nose!"

Olaf jumped after his nose.

"Olaf!" Madeline yelped.

As he dropped down, Olaf grabbed his nose.

"I'm okay!" He told the others, as he continued falling.

Olaf struck the ground, and started rolling, picking up more snow and becoming a giant snowball, which rolled down a hill.

"We have to get him, Minimus!" Sofia urged.

"Still okay!" Olaf called, as the snowball flew off a cliff and into the air. "Ooh, nice view."

"Faster, faster!" Madeline told Minimus, as the snowball finally came to a stop, dropping over a ridge.

"Where did he go?" Sofia asked as they landed.

"He needs a scarf!"

"Here, use mine!"

Sofia and Madeline turned to see a town in front of them, a group of kids dressing snowmen.

"Oh no." Madeline groaned, as she checked one. "Which snowman is Olaf?"

"Hey, that's my snowman!" A boy said angrily.

"Oh, sorry." Madeline apologised.

They continued checking snowmen.

"That's not him..." Sofia frowned. "Nope... Not that one... Not this one either!"

"Kids, it's dinner!" A man's voice called.

"But I wanted to put a Snowdrop in my snowman's hair!" A girl groaned.

"Well, we don't have any Snowdrops anymore, and we're probably not even going to have the Festival!" A boy declared.

"But that's the most fun night of the whole year!" The girl protested.

One of the snowmen turned, revealing himself to be Olaf.

"I'll find a flower for you." He offered.

"Ahhh!" The kids ran away. "It's a talking snowman!"

"Or I could just stay here, if you want." Olaf shrugged.

"There you are, Olaf." Madeline smiled.

"What were you doing?" Sofia asked.

"Trying to make some new friends." Olaf hugged the snowmen. "But these guys don't talk much. So, where to?"

"To find Miss Nettle!" Madeline urged.

"But we still have no idea where she went." Sofia pointed out. "And even if we do find her, how can we stop her without our Amulets' magic?"

"You know, Queen Elsa has all kinds of magic, but it still took Princess Anna to show her how to unfreeze Arrendale." Olad recalled. "And Anna doesn't have any powers, except she never gives up, and she has a big heart."

"Those aren't magic powers, Olaf." Madeline frowned.

"I know, Madeline." Olaf nodded. "But they're better."

"Maybe you're right." Sofia smiled.

"I guess we have to try." Madeline agreed.

"That's the spirit!" Olaf nodded.

"Now, let's go find that wicked fairy!" Sofia declared.

"Look, here comes one now." Olaf pointed, as Hildegarde arrived in a reindeer-pulled sleigh.

"No, that's just our friend Hildegarde." Madeline shook her head.

"Hildy!" Sofia called.

"Sofia! Madeline! Is that you?" Hildegarde rushed over, and hugged them. "Well, if you came for the Winter Flower Festival, I have terrible news: The Snowdrops are vanishing."

"It's okay." Olaf walked over. "We know who took them."

"You have a talking snowman?!" Hildegarde gasped.

"This is our friend, Olaf." Madeline introduced him.

"Hi." Olaf waved. "these are my friends, Sofia and Madeline."

"He's so cute." Hildegarde circled Olaf, then hugged him, lifting off his head. "I want one! Right now!"

"You sure she's not the wicked fairy?" Olaf whispered.

"Hildegarde, about the flowers." Sofia declared. "Miss Nettle is taking them."

"That evil fairy who caused all those problems at Royal Prep?" Hildegarde frowned. "Why would she do that?"

"We don't know, but she's stealing all of the flowers." Madeline announced. "Have you seen her?"

"No." Hildegarde shook her head. "I've been looking all over the kingdom for flowers, and I haven't seen anything but snow." She pulled out Olaf's nose and started drawing a Snowdrop in the snow. "This is just what Freezenburg used to look like before that Royal Gardener brought us our beautiful Snowdrops. I can't believe they're almost gone."

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Sofia asked, as Olaf tried to reclaim his nose.

"Well, we still have a few growing in the Royal Gardens near the castle, but not enough for the Festival." Hildegarde revealed.

Hildegarde held Olaf's nose near Minimus' mouth. As Minimus made to take a bite, Olaf rushed over and took it back.

"Did you hear that?" Sofia smiled. "There are still flowers left!"

"And wherever there are flowers..." Madeline started.

"There are bees!" Olaf grinned.

"No." Sofia corrected him. "Wherever they are flowers, we'll find Miss Nettle!"

"I'm going back to the castle." Hildegarde said, back in her sleigh. "I've got to tell daddy about this."

"We'll meet you there." Madeline nodded, she, Sofia and Olaf back in the sled. "Hyah, Minimus!"

Both animals headed off.

"This time, you have to hold on, Olaf!" Sofia instructed.

"Oh trust me, I will." Olaf held on to both girls. "I told you, I like warm hugs!"

Miss Nettles was already at the Royal Gardens, doing her wicked work.

"Come to me, my beautiful flowers." She smirked. "Mine, all mine! Dance into my bag, my fine flowers."

Minimus flew in overhead.

"Now, I don't like to label people, but I believe I see another wicked fairy." Olaf declared.

"Miss Nettle!" Madeline frowned.

"Ooh, look at all those pretty flowers!" Olaf smiled.

"We need to tell Miss Nettle how important these flowers are to Freezenburg." Sofia announced.

"And we need to do it fast." Madeline pointed. "She's about to take the very last Snowdrop!"

"I'll stop her!" Olaf leapt out of the sled.

"Olaf!" Sofia and Madeline yelled.

"Yahhhh!" Olaf blared, as his separated mid-fall.

"What is that?" Miss Nettle looked up, just in time for Olaf's head to land on her head.

Minimus landed, and Sofia and Madeline ran over.

"Oh, look at me." Olaf grinned, perched on Miss Nettle's pointy hat. "I'm a frozen treat!"

"Who's up here?" Miss Nettle shook her head. "Get off of me!"

Olaf's head fell off her hat and landed sideways on his reformed body. He saw the tilted image of Miss Nettle approaching.

"Well, that doesn't look right." He righted his head.

"Stop right there, Miss Nettle!" Sofia declared, as she and Madeline confronted her.

"Oh, it's you again!" Miss Nettle growled.

"Actually, I don't believe we'd had the pleasure." Olaf said. "I'm Olaf."

"Hmph!" Miss Nettle scowled.

"Please just listen to us before you take that last Snowdrop!" Madeline urged.

"Why should I do that?" Miss Nettle asked.

"Because these flowers mean so much to the people of Freezenburg." Sofia proclaimed.

"Well, they mean a lot to me." Miss Nettle declared. "Did you think of that?"

"No, we didn't." Madeline admitted.

Miss Nettle: It's always been a dream of mine  
To create the most fabulous flower  
I toiled for years in my greenhouse  
Till I grew one that showed off my power

This bloom could burst through ice and snow  
A sight so thrilling to see  
It was gorgeous it was tough  
It was exactly like me

My finest flower  
A precious work of art  
My finest flower  
So cold you warmed my heart

"We didn't know you created the Snowdrop." Sofia confessed.

"Nobody knows." Miss Nettle frowned. "That's the problem."

Miss Nettle: It would have been my masterpiece  
Such a breath taking floral creation  
That rulers from every kingdom  
Would have given a standing ovation

But then one day to my dismay  
I found my flowers were gone  
Not one petal not one seed  
I wept and I wept until dawn

"The royal gardener of Freezenberg." Madeline realised. "He was sent to find a flower that would grow through the snow."

"Oh, he found one, all right." Miss Nettle scowled. "And then he took it!"

Miss Nettle: My finest flower  
Was taken in it's prime  
My finest flower  
Oh what a cold-hearted crime

Every year  
They throw a bash  
But do they invite me?

No, Ma'am  
They have no idea that  
I made their dear flower

They don't even know who I am

"Oh, you poor, misunderstood wicked fairy." Olaf sighed.

"Yes, indeed." Miss Nettle nodded. "I'm not stealing anything. I'm simply taking back what was mine."

"But if you take all the Snowdrops, there won't be any flowers in Freezenburg." Sofia pointed out.

"Too bad for them!" Miss Nettle spat.

"We can't let you do it!" Madeline declared.

"Well, you have no choice!" Miss Nettle waved her wand, conjuring up that ensnared Sofia, Madeline, Minimus and Olaf.

"No!" Sofia yelled.

"Very aggressive vines!" Olaf yelped, as he was lifted into the air.

The final Snowdrop was lifted into Miss Nettle's sack.

"There." She grinned. "Now I've got every last Snowdrop in the kingdom. So long, Princesses! Tell your Freezenburg friends to think twice before they meddle with Miss Nettle!"

Miss Nettle took off, carrying the sack of Snowdrops with her. But teh heavy bag weighed her down.

"Ooh, this bag is really messing with my dorade hipsic!" She groaned.

"I can't get free!" Madeline struggled.

"Me neither!" Sofia added. "We thought we could stop her without the magic powers of our Amulets, but we can't!"

"Look at the bright side: At least that fairy got her flowers back." Olaf smiled.

"Why is that the bright side?" Madeline asked.

"Because maybe now she'll be happy." Olaf declared. "Like when Elsa saw how much Anna loved her, and she started feeling good inside instead of bad, and the ice melted. It was like summer, and everyone was happy, and I almost melted..."

Olaf suddenly slipped through the vines.

"You're right, Olaf." Sofia smiled. "We've been thinking about this all wrong."

"We're supposed to make sure this story has a happy ending." Madeline declared. "For everyone, including Miss Nettle."

"I know what we need to do." Sofia smiled.

"But we can't get out of these vines." Madeline noted.

"Don't be sad, girls." Olaf walked over. "You almost made a happy ending."

"Yeah, but..." Sofia turned. "Olaf, you're free!"

"Would you look at that!" Olaf smiled.

"Quick, untie us!" Madeline urged.

Olaf got to work on the vines.

Over in the town square, the citizen were bring down the Festival decorations. Hildegarde and her father, King Henrik, watched sadly.

Suddenly, Minimus flew in, landing right in front of them.

"King Henrik! Hildegarde!" Sofia called.

"Girls, I told you." Hildegarde frowned. "We aren't having a Festival tonight. My father was just about to cancel it.

"I don't know why that evil fairy stole all our precious Snowdrops." Henrik declared.

"Her name is Miss Nettle." Madeline told him. "And she told us that your Royal Gardener stole them from her years ago, when you sent him to find a flower for Freezenburg."

"It really hurt Miss Nettle's feelings that no-one ever thanked her for the flower." Sofia added. "We're hoping... well, if you thank her now, maybe she won't be angry any more."

"Why of course I'll thank her." Henrik smiled. "If she created the Snowdrop, we certainly owe her our gratitude. Show me where she is!"

"We're not sure exactly where she is." Madeline admitted. "She flew off as soon as she got all the Snowdrops."

"I suppose she has no reason to come back now." Hildegarde sighed.

"But she didn't get all the flowers." Olaf declared.

"Ah!" Henrik yelped. "Did that snowman just talk?"

"This is the one I was telling you about, daddy." Hildegarde picked up Olaf's head. "Can I have one?"

"Did you say Miss Nettle didn't take all the Snowdrops?" Sofia asked.

"Uh-huh." Olaf turned, showing one embedded in his back. "She missed this one right here. I noticed it a minute ago. It must have gotten stuck in my snow when I rolled down that hill. Things stick to me a lot, because I'm made of snow."

"This is perfect!" Madeline grabbed the flower. "We can use this to get Miss Nettle to come back!"

"Don't call off the Festival yet, your majesty." Sofia told Henrik. "Just tell everyone to gather here, and wait for us."

Henrik and Hildegarde waved as they left.

Shortly after, Miss Nettle was still dragging the sack through the air.

"Come back, Miss Nettle!" Madeline called, as they caught up to her. "You left one Snowdrop behind!"

"What?" Miss Nettle frowned.

"You didn't get them all!" Sofia grinned, as they circled her.

"Hand it over this instant, you rude little Princesses!" Miss Nettle gave chase as they flew back to the castle.

Miss Nettle followed them through the archway, but stopped when she saw all the decorations. She dropped the sack in surprise.

"What are those fools doing?" She cackled. "You can't have a Festival without any flowers!"

"They know that." Madeline admitted.

"But they came here anyway, because the King has something to say to you." Sofia added, as they led her to Henrik.

"I understand that you are the very talented fairy who created our beloved Snowdrop." Henrik took Miss Nettle's hadn and led her up the stairs.

"I most certainly was!" Miss Nettle growled. "...Why?"

"Good people of Freezenburg!" Henrik announced. "It was revealed to me today that this fine fairy, Miss Nettle, is the creator of our beautiful Snowdrop, the only flower strong enough to grow in our fair frozen kingdom."

"That's my favorite flower!" One girl smiled.

"Oh, well..." Miss Nettle gushed. "It just took some tinkering in my enchanted greenhouse..."

"Well, it is the most magnificent flower I have ever seen." Henrik declared.

"It's the first flower every child learns to draw." Hildegarde opened a book, showing a picture of a girl painting a Snowdrop.

"It is?" Miss Nettle gasped.

"And everyone who gets married in Freezenburg does so under a canopy of Snowdrops." Henrik turned the page to show such an image.

"They do?" Miss Nettle smiled.

"We all owe you a great deal of thanks for giving us so much joy for so many years." Henrik declared. "On this festive day, I honor you, Miss Nettle, the most remarkable fairy in all the world!"

A huge banner depicting Miss Nettle rolled down over the castle window, and the crowd cheered.

Miss Nettle, amazed, flew up and looked at the banner.

"Thank you." She told the crowd. "Thank you so much!"

"So Miss Nettle, do you think you can give Freezenburg back its flowers?" Madeline asked.

"Well, I suppose I could return some of them..." Miss Nettle shrugged.

"Ah-ah-ah." Henrik countered. "We'll only accept the Snowdrops back on one condition."

"Oh? What's that?" Miss Nettle flew down.

"That from now on, instead of calling them Snowdrops, you let us call them 'Nettledrops'." Henrik declared. "So that we may always remember the kind fairy who gave them to us."

"Nettledrops..." Miss Nettle beamed. She flew over the crowd. "Oh, take them all! Take them all!"

Miss Nettle waved her wand, causing the Nettledrops to fly out of the sack.

"And just to make things even more fabulous... decorata floreana!" Miss Nettle declared.

The Nettledrops flew around around, decorating everything.

"Thank you." Henrik told her. "We've never had such a marvelous Winter Flower Festival!"

Miss Nettle chuckled happily.

"See?" Olaf hugged Minimus. "Everyone's happy!"

Minimus snorted.

"I suppose you two are responsible for all this?" Miss Nettle flew over to Sofia and Madeline.

"Yes." Sofia nodded. "And we're really glad you finally got all the credit I deserve."

"It's about time, don't you think?" Miss Nettle smirked. She then hugged them. "Thank you. For all that you did, girls."

"You're very welcome." Madeline smiled. "Now, maybe there's something you can help me with."

"All I do is give and give." Miss Nettle sighed. "Alright, what is it?"

"Ever since your crazy crystals fell on our Amulets, they've been acting funny." Sofia explained.

"That's what crazy crystals do." Miss Nettle grinned.

"Can you fix them?" Madeline asked.

"Can I fix them?" Miss Nettle smirked. "Haven't you heard? I'm the most wondrous fairy in the world! Of course I can!"

Miss Nettle pointed her wand at the Amulets, restoring them to normal.

"Thank you." Sofia smiled.

"Yes, thanks." Madeline nodded.

"Now, I'm going back to my party, if you don't mind. Ta-ta!" Miss Nettle declared. "Hello, my public! I am back!" She flew over to the crowd. "Did you miss me?"

"Minimus, say something." Sofia whispered.

"I am freezing!" Minimus shivered.

"Yes!" Madeline cheered. "My Amulet's working again!"

"Mine too!" Sofia nodded. "I'm so happy!"

They hugged Minimus, then rushed over to Olaf.

"Olaf, our Amulets are fixed!" Madeline revealed.

"Oh, that's great!" Olaf cheered.

"So you'll probably be able to go home now." Sofia declared.

"Oh... oh, I guess that's great too." Olaf said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Madeline asked.

"Well, I was supposed to come and give you good advice, but I... I didn't really have any good advice to give." Olaf sighed.

"Olaf, you reminded us that having a big heart and never giving up are more important than any magical powers." Sofia comforted him.

"That's the best advice we've ever gotten." Madeline added.

"Really?" Olaf smiled. "I guess it was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Sofia nodded.

"And I really meant that 'stay away from fire' thing too." Olaf whispered.

"We will." Madeline giggled.

Olaf suddenly started glowing green.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"I... I think you're going back." Sofia realised.

Sofia and Madeline hugged Olaf.

"We like warm hugs." Madeline grinned.

"That's funny. So do I." Olaf smiled. "Bye! I hope your Amulets break again soon, so I can come back again soon!"

Olaf vanished in a flash of light.

"Bye, Olaf!" Sofia and Madeline said together.

"Now, for the grand finale!" Miss Nettle declared. "Floris bloomia!"

The Nettledrops flew out of the sack and all over Freezenburg.

"And that is how the people of Freezenburg andMiss Nettle came to celebrate their Winter Flower Festival together, so that all could enjoy the beautiful Nettledrops." The mirror declared, as Sofia and Madeline looked at the book back in the Library.

The girls placed a Nettledrop in the book before closing it.


	15. Chapter 15

Gone With The Wand

In his workshop, Cedric was practicing magic with flying cards.

"Oh, I think I've finally got it, Wormy!" He smiled. "Cardium constructo!"

A house of cards formed itself.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia and Madeline called.

"Ohh, Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric groaned, as the cards collapsed.

"That's just what we came to see you about." Sofia declared, as they entered the workshop.

"I won a contest at school, and I've been invited to meet Merlin!" Madeline held up a scroll.

Cedric gasped, and read the scroll.

"'The great wizard, Merlin, invites you, Princess Madeline of Enchancia, to visit him in his legendary tower of dragonhold this afternoon'!" He read. "Do you realize what an honor this is?"

"There's more." Sofia grinned.

"You may bring up to three guests along with youuuuu..." Cedric gasped as he read the rest.

"Sofia was already my first choice..." Madeline declared.

"And we know Merlin is your hero, so we decided to invite you too." Sofia added.

"Thank you, Princesses!" Cedric cheered. "This is like a dream come true! I am finally going to meet my idol, the one and only Merlin!" she straightened his bow in front of his mirror. "This is going to be the best day of my life!"

"Here we are!" A voice called.

"Oh no." Cedric turned towards the door, where a woman and a girl were standing. "I forgot about-"

"Cordelia the Conjurer!" The woman smiled, holding a green wand.

"Uncle Ceddy!" The girl rushed over and hugged Cedric.

"Oh, you must be Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline." Cordelia turned to the girls.

"Hello." Sofia curtsied.

"Nice to meet you." Madeline followed.

"My brother has told me so much about you two." Cordelia declared.

"You're Mr. Cedar's sister?" Sofia gasped.

"Indeed." Cordelia nodded. "And this darling creature is my daughter, Callista."

"Hi, Callista." Madeline smiled. "I'm Madeline."

"And I'm Sofia." Sofia added. "We're friends of your uncle Cedric's."

"Any friend of uncle Ceddy's is the bestest best friend of mine!" Callista hugged them both.

"Wow, you look just like Mr. Cedric." Madeline declared.

"Don't I?" Callista grinned. "I asked mummy to make my hair just like his!" She jumped up and hugged Cedric again. "I missed you so much, uncle Ceddy!"

"Yes, well... me too." Cedric patted her on the head.

"Oh, thank you so much for volunteering to watch Callista today, Cedric." Cordelia smiled.

"Yes, about that, Cordelia..." Cedric started.

"I am only in Enchancia for a few days, and I am determined to make the most of it." Cordelia continued. "Shopping at spell's fifth avenue, Lunch at the all you can conjure buffet... oh, and I'm having an enchanted pedicure at two."

"Yes, but I'm afraid something's come up..." Cedric tried to tell her.

"What? No!" Cordelia looked at her planner.

"Then you understand?" Cedric asked.

"I've scheduled a fairy dust facial for two as well!" Cordelia revealed. "I'm double-booked!" She turned her wand into a quill. "I'll just have to move it to three." She started writing. "There. Now Cedric, you're such a dear for doing this!"

"But-" Cedric protested.

"Now, I'll be back at sundown to pick up my little angel-face." Cordelia declared, unaware of Callista taking her planner. "You mind your uncle Cedric, Callista. And behave!"

"Yes, mummy!" Callisto sighed.

"Toodles!" Cordelia left the workshop.

"Oh, I can never get a word in edgewise with her!" Cedric groaned. "And now, I can't go with you to meet Merlin!"

"The invitation says Madeline can take three guests." Sofia pointed out.

"That's right." Madeline nodded. "Why don't we just take Callista with us?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose we could..." Cedric admitted.

Suddenly, Cordelia popped back in.

"Oh Callista, sweetheart?" She called. "You've taken mommy's planner again, haven't you?"

"But mummy, the cover is just so reddishly red!" Callista declared. "It matches my red robes!"

"I know you love red, darling, but I've got a busy day ahead, and I'm going to be needing that." Cordelia told her.

"Yes, mummy." Callista gave the planner back.

"Oh, it's just a little phase Callista's going through." Cordelia declared. "She's been taking things. I'm sure she'll grow out of it before too long. Toodles again!"

Cordelia left once more.

"Oh, dragon drums!" Cedric spat.

"Ooh!" Callista used her own wand to pull the scroll out of Madeline's hand. "What's that, Madeline? Pretty red lettering!"

"Callista, give that back!" Cedric demanded.

"We're going to need that invitation to see Merlin." Sofia declared.

"Would you like to come with us?" Madeline asked.

"Is uncle Ceddy coming?" Callista asked.

"Yep." Sofia nodded.

"Then I'm coming too!" Callista danced around Cedric. "i want to go everywhere my favorite uncle goes!"

"She can't along!" Cedric protested, as she hugged him again. "What if she keeps doing... what's she's doing?"

"We'll keep an eye on Callista." Madeline declared.

"It'll be fine." Sofia agreed.

"Oh, I do hope you're right..." Cedric sighed.

Sometime later, they stood outside a grand tower.

"Dragonhold, the legendary tower of Merlin." Cedric declared.

Madeline reached for the doors, which opened opened by themselves.

"Oh." She smiled.

"Let's go in!" Callista rushed forward. "There's lots of stuff to play with in here!"

They all entered, finding the inside quite messy.

"Nobody's home..." Sofia frowned.

"I thought we were expected." Madeline mused.

Cedric stopped by a mirror, and checked his hair.

"Aren't you handsome?" A voice declared.

"Ahh!" Cedric yelped.

"It's a magic mirror!" Callista smiled.

"It's not a magic mirror!" A blue-robbed appeared inside. "It's just got a wizard in it!" He jumped out of the mirror.

"Merlin!" Cedric gasped.

"In person." Merlin bowed. "Please forgive my little trick. I was just practicing a new spell that can put a person inside a mirror. All you need is some water from a reflecting pool, and a shiny silver bowl."

"Yes, yes." Cedric conjured up a notepad and started writing. "Reflecting pool water, silver bowl... wonderful!"

"I'm Princess Madeline of Enchancia." Madeline declared. "And this is my sister, Princess Sofia."

"And this is our royal sorcerer Cedric, and his niece, Callista." Sofia added.

"I won the contest." Madeline smiled.

"Welcome, one and all." Merlin declared.

"Oh, this is such an honor, Mr Merlin, sir." Cedric gushed. "I am your figgest ban- I mean biggest fan!" He facepalmed. "Merlin's mushrooms!"

"Oh, would you like to try some?" Merlin offered. He waved his wand. "Fungus amongus!"

A plate full of mushrooms appeared.

"They are quite tasty, if I do say so myself." Merlin boasted.

At the same time, Callista spotted a red hat.

"Ooh." She walked over to it.

"It's not often that I have guests." Merlin admitted. "Excuse me a moment, while I tidy up the place a bit..." He waved his wand. "Spickandspanio!"

The mess cleaned itself up.

"So pretty!" Callista reached for the red hat, only for it to fly away. "Wait, come back here!" She chased after it and grabbed it. "Gotcha!"

"Callista!" Cedric growled.

"I love red hats!" Callista put the hat on.

"That one belongs to Merlin." Sofia declared.

"I know." Callista took it off.

"Put it back!" Cedric urged.

"If I must..." Callista sighed, putting the hat back with the others.

The cleaning was finally done.

"So, let's get this visit started, shall we?" Merlin smiled. "I'll give you the grand tour of my tower. There's so much to see. I'm not sure I've seen everything, and I live here!" He lead them up some stairs. "I have so much in store for all of you!"

Merlin: A day spent with me is a magical day  
So please don't be shy, sky walk this way

Here is a spell that makes you climb like a lizard  
Each trick is treat  
When you visit this wizard

Here is the hall where I keep all my things  
My wonderful wands, my radiant rings  
Inside of that tank are some special mementos  
I swam all the way to Atlantis to get those

I just pick up a wand  
Give it a twirlin'  
So you can see how to make magic  
Like Merlin

Yes, you will see how to make magic  
Like Merlin

Cedric glanced at a long red wand.

"Wait, is that the dragonclaw wand?" He gasped.

"Yes." Merlin nodded. "I used this particular wand to vanquish my greatest enemy: the evil enchantress Morgana!" He pointed to a portrait of a dark-haired woman.

"She looks pretty powerful." Madeline mused.

"And mean." Sofia added.

"Yes, but she was no match for the magnificent Merlin!" Cedric unfurled a picture of Merlin, with a defeated Morgana on her knees beside him

Cedric: Merlin's the mage with the magic mojo  
Messing with him is a tragic no-no

Merlin: That may be so  
But for now let us focus  
On having some fun with our own hocus pocus

So just pick up a wand and get it a twirlin'  
And I'll teach you how to make magic  
Like Merlin

Cedric: Yes please

All: Please teach us how to make magic  
Like Merlin

You just pick up a wand  
Get it a twirlin'  
It's fun learning how to make magic  
Like Merlin

Like Merlin

Merlin: And now you know how to make magic

All: Like Merlin

"Bravo!" Cedric cheered.

"Amazing!" Sofia declared.

"Awesome!" Madeline added.

"Wow!" Callista cheered.

"Pish-posh!" Merlin grinned. "That was only the tip of the iceberg, ladies and sorcerers. There's much more to show you!"

Some time later, Madeline and the others departed.

"Thanks for a great day, Mr. Merlin." Madeline smiled.

"Safe travels, my friends." Merlin declared. "Do come again sometime!"

"Farewell, Merlin!" Cedric called.

"Toodle-oo!" Callista waved.

"Bye!" Sofia smiled.

"Well, that was really fun." Madeline noted as they walked home.

"Is that all you can say about meeting the most amazing wizard in the world?" Cedric asked.

"You're the most amazing wizard, uncle Ceddy!" Callista declared.

"Yes, well..." Cedric patted her on the head. "Meeting Merlin was a dream come true. He even gave me this autographed picture! Can you believe it?"

"I got something too!" Callista held up a large wand.

"The dragonclaw wand?!" Sofia, Madeline and Cedric all gasped.

"Yes, don't you love how red it is?" Callista asked.

"Callista, you can't just take the most powerful wand of the greatest wizard in the world!" Cedric groaned.

"You have to give it back!" Sofia urged.

"Right away!" Cedric added.

"But I like it!" Callista protested.

Morgana suddenly appeared in front of them.

"I like it too." She declared.

"It's Morgana, the evil enchantress!" Cedric gasped.

"Merlin's enemy!" Madeline declared.

"Archenemy." Morgana corrected. "It has a better ring to it, don't you think?"

Morgana used her magic to take the dragonclaw.

"Hey!" Callista yelled.

"At last, I have my hands on Merlin's dragonclaw wand!" Morgana cackled. "With this, I can finally defeat that do-gooding old wizard!"

"Give that back!" Callista demanded. "It's not yours!"

"That didn't seem to stop you from taking it." Morgana sneered.

Cedric held the girls back.

"I could never get into Merlin's tower, so I never had a chance to grab his dragonclaw wand." Morgana admitted. "But you brought it right to me. Let's try it out, shall we?"

As Morgana waved the wand, Cedric shielded the girls. However, nothing happened. Morgana kept waving it, with the same outcome.

"Oh, that crafty conjurer has locked it with a charm!" Morgana growled.

"So only he can use it." Sofia realized.

"You're no match for Merlin!" Cedric declared.

"Then I'll just take this wand back to my fortress, and find out how to unlock it!" Morgana sneered, as she made a mirror appear. "Then I will able to use Merlin's own dragonclaw wand to defeat him!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Cedric cast a spell, but Morgana used her mirror to deflect it back at him, and he was wrapped up in magical strings. "Mercury's meatballs!"

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the baddest in the land?" Morgana asked. "Me!"

Morgana laughed, then vanished.

"Don't worry, uncle Ceddy!" Callista brought out her own wand. "I'll get you out of this mess. Come loosium!"

The strings vanished.

"Oh Callista, what have you done?" Cedric asked as he stood back up.

"Freed my favorite uncle?" Callista suggested.

"You took Merlin's dragonclaw wand, and now Morgana is going to use it to defeat him." Madeline declared.

"I didn't know she was going to do that!" Callista shrugged.

"What are we going to do?" Cedric sighed. "Merlin invited us into his tower. He trusted us, and this how you repay him?"

"I... I'm sorry, uncle Ceddy." Callista started crying.

"Ohhh... there, there, little one." Cedric comforted her. "It's alright... I mean, no! It's not alright! You can't just take things like that!"

"Please don't be mad at me, uncle Ceddy!" Callista wept. "I'll go get that wand back for you, and everything will be okay. Alright?"

"We'll take care of this." Sofia told her.

"Yeah, together." Madeline nodded.

"Yes, but we've got to do it before that egocentric enchantress figures out how to unlock the wand." Cedric declared.

"Do you know the way to Morgana's fortress, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked.

"Yes. If memory serves, it's the last evil fortress on the left." Cedric recalled. "You can't miss it!"

They made their way to Morgana's fortress, which was guarded by two ugly creatures, one fat, one skinny.

"There it is." Cedric whispered. "Morgana's fortress."

"How can we get past those... what are they?" Madeline asked.

"Imps." Cedric revealed. "Morgana uses them as guards. Ohh, ugly little fiends. And they're always, always hungry."

"Maybe we can distract them with food, and sneak past them." Sofia suggested.

"Good thinking, Sof." Madeline nodded.

"Ooh, let me do it!" Callista offered. "Cookieosity!" A plate of cookies appeared. "Ooh, don't they smell yummy?" She asked, as she floated them over to the Imps.

"Do you smell something?" The fat Imp asked.

"Just your stinky breath!" The skinny Imp answered.

"No, my breath is more garlicky." The fat Imp frowned. "This smells more like..."

The Imps noticed the plate.

"Cookies!" They cheered, running after the plate as it floated away.

"Well done, Callista." Cedric smiled.

"Now's our chance!" Sofia declared.

While the Imps were busy eating the cookies, Cedric and the girls sneaked into the fortress. Inside, the walls were covered with mirrors.

"Wow." Madeline gasped. "Look at all the mirrors."

"Morgana must really like to look at herself!" Callista noted.

"Let's just find Merlin's wand and get of here!" Cedric urged.

They reached a statue of a centaur holding a red ruby in his hand.

"So red..." Callista smiled. "I want it!"

Using her wand, Callista floated up to the hand.

"Wait!" Sofia hissed.

"Callista, don't!" Madeline called.

"Oh no! Get away from that centaur!" Cedric called.

Callista took the ruby. The centaur statue then came to life, reaching for her.

"Callista!" Cedric cast a spell that tied up the statue.

"Who dares steal my ruby?!" The statue roared as Callista dropped down to the floor.

"Come on!" Sofia urged Callista along.

"That is mine!" The statue broke free.

"Run!" Cedric called.

"Come back here, thieving cowards!" The statue yelled as it chased after them.

"Through the doors! Hurry!" Madeline pointed.

Suddenly, Callista tripped.

"Help!" She called.

"I'm coming, Callista!" Cedric helped up, and they continued running.

"You cannot escape me, foolish mortals!" The statue grabbed them both.

"No!" Callista yelled.

Cedric zapped the statue's hand, making him let go of Callista.

"Just go!" He told his niece.

"This way!" Sofia called.

"Uncle Ceddy!" Callista cried.

"Keep running!" Cedric told them.

"But Mr. Cedric-!" Madeline gasped.

"Go!" Cedric repeated.

The girls ran out of the fortress, the statue running after them.

"Thieves!" The statue yelled as they hid.

"What's this?" The fat Imp asked, looking at Cedric. "A gurgler?"

"It's 'burglar'!" The skinny Imp corrected him.

"That's what I said!" The fat Imp retorted.

"Take him to Morgana!" The skinny Imp ordered.

"With pleasure." The statue dragged Cedric back inside.

"All we wanted was for Mr. Cedric to have a special day." Sofia groaned. "Why do you have to take things, Callista?"

"I don't know." Callista sighed. "It's just... there's so many things I want."

"We all want things, but that doesn't mean we can just take them." Madeline declared. "Especially when they belong to someone else."

"I know." Callista frowned. "But I didn't think something this bad would happen."

"That's the problem." Sofia told her. "You didn't think at all. You just took things."

"You're right." Callista pouted. "I would trade everything I ever took if it would get my uncle Ceddy back. Oh, what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do: Get help from Merlin." Madeline declared. "You have to tell him you took his wand."

"And you have to say you're sorry." Sofia added.

"Okay." Callista nodded.

They returned to Merlin's tower, where Callista explained everything.

"I'm sorry I took your wand." Callista apologized. "If you help us save my uncle Ceddy, I promise I'll never take anything ever again."

"I forgive you, child." Merlin smiled. "But without my dragonclaw wand, I'm no magical match for Morgana. I certainly can't break into her fortress without it." He put Callista on his lap. "However, there is more than one way to scale a dragon. What this calls for is a clever plan!"

"Awww!" Callista hugged him.

"Hmm..." Madeline looked at a mirror. "You know, Morgana has so many mirrors in her fortress, it's like she collects them." She tapped on the glass. "Maybe she'd like one more... with some surprise visitors inside it?"

"My dear, I think she just might." Merlin agreed.

"Good thinking, Maddie." Sofia smiled.

"Now where is that pool of reflecting pool water?" Merlin frowned.

Back at Morgana's fortress, Cedric was locked in a hanging cage, his wand dangling from a string, just out of reach. Morgana was reading from one of her spell books.

"'Place the wand you wish to unlock on the altar of unraveling'." Morgana followed the instructions. "There." The wand started to glow. "'Next, set the glass dome securely over the altar'... What? Wait, which way does it go?"

"Some evil sorceress you are." Cedric smirked. "Can't even follow simple directions."

"Silence!" Morgana zapped the cage.

"Ohhh!" Cedric yelped.

"I need to concentrate!" Morgana snarled.

Just then, the Imps opened the door loudly, carrying a large object wrapped in green paper.

"Excuse me, your evilness!" The skinny Imp declared.

"Didn't I say not to disturb me?!" Morgana yelled.

"Uh, you did..." The skinny Imp trembled. "But it's that I thought-"

"Oh, don't think!" Morgana sneered, as she set the glass dome. "It's not your strong suit. ...What have you got there?"

"What we've come to show you, evil one." The skinny Imp declared.

"Someone left this on the doorstep." The fat Imp brought in the object, then plucked off a note. "Note says: 'Please accept this special gift from one of your biggest admirals'."

"Admirers!" The skinny Imp corrected him.

"It's what I said!" The fat Imp declared.

"Okay, open it." Morgana urged.

The skinny Imp tore off the wrapping, revealing Merlin's mirror.

"Ah, a mirror." Morgana smiled, walking over to it. "Well, it does reflect my absolute favorite thing. But I've got oodles of mirrors. Why does this one belong in my fortress? What makes it so special?"

"Why, the beautiful face gazing into it, of course!" Madeline's voice came out of the mirror.

"Blimey!" The fat Imp gasped.

"It talks!" The skinny Imp declared.

"Madeline..." Cedric whispered.

"Do go on." Morgana smirked.

"You are fairer than the fairest of the fair!" Sofia's voice declared.

"Agreed." Morgana said smugly. "Anything else?"

"Your eyes are like... pretty flowers!" Madeline announced. "And your lips are like... like..."

"Uh... bugs?" Callista's voice declared.

"Ooh!" Morgana grimaced. "Take that thing away!"

The Imps carried the mirror out of the room. Inside, Sofia, Madeline, Callista and Merlin frowned.

"Bugs?!" Sofia glared at Callista.

"Sorry!" Callista shrugged. "It was the first thing that popped in my head!"

"Wait!" Madeline called. "I mean, waaaaiiit..."

The Imps carried the mirror back to Morgana.

"Of all the faces that have gazed into my glass, yours is by far the most amazingly beautiful!" Madeline declared.

"Ohhhh!" Morgana squealed.

"You are way prettier than the sleeping Princess." Callista announced. "Or the one with the glass slipper."

"Oh, well that's better." Morgana smiled. "I suppose you can stay." She sat back down by her book. "Put it over there, boys." She waved over to the side. "Then go do whatever it is you do when you're not bothering me."

The Imps moved the mirror into place, bowed, then departed.

"Now, where was I?" Morgana frowned. "Oh, yes. 'Fit glass dome securely over the altar'."

While Morgana read, the girls slipped out of the mirror, and hid behind a chair.

"You go free your uncle." Sofia told Callista.

"We'll get Merlin's wand." Madeline added.

"Right!" Callista nodded.

"'Once the dome is attached, twist it in a counterclockwise direction'..." Morgana read, as Sofia and Madeline sneaked over to the altar. She stood up, forcing them to go back into hiding. "'Next, drop three troll tears on the dome, along with a pinch of Pegasus powder'..." As she read, Callista made her way to Cedric's cage. "Wait a moment. Where do I sprinkle Unicorn hair?"

Callista waved to Cedric, who beckoned her over.

"'See instructions'... Oh!" Morgana scowled. "Whoever drew these pictures needs to be banished!"

Using her wand, Callista unlocked Cedric's cage. However, the cage door squeaked as it opened, alerting Morgana.

"You!" Morgana turned, distracted just long enough for Sofia and Madeline to remove the dome. "And you?!"

"Mr. Merlin, catch!" Sofia threw the dragonclaw wand.

Merlin jumped out of the mirror, and caught the wand.

"Hello, Morgana!" He declared.

"And you!" Morgana snarled.

Cedric reclaimed his own wand.

"What's the matter?" Merlin twirled his wand. "Don't you like what you see in the mirror?"

"Oh, I'll destroy you all for this!" Morgana grabbed her own wand.

Morgana and Merlin stood, wands held out, in a standoff. Then they fired beams of magic from their wands, which collided in midair, struggling against each other. The force of the magic struggled pushed them both back, though Merlin had Cedric and Callista to help him steady himself.

"How about a little taste of your own magical magician?" Cedric fired a stream of magic from his own wand, which strengthened Merlin's.

"Your two wands can't defeat me!" Morgana boasted.

"How about three?" Callista added her magic into the mix.

Together, they started to push Morgana back.

"Princesses, put that mirror behind her!" Merlin told Sofia and Madeline.

"You got it!" Madeline nodded, and she and Sofia pushed the mirror into place.

With one last push, Merlin, Cedric and Callista's wands overpowered Morgana's, blasting her inside Merlin's mirror.

"What is this?" Morgana slammed her hands against the glass. "What have you done? Where am I?"

"Someplace where you can reflect on your evil deeds for a while." Merlin smirked.

"Ohhh..." Morgana groaned, defeated.

"We did it!" Callista hugged Cedric. "We got you back!"

"Thank you, Callista." Cedric smiled. "Your uncle Ceddy is so proud of you."

A short while later, they were once again about to depart from Merlin's tower.

"Well, my friends, I suppose this is goodbye again." Merlin declared.

"Goodbye, Mr. Merlin." Madeline smiled.

"Sorry about all the trouble we caused." Sofia apologized.

"Oh, nonsense!" Merlin chuckled. "I haven't had this much fun in years! Farewell. I shall always remember the name Cedric the Sensational!"

Cedric fell back with joy, requiring the sisters to catch him.

"Where's Callista?" Madeline asked.

"I thought you knew." Sofia frowned.

"Coming!" Callista raced out, wearing Merlin's red hat.

"Callista!" Sofia, Madeline and Cedric gasped.

"How could you take that, after all we've been through?" Cedric groaned.

"Now, now." Merlin chuckled. "The girl didn't take it. I gave her the hat."

"Turns out all I had to do was ask!" Callista smiled. "Which is what I'm going to do from now on."

"That's really good to hear, Callista." Madeline beamed.

"The best news I've heard all day." Sofia added.

"Let's go home, uncle Ceddy." Callista declared

"Indeed, Callista. Let's." Cedric nodded, taking her hand. "Farewell!"

"Bye, Mr Merlin!" Sofia and Madeline waved.

"Goodbye!" Cedric added, as they all walked home.


	16. Chapter 16

Bad Little Dragon

Sofia, Madeline and Vivian were walking though the trees outside Vivian's new castle, carrying baskets. Clover and Crackle followed them.

"I'm so happy my parents said we could have a sleepover, girls." Vivian smiled.

"Us too." Sofia nodded.

"I'm so glad we came early." Madeline beamed.

"A sleepover?" Crackle smiled. "A sleepover with my bestest bunny friend? Ooh, we're going to have so much fun! I can make a campfire!"

Crackle breathed out some flame.

"Crackle, I may be light and fluffy, but I'm not a marshmallow." Clover frowned.

"Sorry, sorry!" Crackle apologised.

"We can play music, make Freezenburg braids, and have squishberries for a midnight snack." Vivian smiled. "They're my favorites."

"I can't wait!" Sofia grinned.

"Me neither." Madeline nodded.

"Then we don't have to do." Vivian declared. "Let's try some now. They're especially good warmed up." She put some on two stick. "Crackle!"

"Ooh, I'm on!" Crackle smiled. "Check this out!"

Crackle used her fire to warm up the berries.

"Perfect." Vivian handed Sofia and Madeline the sticks.

"Thank you." Sofia giggled.

Vivian gave Crackle some berries.

"Yummy!" Crackle smiled.

"Squishberries are Crackle's favorite, too." Vivian declared, stroking Crackle.

"Ahem. Food is my favorite." Clover grinned.

"Here you go, Clover." Madeline gave him a squishberry.

Suddenly, a strange cry echoed through the forest.

"What was that?" Sofia wondered.

"Did you hear something?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah, I think it came from over there." Madeline pointed.

They walked over to a nearby bush. A small orange dragon poked it's head out.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Vivian cooed.

"Clover, Crackle!" Sofia called. "Come see this little guy!"

Clover and Crackle hopped over.

"Awww!" They gazed at the baby dragon.

"Coochie-coochie-coochie-coochie-coo!" Clover played with him.

The baby dragon giggled, then sighed.

"Poor little thing." Madeline frowned. "It looks like he's all alone."

"What should we do?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know." Sofia picked the dragon up. "But I don't think we can just leave him here."

The baby dragon waved his arms.

"Aw, look at that!" Vivian held him. "I think he wants to go home with us. Maybe my parents will let me keep him."

"I've always wanted a baby dragon I didn't have to take care of!" Crackle gasped.

The baby dragon reached for Vivian's necklace.

"Do you like the shiny necklace?" Vivian cooed.

The baby dragon rubbed the necklace against his cheek.

Vivian put the baby dragon down, then emptied her basket into Sofia's Vivian picked the baby dragon up and put him in her empty basket.

"Come on, let's get him home." Vivian smiled.

"Okay." Crackle tried to get in the basket.

"Crackle, you're a little too big for this basket." Vivian told her, living the basket up.

"What a cute little guy!" Clover squealed.

"He's so adorable!" Madeline added.

"Look, he smiled!" Vivian gushed.

Crackle lowered her head sadly, then followed them.

Vivian's parents were there to greet them as they returned.

"Mom, dad, we're home!" Vivian called.

"How was the berry-picking?" Queen Cecily asked.

"We got tons of berries." Madeline grinned, as she and Sofia handed their baskets to Cecily.

"Excellent." Queen Cecily smiled."I'll take those to the kitchen. Chef Pietro can make berry pie for dessert tonight."

"Mom, we also got a little something extra." Vivian held up the baby dragon. "A baby dragon. Isn't he just the cutest thing ever?"

"Where did you find it?" King Marcus asked.

"In the woods." Sofia declared. "He was all alone."

"And we couldn't just leave him." Madeline added.

"Can I keep him? Please?" Vivian pleaded.

"I don't know, Vivian." King Marcus frowned. "A baby dragon? They're so messy."

"Please, please, please, dad!" Vivian held the baby dragon up. "He's too tiny to make a mess!"

"Oh, alright." King Marcus gave in. "You can keep him."

"Thank you, daddy!" Vivian squealed.

"He certainly is cute." Queen Cecily smiled.

"Yes, he is." King Marcus nodded.

"Alright, already." Crackle rolled her eyes. "We get it. He's cute."

"We'll take the berries to the kitchen." King Marcus declared.

"What are you going to name him?" Sofia asked Vivian.

"Hmm, I need a name as sweet and cute and lovable as he is." Vivian remarked. "How about Crispy?"

Vivian: I love your button nose  
The way you chew your toes  
I wanna dress you up  
And cover you with bows  
I like every pup  
Too small for fiery stuff  
I wanna hug you so  
You know I can't get enough  
Your ears I can't pet enough

From your shiny scales  
To your curly tail  
Oh you, oh you, oh you  
Make my heart zing  
With your tiny wings  
You're the cutest thing

Crackle: Watch how I char a stick  
That was your favorite trick

Vivian: The moment that we met  
I knew that we would click

Sofia/Madeline: Such a cutie pie  
When you attempt to fly

Crackle: I'll do my greatest stunts  
I'll loop de loop way up high  
I hope it'll catch their eye

Vivian: From your shiny scales  
To your wiggly tail  
Oh you, oh you, oh you  
Make my heart zing  
With your tiny wings  
You're the cutest thing

Vivian and Crispy: Doo doo doo doolee doo

Crackle: Hey Viv, Hey Viv  
Look at me too  
Hello

Vivian/Sofia/Madeline: Oh you, oh you, oh you  
Make our heart zing  
With your tiny wings  
You're the cutest thing

Crackle accidentally knocked over a plate.

"Crackle!" Vivian frowned. "No loop-de-loops in the castle, remember?"

Crispy yawned by Madeline's feet.

"Oh, look." Vivian cooed. "Crispy's tired."

"Oh, he needs a nap!" Sofia added.

"Let's get you a blankie." Vivian picked Crispy up.

Crackle gasped.

"What blankie?" She growled.

Vivian placed Crispy on her couch, then draped an orange, brown and yellow blanket over it.

"My blankie?!" Crackle yelled. "NO!"

Crackle released a stream of fire.

"Crackle, Crackle, use your inside fire." Clover cringed.

"Oh, I can play you a lullaby." Vivian picked up a mandolin and started playing.

"That's beautiful, Vivian." Madeline smiled.

"Thank you." Vivian grinned. "I just got it. It's a one of a kind mandolin, made just for me. And this lullaby is just for you, Crispy."

"Oh, please." Crackle huffed. "It's wasted on him. Babies can't appreciate good music!"

Crispy yawned once more, his eyes closing.

"I think it's working." Sofia whispered.

"Aww..." Vivian cooed at the sleeping Crispy.

"Ugh." Crackle growled.

"Come on." Madeline whispered. "Let's let him sleep."

"Okay." Vivian nodded. "We'll check on him after dinner."

Vivian accidentally stepped on Crackle's foot.

"Ow!" Crackle yelped.

"Sorry, Crackle." Vivian apologised. "I didn't see you there. Come on, let's go."

After the others left the room, Crackle snatched up her blanket, and followed.

"Did you see that, Clover?" She griped. "She didn't even notice me!"

"What are you talking about?" Clover asked.

"Vivian!" Crackle yelled. "Now that she's got a new dragon, it's like she's forgotten all about me."

"Ah, come on!" Clover snorted. "You're just jealous!"

"It's not true-!" Crackle shot out more fire. "...Ah, maybe it's a little true. But she gave him my blankie." She unrolled the blanket.

"Crackle, you took a blankie from a tiny helpless little baby?!" Clover gasped. "You are a grown dragon!"

"But... it's my blankie!" Crackle pouted.

"Come on, give the little guy a break!" Clover urged. "He's probably cold, shivering, wishing he had something soft and warm to cling to..."

"Ohhh alright, alright!" Crackle groaned.

Crackle flew back to Vivian's room. As she neared the room, she heard laughter. As she peeked in, she saw Crispy standing up.

"Finally!" Crispy said, in a very unbabylike voice. "I thought that kid would never leave me alone! Now, I can get this caper started."

"What?!" Crackle gasped. "Hold it right there!"

"Um... goo-goo?" Crispy acted like a baby.

"You're no baby." Crackle glared. "You can talk. Admit it!"

"Uhh... goo-goo gaa-gaa?" Crispy continued.

"Don't you 'goo-goo gaa-gaa' me!" Crackle scowled. "You're a phony!"

"Alright, you found me out." Crispy admitted. "I really am a grown-up dragon, who just happens to have an adorable baby face! So, now you know my secret. What say I cut you in on the job?"

"Job? What are you talking about?" Crackle asked.

"I've got a heist to pull of, see?" Crispy smirked. "There's a jewel room in this castle, and I'm gonna rob it. I'll, uh, split the take with ya if ya keep quiet. Whattaya say, pal?"

"I say 'no way', you phony baby crook!" Crackle yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, have it your way then." Crispy growled. "But if you're not with me, then I'm against you!" He breathed smoke in Crackle's face. "I'm not gonna let some silly pet dragon get in my way! I'm gonna use this adorable face to make myself Vivian's number one, see? Yeah, I'll be in, and you'll be out!"

Laughing wickedly, Crispy snatched the blanket and flew out of the room. Crackle frowned, and flew back to Clover.

"Clover!" She pushed him into a corner. "Listen: Crispy is not a baby. He's a mean, sneaky, grown up dragon crook!"

"Little Crispy-wispy?" Clover frowned. "Nah, not possible!"

"Totally possible!" Crackle insisted. "He's just pretending to be a baby so he can steal our castle jewels!"

"Now that's just ridiculous!" Clover chuckled. "I think you're getting a little carried away with the jealousy."

"It's true!" Crackle hissed. "And he told me he was going to..." She gulped. "...Get rid of me!"

"Crackle, how's he gonna..." Clover mock-gulped. "...Get rid of you? He's just a tiny baby with tiny paws!"

"My pies!" My pies!" Chef Pietro yelled.

Clover and Crackle ran into the kitchen, finding Chef Pietro looking at empty pie tins.

"Someone ate the squishberry pies!" He groaned.

Sofia, Madeline and Vivian came in.

"What?" Vivian gasped.

"They're gone!" Chef Pietro declared. "All gone. Just crumbs, and scorch marks."

"Scorch marks?" Vivian frowned. "Oh Crackle, how could you?"

"Me?!" Crackle yelped.

"I'm so sorry, Chef Pietro." Vivian apologised. "She's never done anything like this before. It's really not like her."

"Yeah, because I didn't do it!" Crackle yelled. "It must have been Crispy. He's trying to make it look like I did it. He's trying to frame me!"

"I guess I'll make cookies..." Chef Pietro stormed off.

"Crackle, there will be no squishberries for you for the rest of the week." Vivian reprimanded her pet.

Crackle whined plaintively.

"I'm sorry, but you should know better." Vivian sighed. "Come on, girls. Let's get back to dinner."

"Girls, wait!" Crackle called to Sofia and Madeline, causing them to stop. "I know who ate the pies. It was Crispy, honest?"

"Crispy?" Sofia frowned.

"But he's just a baby, Crackle." Madeline added. "He can't even fly."

"Madeline's right." Sofia nodded. "How would he get up there?"

"Yeah, she's having kind of a jealousy issue." Clover smirked.

"Ohhh." Sofia smiled.

"That explains it." Madeline grinned.

"No, I'm not!" Crackle frowned. "I'm having kind of a 'Crispy is a huge phony' issue! And he's a crook!"

"Sure." Clover chuckled, before telling Sofia and Madeline "Told you."

"We're going to catch up to Vivian." Sofia declared.

"But we'll talk about it later, okay?" Madeline offered, as they left.

"I'm telling you, it was Crispy!" Crackle told Clover. "He's trying to get rid of me by turning Vivian against me! You're my best friend, Clover. You believe me, don't you?"

"Ehhh..." Clover shrugged.

"Look!" Crackle pointed to a trail of berry juice on the floor. "Follow that trail, and I promise you, it will lead to-"

"Pies?" Clover suggested.

"Crispy!" Crackle corrected.

"Crispy pies?" Clover smiled.

Shaking her head, Crackle followed the trail, Clover right behind her. As they reached Vivian's room, Crackle peeked in, seeing Crispy eating out of a pie tin.

"See, Clover?" Crackle pointed. "I told you!"

"Okay, so he likes pie. I'll give you that." Clover admitted. "But that doesn't make him a hardened criminal who's out to get you."

Crispy picked up the blanket (which had something inside) and fly up the stairs, laughing.

"And look, he can fly too!" Crackle declared. "Come on, we're following him."

Going up the stairs, they saw Crispy flying by a locked set of doors.

"There it is." He smirked. "The jewel room, see? Piles of gold, silver, gems, right behind this door! Come to poppa, I mean-" He put on his baby face. "Baby!" He laughed.

"Yo, he is a grown-up!" Clover gasped.

"Yeah!" Crackle nodded.

"You!" Crispy spotted Crackle. "I thought for sure you'd be kicked out of the house by now!"

"Well, I'm not!" Crackle turned to Clover. "Now do you believe he's trying to get rid of me, and steal the castle jewels?"

"Yeah, I do." Clover nodded. He glared at Crispy. "Listen you. No-one messes with my dragon, or my pies! We are going to run you out of this joint, you big phony!"

"Yeah!" Crackle agreed.

"I don't think so, sweetheart." Crispy smirked. "Because to do that, you'll have to catch me!"

Crispy flew at Crackle and Clover, knocking down the stairs before flying off, laughing.

"Oh no!" Crackle gasped.

"Get that crook!" Clover urged.

"Eat my dust, see!" Crispy taunted as Crackle chased him. "I'm making a clean getaway!"

As the chase continued, Crispy knocked over several busts and vases.

"What's the matter, kid?" He sneered. "Too slow?"

Sofia, Madeline and Vivian saw Crackle flying up.

"Was that Crackle?" Vivian asked. "And Clover?"

"Clover, stop!" Sofia called.

Crispy flew into Vivian's room, stopping by her mandolin.

"Got ya now, you flying phony!" Cracle caught up with him.

"No, I've got you." Crispy smirked. "And I can't wait to see how you explain this."

Crispy breathed fire on Vivian's mandolin, destroying it.

"Nooo!" Crackle gasped.

Crispy cackled as Crackle picked up the burnt handle... then as the girls came in.

"My new mandolin?!" Vivian yelped. "Crackle, why would you do that? I don't even know what to say. Why would you even do something like this?"

"It was Crispy!" Crackle declared.

"Girls, it was Crispy!" Clover told Sofia and Madeline. "She's telling the truth!"

"What?!" Madeline gasped.

"Really?" Sofia frowned.

Crispy rubbed some of the ashes on his claw, then whined, showing it to Vivian.

"Oh no, Crispy!" Vivian gasped. "Did Crackle hurt you?" She picked him up. "Crackle, I just don't know what's gotten into you. I'm sorry, but you're staying in your dragonhouse tonight." She opened the side door. "Out, Crackle. Now!"

Crackle walked dejectedly towards the door. She glanced at Vivian sadly, but Vivian slammed the door.

"Poor Crispy." Vivian picked him up. "Come on, boy. Let's go find you a treat."

Crispy smirked at Crackle.

"I'll be right back, girls." Vivian carried Crispy out of the room.

"Girls, Crackle was right." Clover urged. "I saw Crispy eating the pies, and then we caught him trying to sneak into the jewellery room! He's nothing but a big phoney! A huge, tiny phoney! You've got to believe me! You've gotta tell Vivian!"

"Okay." Madeline declared. Come on, Sof."

"We'll be right back." Sofia nodded.

As Sofia and Madeline left the room, Clover went outside. He found Crackle outside her dragonhouse, packing her things.

"Crackle, what are you doing?" He gasped.

"Leaving." Crackle sighed. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"You don't have to leave." Clover hopped over." I told the girls all about Crispy. They're gonna fix everything, I promise."

"No! Vivian won't believe them!" Crackle pushed aside a picture of Vivian. "She's got her new baby dragon now!"

Sniffling, Crackle took off into the air.

"Crackle, Crackle!" Clover called. "Wait, come back! Crackle! Crackle! Crackle..."

Clover hopped away sadly. He rushed inside, finding Sofia and Madeline.

"Girls, stop!" He gasped, exhausted. "Crackle, Crackle..."

"Crackle what?" Madeline asked.

"She ran away!" Clover revealed.

"Oh no..." Sofia gasped. "Vivian!"

The girls rushed into the kitchen, where Vivian was feeding Crispy.

"Vivian, we need to talk to you." Madeline declared. "Now!"

"Crackle's run away!" Sofia revealed.

Crispy cackled triumphantly.

"What?!" Vivian gasped. "Oh no... Maybe I was too hard on her. Was I too hard on her? I never meant for her to leave. I gotta go find her!"

Crispy, not wanting Crackle back, put on his cute act.

"Girls, will you keep an eye on Crispy for me?" Vivian asked.

"Uh, about Crispy..." Madeline started.

"Tell me later!" Vivian interrupted. "I've gotta go find Crackle!"

Vivian raced out of the kitchen.

"Alright Crispy, the jig is up!" Sofia declared.

"We know the truth!" Madeline added.

As they turned, they realised Crispy was gone.

"What?" Sofia gaped.

"Where'd he go?" Madeline asked.

"The jewel room!" Clover declared.

"Right." Sofia nodded. "Hurry!"

Crispy was outside the jewel room. Using a stolen key, he opened the doors and flew in. Sofia, Madeline and Clover were right behind him

"I think we've found him." Madeline grinned.

They rushed to the main vault, finding Crispy taking the gold.

"Crispy!" Sofia yelled.

"What?" Crispy glared at Clover. "You. So you've brought your little human. Think you can get the drop on me, eh? Fat chance!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Crispy." Madeline declared.

"What? Double take!" Crispy frowned. "A human who can understand animals?"

"Two, actually." Sofia corrected.

"So that's your play." Crispy scowled. "Well, it's still not gonna stop me, see?"

Crispy started breathing fire, forcing Clover and the girls to duck.

"You are really not a baby." Madeline frowned.

"And there's nothing adorable about you!" Clover added.

"Yeah, you got that right!" Crispy breathed more fire. The girls had to duck, allowing him to fly over them with the blanket full of treasure, Clover jumping after him. He then slammed the vault door, locking Sofia and Madeline in.

"Oh no!" Sofia gasped.

"Oh yeah, dollface!" Crispy sneered. "It's bye-bye, baby, see?"

"Girls!" Clover struggled against the door.

"Clover, go after him!" Madeline instructed.

"I can't leave you here!" Clover insisted. "I'm gonna get you out!"

Clover struggled, but couldn't open it.

Outside the castle, Vivian was running to find Crackle.

"Crackle! Crackle!" She found her flying just ahead. "Stop!"

"Vivian?" Crackle turned around. "Vivian!" She flew down and hugged her.

"Oh Crackle, I'm so glad I found you." Vivian sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't. Listen, I never, ever, ever wanted you to leave."

"Ah..." Crackle sighed with relief.

"So, let's go home, okay?" Vivian asked.

Crackle nodded excitedly.

"I know you and Crispy will find a way to get along." Vivian added.

Crackle scowled, smoke coming out of her nostrils.

Meanwhile, the girls were pushing against the safe door.

"It isn't opening." Madeline groaned. "We're locked in!"

"It's no use." Sofia told Clover through the keyhole. "Maybe you should go and get help."

"How?" Clover asked. "No-one understands me besides you two. I know, can you use your Amulets to summon a princess to help?"

"That's it!" Madeline smiled. "My Amulet! I can use it to make us both small enough to fit through the keyhole!"

"I knew I'd think of something." Clover boasted.

"Great idea, Maddie!" Sofia smiled.

"Thanks. Now take my hand." Madeline urged. After Sofia took her hand, she placed the other on her Amulet. "I wish to be small."

The girls shrunk down. But the keyhole was too small.

"Let's try this again." Sofia frowned.

"I wish to be really small." Madeline declared. They shrunk down further. "Perfect!"

They squeezing through the keyhole, and sliding onto Clover's back.

"Now you girls are tiny and adorable." Clover grinned.

"I wish to be big again." Madeline held her Amulet.

The girls returned to normal size, Sofia still sat on Clover.

"Um... a little help?" Clover groaned.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sofia apologised, picking him up.

Not too far away, Crispy was struggling to carry his stolen loot, allowing Clover and the girls to catch up quickly.

"Crispy!" Madeline yelled. "Drop those jewels!"

"How did you bust out of the hoosgow?" Crispy asked. "It doesn't matter. You can't stop me now, see?"

"Yes we can, Crispy!" Sofia retorted.

The three of them slid down the bannisters, landing in front of Crispy.

"Gotcha!" Madeline smiled.

"Yeah, take that!" Clover added.

"Oh-ho-ho, take this!" Crispy breathed fire at the chandelier, causing it to fall and trap the girls and Clover.

Crispy started laughing, as Sofia and Madeline tried to lift up the chandelier.

"You're not going to get away with us!" Sofia yelled.

"What's that, doll?" Crispy smirked. "I couldn't hear ya through my victory lap!"

As Crispy flew off, Sofia and Madeline finally upturned the chandelier.

Vivian and Crackle returned just in time to see Crispy flew outside.

"Crispy?" Vivian gaped. "You're flying? What are you doing?"

"Get back here, you crook!" Crackle gave chase.

Sofia and Madeline ran outside.

"Vivian, stop him!" Madeline yelled.

"What's going on?" Vivian asked.

"Crispy's a thief!" Sofia revealed. "He's stealing your castle jewels!"

"What?!" Vivian gasped.

"Back off, pally!" Crispy yelled as Crackle pursued him. "I've got a smokin' hot snout, and I'm not afraid to use it, see?"

Crispy breathed fire at Crackle. She dodged it, and gave chase as he flew off higher.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Vivian stared.

"Go Crackle!" Clover smiled.

"Alright flatfoot, you asked for it!" Crispy breathed more fire.

Crackle dodged the flame and grabbed the blanket, struggling with Crispy.

"My stuff! My salad! My lettuce! My simoleons!" Crispy yelped. "My dough! My moolah-!"

Crackle wrapped him up in the blanket, trapping him.

"Hey, what is this?" Crispy yelled. "What's going on?"

"I'm getting rid of you!" Crackle grinned. "For good!"

"Let me out of here, see?" Crispy struggled. "If you know what's good for ya, let me out! I'm gonna sue you for wrongful imprisonment!"

Crackle hung the blanket on a gargoyle.

"There." She smiled, flying back to Vivian.

"Crackle, that was amazing!" Madeline smiled.

"Cute little Crispy is a thief?" Vivian frowned.

"He is." Sofia nodded. "He just wanted to get into the castle so he could steal your jewels."

"I can't believe it..." Vivian mused.

"And he's not even a baby." Madeline added. "He's a grown-up. He's a complete faker, and a crook!"

"Oh Crackle, I blamed you for everything today, and you didn't even do any of it, did you?" Vivian sighed.

Crackle shook her head.

"Crispy took the pies?" Vivian asked.

Crackle nodded.

"And scorched my mandolin?" Vivian continued.

Crackle nodded.

"Oh, I... I never should have doubted you, Crackle." Vivian admitted. "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Crackle looked away, then smiled. Vivian stroked her head happily.

Some time later, a constable had arrived to take away Crispy, who was locked in his coach. The girls, Clover, Crackle and Vivian's parents were all there.

"Royal families everywhere will be sleeping well tonight, thanks to you." He declared, holding up a wanted poster of a small dragon.

"Whoa!" Crackle gasped.

"Huh, it's Crispy!" Clover declared.

"He's wanted all the way from here to Corinthia." The constable declared.

"Ah, phooey!" Crispy scowled.

"Yes, and we've got a cosy little fireproof cell waiting just for you." The constable told Crispy. He got on the coach, which departed.

Crispy started crying.

"I want my binky, see?" He wept. "I want my binky!"

"Girls, thank you for saving our royal treasure." King Marcus declared.

"It wasn't us, dad." Vivian smiled. "It was Crackle. She's the one who stopped Crispy!"

"Ah, she's such a good dragon." Queen Cecily declared.

"She's the best dragon." Vivian stroked her.

"WOO-HOO!" Crackle happily flew into aired and breathed some fire, causing everyone else to duck. "Sorry!" She smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Bunny Swap

Clover was sleeping on his cushion, mumbling in his sleep, when Rex joined him/

"Hi, Clover!" Rex yelled.

"Ahhh!" Clover yelped.

"Wanna play fetch?" Rex put a slobber-coated ball on the cushion.

"Rex!" Clover yelled. "Come on, man. I'm trying to nap here!" He kicked the ball away. "Ew!"

"So... no?" Rex asked.

"Yes." Clover nodded.

"Yes!" Rex smiled.

"No!" Clover frowned. "I meant 'no' to the 'yes'!"

"Oh, okay. I'll come back later." Rex picked up the ball and left.

"Perfectly good nap, ruined." Clover frowned. He then spotted some blueberries nearby. "Guess I'll have a snack."

Clover hopped over and ate one of the blueberries... only to gag in disgust.

"These are sour!" Clover spat it out. "Great. Maybe I should just go back to bed."

Clover jumped onto his cushion, which burst open, showering him with feathers.

"Clover?" Sofia asked, as she and Madeline came over.

"Are you okay?" Madeline inquired.

"No!" Clover growled. "My nap got interrupted by a slobbering dog, my blueberries are sour, and my napping pillow just... split down the middle!"

"Aw, is our little bunny having a bad day?" Sofia cooed.

"Yes. Yes I am." Clover nodded.

"Aww, how can we cheer you up?" Madeline asked. "Maybe a hug?"

"You know I'm not a hugger." Clover retorted.

"Game of hopscotch?" Sofia offered. "You always win!"

"That's because I'm a bunny." Clover pouted.

"I know." Madeline smiled. "Let's get you a new napping pillow!"

"Yay, now you're talking!" Clover cheered up. "Thanks, Maddie!"

"Yeah, good call, Maddie." Sofia smiled.

Shortly after, the royal coach was rolling towards the village, Sofia, Madeline and Clover inside. It stopped outside a pillow store.

"I think my tail fell asleep." Clover declared as they disembarked. "Why did we have to drive so far?"

"To get to the best pillow shop in Enchancia." Madeline declared.

"Oh, hop!" Clover looked at all the pillows through the window. "I could really do some great napping in there!"

Clover tried to rush inside.

"Wait, Clover!" Sofia stopped him. "No pets allowed."

"Sorry." Madeline pointed out the sign.

"No pets allowed." Clover huffed. "This is really not my day."

"Don't worry." Sofia smiled. "Just point to whatever pillow you want, and we'll get it."

Clover peered through the window.

"Okay, there we go... that one!" He pointed. "Gigantic, blue, with tassels for chewing'! Oh, come on!"

"You got it." Madeline smiled, as she and Sofia went inside.

"See you in a minute!" Clover waved, before the door closed on him. Getting a whiff of somewhere, he went around the corner, finding a barrel full of carrots. "Oh, first a new pillow, and now a snack? This day may finally be turning around!"

Clover hopped over to the barrel, only to catch another scent, a far less pleasant one.

"Ew, that stinks!" He gagged.

"Well, some of it's not rotten." A bunny who looked almost identical to Clover (save for a longer patch of dark fur on one ear) tumbled out of the barrel. "Didn't mean to scare you, buddy. Hey, you look familiar, man..."

"You look just like me!" Clover gasped.

"That's what it is." The bunny nodded.

"You are one handsome rabbit." Clover smiled... before covering his nose. "But oh, whoa, oh hop! You could really use a bath!"

"Yeah, yeah... what's a bath?" The bunny asked.

"It's when someone washes you with water... and maybe a little tear-free soap." Clover revealed.

"Someone washes you?" The bunny smiled.

"Yeah, duh." Clover nodded.

"What kind of place do you live in?" The bunny asked.

"A castle." Clover answered.

"Oh, my goose! Oh, my goose!" The bunny started dancing around excitedly. "You live in a castle! Oh, my goose!" He fell on his back.

"Are you okay... whatever your name is?" Clover asked.

"Barley." Barley sat up. "I'm... da-da-da-da-da! Barley!"

"Well Barley, I'm... da-da-da! Clover." Clover shook his paw. "Good to meet you".

"Hoo, your life must be fantastic!" Barley walked alongside Clover. "And so fancy!"

"Not today, it isn't." Clover frowned.

"Why not?" Barley asked.

"My nap got interrupted, they gave me sour blueberries..." Clover groaned.

"W-w-w-wait. You get fed?" Barley gasped.

"Excuse me a sec, Barley, will ya?" Clover climbed some crates. "I'm just going to see if my Princesses are picking the right pillow."

"Screech! You have a pillow?" Barley fainted again.

"I'll be right back." Clover chuckled, as he peered through the window. "Where are they? I can't see... whoa!"

The crate Clover was on tipped, and he fell, the crate covering him. as Barley sniffed at it, the coachman picked him up.

"Ah, there you are." The coachman smiled. "Time to go home, Clover. Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline are waiting for you."

"Wait!" Barley yelped.

"He's not Clover." Clover peeked though a gap in the crate. "I'm Clover! Wait, wait!"

With the crate still over him, Clover tried to follow the coach, but tripped over a bag left outside the pillow store.

"Hey!" He hopped after the coach. "Wait, wait! Here I come!" The coach pulled ahead. "Wait, come back! You've got the wrong bunny!"

Inside the coach, Barley was on Madeline's lap.

"So, what do you think, Clover?" Sofia unveiled the pillow.

"Uh..." Barley frowned.

"This is the one you asked for, right Clover?" Madeline asked.

"Pillow? Princesses? Blueberries?" Barley gaped. "Oh, my goose! I just landed in the fancy life!"

"Fancy life?" Sofia frowned.

"What do you mean?" Madeline asked.

"Wait, you can understand me?" Barley gaped.

"Of course we can understand you, silly." Sofia smiled.

"And why are you talking like that?" Madeline frowned.

As Barley struggled to find an answer, he stuck his head out of the window, seeing Clover.

"Come back!" Clover called. "Come back!"

Barley popped his head back in.

"The truth is, I was... ohh." He sighed. "I was munchin' on some scraps outside, and something' got caught in my throat. But, uh... oh, hop! I'm great!" He ate the entire bowl of blueberries.

"What's that smell?" Sofia sniffed.

"Uh, some of those scraps might have been garbage." Barley declared.

"Well, don't worry." Madeline petted him. "We'll get you a bath."

"Oh, baths." Barley mused. "I've heard about those..."

Outside, Clover was still chasing after the coach.

"Wait, wait, hold up..." He panted.

The coach turned a corner. Clover followed, but lost sight of it around the bend.

"They must have gone that way... or that way." He frowned. "Or that way. Which way did they go?"

The coach returned to the castle, and the passengers disembarked. Barley was amazed by the splendor.

"We'll go get some lunch." Sofia told him.

"Meet us in our room, okay?" Madeline added.

"Okay... Princesses." Barley chuckled. "Man, they are gonna get me lunch. They're gonna get me lunch, they're... wait, where's their room?"

As Barley hopped forward, he spotted Rex.

"Ah, dog!" Barley yelped, running away.

"Clover!" Rex smiled, giving chase.

"A dog, a dog!" Barley cried. "He's gonna sniff me, and he'll know I'm not Clover, and then it's bye-bye fancy life!

Rex tackled Barley, and sniffed him.

"Whoa. Hi, Clover." He smiled.

"Hi... you." Barley said nervously.

"You wanna play fetch?" Rex asked.

"Fetch! Sure!" Barley nodded.

"Really?" Rex grinned. "You never say 'yes'!"

"I mean, no. I mean... I've got a better idea!" Barley declared. "Yo, let's have a race. First one to Sofia and Madeline's room wins!"

"I love that!" Rex beamed. "Okay!"

Rex ran into the castle, Barley following.

Meanwhile, Clover had reached a forest path. He stopped by a bush.

"Ooh, berries!" He smiled. "That's a sight for sore eyes!"

Clover leapt into the bush, only to get trapped half-way through.

"Help, I'm stuck!" He yelled. "Yo, help me!"

"Is there a poor, suffering creature in need?" A possum asked, hanging from a tree.

"Yes!" Clover waved. "Poor, suffering creature in need over here!"

"Oh, how exciting!" The possum dropped down. "I mean, I'm a-comin'!"

The possum rushed over.

"Can you get me outta here?" Clover asked.

"Yes, can do." The possum nodded. She tore at the bush, freeing Clover.

"Thank you." Clover smiled. "I'm... da-da-da! Clover."

"Sassafras." The possum smiled. "Trailblazer, stargazer, and friend to those in need!"

"Really?" Clover gasped. "Because I'm trying to get back to my castle, and I think I might be lost-"

"That's great!" Sassafras beamed.

"It is?" Clover frowned.

"Yes!" Sassafras nodded. "You're lost, hungry, and far from home. It's like I hit the helping' jackpot! First better eat some bristleberries." She picked several berries. "We've got a long hike ahead of us and you're going to need all the energy you can get."

"Thank you." Clover said, just before Sassafras stuffed some berries into his mouth. He immediately spit them out. "Yuck! These taste like dirt!"

"I know, aren't they yums?" Sassafras smiled.

"Do you have any, um... blueberries or raspberries?" Clover asked.

"Nope, no siree." Sassafras shook her head. "Not out here. Now follow me. I know a shortcut right to the castle."

Sassafras started walking, and Clover followed.

Meanwhile, Rex reached Sofia and Madeline's room.

"I win!" He cheered, as Barley followed.

"Whoa, you sure did. You're way too fast for me." Barley declared. "Okay, well, see you later pal."

As Rex left, Barley ran into Sofia and Madeline's room.

"Hey." Madeline smiled. "So, how is this spot for you new napping pillow?"

"This is where I nap?" Barley asked. "This is- I mean, Yo! And do I love it, Princesses!"

"Glad to hear it, Clover." Sofia smiled. "So then, we'll leave it there. And here's your lunch." She put a bowl of fruits and vegetables down by Barley.

"That's for me?" Barley grinned. He danced around and hugged them both. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, Clover." Sofia beamed.

"Of course." Madeline agreed. "But... what happened to your ear?" She held up his left ear, which had a longer stripe of dark fur than the other.

"Um... nothing." Barley mumbled. "I just, uh..."

Back in the forest, Clover was still following Sassafras when he stepped on a rock.

"Ouch!" He yelped.

"What's the hold-up, bunny?" Sassafras asked. "Looks like there may be a storm a-blown' in, and your castle is still a ways off!"

"These rocks are like spikes!" He groaned. "They're jabbing into my paws!"

"Let me see those paws." Sassafras offered. "Oh-ho, hey! No wonder the rocks hurt! These are the softest paws I've ever seen. What do you do all day?"

"Sleep, eat, sleep some more, maybe I play a game with my Princesses, then sleep some more after..." Clover counted.

"Woo-hooey! You have your own Princess." Sassafras asked. "That sounds awful nice!" She pulled up some mushrooms. "I have a trick for ya. Put these mushroom tops around your soft paws." She put the tops on. his paws. "It's nature's padding!"

Back at the castle, Sofia and Madeline, wearing their fencing outfits, emerged to find Barley eating messily.

"This is delicious!" Barley declared. "Heavenly! And not one piece of it is rotten!"

"Clover, you really are acting strange." Sofia mused.

"Are you sure there's not something wrong?" Madeline asked.

"I was just... really hungry!" Barley shrugged. "But I'm great."

"Okay." Sofia nodded. "Well, we're going to fencing practice."

"We'll see you later." Madeline declared as they left.

"You sure will." Barley grinned. "Because I wanna stay here forever, and ever, and ever!"

Barley: Well I'm just a country bunny  
I never thought my life could be so great  
I got a Princess and a pillow  
And a snack bowl seven times my weight

Whoo

I'm living it up in the Royal style  
Living it up makes me wanna smile  
Living it up think I'll stay a while  
Living it up oh yeah  
I'm living it up

Clover: I wish that I was back at home now  
Could use a little nap and maybe a snack  
I'd rather have a little brushing  
Instead of all these branches scratching my back

Ow

I'm not living it up been hooping for miles  
Not living it up really cramping my style  
Not living it up getting harder to smile  
Not living it up oh no  
Not living it up

Barley: Everything is cozy here in the castle  
Clover: I wanna see my brand new pillow with all the tassals  
Barley: Just how many blueberries can I knock back?  
Clover: Man I wish nature would cut me some slack

Barley: I'm living it up no longer have to worry  
Clover: Not living it up I really gotta hurry  
Barley: I'm living it up feeling soft and furry  
Living it up

Clover: I'm about to give up  
Barley: I'm living it up  
Oh yeah  
I'm living it up  
Clover: I'm giving up

Clover crawled up a hill, exhausted.

"Are these hills ever gonna end?" He groaned.

"It could be worse." Sassafras declared, as thunder started rumbling.

It started raining.

"And now it is." Clover scowled.

"Ahhh..." Sassafras took a deep breath. "It's all part of the great outdoors."

"Yeah." Clover frowned. "Is there any indoor area in all these outdoors where we can hide out for a while?"

"My place isn't too far from here." Sassafras declared. "We can wait out the storm in there if you want. And you'll be happy to hear it is a nice soft path all the way."

"The path is soft because it's all mud, isn't it?" Clover asked.

"Yep." Sassafras smiled, as she walked into a large mud stream. "But it's only neck deep, so we'll be fine."

"That does not sound fine." Clover groaned, as he waded into the mud.

Back at the castle, Sofia and Madeline saw Barley playing fetch with Rex.

"That's strange." Madeline frowned. "Clover never plays with Rex."

"You're right." Sofia nodded. "What's up with him today?"

Rex returned the ball to Barley.

"You know what? You are way more fun today, Clover." He smiled.

"Well, uh..." Barley whispered in Rex's ear. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm not Clover."

"Oh, okay, 'Clover'!" Rex chuckled. "i won't tell anyone!"

"Hi, guys!" Madeline smiled, as she and Sofia walked over.

"Having a good time?" Sofia asked.

"Yo, yeah!" Barley grinned. "The best time of my life!"

"But Clover, I thought you didn't like playing fetch with Rex?" Madeline pointed out.

"I-I didn't." Barley laughed awkwardly. "I mean, I don't, no. It's just a one-time thing, y'know?"

Sofia and Madeline glanced at each other.

"So... do you want a snack?" Sofia held up an apple.

"Naw, that's alright." Barley declined. "I'm still full from lunch."

"Okay, that's it." Madeline stood up. "You never play fetch with Rex, your voice sounds funny, and you're never, ever full!"

"You are not Clover, are you?" Sofia asked.

"Okay, okay, you're right." Barley sighed. "I'm not Clover."

"Who are you, and where is Clover?" Madeline demanded.

"I'm... da-da-da! Barley." Barley admitted. "Your coachman picked me up in the village because I was Clover, and I didn't want to tell you two because castle life is so amazing, and I just really wanted to stay."

"So, Clover is still in the village?" Sofia asked.

"By himself?" Madeline gasped.

"Yeah." Barley nodded. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause any harm. I'll help you two find him, okay?"

"Okay." Sofia nodded.

"We need to go right away." Madeline declared.

They raced away.

"Hey, we're in the middle of our game!" Rex yelped. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, dog." Barley called. "We gotta find the real Clover!"

"Oh." Rex nodded. "Okay, Clover."

Meanwhile, Clover and Sassafras were heading to Sassafras home, which turned out to be a eye entered through a gap at the bottom.

"Well, here we are." Sassafras smiled. "Home sweet tree."

"Where is the part where you actually... live?" Clover asked.

"Right here." Sassafras nodded. She leaned against a wedge of wood. "You can relax on this big chair. It's super-comfy as hunks of wood go." she walked over to a wooden sphere. "Or you can use the exercise ball. You can sit on it, like this, or you can stretch over it, or do arm dis... and if you feel like a nap, and you seem like the type who does, you can probably snooze over here." She laid down on a patch of dry grass, and rubbed it. "It's a backscratcher and bed, all in one!"

"So you like living here?" Clover asked.

"Of course." Sassafras nodded. "It's pretty swell, huh? Yep, I am one lucky marsupial."

"I live in a huge castle, nap on a big, soft pillow, snack on fresh blueberries." Clover remarked, sitting on the ball. "I even have two Princesses who scratch my ear, play with me, and cheer me up when I'm having a bed day. Even if it's not really that bad a day... Yo, I never realized how lucky I am!"

"Well sometimes, you're not truly thankful for what you've got until you lose it." Sassafras declared. "Let me demonstrate." Sassafras pulled away the ball, causing Clover to fall. "You see?"

"You're right." Clover realized. "And I am gonna be thankful for all the things I have in my life! ...As soon as I get back home."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sassafras grinned. "Let's get back out there!"

"But it's still raining." Clover frowned.

"Oh, you're not gonna let a little rain keep ya from getting back to your castle, are ya?" Sassafras asked.

"No way, Sassafras!" Clover said firmly. "I am going home!"

"And I'm a-gonna getchya there, buddy!" Sassafras declared, following Clover out of the tree.

Meanwhile, Sofia, Madeline and Barley got into the coach, which departed. Inside, Madeline glared at Barley, while Sofia looked away.

As they reached the forest, a bolt of lightning knocked a tree branch down. As the horses moved to avoid it, the passengers were thrown around. A wheel snapped off the coach, leaving them stuck.

"Is everyone alright back there?" The coachman asked.

"We're okay." Sofia nodded.

"Good." The coachman smiled. "I'm afraid we lost a wheel, miss."

"Poor Clover." Madeline sighed. "I hope he's somewhere safe and warm..."

Meanwhile, Clover and sassafras were continuing through the forest, Clover navigating every obstacle.

"There it is, there it is!" Clover spotted the castle in the distance. "I'm almost home!"

The two reached the castle, Clover stopping by the gap in the wall he used to enter.

"This way, Sassafras!" He called.

They entered through the hole, climbing up to the spot in Sofia and Madeline's room where Clover emerged.

"Yes!" Clover cheered. "I'm back, baby! I am never going back into the wilderness again!"

So, this is your place, huh?" Sassafras asked.

"This is my Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline's room." Clover declared. "I hang out here a lot." He hopped around the room. "This is where the girls and I have lunch. This is where we play hopscotch. This is where they let me chew all the shoes I want! Oh-ho..." He started chewing on a shoe, before spotting his new pillow. "And that... that is the new napping pillow Sofia and Madeline got me!" He jumped onto the pillow. "...Wait. Sofia? Madeline? Where are they?" He looked around. "Sof? Maddie?"

"Clover!" Rex rushed in. "You're back already!"

"What do you mean, 'already'?" Clover frowned. "I feel like I've been gone for ages! Where are Sofia and Madeline?"

"Oh, they went out to look for you... with you." Rex declared.

"With me?" Clover asked. "Whattaya... wh-what, they went out here? In the storm?!" He rushed over to Sassafras. "Come on! We gotten find my Princesses! They could get hurt out there!"

"I don't understand." Sassafras shrugged. "You wanna go back outside? But you're finally in your castle, with its fancy walls and floors, and things to chew..."

"I know, I know." Clover sighed. "But none of these things seem so great without Sofia and Madeline. They gave me all of this. They gave me this great life... and they're the best part of it. So I'm goin' back out there, Sassafras."

"Mm-hmmm." Sassafras followed Clover out of the room. "Run rabbit, run!"

"Hey!" Rex peeped into the hole. "Why do all the Clovers keep leaving me behind? Wait up!"

Back in the forest, Clover spotted some horseshoe prints and wheel tracks.

"Look, look!" He pointed. "They must've gone that way!"

They followed the tracks to the coach.

"A coach!" Clover hopped on, finding it empty. "No! What happened to them? What if they're wandering through the woods, all alone? What if they get stuck in a bramble bush, or eaten by a wombeast?"

Sofia and Madeline suddenly appeared.

"Clover?" Sofia asked.

"Is that you?" Madeline smiled.

"It's me! It's me!" Clover leapt into Sofia's arms. "The real me!"

"We're so glad you're okay!" Sofia hugged him.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again!" Clover hugged her back.

"Hey, are you sure it's the real you?" Madeline asked. "I thought you weren't a hugger."

"Well, I am now." Clover hugged Madeline too.

Barley emerged from behind the coach.

"You!" Clover snarled, hopping down and confronting him.

"Oh, h-h-hey!" Barley said nervously. "Sorry I tried to live your life and all, but... It's just such a nice cozy, life compared to mine, y'know?"

Clover growled for a moment, then relaxed.

"I can't blame ya, Barley." He smiled. "I do have a great life." He smiled at the girls. "All thanks to you two."

Sassafras suddenly jumped in, splatterng Clover with mud.

"Does this mean you are now a poor, helpless creature in need of a home?" She asked Barley.

"Well, I guess I am." Barley bowed. "Enchante. And you are?"

"This is Sassafras." Clover introduced her. "I couldn't have found my way home without her."

"You know, Barley, I happen to have a nice, cozy, hollowed-out tree with plenty of extra space." Sassafras smiled.

"You do?" Barley asked.

"And enough bristleberries to whip up a whole pie." Sassafras added.

"Oh, I love bristleberries!" Barley cheered, as he and Sassafras put their arms around each other.

"They are definitely made for each other." Clover chuckled.

The coachman emerged.

"Well Princesses, the coach is all fixed up and ready to go." He announced.

"Okay." Sofia nodded.

"Great." Madeline smiled.

"Well, I guess it's so long... for now." Sassafras declared.

"Thanks for everything, Sass." Clover smiled.

"Anytime, friends." Sassafras grinned.

"Hey, Princesses?" Barley called. "I had a great day."

"We did too." Sofia smiled.

"Good luck, Barley." Madeline added.

"Bristleberries, here we come!" Barley cheered, as he and Sassafras raced down the path.

Clover and the girls climbed into the coach.

"So, you ready to go home, Clover?" Sofia asked.

"I kind of feel like I already am." Clover rested on Madeline's lap.

"So do we, Clover." Madeline grinned. "So do we..."


	18. Chapter 18

Her Royal Spyness

It was evening in Enchancia. Sofia, Madeline and Amber were in the royal sitting room. Sofia was on a chair, reading a book, while Madeline was lying on a couch, and Amber was looking at the night sky through a telescope.

"There's Dragonicus!" Amber gasped. "Now I'm going to find... Castleopeia!"

"I don't believe it!" Sofia said suddenly.

"Huh?" Madeline sat up.

"Well, it is possible, Sofia." Amber smiled. "My new telescope lets me see things from really far away."

"No, not that." Sofia retorted. "It's these amazing creature I'm reading about called Sealians."

"Sea... what?" Madeline frowned.

"Oh. What's so amazing about them?" Amber asked.

"They're half-seal, so they can swim and flip and do all kinds of seal stuff in the water." Sofia explained. "But Sealians are also half-human, so they can walk on land, too."

"Really?" Madeline gaped. "Let me see!"

"Here, look." Sofia held open the book, showing a picture of a creature with a human-like top half, and seal flippers and tail.

Amber looked at the book.

"Hmm. Sealian expert Professor Zacharias Fleeber says that some people think Sealians sing a magical song that put people under a spell." She read aloud.

"A spell?" Madeline gasped.

"Really?" Sofia asked.

"That's what it says." Amber gave Sofia back the book, then returned to her telescope. "Now, back to stargazing." Her telescope slipped downward. "Oops!"

As Amber looked through it, she saw James giving Rex a bath.

"Huh, what's this?" She asked. Rex shook off the bubbles and leapt out of the tub. "Silly Rex."

As she continued watching, Rex raced past Baileywick, startling him.

"Whoopsies!" She giggled.

Rex then ran past two maids, scaring them.

"He scared the maids!" Amber chuckled. "Watching the stars is fun, but watching people is even more fun!"

There was a knock at the door, and Billy the servant entered.

"Dinner is served, miladies." He announced.

"Come on, Amber." Madeline smiled.

"Let's go!" Sofia added.

"Oh, alright." Amber said reluctantly.

A short while later, Sofia, Madeline, Amber, James and Miranda were sat around a small table, eating dinner.

"And the book also said not much is known about Sealians because they live on an island in the Stormy Triangle, this rainy part of the ocean that's really hard to sail to." Sofia revealed.

"Awesome!" James grinned.

"Yes, indeed." Miranda nodded. "Now, since your father is in Tangu for the Tri-Kingdom summit, it's the perfect time to discuss his birthday tomorrow!"

"I've already planned a fabulous party!" Amber revealed. "Complete with daddy's favorite foods! Spoiler alert: There'll be jiggly-wiggly pudding!"

"I've got a pretty special surprise up my sleeve, too." James declared, rolling up a sleeve. "i'd tell you, but it's a surprise!"

"I haven't gotten dad anything for his birthday yet." Madeline sighed.

"Me neither." Sofia admitted.

"I have a hard time getting your father presents too." Miranda confessed. "After all, he is a King. But I'm sure he'll love anything you give him, girls."

"May I be excused?" James asked. "I need to walk Rex."

"Have you eaten your vegetables?" Miranda asked.

"Yep, every one." James showed his empty plate. "They were de-lish."

"May I be excused, too?" Amber asked. "I can't wait to get back to my new telescope."

"You may be excused." Miranda stood up.

"Thank you, mother." Amber smiled.

The girls returned to the study.

"Do you think I could see all the way to the Stormy Triangle with your telescope?" Sofia asked Amber.

"I don't think so..." Madeline frowned.

"Let's find out." Amber looked through the telescope. "Oh! Well, well, well, what do we have here? James is not walking Rex like he said he was."

"He's not?" Sofia asked.

"Well, what's he doing?" Madeline asked.

James emptied the contents of a bucket onto some grass.

"He's dumping the vegetables he sad he ate into the garden!" Amber declared.

"Why would he do that?" Sofia took a peek.

"Oh, do I understand my brother's silly ways? No." Amber smirked. "Would I make sure they get him in trouble? Yes!"

"Wait, Amber!" Madeline called, as Amber rushed out of the room.

The girls followed Amber outside.

"Amber, it might not be what it looks like." Sofia pointed out.

"But I saw it through my telescope." Amber declared, as they reached James. "Aha!"

"Aha what?" James asked.

"I thought I heard voices." Miranda joined them. "What are you kids doing out at night?"

"Unfortunately mother, I'm catching James in a lie." Amber revealed. "He didn't eat his vegetables at dinner like he said, but instead came out here and threw them away."

"I did not!" James insisted, as a group of bunnies emerged from a bush. "I was just feeding these little guys."

"Bunnies!" Madeline smiled.

"Cute, right?" James grinned. "I found them earlier, and wanted to bring them some food."

"Oh. Uh... is that so?" Amber said sheepishly.

"Sure is." James declared. "And just so you know, these are extra veggies the chef gave me from the kitchen."

"You almost got James in trouble for trying to do something nice." Sofia frowned at Amber.

"Amber, your father and I got you that telescope to look at stars, not to watch people without them knowing it." Miranda declared.

"That's called spying." James added.

"I know." Amber sighed.

"And when you spy on something from far away, it can look really different from what's actually going on." Miranda pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Amber nodded. "I won't spy with my telescope anymore. ...Unless I see something really interesting..."

"Amber..." Miranda frowned.

"Okay, I promise not to do it again." Amber pledged, as Miranda led them back indoors.

The next morning, Sofia and Madeline joined Amber in the sitting room.

"Ready for breakfast, Amber?" Madeline asked.

They saw Amber looking through her telescope again.

"You're not spying again, are you?" Sofia frowned.

"I didn't mean to do it." Amber told her. "I was putting away my telescope when something caught my eye outside. and I just had to get a closer look."

"Amber..." Madeline groaned.

"I think you should look too." Amber urged. "I think I see...a Sealian!"

"What?! Where?" Sofia asked.

"Right there." Amber pointed.

Sofia looked through the telescope to see a brown-colored person getting off a boat.

"Whoa..." She gasped.

"Let me look." Madeline saw the same thing. "No way..."

"Doesn't it look just like the Sealian in this picture?" Amber opened the book.

"Same whiskers, and shiny skin, and everything." Sofia agreed.

"But I thought Sealians lived in the Stormy Triangle." Madeline frowned. "Why would one be here in Enchancia?"

A strange noise filled the air.

"That must be the..." Sofia started.

"Sealian song!" Madeline and Amber joined in.

"What does it mean?" Amber asked.

Sofia looked in the book.

"Some people think Sealians use an eerie song to put people under their spell, and lure people to the Stormy Triangle, where they are never heard from again." She read.

"Never heard from again?" Madeline gulped.

As they heard the noise again, Amber looked through her telescope.

"There's someone walking toward the dock!" She gasped.

"Can you see who it is?" Sofia asked.

"It's mom!" Amber declared.

"What?!" Madeline gasped, as she and Sofia looked.

"She's getting on the boat with the Sealian!" Sofia realised.

"The Sealian must be luring her to the Stormy Triangle with its song!" Amber gasped. "We have to tell dad!"

"But he's in Tangu, remember?" Madeline pointed out.

"Oh... then we have to go after her ourselves!" Amber declared.

The three sisters raced to Royal Prep's stables.

"Come on, Minimus!" Sofia said, opening his stable.

"You too, Saffron!" Amber added.

"Okay, yeah." Minimus nodded. "Where are we going? The park? The circus? Dunwitty county fair?"

"I hear the kettle corn there is mighty tasty." Saffron smiled.

"Hyah!" Madeline called, as the horses took off.

"Guess they'll tell us on the way." Minimus remarked.

"Go Saffron, go!" Amber called.

"Let's get to the harbour, Minimus!" Sofia instructed.

"The harbour? Are we gonna spend the day at the beach?" Minimus asked.

"Sweet Jimmies, that sounds fun!" Saffron declared.

They reached the harbour, only to find it empty.

"Oh no, they've already left!" Amber gasped.

"Come on!" Madeline urged. "We've got to save mom from that Sealian!"

"They're probably headed for the Stormy Triangle." Sofia added.

"Stormy Triangle? Sealian?" Minimus frowned. "This doesn't sound like the fun day out I was expecting!"

"Hyah, Minimus!" Madeline called

"Go Saffron, go!" Amber added.

The group flew out to sea, in search of their quarry.

"I don't see their boat anywhere." Sofia frowned.

"What do we do now?" Amber asked.

"We've got to keep looking." Madeline urged.

"Let's go this way!" Sofia pointed.

They continued flying, even going into a rain storm.

"I'm soaked!" Amber complained. "There wasn't a cloud in the sky a minute ago!"

"We must be in the Stormy Triangle." Madeline noted.

"So how long do these storms last?" Amber asked.

"The book said they can be over quickly, or last for hours." Sofia noted.

"Keep going, Minimus!" Madeline urged.

The storm finally subsided.

"Oh, the storm's over!" Amber smiled.

"Good flying, Minimus." Sofia declared.

"Thanks." Minimus grinned. "Can we go home now?"

"Girls, look!" Amber pointed. "An island!"

"And there's someone on the beach!" Madeline added.

There was a man with glasses and an exploring hat looking through a spyglass. The horses landed near him.

"Excuse me?" Amber said, as they rushed over to the man. "Hello? Hello? excuse me, sir?"

"Whoa!" The man slipped on some seaweed. "Oh, wait..." He adjusted his glasses. "That's better."

"Hello. What brings you three to this remote island?"

"We're looking for a boat with our mother on it." Sofia explained.

"Have you seen any go by?" Amber added.

"Boats, boats, boats. Let me check.." The man looked through his spyglass. "Great galoshes, I see one! ...Oh. That's my boat, so that's not what you're looking for, is it?"

"No." Madeline frowned. "A Sealian took our mom on a much bigger boat than that."

"A Sealian?!" The man gasped. "Did you say Sealian? She said Sealian, right?"

"Yeah, that's what she said." Madeline nodded.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Because I, Professor Zacharias Fleeber, braved the journey to this island in the heart of the Stormy Triangle to study Sealians, up close and personal!" The man declared.

"Wait, the Professor Zacharias Fleeber?" Sofia gasped.

"At your service." Zacharias bowed.

"I read about you in my book, 'Mysterious Creatures'." Sofia smiled. "You're an expert on Sealians!"

"Indeed I do." Zacharias nodded. "I mean, I am."

"Then maybe you can tell us where they might be taking our mom?" Amber asked.

"Maybe I could... if I were really an expert on Sealians." Zacharias sighed.

"But we thought..." Madeline frowned.

"The truth is that no-one is really an expert on Sealians." Zacharias declared. "They're so rare and hard to find that no-one knows very much about them, including me. Why, I've never even seen a Sealian up close. In fact, no-one has Not me, nor you, nor you, nor you, nor me... Oh, wait. I already counted myself."

"So everything you saId in tha article was just-" Sofia started.

"Guesses, hunches, big number crunches." Zacharias nodded. "That's why I'm here, to finally find out what Sealians are really like. What do they eat, how long do they sleep? Do they do jigsaw puzzles? No, probably not. It's not easy being an expert on something you know nothing about."

Zacharias: People think that  
I'm the sealian mastermind  
Because I wrote so many books on them

But since they live out here  
Where the weather's so unkind  
I have never laid eyes upon them

I wanna be a pro  
learn all there is to know  
I wanna be an expert expert

I wanna be top whiz  
I wanna ace the quiz  
I wanna be an expert expert

I have made a list  
That's gotten pretty long  
Of questions I am hoping they'll answer

Like what is going on  
When they sing their special song  
Is it some kind of magic entrancer

Don't wanna be the guy  
Pretending to know why  
I wanna be an expert expert

I will seek and seek  
If it takes 1,000 weeks  
I wanna be an expert expert

"Uh, we'd like to help you out, but our mother's gone missing." Amber reminded him.

"What if we join forces, and Look together?" Madeline suggested.

"Yeah." Sofia nodded. "Good thinking, Maddie."

"Golly gads, that's a great idea." Zacharias smiled "You've got flying horses, I got a telescope. Together, we're sure to find your mother and the sealians. Then I'll finally be an expert expert!"

I'm gonna be a pro  
learn all there is to know  
I'm gonna be an expert expert

I'm gonna be top whiz  
I'm gonna ace the quiz  
I'm gonna be an expert Sealian expert

An expert  
Sealian expert

"Let's go." Madeline smiled

They rushed over to their horses.

"You can ride with me, Professor." Amber offered.

"Actually-factually, it might be a bit squished on those steeds." Zacharias noted. "I'll take my boat. You girls can fly alongside."

As Zacharias walked over to his boat, he tripped on some shells.

"Whoa!" He yelped. "Hmm, every shell has a strange hole. Curious, very curious..."

"Are you ready?" Amber asked.

"Oh, yes!" Zacharias nodded. "Just let me pack a few supplies..." He started taking things from a nearby table. "Oh, let's see. I may need this, always good to have this, probably won't need this, but you never know... Oh, this will be most handy. Okay, I'm ready!"

"Let's go!" Amber smiled.

The continued their search across the water.

"Nothing!" Amber groaned. "We've looked everywhere, and nothing!"

"We haven't looked everywhere yet." Zacharias said, as he looked through his spyglass.

"Really?" Amber asked. "Where haven't we looked?"

"Wherever they are, of course." Zacharias replied.

"My brain hurts." Minimus groaned.

"Great globs, I see something!" Zacharias pointed.

"Do you see our mom?" Sofia asked.

"No, but I think I see real, live Sealians!" Zacharias smiled. "Oh, let's not get too excited now. They could be dolphins, or a pod of whales... or they could be Sealians! We must get closer!"

As the creatures rode a wave, Zacharias got a closer look.

"Shiny coat, flipped tail, watery whiskers..." Zacharias noted. "Sealian humanis! They are Sealians!"

"Wow!" Sofia gasped.

Amazing!" Madeline added.

"Have you ever seen such fascinating creatures?" Zacharias asked. "Where's my notebook, my sketchpad?"

"Professor!" Amber called, as Zacharias stumbled.

"Steady there, fella!" Saffron joked.

"Look at that!" Sofia pointed, as a Sealian played in the water.

"Even more fascinating than I thought they were two seconds ago!" Zacharias tried to draw with a fork, but switched it for a quill, drawing a Sealian's face.

The Sealians realised they were being watched, and swam away.

"We have to follow them!" Madeline urged. "They might lead us to mom!"

"Yes, please!" Zacharias nodded.

"No, thank you!" Minimus frowned.

"But they also might put us under that same spell!" Amber pointed out.

"We have to be willing to take that chance if we want to save mom!" Sofia declared.

Another storm rolled in.

"Oh no, the Stormy Triangle!" Madeline gasped.

"Aw, not again!" Minimus groaned.

"Aw, crumbs!" Saffron remarked.

"Ohh, this rain is too much!" Amber groaned.

"Just hang on tight!" Sofia urged.

"The rain's ruining my Sealian sketch!" Zacharias yelped. "Or, is it making them look even more fascinating?

"Maybe if we go in the same direction as the wind, we can fly out of the storm!" Madeline suggested.

"Okay!" Amber nodded.

As they tried to navigate the storm, another, familiar-looking ship moved toward them, the sail in their way.

"Whoa, Minimus!" Sofia urged.

Both Minimus and Saffron crashed into the sail, which tore, causing them to fall onto the deck below.

"Is everyone alright?" Zacharias asked, as he boarded the other ship.

"Yes." Amber groaned.

"Uh-huh." Madeline nodded.

"I guess so." Sofia declared.

"Just peachy." Saffron smiled.

"Not at all." Minimus frowned.

As they got to their feet, the girls saw a figure approach. It was Miranda.

She frowned. "What on Earth..."Girls?!" what are you doing here?"

"Mom!" Sofia and Madeline cheered, as they rushed over.

"Mother!" Amber cried, as they hugged her. "We're so glad we found you. We thought that Sealian was going to take you away forever!"

"Sealian?" Miranda chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw it with my telescope!" Amber declared. "A Sealian lured you onto this boat!"

"Sofia and I saw it too." Madeline added.

"And then we heard this strange sound." Sofia continued. "So we know it put you under a spell!"

"Are you okay?" Amber snapped her fingers in front of Miranda's face. "Do you know where you are?"

"Amber, I am not under a spell." Miranda told her.

"That's probably the spell making her say that." Amber frowned.

"Who are you?" Miranda asked Zacharias.

"Professor Zacharias Fleeber at your service, milady." Zacharias bowed. "Is it true? Have you recently had a close encounter with a Sealian?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Miranda laughed.

"There it is!" Madeline pointed, as the figure they saw at the harbour approached.

"The Sealian!" Sofia gasped.

"Stay back!" Amber yelled.

Zacharias looked through his spyglass at the figure. seeing a moustache.

"Relax everyone." He smiled. "this is no Sealian."

"Yes, girls." Miranda nodded. "The professor is right. Take a good look."

"Wait, you don't have shiny seal skin." Madeline noted.

"Or flippers." Sofia noted.

"Or whiskers." Amber mused.

"Nope." The man nodded. "Just a regular old moustache and rain slicker, I'm afraid."

"Captain Macintosh has been giving me sailing lessons, so I can surprise your father, and take him sailing for his birthday." Miranda explained.

"Sailing lessons?" Amber gaped.

"So... nothing we saw through the telescope turned out to be what we thought it was?" Madeline asked.

"It's like I was telling you before." Miranda declared. "When you spy on things from afar, they can look different from what they really are."

"Your majesty, I thought we'd wait until the storm passed to sail home, but with our sail torn, I'm afraid we're not going anywhere." Captain Macintosh announced.

"Maybe our horses can pull us?" Sofia suggested.

"The ship's too heavy for that." Captain Macintosh shook his head.

"Oh, if I had just listened to you mom, we wouldn't be stuck out here!" Amber groaned.

"I let my imagination run wild too." Sofia sighed.

"Me too." Madeline nodded.

"If we ever get home, I promise I will never spy again." Amber pledged.

"I won't either." Sofia smiled.

"Never ever." Madeline nodded.

They suddenly heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" Sofia asked.

"Do we have to find out?" Minimus cringed.

They looked over the ship's edge, and saw Sealians approaching.

"Sealians!" Zacharias gasped.

The Sealians suddenly leapt onboard. One had a large, whiskery moustache.

"Oh, my!" Miranda yelped. "Stay back, girls!"

"I don't think they'll harm us." Zacharias smiled.

"We can't be sure..." Captain Macintosh frowned.

"What do you want from us?" Madeline asked.

"Hi, everyone!" The moustache Sealian declared. "How are you all doing?"

"How are we all doing?" Amber frowned.

"Don't be scared of us." The smaller Sealian smiled. "We're very friendly."

"Sorry for jumping on your ship uninvited, but we were hoping you could help us get home?" The moustache Sealian asked.

"Help you?" Sofia frowned. "How?"

"Okay, so this is the situation: We were out surfing this morning, and this big wave crashed on us!" The moustache Sealian declared, as they mimed falling.

"Knocked our cokohorns right out of our hands." The smaller Sealian added.

"Cocohorns?" Madeline asked.

"We Sealians use these special coconut shells, with holes in the top, as horns." The moustache Sealian noted. "Toot!"

"And without your horns, you couldn't put people under a spell!" Amber declared.

"Nah!" The moustache Sealian smirked. "That's just a rumor. We don't put people under spells!"

"We use the horns to help each other find our way out of the storms in the Stormy Triangle." The smaller Sealian revealed.

"Like 'Hello, we're lost in the storm! Toot-toot-toot'!" The moustache Sealian acted.

"And then I'd be like 'swim this way. Toot-toot-toot'!" The smaller Sealian added.

"But with no horns, no way home." The moustache Sealian sighed. "We've been swimming around for a while now. We're getting a bit worried."

Sofia glanced at Zacharias' bag.

"Wait a minute." She realised. "Did you say your cocohorns have holes?"

"Mm-hmm." The smaller Sealian nodded. "Like a regular horn."

"I get it." Madeline nodded. "Professor, on the beach. You put some cocount shells in your bag, remember?"

"I did?" Zacharias mused. "Oh, yes! So I did!" He took out two shells and gave them to the Sealians. "There you are."

"We found these on that island earlier." Sofia declared. "Are these cocohorns?"

"Yes, they are!" The smaller Sealian smiled.

The two Sealians went to the ship's edge, and prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Madeline urged. "Maybe you could help us get home too?"

"How?" The smaller Sealian asked.

"You use your horns to get out of the rain, and we'll follow you." Sofia declared.

"Yeah, we'd love to help." The smaller Sealian smiled.

"Good idea, girls." Amber beamed.

"But first, we're going to need to repair that sail." Captain Macintosh declared.

"Well, you're looking at a former shoemaker." Miranda grinned. "I think I can patch up a sail..." She picked up a white sheet. "With this!"

Before long, the new sail was in place.

"Looks good, your majesty!" Captain Macintosh announced.

"Nice work, mother." Amber hugged Miranda.

Zacharias unhooked his boat from Miranda's.

"Alrighty everyone, just follow the sounds of our horns." The moustache Sealian declared. "We'll get you out of here."

The Sealians dived back into the water, and blew their horns.

"Nothing's happening." Amber frowned. "I don't hear anything."

Another horn blared out.

"The other Sealians are answering!" Sofia smiled.

"Thank goodness." Madeline grinned.

"Fascinating." Zacharias started writing. "Outrageously fascinating!"

"That way!" The moustache Sealian called, as they leapt out of the ocean.

They blew their horns again, and were answered once more.

"Hang on!" The smaller Sealian declared. "We're almost out of the storm!"

"Best news I've heard all day!" Minimus smiled.

The two boats followed the Sealians out of the storm. The Sealians led them to a small island, with more Sealians. They blew their horns to announce themselves.

"Oh, there they are!" Zacharias peered through his spyglass. "Should I take notes, or should I observe? Or should I observe, then take notes?"

"Dad!" The moustache Sealian called, as they reached the beach.

"Boys!" A bearded Sealian adult rushed to meet them.

"Are we glad to see you!" The smaller Sealian smiled.

"I was so worried." The father declared. "We were looking for you all day!"

The others walked over.

"Who are they?" The father asked.

"They helped us get home." The moustache Sealian smiled.

"Yes, they did!" Zacharias nodded. "I mean, we did! And if it's alright sir, I'd like to study your ways, so I can tell the world what you're really like!"

"These guys had some funny ideas about us, dad." The smaller Sealian smirked.

"Yeah, like we put people under spells with our cocohorns!" The moustache Sealian grinned.

"Where did they ever get that idea?" The father asked.

"They were just guessing." Sofia admitted.

"Since no-one ever came to the Stormy Triangle to see you Sealians with their own eyes." Amber added.

"Well, we don't want people thinking strange things about us." The father noted. "Perhaps you should stay with us for a while, and tell our story."

"Thank you!" Zacharias beamed. "My dream has come true! Now don't worry, I won't get in your way at all... Whoa!" He slipped on some cocohorns, and was caught by the father. "Good catch." He started writing. "Quick reflexes. Fascinating!"

"Dad will be home soon." Amber realised. "And we still have to sail through the Stormy Triangle. We'd better get going."

The Sealian boys blew their horns.

"Wait a minute... dad!" Madeline gasped. "Sofia and I still need presents for his birthday!" She rushed over to them. "Um, would it be okay if we took a couple of cocohorns? I know he'd love them!"

"Good thinking, Maddie." Sofia smiled.

The moustache Sealian picked two cocohorns up.

"Here." He gave them to Sofia and Madeline. "Something to remember us by."

"Thanks!" Sofia and Madeline grinned.

Shortly after, the royals were boarding Miranda's ship.

"Goodbye, girls!" Zacharias waved.

"Thanks for your help!" The moustache Sealian smiled.

"Safe travels!" The father called.

"Goodbye!" Amber waved.

"Good luck with your research, Professor!" Madeline called.

"We'll be sure to read your book!" Sofia added.

The Sealians pushed the boat back out to sea.

"Coming about!" Miranda called, as they turned in Enchancia's direction.

"Just so you know girls, you owe me a nice, relaxing day at the beach." Minimus declared.

"And a little kettle corn wouldn't hurt neither." Saffron added.

Later, back in Enchancia, friend and family alike were celebrating Roland's birthday.

"Well, I've got my pudding, I'm going on a sailing trip with my Queen... what more could a man want on his birthday?" Roland asked.

"We're hoping something like these." Madeline smiled, as she and Sofia held up the cocohorns.

"They're Sealian horns." Sofia declared.

"Are they now?" Roland held them. "Fantastic! I don't have anything like them!" He blew them both in succession.

"You know what? That'll go real well with my gift." James entered, carrying a set of bagpipes. "I was going to give you a private bagpipe concert, but we can make it a duet."

James started playing. The noise was very familiar to the girls.

"Do you know what that sounds like?" Amber gasped.

"Sure do." Madeline nodded.

"What we thought was the Sealian's song this morning." Sofia noted.

"Boy, were we wrong." Amber sighed.

James and Roland marched around the room, playing their instruments. The girls watched with glee.


	19. Chapter 19

Best In Air Show

Sofia and Madeline were riding on Minimus as he flew through the sky.

"You're getting so fast, Minimus!" Sofia smiled.

"And I haven't even hit a tree yet!" Minimus cheered.

An orange flying carriage swooped past them.

"Who's that?" Minimus asked.

"It's Grand Mum!" Madeline declared.

Minimus dodged a tree.

"Grand-who?" He asked.

"Our grandmother." Sofia smiled. "We didn't know she was visiting today. Come on!"

Minimus turned, carrying them back to the castle.

Inside, Roland was rushing around the foyer, his servants carrying his cape.

"Oh, come on!" Roland forced on a shoe. "I can't believe she sent a messenger only five minutes ahead! We have no time to get ready!"

"It'll be fine, Roland." Miranda declared, as she, James and Amber followed him down the stairs. "Don't worry."

"My mother is very prim and proper, Miranda." Roland declared, as his servants finished the job. "Everything needs to be perfect! Roll out the red carpet!"

The servants obeyed, only for the carpets to flatten Roland.

"Whoa!" He yelped.

A servant put on Roland's remaining shoe, while Amber and James chuckled.

"Sorry, your majesty." Another servant yelped Roland up.

"Let's go, let's go!" Roland urged, rushing off.

Minimus landed just by the outside stairs.

"Wait here." Madeline told him, as she and Sofia got off.

"We'll be right back." Sofia added.

The girls joined their family.

"Sofia, Madeline!" Amber smiled. "Grandmother is coming!"

"We know!" Madeline smiled.

"We just saw her carriage!" Sofia grinned.

"Be alert, everyone." Roland declared as he donned his crown. "And mind your manners. Remember, your grandmother is very traditional!" He turned to the servants. "Trumpets! Don't forget the trumpets!"

The servants played their trumpets as the carriage landed.

"All hail the grandqueen!" One declared.

"Mother, may I help you?" Roland offered.

"Thank you, Roland dear." Grand Mum leapt out of the carriage, then adjusted Roland's crown. "Children. Come give your grandmother a hug!"

The children gladly complied.

"What brings you to the castle, your majesty?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, call me 'mum'!" Grand Mum kissed Miranda on both cheeks. "I've come to see my wonderful family. And also, Count Barnstorm's Flying Starwing horse show! They're coming to Enchancia!"

Minimus frowned.

"A flying horse show?" James smiled. "Brilliant!"

"Brilliant indeed." Grand Mum nodded. "I've seen every stop on ther world tour."

"I didn't know you liked traveling horse shows, mother." Roland frowned.

"Well then, I guess there must be a few things you don't know about me." Grand Mum smiled.

"Hmm." Roland mused.

"Girls. Girls!" Minimus called.

"Um, we'll be right back." Madeline declared.

They rushed over to Minimus.

"Minimus, are you okay?" Sofia asked.

"The Starwings are coming! The Starwings are coming! The Starwings are coming!" Minimus chanted.

"You've heard of them?" Madeline inquired.

"Yes, I've heard of them!" Minimus grinned. "They're my parents!"

"What?!" Sofia and Madeline gasped.

"My mom and dad are the stars of the show." Minimus declared.

"We had no idea your parents were stunthorses." Sofia admitted.

"Well, they weren't always stunthorses." Minimus shrugged."After my brother Mazzimo left home, mom and dad took up stunt flying as a hobby!"

"Really?" Madeline asked.

"Yep." Minimus nodded. "They were so good, our stable manager, Count Barnstorm, started a whole show around them."

"You must be so excited to see them!" Sofia beamed. "And we're excited to meet them! Right, Maddie?"

"You bet!" Madeline nodded.

"I think you're about to." Minimus grinned, as fanfare rang out. "Here they come!"

A group of flying horses flew over the castle in formation. The lead horse's rider blew his trumpet.

"Behold, one and all." The rider announced. "Count Barnstorm's Fantastic Flying Starwing Horse Show has arrived!"

"That's my mom, Gemina, right there!" Minimus pointed out a dark purple horse.

"I think I see her!" Sofia looked up.

"And my dad Argus is the one in the back there!" Minimus pointed out a dark blue horse.

"I see him!" Madeline smiled.

"Brace yourselves, Enchancia. Because we are going to put on the greatest show you've ever seen!" Count Barnstorm continued. "But that's not all! After our show, we're going to hold out very first amateur course for would-be stunt flyers. The winner will get their very own Starwing pin!" He held up the pin.

"Ooh!" Grand Mum gasped.

"You heard me right there." Count Barnstorm declared. "There will be two shows in one this coming Saturday!"

"Let's go up, girls!" Minimus smiled. "I wanna show my mom how high and fast I can fly now!"

"You got it, Minimus!" Sofia grinned, as she and Madeline got on the saddle.

"Here we go!" Madeline smiled, as they took off.

"Mom, dad, wait up!" Minimus called, as he flew up to catch his parents.

"Minnykins!" Gemina turned.

"Mom! Hey, hi!" Minimus beamed. "Did you see how fast I was going?"

"Yes I did, and it almost made me keel over in mid-air!" Gemina frowned. "You're going to hurt yourself flying like that, my little puppy!"

"How's my boy?" Argus smiled, joining them.

"Worrying his poor mother, that's how!" Gemina declared. She turned to look at Sofia and Madeline. "Now, are these the Princesses we've heard so much about?"

"Mom, dad, this is Sofia and Madeline." Minimus introduced them.

"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you both." Gemina smiled.

"It's good to meet you too." Sofia grinned.

"Really good." Madeline added.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my Minnykins." Gemina declared. "But please girls, you can't let him fly so recklessly. Minny, you're not built for speed, or heights! Tell him, Argus."

"Yes, dear." Argus looked at Minimus. "What your mother said."

"All this hovering must be difficult for you, Minny." Gemina fretted. "Let's get you down."

Minimus frowned as they descended.

"Mom, you don't have to make such a fuss over me anymore." He pouted. "I've grown up a lot since I left home." He added, as they landed "I'm a Flying Derby horse now."

"Minimus, you know you shouldn't talk and land at the same time." Gemina declared.

"Hrr..." Minimus groaned.

"He's a great Derby horse, Gemina." Sofia smiled.

"Yeah, we've won a dozen races together." Madeline added.

"It's true!" Minimus beamed. "We've even won the Flying Derby Championship!"

"Flying Derby? I haven't heard of it." Gemina admitted. "But I hope it's a nice, safe sport."

Minimus sighed, just before another fanfare rang out.

"There's our call." Gemina smiled. "We have to practice for the big show." She nuzzled Minimus. "But we'll find you soon, Minnykins."

"Yes, mom." Minimus sighed.

"Your father and I have been looking forward to seeing you this whole tour." Gemina declared. "Come along, Argus."

"Yes, dear." Argus followed.

"Bye, Minnykins!" Gemina called, before taking off.

"Bye, mom." Minimus sighed.

Gemina and Argus flew away.

"Ugh!" Minimus groaned, as Sofia and Madeline dismounted. "I really hoped she'd finally start treating me differently. I'm a grown horse now! But nope, she's still treating me like a timid little foal!"

"She does seem a little... concerned that you might hurt yourself." Sofia admitted.

"She's more than concerned, she's convinced!" Minimus huffed.

"Why?" Madeline asked.

"It all started back when I tried out for their stunt show." Minimus recalled.

Minimus: One morning, I followed my folks out on the course  
Hoping I could be a great daredevil horse  
I got up some speed and I tried to triple roll  
But I lost control and conked into a flag pole

"Ugh!" Minimus groaned. "Oh boy, that hurt!"

Minimus: Ever since that day no one has ever thought of me as stunt horse material  
No siree and mom said  
"Better pick a safe barn life, my son"  
Now she just thinks of me as the stable one

Minimus flew over the area.

Minimus: But lately I've been daring  
I've been bold  
Even braved a blizzard with a cold  
Yeah, I'm a new horse now  
I'm feeling braver every day  
I just wish mom could see me that way  
Yeah, I'm a new horse now

"Well, then I have an idea." Sofia smiled. "Count Barnstorm said there's going to be an amateur stunt contest after the big show, right? Well, let's enter it!"

"You and me, stunt flying?" Minimus asked.

"You and us." Madeline grinned. "We'll come up with a great routine!"

"Well, I-I can be daring and fast..." Minimus smiled.

"The most daring." Sofia nodded.

"And the fastest." Madeline nodded.

Minimus flew back into the air, soaring and diving.

Minimus: Oh, I'm not still that little foal  
Who tumbled straight into a flagpole  
Oh no  
I'm a new horse now

And now my mom will finally see  
What a flying horse I can be  
'Oh yeah oh yeah  
I'm a new horse now

"So you'll do it?" Sofia asked.

Minimus: Yeah  
I'm a new horse now  
Cause I'm a new horse now  
Whoa

Minimus landed.

"Well, I'm still a little nervous." Minimus admitted. "But not as nervous as I used to be! So..." He took a deep breath. "Let's do it!"

"You'll be amazing!" Madeline assured him.

Later, at the royal stables, Grand Mum was sneaking around.

"Tip-toeing, tip-toeing, tip-toeing..." She whispered, unknowingly walking past Amber.

"Grandmother?" Amber asked.

"Oh, hello there, children!" Grand Mum turned. "I was just taking a stroll!"

"Into the stable?" Amber frowned.

"This is the stable?" Gran Mum feigned ignorance. "Really? I thought it was the, er... the guest house!" She laughed awkwardly. "Well, I must have gotten lost!"

"Lost?" Amber repeated. "You grew up in this castle."

"And you're acting really strange." James walked over.

"What's going on?" Amber asked. "You can tell us."

"Well, it would be a relief to share my little secret." Grand Mum admitted. "You're right, I wasn't lost. I was looking for a flying horse!"

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Because I want to enter the amateur Starwing contest!" Grand Mum declared.

"You do?" Amber smiled.

"But you're our grandmother!" James frowned.

"So true, my dear." Grand Mum nodded. "But I have also wanted to be a stunt flyer since I was your age. Ever since I saw my first air show. And now I have my chance."

"Oh, I think it's really exciting!" Amber hugged her. "And I'm so glad you told us! We'll help, right James?"

"Sure!" James nodded.

"Oh, wonderful!" Grand Mum hugged Amber. "And perhaps first you could help me chose a suitable horse? Whom might you recommend?"

"Windfall." James stroked the nose of a brown horse. "He's really fast, and will jump over anything!"

"Oh, you'll do nicely." Grand Mum nuzzled Windfall. "Yes you will! Now children, there's one more thing. I need some sort of disguise."

"A disguise?" James asked. "Why?"

"Well, most people see me only way." Grand Mum confessed. "Especially your father. He'd like to think of me as his proper, traditional, boring mother. But I'm much more than that." She sat on a saddle, waving her hat. "I like a little fun! I love a new thrill!"

Amber gasped approvingly.

"Perhaps though, it's best your father doesn't see that." Grand Mum admitted. "You know what I mean?"

"Oh, I do." Amber nodded. "And I can do better than a disguise, grandmother. How about a whole stunt flying costume?"

"Oh, sounds divine!" Grand Mum beamed, as they left the stable.

A short while later, the Starwing horses returned to their tent. Minimus and the girls walked over, Minimus wearing goggles.

"Okay, I think the Starwings are done practicing for today." Minimus declared. "So we should have the arena all to ourselves."

"Hey-hey, whatchya doin', bro?" A familiar voice asked.

"Mazzimo?!" Minimus turned to see his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Mazz!" Sofia smiled.

"Hey, girls." Mazzimo grinned.

"Are you here to see your parents' show?" Madeline asked.

"Yep." Mazzimo nodded. "It's the only thing I ever leave the valley for."

"Well, you might see me do that." Minimus revealed. "The girls and I were just about to practice our routine for the Starwing amateur contest. Maybe you've heard of it?"

"Whoa, come on!" Mazzimo urged. "Show me what you've got!"

"Alright, well, any good stunt routine has to start with a barrel roll." Minimus declared, as Sofia and Madeline donned their goggles.

"Whoa, starting with a tough one." Mazzimo grinned.

"Here you go." Sofia lowered Minimus' goggles over his eyes.

"Here we goooo!" Minimus lifted them up into the air.

"Nice takeoff!" Mazzimo declared.

Minimus performed a barrel roll, then a loop-de-loop. Sofia and Madeline squealed with joy.

"Whoa-hoa, sweet spin!" Mazzimo called, as Minimus flew over him.

"Thanks!" Minimus smiled. "Now hold on tight, girls. We're gonna do the hoops!"

"Okay, Minimus!" Madeline nodded.

Minimus flew through each of the stunt hoops in rapid succession.

"Wow, baby bro got good!" Mazzimo smiled. "Try some vertical! Do a firecracker!"

Minimus flew straight up, higher and higher.

"Wow!" Sofia gasped.

"This is incredible!" Madeline added.

"I'm a firecracker!" Minimus cheered.

"Minimus!"

They looked back to see Gemina flying after them.

"You were flying so high, I could see you from our tent!" She declared.

"Whoa!" The trio yelped as she flew in front, blocking their ascent.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Minimus asked.

"Bringing you back down to earth, where it's safe!" Gemina answered.

As they descended, Minimus accidentally landed in a hay cart.

"Minny, what were you doing up there?" Gemina frowned.

"Mom, go easy on him." Mazzimo urged.

"Mazzimo!" Gemina smiled. "You came to see our show!" She then frowned. "But how could you just sit there and let your brother do a dangerous stunt like that? Minimus, what in the world were you doing, flying so high?"

"The girls and I are practicing... for the amateur contest." Minimus confessed.

"Mrs Gemina, he's really good at this!" Sofia declared.

"Good? He's amazing!" Madeline added.

"Girls, you're adorable." Gemina declared. "But this is a family matter." She turned to Mazzimo. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes, I did." Mazzimo smiled. "And I'm proud of him for tryin'!"

"No, it is too dangerous!" Gemina glared at Minimus. "I forbid you to enter that contest!"

"Mom!" Minimus groaned.

"Remember what happened last time you tried a flying stunt?" Gemina declared.

"Yes, mother." Minimus sighed.

"I don't want you to ever get hurt like that again." Gemina told him. "I want what's best for you, Minny; The easy life of a stable horse."

"I know." Minimus smiled weakly.

"So, you agree you're done with this foolishness?" Gemina asked.

"Yes, mother." Minimus nodded.

"That's my baby boy." Gemina cooed. "So good to your mother."

Gemina trotted away. Mazzimo opened the cart, allowing Minimus to leave.

"Oh boy, still lettin' her treat you like a foal?" He asked.

"Maybe I am better off just being a stable horse." Minimus frowned.

"Hey, don't let anyone tell you what you can or cannot be." Mazzimo declared. "If you wanna fly stunts, fly stunts."

"Mazz is right, Minimus." Sofia agreed.

"You're a new horse now, remember?" Madeline urged.

"You know what? You're right!" Minimus smiled. "Let's get back to practice!"

"Yes!" Sofia and Madeline cheered, donning their goggles again.

Meanwhile, Amber and James were finishing Grand Mum's disguise.

"Oh Grand Mum, you look fabulous!" Amber smiled.

Grand Mum was dressed in a red rider's uniform, a mask over her eyes.

"Now, let's get to the show." Grand Mum declared.

A short while later, teh show was underway. As a fanfare played, the hoops were lit on fire, and the firefighter filled their cart with water, just in case things got out of hand.

"I can't believe my mother enjoys watching this kind of thing." Roland told Miranda.

Count Barnstorm rode out on his horse.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time!" He announced, as the horses flew overhead. "Count Barnstorm's Flying Starwing Horse Show is about to begin!"

The riders dropped confetti over the crowd.

"Hi! Sorry we're late!" Amber declared, as she and James joined their parents.

"Is Grand Mum with you?" Miranda asked.

"Who?" Amber adjusted her tiara.

"Your grandmother." Roland frowned.

"Oh, grandmother, right." Amber nodded. "No, she's not."

"We have no idea where she is." James fibbed.

"But she was looking forward to the show more than anyone." Miranda pointed out.

"Hello, my lovely family." Grand Mum joined.

"Your riding gloves!" Amber hissed.

Grand Mum quicklytook off her gloves and threw them aside.

"What were those?" Roland asked.

"What were what? I didn't see anything." Grand Mum shrugged, pulling out binoculars. "Did I miss much?"

The horses began flying through the flaming hoops. Minimus, the girls, and Mazzimo watched from beside the tent.

"Wow, they are really good." Minimus declared.

"You're really good too." Sofia stroked his neck.

"And everyone will see it soon." Madeline added.

The riders held up flaming torches, creating patterns as their horses flew around. The crowd cheered as more horses flew through the flaming hoops, then circled around the royal viewing tower.

"What a show!" Grand Mum applauded. "What a show!"

"And now, if anyone out there is daring enough to fly in the very same arena as the Fantastic Flying Starwings, come line up!" Count Barnstorm declared. "Time for our amateur countest!"

"Excuse me a moment." Grand Mum stood up.

"Where are you going?" Roland asked.

"I'm going to, er... change!" Grand Mum declared, leaving the box.

"Change?" Roland frowned. "Into what?"

James and Amber smiled at each other.

At the same time, Minimus prepared to go.

"Here we go." Mazzimo declared. "It's now or never, bro."

"Minimus, remember: In every Derby race, and one every adventure we've been on, you always end up doing so much more than you think you can." Sofia declared.

"And you'll do the same today. I'm sure of it." Madeline added.

"I know." Minimus nodded. "Okay. I-I-I can do this! Let's go!"

As they trotted forward, they passed the other horses.

"Hi, sweet boys!" Gemina smiled at her sons. "Did you see the show?"

"You were great, mom." Minimus declared. "Like always. And I'm gonna be great, too!"

"What did you say?" Gemina gasped.

"I know you're against it, but I really, really wanna enter the amateur contest." Minimus revealed.

"D-did you put him up to this?" Gemina glared at Mazzimo.

"He's his own horse, mom." Mazzimo declared.

"And I'm not the same horse I used to be." Minimus added. "Please, let me show you that."

"It's that important to you, Minny?" Gemina asked.

"It is." Minimus nodded.

"Then... you have my support." Gemina smiled. "On one condition..."

Moments later, Minimus was wearing a helmet, boots, and a padded suit.

"This is ridiculous!" He groaned. "I feel like a balloon animal!"

"It's only some padding." Sofia told him. "You'll be fine."

"We know the routine inside and out." Madeline added. "We can still do this."

Sofia snapped the reins, and Minimus took off.

"I'm not sure I can do this!" Minimus yelped, off-balance due to the extra weight. He made a wide turn, only hitting the stands. "My fault, my fault! I can do this!"

"Over here, Minimus!" Sofia urged.

"I can't fly straight! I can't see very much!" Minimus cried, as they dived.

"Don't give up! Go for the hoops!" Madeline declared.

"Wait a second, amateurs aren't allowed to fly through the rings of fire!" The head firefighter declared. "Come on boys, let's put them out!"

The carriage rolled over, putting out the hoops before Minimus flew through them.

"We believe in you!" Sofia declared. "Steady, Minimus!"

"You've got this!" Madeline added. "Just keep going! we're almost there!"

"Look out!" Sofia yelped.

Minimus clipped one of the hoops, causing it to spin around, and the rope attaching it to the pole to begin to unwind.

"This is a disaster!" He groaned.

"We've still got one more move." Madeline declared. "The firecracker!"

"Here we go!" Minimus flew upwards, only to falter. "Padding... too heavy..." He groaned, as they dropped back down.

"Whoaaa!" Sofia and Madeline yelped, as Minimus crashed into a pole, before finally landing.

"I'm so sorry, Minimus." Sofia declared.

"Me too." Madeline added.

"It's not your fault, girls." Minimus sighed.

"It wasn't yours, either." Sofia returned. "It was the padding."

Minimus shook off his helmet, just as Gemina landed by him.

"Minny!" She called. "Are you okay, my little puppy?"

"I'm fine, mom." Minimus said quietly. "I just, er... I wanna be alone."

Minimus walked away sadly.

"As always, our show delivers uncommon surprises." Lord Barnstorm told the crowd. "But let's move on. Next up, we have a Mysterious masked rider!"

Grand Mum and Windfall flew up, Windfall kicking up his hooves in midair.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Amber declared.

"Quite amazing!" Roland agreed.

"Oh, it's a shame your grandmother's missing this." Miranda mused.

Amber and James smiled at each other.

Minimus watched the show.

"Wish I could've flown like that." He sighed.

As Windfall flew through the hoops, the rope on the one Minimus had knocked broke, and the hoop dropped onto Windfall's neck.

"Ooh!" Grand Mum yelped, as Windfall came unbalanced.

"Oh no!" Minimus gasped.

"The crowd reacted in shock as Windfall flew around awkwardly.

Minimus flew over, his padding still weighing him down. He burst through a cart of flour being heading upwards.

"Oh, dear!" Grand Mum gasped.

"Here I come!" Minimus headed to them, the flour streaming off his wings.

"Whoa!" Grand Mum screamed as she fell off Windfall.

Minimus flew done and caught her.

"Gotcha!" He declared.

"Go, Minimus!" Sofia and Madeline cheered.

Minimus stopped right in front of the royal box, Grand Mum's hat and mask flying off.

"Mother?!" Roland gasped, before Minimus landed.

"Minimus, you saved our grandmother!" Madeline beamed as she and Sofia raced over and pulled off the padding.

"You were amazing!" Sofia added.

"My Minnykins!" Gemina raced over. "Oh, you were so daring!"

"My boy, you are one wild horse!" Argus smiled as he and Mazzimo joined them.

"Minny, I'm sorry for the, er... padding." Gemina apologised. "You're not a little foal anymore. I know that, and I can't make your choices for you. So if you want to fly stunts, then I'll support you."

"In fact, your mother and I would like it very much if you, Sofia and Madeline would join us for the Starwing encore." Argus added.

"You really mean it?" Minimus smiled. "Wait, are there conditions, mom?"

"No conditions." Gemina nodded.

"Then I'd love to." Minimus declared.

"And how about you, Mazzy?" Gemina wrapped her wings around both sons in a hug. "So I can have both my boys together."

"Eh, why not?" Mazzimo grinned.

"Wait, there's someone else who should get a chance to fly too." Sofia declared.

"Our grandmother." Madeline beamed.

Meanwhile, Grand Mum was trying to sneak away.

"Tip-toeing, tip-toeing, tip-toeing..." She whispered, before running into Roland. "Oh, er..."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth, mother?" Roland crossed his arms.

"Oh, I was afraid you couldn't handle the truth, Roland." Grand Mum sighed.

"Well, I must admit, I was a little shocked." Roland declared. "You fell off your horse!"

"Yes, it's true." Grand Mum chuckled. "That was not my intention, however... But it was quite exciting, don't you agree?"

"We have yet another surprise for you, Enchancia!" Count Barnstorm declared. "It has come to my attention that the masked rider, the Grand Queen only fell because a rope tore during the previous contestant's routine. Therefore, she will get a second chance to show off her stunt flying... by joining the Starwings in our encore!"

The crowd cheered.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Grand Mum beamed.

A short while later, the encore ensued. Grand Mum carried a torch as she and Windfall flew.

"Go, grandmother!" Amber cheered.

"Go, go, go!" James whooped.

The Starwings flew in formation, the smoke from their torches forming their emblem, which Grand Mum flew in front of.

"My mother the stunt flyer..." Roland mused. "Hmm, I guess it is kind of exciting." He started applauding. "Brava, mother! Brava!"

Minimus flew beside his family proudly.

"Minimus, you're a stunt horse now." Sofia smiled.

"No, I'm not." Minimus countered. "I'm not just a stunt horse. I'm a stunt horse, and a stable horse! And a Derby champ! And an adventurer! And a firecracker!"

"And a great horse." Madeline added, as he flew upwards. "The best..."


	20. Chapter 20

Dads And Daughters Day

In the courtyard of castle Enchancia, Sofia and Madeline were playing a game of Dazzleball with Roland.

"Go long, girls!" Roland called, holding the Dazzleball, which was currently a football.

"Okay, dad!" Sofia smiled.

"Going long!" Madeline added, as they both ran ahead.

Roland threw the Dazzleball, which turned into a Frisbee. Sofia managed to grab it.

"Nice catch, Sofia!" Roland smiled.

"Thanks, dad!" Sofia beamed. "Coming back at you!"

Sofia tossed the Frisbee, which turned back into a football. As Roland caught it, Amber and James came down the steps.

"Sofia, Madeline, time for school." Amber called.

"Okay." Madeline nodded. "We're just finishing up some Dazzleball practice." She grabbed the Frisbee.

"Good grab, Madeline!" Roland smiled.

"Can we practice some more tomorrow, dad?" Sofia asked.

"Please?" Madeline added.

"Absolutely, girls." Roland nodded. "Same time, same palace?"

"You got it!" Sofia chuckled.

"Catch!" Madeline threw the Frisbee.

Roland caught the Frisbee just before it hit a servant's face.

"Bye, dad!" Both girls called as they got into the coach.

Later, at Royal Prep, the class were greeted by Miss Elodie.

"Good morning, Miss Elodie!" They chanted.

"It is not a good morning." Miss Elodie replied. "It's a great morning! Because I have some very exciting news: At the end of the week, we're taking our Dads and Daughters field trip to the Enchanted Animal Park!"

The class were overjoyed.

"Excellent!" Amber smiled.

"Fabulous!" Hildegard added.

"Fun!" Kari cheered.

"'Dads and Daughters field trip'?" Sofia frowned.

"What's that?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, that's right." Amber noted. "You haven't gone before."

"We go canoeing with our dads, have a picnic with our dads, play games with our dads..." Kari revealed.

"And best of all, we get to see the amazing Enchanted Animals we've been learning about face to face!" Miss Elodie beamed. "Nose to snout! Eye to bright purple eye!"

"With out dads." Kari added.

"That sounds amazing!" Sofia smiled.

"I can't wait to go!" Madeline grinned.

"You'll have a wonderful time, girls." Hildegard declared. "Even if Roland isn't your real father."

"Hildegard!" Amber hissed.

"Why would you say that?" Sofia frowned.

"I just meant that he only became your dad when your mom married him." Hildegard explained.

"That makes him Sofia and Madeline's step-dad." Amber countered. "And step-dads are just as real as dad-dads!"

"Yes, of course they are." Hildegard said awkwardly. "Forget I said anything, girls."

Amber smiled at her sisters. Sofia smiled back, but Madeline was a little worried.

At the castle, the girls were packing for the trip.

"Do we need to pack sunhats?" Madeline asked.

"No, Madeline." Amber rushed over to a closet and opened it, revealing many hats. "You need to pack ten sunhats!"

"Wow..." Sofia gasped.

"You never know when you'll need a wardrobe change." Amber brought some hats to her suitcase.

"Hi, girls!" Roland entered the room, carrying another suitcase. "Amber, sweetie, look what I found when I was packing for the trip!"

Roland pulled out a dented canteen.

"The leaky canteen!" He and Amber chorused, before laughing together.

"The what?" Madeline asked. "I don't get it."

"Me neither." Sofia shrugged.

"Oh, it's just something silly that happened on the last Dads and Daughters trip." Roland declared.

"I kept thinking daddy was drinking all the water!" Amber giggled. "And he kept thinking I was drinking all the water. But really..."

"The canteen was leaking the whole time!" They said together. "I was going to say the same thing!" They both laughed."

"Ha! That must have been really fun!" Madeline laughed awkwardly.

"What's this, dad?" Sofia picked up a pocket watch.

"Oh, that's my lucky pocket watch." Roland declared. "I never travel anywhere without it."

"Oh, daddy!" Amber called, she and Violet trying to close her suitcase. "Can you help us over here?"

As Roland went to help, Madeline opened the watch, a portrait of Amber and James inside.

"That's a good picture of Amber and James." She noted.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites." Roland nodded.

"Daddy, remember on our last trip, when I put out a bowl of golden berries for the picnic?" Amber asked.

"And a Wonder bird came and ate the whole bowl?" They said together, laughing again.

"Good one!" Roland smiled.

"Classic me!" Amber chuckled.

"Classic you." Roland nodded.

Madeline sighed, and left the room. Sofia, sensing something was wrong, followed. As they walked into the corridor, she was about to ask what was the matter, when Miranda appeared.

"Girls, are you all packed for the trip?" She asked.

"Almost." Sofia nodded.

"But..." Madeline frowned.

"But what, Maddie?" Sofia asked.

"I'm not sure we should go." Madeline confessed.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Sofia added.

"Well, we'll be the only ones there with a step-dad." Madeline pointed out. "Everyone else has a real dad."

"Oh, Madeline." Miranda smiled. "Roland is your dad."

"Mom's right, Maddie." Sofia agreed.

"And he told me he couldn't wait to go on this trip with all of his daughters." Miranda added.

"He said that?" Madeline smiled hopefully.

"Yes." Miranda nodded. "And you're going to have a great time. Trust me."

"I hope you're right..." Madeline sighed.

"I'm always right." Miranda chuckled. "Now come on, let's go pack some snacks for the trip."

Taking Madeline's hand, Miranda led her daughters to the kitchen.

The next day, several royal carriages carried the dads and daughter to their destination.

"Ooh, there it is!" Amber pointed.

"The Enchanted Animal Park." Roland added, as they flew over a valley with rivers and multi-colored trees.

"Whoa..." Sofia gasped.

They landed just outside the gates, Miss Elodie there to greet them.

"Welcome, Kings and Princesses." Miss Elodie declared. "The Enchanted Animal kingdom awaits!"

Miss Elodie opened the gates, and they entered.

"Daddy, where are the Enchanted Animals?" Hildegard asked her father.

"I'm sure we'll see one soon enough." King Henrik declared.

"But I want to see one now!" Hildegard grabbed his hand.

"Yes, of course." Henrik cringed. "Anything for you, honey-darling." He walked over to Miss Elodie. "Miss Elodie, Hildegard would like to see an Enchanted Animal right away!"

"Well, you're in luck King Henrik, because here's one now!" Miss Elodie pointed to a rock.

"Where?" Henrik asked.

"Right there." Miss Elodie smiled.

Hildegard inspected it.

"That's a rock." She said flatly.

"Look a little closer, everybody." Miss Elodie urged.

The girls gathered around, watching as the rock became a bird.

"It's a Disguise-O-Fly!" Madeline smiled.

"Ding-ding-ding! Correct, my budding Enchant zoologist!" Miss Elodie declared. "Ohh, this little guy can make itself look like anything."

The Disguise-O-Fly flew off.

"I want one!" Hildegard told her father.

"Oh, yes, darling! Henrik nodded. "I'll catch it!"

Henrik made a few grabs for the Disguise-O-Fly, but Miss Elodie stopped him.

"Ah-ah-ah." She frowned. "I'm sorry, King Henrik. We're just visitors in this park. We can't disturb the animals that live here, no matter how magnificent they are. We'll see many more enchanted creatures on our canoe ride. To the river! Onwards!"

The group made their way to the river, where several canoes were waiting.

"And just like that, there we are!" Miss Elodie smiled. "Everyone, pick a canoe!"

The group split up into separate canoes. Roland and his daughters all shared one.

"Anchors away!" Roland used the oar to push off from the jetty.

"Okay girls, last time daddy and I were on this trip, we worked out a great system for paddling." Amber declared.

"Wait. Since when do you paddle canoes, Amber?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, since never." Amber huffed. "But this is the one day of the year I force myself- I mean, I'm happy to do outdoorsy things. Because of daddy. Now, when I say 'row', we all paddle."

"Got it!" Madeline held up her oar.

"Let's go!" Sofia smiled.

"Ready when you are." Roland declared.

"Row! Row!" Amber called, as the canoe moved forward. "Sofia, Madeline, you're making us go too far right!"

"Oh, okay." Madeline cringed.

"Sorry!" Sofia said, as they switched their oar's positions.

"Now we're going too far to the other way!" Amber groaned. "Oh... switch!"

They all switched oar position, but suffered the same problem.

"Not everyone!" Amber yelled. "No, no! Just Sofia and Madeline were supposed to row on the other side!"

They drifted towards the riverbank.

"Brace yourselves!" Roland yelled.

"Ah!" Amber yelped, as they ran aground.

"I'm sorry!" Madeline cringed.

"Me too." Sofia declared. "Don't worry, we can get out of this!"

The two of them tried to pull the canoe out of its position.

"Um, girls, maybe you should just let daddy and me steer?" Amber suggested.

"It is easier with just two people." Roland admitted. "That way, you don't have to keep switching sides to go straight."

"Back! Turn!" Amber called, as they moved away from the bank.

"Nicely done, Amber." Roland smiled.

"Yeah, you two make a... really good team." Madeline sighed.

"We'll get you two paddling again when we catch up to everyone." Roland assured her.

"Now, row, row, row!" Amber declared.

Madeline bowed her head sadly. Sofia noticed, but couldn't say anything with Amber and Roland there.

"Forward, back. Forward, back." Lakshmi and her father, Raja Vijay chorused.

"Daddy, row faster." Hildegard urged, not rowing herself.

"Yes, honey-darling!" Henrik complied.

"Let's do a spin, dad!" Kari told her father, King Oberlyn.

"You got it, Kari!" Oberlyn smiled, as they paddled in a way that made their canoe rotate.

"Now, row, row, row!" Amber continued.

"Don't worry, girls." Roland told Sofia and Madeline. "You just need a little more practice."

A noise like an elephant filled the air.

"Oh, up ahead, I see a true zoological treat!" Miss Elodie grinned.

A group of birds were sitting in the spot by a waterfall. They looked like pelicans, but their upper beaks were more like trunks.

"Who can tell me who those gorgeous creatures are?" Miss Elodie asked.

"They're Pelicants!" Kari answered. "Half-pelican, and half-elephant."

"That's right!" Miss Elodie smiled, before getting sprayed by one Pelicant. "Ohhh!"

The Pelicants sprayed the others as they passed.

"Ah!" Hildegard held up her parasol. "Daddy, make it stop!"

"Ah, I love it." Miss Elodie wiped her face. "The sweet, soaking wet cry of the Pelicant!"

The Pelicants all flew away.

"Look over there, Miss Elodie!" Lakshmi point to some half-zebra, half-fish creatures.

"Water Zebras!" Miss Elodie beamed. "My favorite striped water animal! ...Well, them and Diving Tigers. Except Water Zebras won't eat you!"

"Closer, daddy." Hildegard told Henrik. "I want to pet one."

"And I want to help you pet one, Hildegard." Henrik moved the canoe closer.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Miss Elodie blocked their path. "Remember, King Henrik, we are not here to touch the animals, just admire them from a safe distance. As in, safe for the animals."

"Of course, Miss Elodie." Henrik moved away.

"But daddy-!" Hildegard hissed.

"Oh, look!" Miss Elodie pointed. "It's time to row ashore and have some more Dads and Daughters Day fun!"

"Are you Madeline and I can't help?" Sofia asked Amber as they headed to shore.

"Oh, it's okay, Sofia." Amber told her. "We're almost there."

Madeline bowed her head again, making Sofia worry more.

As they returned to shore, Amber spotted something.

"Ooh, there it is, daddy!" She pointed to a large tree.

"What is this?" Madeline asked, as they walked over to it.

"Oh, that's the Imprint Tree." Roland declared, pointing out the hand-shaped markings on the trunk. "If you put your hand on it, it leaves a magical imprint that lasts forever."

"Ooh, see!" Amber pointed to some lower imprints. "Those are daddy and my imprints from we first came here! Ooh, and there's Kari and her dad's, and Lakshmi and her dad's!"

"Can we get our hands too?" Sofia asked.

"Of course." Roland nodded. "Just place your hands on the tree and keep them still. It takes a little while for the magic to work."

Sofia and Madeline both placed their hands on the trunk.

"Gather round, everyone!" Miss Elodie called. "Gather round!"

"Ohhh." Roland sighed. "I guess we'll have to come back and do it later, girls."

"Okay..." Madeline smiled weakly.

As they made to join the others, Sofia moved over to Madeline.

"Are you okay, Maddie?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Sof." Madeline insisted. "Just fine..."

"Our first activity is the Rumbling Bumbleweed Race." Miss Elodie announced.

"Ohh, this is a fun game!" Kari told Sofia and Madeline, as Bumbleweed rolled by.

"What's that?" Sofia asked.

"That is a Bumbleweeds." Miss Elodie explained. "The Racquet-Tail Raccoons like to bat them back and forth."

A group of raccoons with bat-shaped tails, batted the Bumbleweeds between them.

"We hold hands with our dads, and jump over the Bumbleweeds as we race." Lakshmi told Sofia and Madeline.

"This looks tough." Madeline noted.

"It's easier than it looks." Kari assured her.

"Not the first time." Hildegard declared. "Good luck though, girls."

"Since dad only has two hands, I think I'll let you play, Maddie." Sofia declared. "I'll just watch."

"You sure?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah." Sofia nodded. "Have fun!"

"Alright, dads and daughters, line up and hold hands!" Miss Elodie instructed. "The first dad and daughter to reach that tree without touching the Bumbleweeds wins! And remember, you must hold hands the entire time."

"Daddy and I are really good at this." Amber told Madeline. "We won last year. But no pressure."

"Right. No pressure..." Madeline frowned.

"Is everybody ready?" Miss Elodie asked. "On your marks, get set, go!"

The dads and daughters ran through the course.

"You can do it, Maddie!" Sofia cheered.

"Ready?" Roland asked, as they neared a Bumbleweeds. "And... jump!"

Roland and Amber jumped ahead of Madeline, her weigh pulling them back down.

"Sorry, dad!" Madeline apologized.

"I'm okay." Roland assured her.

"Keep running!" Amber urged. "We have to catch up!"

They hurried behind the others.

"Here comes another Bumbleweeds!" Madeline noted.

"We all have to jump at the same time, Madeline!" Amber told her.

"And... jump!" Roland urged.

Once again, they jumped out of synch, and collapsed.

Lakshmi and Vijay reached the tree first.

"We won, we won!" Lakshmi cheered.

"Yes we did, Lakshmi!" Vijay chuckled.

"Ohh!" Amber groaned, as Roland helped his daughters up.

"Sorry." Madeline apologized. "I tried to jump at the same time as you guys."

"Don't worry about it, Madeline." Roland told her. "It's just a silly game."

"Dad's right." Sofia joined them. "At least you tried."

"Thanks, Sof." Madeline sighed. "But I didn't want to try. I wanted to win, with dad and Amber..."

The group kept moving.

"Follow me, everyone!" Miss Elodie urged. "We're moving on to our next activity."

Amber noticed Madeline's downcast look.

"Madeline, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, Maddie." Sofia urged. "Is there?"

"I feel like Sofia and I keep getting in the way." Madeline told Amber. "You and dad are better at doing everything together."

"Of course we are." Amber agreed. "Daddy and I have been on this trip three times, so we've had a lot of practice rowing and racing together."

"I guess..." Madeline sighed.

"You just haven't had much time to do all this stuff with him." Amber pointed out. "Oh, why don't I sit out the next activity so you two and daddy can spend some time just with each other?"

"Wow." Sofia smiled. "That's really nice of you, Amber."

"Yeah, thanks." Madeline grinned.

"Oh, it's nothing, girls." Amber took her sisters' hands. "Come on, let's go."

The group stopped by a circle of large flat stones.

"Alright everyone, take a seat in the circle." Miss Elodie instructed. "We have one more activity before snacktime: Our father-daugter singalong!"

"Ooh, my favorite!" Kari smiled.

"I hope you've been practicing, daddy." Hildegard told Henrik.

"Of course I have, sweetums." Henrik nodded.

"I love the sing-along!" Lakshmi beamed.

"Are you sure it's okay for just us and dad to do this?" Sofia asked Amber.

"Mm-hmm." Amber nodded.

"So girls, ready to sing our hearts out?" Roland asked.

"Actually, daddy- ahem." Amber stroked her throat. "My voice is a little hoarse. Why don't I rest, and you, Madeline and Sofia sing together, just the three of you?"

"Oh, alright then." Roland smiled.

"Alright everyone, it's time to si-i-i-i-ing!" Miss Elodie chanted.

"Can we sing the Dads and Daughters song first?" Kari asked.

"Good choice." Hildegard agreed.

"I love that one!" Lakshmi beamed.

"Absolutely!" Miss Elodie nodded. "You will each take turns around the circle."

"But... we don't know this song!" Madeline protested.

"Just listen to everyone else." Roland told her. "You'll pick it up by the time it gets to us, no problem."

"Princess Kari, why don't you go first?" Miss Elodie suggested.

Kari: When I was three, the dark scared me  
And then at night I'd cry

Oberlyn: So I took Kari out for midnight tea  
Now she loves the starry sky

"Wow, they're really good!" Sofia noted.

The Kings: Iggly, wiggly, woggly, woogly!  
I love my daughter

The Princesses: Woogly, woggly, woogly, whoa!  
I love my dad

All: Together we go zippy, zappy, ooter, utter, otter, booly, bolly, gooly, golly, gad!

Miss Elodie pointed to Hildegard.

Hildegard: When I was four, I went to a store  
I said I like the dolls

King Henrik: I bought dolls galore  
Then bought more and more  
Now they line our castle walls

"They're even better than Kari!" Madeline cringed.

"Don't worry Madeline, we'll be fine." Roland told her.

The Kings: Iggly, wiggly, woggly, woogly!  
I love my daughter

The Princesses: Woogly, woggly, woogly, whoa!  
I love my dad

All: Together we go zippy, zappy, ooter, utter, otter, booly bolly, gooly, golly, gad!

"Sofia, Madeline?" Miss Elodie urged.

Sofia/Madeline: When we were five, our dad and us...

Both girls stopped, realizing they couldn't describe such an instance.

"Uhh..." Sofia frowned. "Uhh..."

"Sorry, dad." Madeline apologized. "Sorry, everyone!"

Madeline ran off.

"Madeline, wait!" Roland took chase.

"Come back!" Sofia followed.

"Oh, no..." Amber sighed.

"Uhh, perhaps we should keep going?" Miss Elodie said awkwardly.

Just as they were about to continue, Hildegard spotted a nest with an egg in it.

"Wait!" She pulled her father away.

"What?" Miss Elodie asked.

"Look at that big, beautiful egg, daddy!" Hildegard pointed. "I want it!"

"Of course you do." Henrik smiled. "And I'll fetch it for you straight away."

"No, no, no!" Miss Elodie rushed over. "King Henrik, do not take another step! That egg belongs to a Pelicant, and you do not want to get a Pelicant angry!"

"And you do not want to make my Hildy angry." Henrik retorted.

Henrik walked over to the nest and grabbed the egg.

"See?" He held up the egg. "Everything's fine!"

A flock of Pelicants suddenly surrounded Henrik, trumpeting angrily.

"Uh-oh." Henrik gulped.

Meanwhile, Roland and Sofia caught up to Madeline.

"Madeline, what's wrong?" Roland asked. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"Maddie?" Sofia urged.

"We... we shouldn't have come on this trip." Madeline sighed.

"What do you mean?" Roland frowned.

"All the other dads and daughters know each other so well." Madeline pointed out. "And we haven't anything right together all day."

"She has a point." Sofia admitted.

"That's only because you two haven't done any of it with me before." Roland declared.

"No." Madeline sighed. "It's because we're just your step-daughters. We'll never be your real daughters."

"Maddie..." Sofia whispered.

"Madeline, that's just not true." Roland told her.

Suddenly, they heard the angry Pelicants.

"Hildy, everyone, run!" Henrik yelled.

"Pelicants!" Miss Elodie added, as the group ran past, chased by the Pelicants.

"Oh, no!" Roland gasped.

"Faster, everyone!" Vijay urged. "We can take refuge in that tree!"

"King Henrik, give back the Pelicant egg, now!" Miss Elodie yelled.

"Alright, alright!" Henrik made to give back the egg, but tripped on a root, dropping it. "The egg! It's falling! It's falling, oh no!"

The egg rolled down a nearby gully. A Pelicant chased after Henrik.

"Make room for me!" He yelled, getting into the tree.

"Henrik, what did you do with the egg?" Vijay asked.

"I tried to give it back, but it fell into a gully!" Henrik declared.

"Oh no!" The Princesses gasped.

"The egg is in the gully!" Henrik told the angry Pelicants, who just continuing trumpeting.

"They can't understand you!" Kari pointed out.

"And now we're trapped." Amber glared at Hildegard. "And all because you had to have that egg, Hildegard."

"I'm sorry!" Hildegard apologized. "I didn't know all this would happen."

"How could you know, sweetheart?" Henrik comforted her.

"Because I told you it would happen." Miss Elodie glared at them.

"Sorry, Miss Elodie." Henrik cringed.

Outside, Sofia, Madeline and Roland watched the Pelicants circling the tree.

"The Pelicants don't know that the egg rolled into the gully." Sofia noted.

"Then it's up to us to get it back." Madeline declared. "Come on, Sofia."

"Girls, wait!" Roland stopped them. "If the Pelicants see us, they'll come after us too. We should stay here until we think of a plan."

They thought for a moment.

"Oh, the sun!" Roland pulled out his pocket watch.

"Your pocket watch?" Sofia frowned.

"How will that help?" Madeline asked.

"We can bounce sunlight off it, and distract them." Roland smiled, using the watch to reflect the sunlight, and luring away the Pelicants with the beam of light. "There, now you two just stay here." He gave Madeline the pocket watched. "Madeline, keep moving the watch back and forth while I get the egg."

Roland sneaked over to the gully, while Madeline moved a little closer.

"Good going, Maddie." Sofia smiled.

"Thanks!" Madeline grinned.

As they peered down to watch, one Pelicant spotted them. It flew over and trumpeted at them.

"Ah!" Madeline dropped the watch in shock, and it rolled down the gully.

"We're trying to get the egg!" Sofia told the Pelicant.

"Girls!" Roland his head up.

Suddenly, the edge of the gulley crumbled. Sofia and Madeline lost their footing, and fell down the gulley.

"Gotcha!" Roland caught them.

The Pelicant trumpeted, causing Roland to fall back, and they all tumbled down the gulley.

"Whoa!" The girls yelped.

They slid right to the bottom.

"Are you alright?" Roland asked Sofia and Madeline.

"I think so." Sofia nodded.

"I'm okay, dad." Madeline declared.

"Oh, your watch!" Sofia pointed.

Madeline picked up the fallen watch, which had opened on impact. She noted James and Amber's picture, then realized there was a portrait of herself and Sofia on the other side.

"There's a picture of me and Sofia in here?" She realized.

"Of course." Roland smiled. "Why wouldn't there be?"

"Yeah, why?" Sofia asked.

"Because Sofia and I aren't your real daughters, like Amber." Madeline declared.

"Madeline, it doesn't matter whether I was your dad when you were born." Roland smiled. "I'm your dad now, and that makes me your real father. and you two my real daughters. Now, and forever. I love you both, girls, now and forever."

"Oh, dad." Madeline hugged him. "I love you too."

"We both do." Sofia joined them.

As the hug ended, they saw the Pelicant, still angrily trumpeting at them. Madeline then noticed the egg nearby.

"Look, the egg!" Sofia pointed.

"We have to get it back to the Pelicants." Madeline urged.

"Right, girls." Roland picked up the egg.

Roland tried to get up the incline, but it wasn't easy.

"I'm not sure if I can climb and carry the egg at the same time." He groaned as eh slid back down. "We'll have to find another way to get it out."

"I know!" Sofia smiled. "We can play catch!"

"Catch?" Roland frowned.

"Huh?" Madeline asked.

"Like when we practiced Dazzleball!" Sofia explained.

"Oh, right." Roland smiled.

"I guess that could work." Madeline admitted.

Sofia and Madeline crawled up the incline.

"Throw me the egg." Sofia urged.

"Here it comes!" Roland tossed her the egg.

Sofia caught the egg, and turned to Madeline.

"Now Madeline, climb above me, and I'll throw the egg to you." She instructed.

"You got it." Madeline nodded.

Once Madeline was above her, Sofia passed her the egg.

"Your turn now, dad." Madeline called.

"Great." Roland nodded, as he followed suit.

"Now, catch!" Madeline threw the egg.

"Got it!" Roland caught the egg.

Sofia climbed past Roland.

"Now, do that to me again!" She urged.

"That's it!" Roland threw the egg.

"Here you go!" Sofia passed it to Madeline.

"To you, dad!" Madeline passed it.

"Nice job!" Roland grinned.

They slowly made their way upwards.

"Good catch, dad!" Madeline cheered.

"Almost there!" Roland urged.

"Here!" Sofia called. Roland passed her the egg. "I've got it!"

"To me!" Madeline urged, at the top.

"You got it!" Sofia tossed the egg.

"I've got your egg!" Madeline handed the egg to the Pelicants. "Sorry about that."

"Just tell your friends to keep their paws to themselves, alright?" The lead Pelicant declared. "Or, uh, we'll take one of them home as a souvenir." He chuckled.

"Okay, Mr. Pelicant." Sofia smiled.

As the Pelicants left, Roland climbed out.

"Well done, girls!" Roland smiled.

"You can come out now." Madeline told the others. "It's safe!"

"You saved us!" Miss Elodie cheered, as the others emerged from their hiding place. "That was incredible, Girls!"

"Thank you so much." Hildegard beamed. "You, and your dad."

"We make a good team, don't you think?" Roland grinned.

"We sure do." Madeline nodded.

"Well, dads and daughters, it's time to make like Hopping Hippos and hop back home!" Miss Elodie smiled.

As the group made their way back, they saw the egg back in its nest, surrounded by Pelicants. The egg started to crack."

"The egg's hatching!" Sofia smiled.

"Shh!" Miss Elodie whispered. "Everyone be still. We have front row seats to one of nature's greatest moments!"

As they watched, the baby Pelicant slowly emerged from the egg, finally tumbling out.

"Aww!" The Princesses cooed.

The Pelicant's mother wrapped it's trunk around it in a hug. Roland hugged his own daughters.

Not long later, they were back at the Imprint Tree, Sofia and Madeline's hands upon it.

"Almost done..." Roland declared, as a purple glow surrounded their hands. "And... there! You can take your hands away now!"

Sofia and Madeline removed their hands, the imprints showing.

"Oh!" Madeline beamed.

"Wow." Sofia gasped.

"Right where they should be." Roland smiled. "Your hands with ours."

"Four's even better than two." Amber added, as they headed to the river.

"It sure is." Roland chuckled.

Once back in their canoe, the four of them were rowing in synch.

"Row, row row!" They chorused.

"I think I'm getting it!" Madeline smiled.

"Me too!" Sofia nodded.

"You're doing great, girls!" Roland grinned.

"Yes, you are." Amber lowered her oar, and laid against a pillow. "Which means I can take a little break."

"Oh, Amber..." Madeline chuckled.

"Behold, everyone!" Miss Elodie declared, as golden butterflies passed by, leaving a trail of bubbles as they flew. "Bubbling Butterflies!"

"I want one, I want one!" Hildegard declared. "Daddy?"

"Hildebard, I'm going to tell you something I should have said a long time ago: No." Henrik said firmly.

"Fine." Hildegard stood up. "Then I'll get one myself!"

As a Bubbling Butterflies passed by, she tried to grab one, but only caught bubbles.

"Hildegard!" Miss Elodie frowned.

Hildegard climbed atop the canoe, and reached for another, but fell into the water.

"Ewww!" She cringed. "Daddy!"

"I think it's time you learned you can't get everything you want, Hildegard." Henrik helped his daughter back into the canoe.

"Quite right, your majesty." Miss Elodie smirked, as she passed by.

"Ooh, you know what would be really fun right now?" Amber asked.

"A sing-along?" Sofia, Madeline and Roland said together. "I was going to say the same thing!"

They all laughed together.

Sofia/Madeline: Our dad and us once had to try to calm an angry herd

Roland: So by aiming high and seeing eye to eye  
We saved a baby... bird?

The Pelicant mother and its baby joined them, perching on Roland's shoulder.

"It's a Pelicant, daddy!" Amber chuckled.

Roland: Iggly, wiggly, wiggly, woogly  
I love my daughters

Sofia/Madeline/Amber: Woogly, wiggly, woogly, whoa!  
We love our dad

All: Together we go zippy zappy ooter utter otter  
Roland: Booly, bolly, goly, golly!  
Amber: Booly, bolly, goly, golly!  
Sofia: Booly, bolly, goly, golly!  
All: Gad!


	21. Chapter 21

The Secret Library: The Tale of the Noble Knight

Sofia and Madeline were flying Minimus above the stables.

"Woo-hoo!" Sofia cheered.

"Yeah!" Madeline whooped.

"Whoa!" Minimus gulped.

Just then, Sofia and Madeline's amulets started to glow.

"Minimus, we have to stop!" Sofia declared.

"You're getting queasy too?" Minimus asked.

"No, it's our amulets." Madeline retorted. "We've got to get to the Secret Library!"

A short time later, Sofia and Madeline rushed into the main room of the Library.

"We're here, we're here!" Sofia told the mirror.

"Don't start without us!" Madeline added, as they both sat down.

A book flew down to them.

"'The Tale of the Noble Knight'." Sofia read.

"That sounds interesting..." Madeline mused.

The book flew up into the mirror, which showed them an image of a kingdom with dragons.

"In the far-off kingdom of Blazendell, dragons lived in the mountains, while people lived in the villages." The mirror narrated. "For as long as anyone can remember, the two had always left each other in peace. Until one day, for reasons unknown, the dragons began setting fires all over the countryside. The King of Blazendell declared that whoever could stop the dragons would be named 'First Knight, Leader of all Knights'. Sir Oliver, the strongest of the knights, vowed to defeat the dragons and become First Knight. To do this, he had to find the magical Ice Fire Shield, which had the power to freeze dragon fire. This special shield could only be found by following a trail of riddles and clues. However, a rival knight, named Sir Jackson, also wanted the Ice Fire Shield. So he set out to trap Sir Oliver."

"But Sir Oliver said he was going to use the Shield to help people!" Sofia frowned.

"I wonder what Sir Jackson's going to do with it." Madeline added.

"In order for the kingdom to be safe, it is vital that the most noble knight gets the Shield." The mirror continued. "But in the land of Blazendell, things are not always what they seem."

"It's our job as Story keepers to finish the story." Sofia declared.

"So we have to help the most noble knight find the Ice Fire Shield!" Madeline smiled. "We need to get Minimus."

Another short while later, the girls were flying Minimus to Blazendell.

"Girls, I still don't understand why we're flying towards mean, fire-breathing dragons instead of away from them!" Minimus cringed.

"Because we have to help a noble knight find a special shield." Sofia smiled.

"We might not even see any dragons." Madeline assured him.

"Uhh... then what are those up ahead!" Minimus pointed out a flock of dragons up ahead.

"Dragons!" Sofia and Madeline yelped.

"What do I do?" Minimus quivered. "Where do I go?"

"Down, Minimus!" Sofia pointed. "Hide by that rock!"

Minimus descended, hiding under a large rock. The dragons passed by.

"Hoo..." Minimus sighed with relief.

"The good news is, if we're seeing dragons, we must be in Blazendell." Madeline smiled.

"That's your idea of good news?" Minimus joked.

"I see the tower from the book!" Sofia pointed again. "Let's go!"

Minimus took off again. As he flew, he saw someone riding a regular horse below.

"Girls, look." He whispered.

"That's gotta be Sir Oliver." Madeline declared.

"How do you know?" Minimus asked.

"He looks like a noble knight to me." Sofia noted.

"Sure does." Minimus agreed. "And I don't even know what 'noble' means!"

"It means being honest, kind and brave." Madeline smiled. "Sir Oliver said he's getting the Shield to protect people from dragons."

"Will he protect flying horses too?" Minimus asked. "Because if he will, he's my new hero!"

"He won't be able to protect anyone if he gets trapped." Sofia pointed out. "We've got to warn him about Sir Jackson."

Minimus flew after the horse.

"Stop! Wait!" Madeline called. "Mr. Sir Oliver!"

"Hold on, girls." Minimus slid over the ground, blocking Sir Oliver's horse. "This may! Be! Bumpy" But! I! Owe! You!" He skidded to a halt. "Oh, the mouth..."

"Oh, now!" Sir Oliver chuckled. "Move aside, fair lasses. I have an urgent knightly matter to attend to."

"I give that landing two stars." Sir Oliver's horse told Minimus.

"Out of five?" Minimus asked.

"Out of ten." The horse snorted.

"Okay." Minimus cringed.

"You're Sir Oliver, right?" Sofia asked.

"What gave it away?" Sir Oliver smirked. "My brawny physique? My rugged good looks? I know! My can-do smile!"

"Actually, we saw your picture in a book in a library." Madeline admitted.

"So there is a book about me?" Sir Oliver grinned. "I knew it! I am a legend in my own time!" He cleared his throat. "And you are?"

"Princess Sofia." Sofia declared.

"And Princess Madeline." Madeline added. "And we're here to help the noble knight of Blazendell get the Ice Fire Shield."

"Well, there is no nobler knight than I." Sir Oliver bragged. "But you? Help me? Hold on a moment." He burst out laughing. "...Okay, done. I appreciate the offer, Princesses. But I do not think a brave knight such as I needs the help of two wee little girls like you."

Sofia and Madeline frowned.

All across this fair kingdom  
I'm known as the strongest knight  
But I'm also quite famous  
for being the bravest  
And looking good whenever I fight

Haha

So if you want to assist me  
You can cheer me on as I go  
To fetch the shield from the tower  
with magical power  
To freeze dragon fire like snow

Oh what a thrill it must be  
To be called the greatness of me  
Oh lass is not everyday  
That a knight such as I comes your way

Sir Oliver walked towards a trap.

"Please, just stop!" Sofia called.

"It looks like there's a trap right there!" Madeline tried to pull him back.

"I think you are mistaken." Sir Oliver smirked. "A knight such as I would spot a trap from a hundred miles away!"

Now once I get rid of those dragons  
I'll prove my courage and might  
They'll be no debating  
My super high grading  
The king will surely make me First Knight

Oh what a thrill it will be  
To preclaim the greatness of me  
No help will be needed today  
For a knight such as I  
Will succeed in one tribe  
When a knight such as I leads the way

Sir Oliver stood on the trap, which activated, enclosing him and throwing up into the air, and into the tower.

"Sir Oliver!" Sofia gasped.

"He should have listened..." Madeline sighed, as they flew up on Minimus.

"Help us in!" Sofia told Minimus.

"Good luck, girls!" Minimus lined up with the window, allowing them to jump in.

The girls saw Sir Oliver, still trapped.

"Don't just stand there!" He growled. "Get me out of this contraption!"

Sofia and Madeline flipped the trap over, and unraveled the net.

"This blasted net is clearly the work of Sir Jackson." Sir Oliver growled. "That rapscallion!"

"If you're going to call me names, say them to my face, Sir Oliver." Another knight said from across the room.

"Sir Jackson?" Madeline frowned.

"It is he." Sir Oliver drew his sword. "In the flesh."

"Looks like someone's miffed that I trapped him." Sir Jackson smirked.

"Miffed? Pshaw!" Sir Oliver snarled. "I am here to find the Ice Fire Shield, you desperado! Leave at once, or face my sword!"

"Ah, well, I pick the second one." Sir Jackson declared. "I cannot let you get the Shield, Ollie." He drew his sword. "En guarde!"

"Stop, please!" Sofia called.

"You don't have to fight!" Madeline added.

"You heard the Princesses." Sir Oliver yelled. "Surrender? Methinks not!" He parried Sir Oliver's swings. "This ends now!"

"Does it?" Sir Oliver sneered. "Or does it end... now!" He pushed Sir Jackson back.

"No, now!" Sir Jackson dodged his next swing.

"Forsooth, you are a mighty adversary!" Sir Oliver smiled. "But let us see how well you fight without a sword!"

Sir Oliver knocked Sir Jackson's sword out of his hands, sending it flying up and embedding itself in a wooden beam.

"Well played, sir." Sir Jackson smiled. "However, a true knight needs no sword."

Sir Jackson dodged Sir Oliver's sword thrust.

"Stand still, you slippery snake!" Sir Oliver jabbed again, but Sir Jackson dodged once again.

"You will have to be quicker than that, Sir slowcoach!" Sir Jackson jeered.

"You would do well to curb that wagging tongue of yours, varlet!" Sir Oliver snarled.

"And you would do well to pay more attention to what you are doing!" Sir Jackson leapt on top of a crate. "I learned that move in Knight School."

"And I shall see to it that it is the last move you ever make!" Sir Oliver swung again.

Sir Jackson jumped the swing, did a handstand on Sir Oliver's head, and leapt back down to the floor.

"Please, both of you put your swords down!" Sofia urged.

"Not possible, milady." Sir Oliver answered. "This knight must be stopped from trying to stop me stopping the dragons!"

Sir Jackson leapt up, swung over on the chandelier, and grabbed his stuck sword, retrieving it.

"And you must be stopped from making awful speeches like that!" He chided, slapping Sir Oliver in the back with his sword as he swung by. He grabbed a portrait, using it as a makeshift shield, and kept fighting. "You know those dragons aren't dangerous."

"Ha! You fool!" Sir Oliver sneered, grabbing a portrait of his own. "They are starting fires all over the kingdom!"

"I don't know who to believe." Madeline frowned.

"Me neither..." Sofia sighed.

Sir Jackson used his sword to scratch a moustache onto Sir Oliver's painting.

"I learned that move in art school!" He laughed.

"Is that so?" Sir Oliver growled. "Well, X marks the spot for a big liar!" He carved an X into Sir Jackson's painting. "Ha-ha!"

"Why would I lie?" Jackson asked.

"Why would you not lie?" Sir Oliver retorted.

"You didn't answer my question!" Sir Jackson growled, as they continued fighting, their swords poking through the paintings.

"You did not answer my question!" Sir Oliver snarled.

Sir Jackson suddenly pulled away Sir Oliver's sword and painting, and held him at bay with his own blade.

"Stop, please!" Madeline urged, as she and Sofia rushed over.

"Can't you both just put your swords down so we can talk this out?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, the ladies have a point." Sir Oliver smiled. "Let us have a truce. No more fighting, I promise."

Sir Jackson was unsure for a moment, then put aside his blade.

"Alright, truce." He shook Sir Oliver's hand.

"Good." Madeline sighed with relief.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sofia asked.

"Not at all." Sir Oliver grinned. "It was all too easy."

Sir Oliver suddenly pushed Sir Jackson back. He then grabbed his sword, and forced into a small room.

"Ah-ha!" He closed the door. "I've got you now!"

Sir Oliver stacked several objects in front of the door, trapping Sir Jackson.

"That was a dirty trick!" Sir Jackson growled.

"He's right." Madeline agreed. "That was a dirty trick."

"You said you were putting down your sword." Sofia pointed out.

"I would say anything to protect you from that ruffian." Sir Oliver declared. "For I am a noble knight who always helps others... except when they are scoundrels." He sneered. "Now, legend has it the Shield is hidden somewhere in this room. But where?"

"I couldn't find it." Sir Jackson revealed. "And neither will you."

"Quiet, you scoundrel!" Sir Oliver scowled. "Come now, fair lasses. We mustn't let him distract us from our task."

Sir Oliver looked around.

"Hmm, nothing under here." He lifted up one foot, then looked in a crate. "Not here."

He continued searching.

"Not here, nothing in the teapot..." He stopped to think for a moment. "How befuddling!" He then caught sight of himself in a mirror. "But oh!" He whistled and posed.

"Oh, boy..." Madeline groaned.

Sofia and Madeline looked around themselves. As they checked behind portraits, Sofia revealed a gleaming stained glass window with a purple gem in the shape of a shield, and gasped.

"What-ho, a gasp?" Sir Oliver rushed over. "Is it the Ice Fire Shield?"

"Well, it's a Shield..." Sofia mused.

"Well, I see I shall have to use my finely-honed sword-wielding skill to extract it." Sir Oliver picked at it with his blade, finally sending it flying out. "Ah-ha, sword-wielding skill!" He caught the gem. "'Tis a lot smaller than I expected... But mayhap, it just looks that way next to my enormous muscles! How, pray tell, is this tiny thing supposed to stop dragon fire?"

"There's something written on the glass." Madeline pointed out. "'If the Shield you want to hold, look through here to find a rock of gold'."

"This is a clue to help us find the real Shield!" Sofia smiled.

"But where are we supposed to find a golden rock?" Sir Oliver asked.

"Maybe it's the rock between your ears, where your brain should be!" Sir Jackson laughed.

"Why, you..." Sir Oliver drew his sword and walked over. "Stop laughing at once!"

"Sir Oliver, the clue!" Madeline pulled on his tunic. "It said to look through here!" She peered to the hole where the purple gem once was. "There's a gold rock on that hill!"

Sir Oliver took a look, seeing the rock.

"Huzzah!" He declared. "I've found it! We must go at once!"

"Excuse me!" Sir Jackson called. "There's still a knight trapped in here!"

"You aren't going to leave Sir Jackson trapped in there, are you?" Sofia asked Sir Oliver.

"You don't expect me to let him go free, so he can trap me again?" Sir Oliver frowned. "I think not, silly girl!"

"But I don't-" Madeline started.

"He will find a way out... eventually." Sir Oliver declared. "He is quite resourceful, you know. As am I!"

Sir Oliver leapt out the window, sprang off a board, landed on the grass below, then flipped onto his horse.

"Highly impressive, yes?" He smirked.

"Girls, are you okay?" Minimus flew over. "I heard a lot of banging around in there."

"We're okay." Sofia sighed, as she and Madeline mounted Minimus.

"But after we find the Shield, we have to let Sir Jackson out." Madeline added.

"Come, Princesses." Sir Oliver called. "Our quest awaits!"

"Take us down." Sofia sighed.

"Let's head to the Golden Boulder!" Madeline declared.

"Righty-o." Sir Oliver nodded, as their horses carried them away. "Follow my lead, everyone! This way!"

"Uh... Sir Oliver." Sofia frowned, as Minimus flew down. "It's that way."

Sir Oliver pulled his horse's reins, forcing him to stop.

"Precisely!" He declared. He had his horse turn around, then gallop off. "Follow me!"

Once they reached the hill, they started looking around.

"Now, where is it?" Sir Oliver mused.

"That's the golden-" Madeline started.

"Rock, right there!" Sir Oliver pointed. "You're welcome for pointing it out for you!"

"Huh?" Madeline gaped.

"But Madeline-" Sofia frowned.

"Now, search high and low for the Ice Fire Shield." Sir Oliver ordered. "Leave no stone unturned."

As Sofia and Madeline disembarked, Minimus glanced at the Golden Boulder, then tried to move it with his head.

"Does that include this one?" He asked.

"Step aside, winged steed." Sir Oliver walked over. He picked up Minimus and carried him aside. "Important noble knight business, you know."

"I don't think I like that guy." Minimus frowned.

"Me neither." Madeline nodded.

"Well, he's a noble knight." Sofia pointed out, and the book says we should help him."

"Look at that!" Madeline pointed at a symbol of a snowflake on top of a flame, with writing below. "There's something carved on the side of the rock."

"Sir Oliver, we found another-" Sofia started.

"Clue! Yes!" Sir Oliver leapt over. "My keen eyes have spotted a clue! What pray tell does it say?"

"If you wish to find the Shield, look through the hole this one does wield." Madeline read.

"Utterly confounding!" Sir Oliver frowned. "Even the wisest of the wise could not decipher such a riddle."

Sofia pushed a circular indent in the rock, which moved aside to reveal a hole.

"Found it!" She smiled, peeking through the hole. "There's a cave shaped like a shield. It's across the valley."

Sir Oliver took a look.

"The Ice Fire Shield must be in there!" He declared. "We must go at once!"

As Sir Oliver made to leave, he stopped.

"Odds bodkins!" He gasped. "That dastardly Sir Jackson has returned!"

Sir Jackson was indeed walking towards the valley.

"He must have escaped from the tower." Madeline noted.

"He is resourceful." Sofia smiled.

"I shall not let that troublemaker get anywhere near that Shield!" Sir Oliver flipped onto his horse and rode off.

"Sir Oliver, what are you going to do?" Madeline asked, as she and Sofia followed on Minimus.

"I do hope Sir Jackson is wearing his waterproof armor." Sir Oliver smirked.

"Wait... are you going to open that dam?" Sofia gazed at the dam in the distance.

"What if there's a village nearby?" Madeline frowned.

"Fear not, Princesses." Sir Oliver declared. "The nearest village is miles from here. The water could never reach it."

"But what about Sir Jackson?" Sofia asked. "If you open the dam, he could drown!"

"Oh, tish-tosh!" Sir Oliver chuckled. "He'll have a brisk swim, but he'll be fine!"

"Sir Oliver, wait!" Madeline yelled.

"Ho, my noble steed!" Sir Oliver stopped his horse as they reached the dam. "That's far enough, Sir Jackson!"

"Don't you dare do it, Ollie!" Sir Jackson yelled.

"A noble knight must do what it takes to accomplish his deed!" Sir Oliver declared. "With the Ice Fire Shield at my side, I can protect the innocent folk from those dreadful dragons!"

"It is the dragons who need protecting, from the likes of you!" Sir Jackson shot back.

"Enough of this foolish banter!" Sir Oliver snarled. "Farewell, Sir Jackson!"

"No!" Sofia yelled.

"Wait!" Madeline added.

Sir Oliver opened the dam, causing the water to gush out.

"May this water wash away your cowardly presence from Blazendell!" He sneered.

Sir Jackson ran for his life.

"That's it, run away!" Sir Oliver jeered, he and his horse both laughing. He stopped when some water hit his boot. "Oh, bother. I've splashed myself. Come, Princesses. To the cave, we go!"

"But Sir Jackson's in trouble!" Sofia pointed out.

"Quite." Sir Oliver smirked.

"Well, we're going to help him." Madeline declared.

"Suit thyself." Sir Oliver shrugged.

"Zero stars for a bad decision." His horse sneered.

Sir Oliver and his horse galloped away.

"Come on, Minimus!" Sofia urged. "There's no time to lose!"

"Sir Jackson's going to be swept away!" Madeline added.

Minimus flew towards Sir Jackson.

"Get down close to him!" Sofia instructed.

Minimus did as instructed.

"Grab our hands!" Madeline told Sir Jackson, as they reached for him.

Sir Jackson took their hands.

"Up, Minimus!" Sofia urged.

Minimus lifted them all away from the water.

"Let's set him down over there!" Madeline declared.

They landed by a gnarled tree on a ridge.

"My ladies, I am in your debt." Sir Jackson smiled. "Thank you. Now, I need your flying horse so I can stop that weasel, Sir Oliver!"

"No!" Sofia frowned, as Minimus flew up. "We saved you from the flood, but we can't let you stop Sir Oliver from getting the Shield. He needs it to protect people from-"

"Dragons!" Madeline yelped, as a group of dragons appeared.

"Do not be frightened, my ladies." Sir Jackson declared. "There is no reason to fear them."

"Except they might roast us!" Minimus trembled. "That's one reason!"

Minimus tried to fly the girls away, but was stopped by descending dragons.

"They're all around us!" Sofia gasped.

"We're surrounded!" Minimus gulped.

"They won't hurt us." Madeline declared. "I won't let them."

"Hurt you?" An orange female dragon frowned. "Why would we do that, love? We saw the floodgates open, and thought you might need some help."

"You want to help us?" Sofia asked.

"Ooh, who are your new little friends, Sir Jackson?" The female asked. "They're just darling!" She picked up Sofia and Madeline and embraced. "I just want to wrap you both up and give you a great big hug!"

"That tickles!" Madeline giggled as the dragon stroked her chin with her claw.

"Come, come, Willawing." Sir Jackson grinned. "Leave the Princesses alone."

"You know these dragons?" Sofia asked, as Willawing set her and Madeline down.

"Most certainly." Sir Jackson stroked Willawing's neck. "We are dear old friends."

"He's the only person in Blazendell who thought to pay us a visit." Willawing declared, nuzzling against Sir Jackson. "And we're talking dragons, so we welcome the chit-chat."

"But... we read in a book that you were setting fires all over the kingdom." Madeline declared.

"They only breathe fire to protect themselves, miladies." Sir Jackson revealed.

"Normally, we'd never hurt a fly." Willawing declared. "But that Sr Oliver kept trying to drive us off, and we had no choice but to defend ourselves with fire."

"Why would Sir Oliver want you to start fires?" Sofia asked.

"Sir Oliver wants to make the dragons appear dangerous so he can stop them and look like a big hero." Sir Jackson scowled. "He wants the King to name him First Knight."

"When it's really Sir Jackson who's the best knight around!" Willawing hugged him. "And the sweetest!"

"Oh, well... that's a little too tight." Sir Jackson groaned.

"So the noble knight the book we're supposed to help isn't Sir Oliver." Madeline declared, as Willawing set him down. "It's you, Sir Jackson."

"You should get the Ice Fire Shield!" Sofia added.

"So he should." Willawing smiled.

"All I know is, if Sir Oliver gets it, he'll the dragons away for good." Sir Jackson sighed.

"We've got to stop him!" Madeline pointed out.

"So you'll let me ride your flying horse?" Sir Jackson asked.

"Sir Jackson, I have a better idea." Willawing smiled. "Maybe it's time you took your first dragon ride."

"Most assuredly." Sir Jackson agreed, climbing on Willawing's back. "Talley-ho!"

Willawing took off, the other dragons and Minimus following.

"This way!" Sofia pointed.

"Come on!" Madeline urged.

The winged creatures and their passengers flew towards the cave.

"Can you believe it?" Minimus smiled. "A few minutes ago, I was scared of giant dragons, and now look at me! I'm flying with 'em!"

As the dragon flew by, one bumped Minimus, sending him rolling in the air.

"Scared again!" He yelped.

"There's the cave with the Shield!" Sofia pointed.

"I've done it!" Sir Oliver emerged, carrying the Shield. "This quest is at an end! I have retrieved my quarry!"

"Just as I feared." Sir Jackson frowned. "Sir Oliver found it first!"

They landed on a ridge ahead of Sir Oliver.

"You are too late, Sir Jackson!" Sir Oliver taunted. "Behold: the Ice Fire Shield!" He laughed. "Now nothing can stop me from vanquishing these beastly dragons!"

"You're not vanquishing anything, Oliver!" Sir Jackson glared.

"We shall see about that, rogue!" Sir Oliver drew his sword.

Willawing breathed fire at Sir Oliver.

"I hope this thing works!" Sir Oliver hid behind the Shield.

As the flames touched the Shield, they turned to ice, and shattered.

"Ha-hah!" It does!" Sir Oliver cheered. "Surrender, foul beasts!"

"We've got to get that Shield away from him!" Madeline declared.

"Do not waste your dragon breath!" Sir Oliver used the Shield to neutralize the dragons' attacks. "Victory! Victory! Victory! And more victory! Victory once again!"

Sir Jackson leapt off the ridge, landing by the pile of shattered ice.

"Ah-ha!" He declared, grabbing some chunks of ice. "Oh-ho!" He threw them at Sir Oliver.

"Fool!" Sir Oliver blocked and sliced the ice. "Mere snowballs cannot penetrate the Ice Fire Shield!"

"No, but they may be enough to distract you from this!" Sir Jackson threw a large piece of ice, knocking Sir Oliver's sword out of his hand. He then slid across the icy ground, catching the sword.

"Now's our chance to get the Shield." Sofia declared.

"Go, Minimus!" Madeline urged.

"Blast!" Sir Oliver snarled, as Sir Jackson slid past him. "Return my sword!"

Minimus flew down close enough for Sofia and Madeline to grab the Shield, at the same time causing Sir Oliver to fall off his steed.

"Got it!" Sofia smiled.

Sir Oliver tried to stand up, but slipped on the ice.

"Ten out of ten, girls!" Minimus cheered.

As Sir Oliver tried to move, he was forced back by dragon fire. The dragons closed in on him.

"Get back, you fouled creatures!" Sir Oliver hid behind his horse.

Just then, the King of Blazendell arrived by horseback, followed by several others.

"What goes on here?" The King asked.

"My King." Sir Jackson knelt before him.

"We saw the dragon fire all the way from the castle." The King declared. "Sir Jackson, what trouble are you causing now?"

"Your majesty." Madeline declared, as she and Sofia brought over the Shield. "I'm Princess Madeline."

"And I'm Princess Sofia." Sofia added. "And we have something to tell you Sir Oliver is the only one causing trouble."

"But he is my bravest and strongest knight." The King frowned.

"Sir Oliver has been starting fights with the dragons, even though they never did anything to him." Madeline revealed. "That's why they were setting fires."

"The dragons are friendly, your majesty." Sir Jackson stroked Willowing's chin.

"Sir Oliver, why would you do such a thing?" The King asked.

"Because those dragons are a menace, sire!" Sir Oliver stepped out from behind his horse.

"They are not!" Sir Jackson said angrily. "Sir Oliver goaded them into breathing fire so he could defeat them with the Ice Fire Shield, and look like a big hero!"

"And then, you would make me First Knight!" Sir Oliver smirked... before realizing what he'd just said. "Uh, did I say that out loud?"

Both the King and Willawing glared at him.

"I see." The King got off his horse. "The Shield, if you please?"

Sofia and Madeline held up the Shield. One of the King's attendants picked it up and followed him over to the two knights.

"The Ice Fire Shield should belong to the most noble knight in the land." The King declared. "And that is you, Sir Jackson. You did your best to help these innocent dragons, even when it made life harder for yourself. Therefore, I hereby declare you First Knight of the realm." He placed the Shield at Sir Jackson's feet.

"I am honored, your majesty." Sir Jackson smiled.

"And as for you, Sir Oliver, not only have you lied, but you risked the lives of both creature and countrymen." The King frowned. "I hereby banish you from this land."

"Banish me?" Sir Oliver gasped. "This is an outrage!" He walked over to his horse. "I demand a recount! I promise you, you have not heard the last of Sir Oliver" He walked away, leading his horse by the reins.

"I promise only to use this Shield for the protection of others!" Sir Jackson held up the Ice Fire Shield.

Human and dragon alike cheered, Willawing even breathing a little fire. Sir Jackson shook Sofia and Madeline's hands.

"Girls, I could not have done it without you." He declared.

"And that is how the Ice Fire Shield was given to the truly noble Knight of Blazendell." The mirror declared.

Back in the Secret Library, Sofia and Madeline closed the book, and it returned to its rightful place, the story having been given its happy ending.


	22. Chapter 22

The Bamboo Kite

A royal carriage, carrying Sofia and Madeline, flew into Wei Ling.

"Look, we're here!" Sofia pointed.

"It's so good to be back." Madeline smiled.

The carriage landed instead the royal palace. Sofia and Madeline disembarked, and climbed up some stairs, where Jin was waiting.

"Hi, Jin." Sofia smiled.

"Hi, girls." Jin beamed. "Welcome back to Wei Ling."

"Huh, I thought the Festival of Kites starts tomorrow." Madeline mused, seeing many kites in the air.

"It does." Jin declared. "Everyone's just giving their kites a practice flight."

"Wow." Sofia gasped. "I never knew there could be so many different kinds of kites."

"Yes, each village in Wei Ling brings their own special kite to the festival." Jin revealed. "Some of them are made of silk and bamboo, just like in the old days." He grabbed a kite of his own. "But some of the new kites are made out of just about anything. Look!"

The owl-shaped kite descended, hooting and blowing smoke.

"What's that?" Madeline asked.

"That is a new way to fly kites." Jin smiled. "It's my entry for the Festival. It's got all the bells and whistles. See?" He pulled some levers on the spool, activating sounds. "Bells and whistles!"

The kite hooted again.

"It sounds like a real owl." Sofia noted.

"Father has decreed this 'The Year of New Things'." Jin declared. "So I wanted to make a new kite that shows off the latest scientific thinking."

"It's all amazing!" Madeline beamed. "June must be so excited for tomorrow."

"I can't believe she gets to open the Festival!" Sofia added.

"Well... there may be a problem with that..." Jin frowned.

In her room, a sick June sneezed heavily.

"Princess June has the Summer Sniffles." The Royal Sorcerer, Wu Chang, declared. "A week in bed, and she'll be as good as new."

"That's good news." Madeline smiled.

"It's the worst news ever!" June frowned. "If I'm stuck in bed for a week, I can't open the Festival tomorrow!"

"Oh... right." Sofia cringed. "Wu Chang, isn't there anything you can do?"

"Perhaps." Wu Chang mused. "There is a rare healing herb I've heard about that can-"

"Ah, June!" Emperor Quon entered the room. "Good news. I've brought my Advisor on All Things new. If anyone can help you get better, it is he."

The Advisor came to June's bed, and placed a hat on her head. June sneezed, and the propeller at the front of the hat moved.

"Ah, very interesting." The advisor declared.

"Your highness." Wu Chang declared. "Ancient legends tell of a rare flowering herb called Men-saing that will the summer sniffles right away. Now, if we could just-"

"My friend, fear not." Emperor Quon interrupted. "My Advisor of All Things new is on the case. But thank you for your concern."

Wu Chang walked away, dejected. Emperor Quon turned to the advisor.

"Have you a diagnosis?" He asked.

"My analysis indicates the Princess has the sniffles lux oxiva: The Summer Sniffles" The Advisor announced, using an abacus. "The data indicates that if the Princess drinks lots of fluids, stays in bed, and wears this sneeze-measuring headgear, it may reduce her time in bed all the way from seven days down to six and a half days."

"Ai-yah..." Emperor Quon sighed. "I see. Thank you. You may go."

After the Advisor left, Emporer Quon turned to his daughter.

"I know your heart was set on opening the Festival, June, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to appoint it to someone else." He said sadly. "I am sorry."

"I understand, father." June sighed, before sneezing again.

Moments later, Jin and the sisters were walking outside.

"It's just not fair." Jin told Sofia and Madeline. "June's been looking forward to this all year."

"Then we have to find a cure so June can open the Festival tomorrow." Madeline declared.

"But how?" Jin asked. "Even the advisor on all things new didn't come up with anything."

Sofia and Madeline looked over at a pagoda, where Wu Chang was sitting.

"So if new ideas aren't helping June..." Sofia mused.

"Then maybe we need an old idea." Madeline grinned. "Come on, guys!"

They all walked over to the pagoda.

"What are you making, Wu Chang?" Sofia asked.

"A traditional bamboo kite." Wu Chang answered, holding up a colorful, square-shaped kite. "Our people have been making kites like this for over two thousand years."

"Nice, but it could use some bells and whistles." Jin declared.

"Well, I think it's pretty." Madeline declared.

"Me too." Sofia added.

"Thank you, Princesses." Wu Chang smiled. "But today, people seem to prefer their new kites, with their iron gears, and flapping wings, and... never mind all that. How may I help you?"

"We want you to help Princess June." Madeline declared.

"I would like nothing more." Wu Chang stood up. "But I fear the Emperor no longer has use for my ancient ways. I am like the bamboo kite. I have no place here any more..."

"But you said you could cure June quickly using the old ways." Sofia recalled.

"Yes, with the men-saing herb." Wu Chang agreed. "But unfortunately, there is only place to get it..."

Jin followed Wu Chang's gaze, seeing a large mountain.

"Mount Disharn?" He frowned.

"Yes." Wu Change nodded. "It is a long journey."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sofia agreed.

"Well... if there's a chance it'll help June, I'm willing to try anything." Jin grinned. "Even old stuff."

"Please, Wu Chang?" Madeline urged.

"For Princess June?" Sofia added.

"Ah, very well." Wu Chang nodded. "For my Princess, I will do what I can."

Moments later, they were ready to leave... except for Jin.

"Sorry!" He apologized, joining them by the front gates, carrying a large wicker cylinder. "I packed a few things we might need to get the job done."

"Like what?" Madeline asked.

"All the latest gadgets." Jin smiled. "My easy-breezy, my perfect pointer, my quintessential quill..."

"Oh." Sofia mused. "We just brought water and snacks."

"I knew I was forgetting something." Jin pulled the cylinder onto his back.

"Come along, children." Wu Chang declared. "Walking will get one farther down the road than talking."

And with that, they began their trek. After leaving the palace in the distance, Jin held up an odd device.

"What's that?" Madeline asked.

"My perfect pointer." Jin declared. "It tells you what way you're going."

"Well, what way are we going?" Madeline asked.

"That way." Jin pointed.

"I use the ancient method to find which way to go." Wu Chang announced.

"What's that?" Jin asked.

"I look at the sun." Wu Chang pointed upwards.

"What do you do when it's cloudy?" Jin asked.

"Uh... well..." Wu Chang said, flustered.

"You know, you should really get one of these." Jin held up his perfect pointer.

"Hmmm." Wu Chang sighed.

They soon reached a large wall.

"Whoa." Sofia gasped. "This wall is huge!"

"Yes." Wu Chang nodded. "The Da-chain wall runs round all of central Wei-Ling."

Jin rushed over, taking in all sides.

"But... where's the gate?" He asked.

"Many miles away." Wu Chang answered. "Meaning we must go over the wall. But fear not. I know an ancient levitation spell to get us to the other side." He sat down, crossing his legs. "Be patient, young ones." He placed his feather inside a piece of bamboo, and held it upwards. "This may take some time."

Wu Chang closed his eyes and started humming, waving the bamboo around.

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Jin asked.

"I don't know." Madeline shrugged.

They waited a few more moments.

"Okay, that's it." Jin rummaged in his pack. "We don't have all day if we're going to help June."

Jin pulled out a crossbow-like device. Pointing it upward, he fired an arrow attached to some rope. The arrow landed on top of the wall, catching on the side. Jin grabbed hold of Sofia, who then grabbed Madeline. Jin then retracted the rope, carrying them up to the top of the wall.

Meanwhile, Wu Chang continued mumbling, floating a few feet off the ground.

"Alright, children." He opened his eyes. "Ready?"

"Come on, Wu Chang!" Sofia called from on top of the wall.

"Oh..." Wu Chang sighed, levitating himself up and over the wall as Jin and the girls rappelled down the other side. As they landed, Jin stumbled backwards, while Wu Chang landed smoothly, then kneeled down.

"Wu Chang, are you okay?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, I have not levitated in years." Wu Chang said, tired. "I had forgotten the energy it takes. Especially on a hot summer's day."

"Would you like some water?" Sofia asked.

"No thank you, Princess." Wu Chang pulled out a green fan. "With my fan, I'll cool down in no time..."

Wu Changes fan was blown away by a mechanical fan device of Jin's.

"My easy-breezy will cool you off super fast." Jin smiled. "See? New gadgets get the job done super-fast!"

"Perhaps the Emperor is right to set aside old ways like mine." Wu Chang sighed.

"Well, new ideas could cure June's Sniffles in time." Sofia pointed out.

"But you can." Madeline added. "And when you do that, the Emperor will remember how important the old ways really are."

A chattering sound filled the air.

"Are you hearing that?" Jin asked.

"What is it?" Sofia frowned.

A large panda suddenly emerged from the bamboo.

"Big finish..." He spun around. "Ta-daa!"

The humans applauded, to the panda's delight.

"An audience." He grinned. "A real audience, and they like me!" He bowed. "Thank you so much!"

"You must be one of the magical talking pandas from the north forest." Wu Chang declared. "Greetings. I am Wu Chang."

"Hiya." The panda smiled. "I'm Kai."

"I am Prince Jin." Jin declared. "And these are Princesses Sofia and Madeline."

"The Imperial Sorcerer, the Prince of Wei-Ling, and two Princesses?" Kai bowed. "I am at your service."

"You are such a good dancer." Madeline smiled.

"Thank you!" Kai grinned. "It's so great to hear that! There's no-one to watch me dance in the bamboo forest, and I know, like, a billion dances? Wanna see 'em?"

"Um, I'm so sorry, but I don't think we have enough time." Jin put away his easy-breezy. "We have to get to Mount Disharn and back by sundown."

"Oh, okay." Kai's face fell. "You're in a hurry, sure. I understand. I was a little lonely. I'll admit, I got a little worked up."

Sofia and Madeline frowned as Kai turned around.

"I'll just go dance by myself some more." He sighed. "Over here. By myself..."

"Wait!" Sofia called.

"No, it's okay." Kai replied. "It was so nice to finally dance for someone. Thank you. Farewell, and good luck on your journey."

Kai walked through the bamboo.

"Can't we just stay for one dance?" Madeline asked Wu Chang. "He's so lonely."

"And it would make him so happy." Sofia added.

"We're trying to help June." Jin reminded them. "And we're barely going to get to Mount Disharn, get the men-saing, and get back in time as it is!"

"Ah, but Prince Jin, those who turn aside to help someone in need may also be helping themselves." Wu Chang declared.

"Do you mean if we help him, he might help us too?" Madeline inquired.

"Exactly so." Wu Chang nodded. "Come."

They followed Kai's path, finding him sleeping in a hammock. He suddenly fell out, laughing awkwardly.

"You're back!" He rushed over. "Oh, this is my lucky day. Please sit!" He pushed a large rock over. "Pull up a rock, take a load off!"

Kai nudged another rock, which slid across the grass, picking up Sofia, Madeline and Jin.

"This is so great!" Kai grinned. "See, lizards don't like dance. And bamboo rats are not friendly, so my only audience is that sloth!" He pointed to a sloth hanging from a nearby bamboo stalk. "Buuuut... he never really says anything. I'm not even sure he's awake."

The sloth slowly blinked.

"Oh, he is!" Kai declared. "Hi!"

"Well Kai, we have time for one dance." Sofia smiled.

"So what would you like to show us?" Madeline asked.

"Right. of course." Kai nodded. "You're in a hurry. So let's see. Which dance, which dance..."

Kai opened a wall of bamboo like a door, and entered. Then he quickly emerged. "I know!" He clapped his hands, and a spotlight shone on him. "Oh, and feel free to get up and dance if the feeling strikes ya."

Kai: My family just wanted me to do like all pandas do  
Climb up into the trees and gather all kinds of bamboo  
They said I should toe the line but my toes just couldn't help tapping  
It was dancing that made me feel fine, shuffling and kicking and clapping

So I told them  
This panda just wants to dance to boogie the whole day away  
To twist and to stomp and to prance it a black and white bear cabaret

He helped up Sofia and Madeline, dancing with them.

Kai: This panda just wants to dance  
To shimmy and shake and move it  
I'm more than you see at first glance  
And I got the slick moves to prove it.

Kai spun Sofia and Madeline back to their seats.

Kai: So I packed up and left home for good  
I went out in search of my dream  
I was free to dance all I could  
But it wasn't as fun as it seemed  
Cause I haven't found people to dance for  
No one's been around for miles  
Though I'm ready to burn up the dance floor  
I've been all alone in the wild

Until now  
This panda is ready to dance  
To boogie the whole day away  
I twist and I stomp and I prance  
It's a black and white bear cabaret

Kai helped up Wu Chang, who danced alongside him.

Kai: This panda just wants to dance  
To shimmy and shake and move it  
I'm more than you see at first glance  
And I got the slick moves to prove it.

All the humans started swaying to the beat.

Kai: This panda is ready to dance  
To twist and to stomp and to prance  
I'm more than you see at first glance  
And I got the slick moves to prove it

Kai dropped on his back, then tilted back up.

"Big finish..." He flipped over to his audience. "Ta-daa!"

The others applauded.

"That was great!" Sofia smiled.

"Incredible!" Madeline added.

"It really was." Jin admitted. "But walking will get one farther down the rood than talking, right? So..."

"Hey, my dad used to say the same thing." Kai joined them as they walked away. "'Cause I talk all the time, which was his point. So I won't keep you by gabbing, but thank you so much for being my audience. ...Were are you all going again?"

"To get some Menseng for a sick friend." Sofia declared.

"It is found on Mount Disharn." Wu Chang added.

"Oh, that's a long way off." Kai declared. "You'll never reach it by sundown on foot."

"I knew this would happen." Jin groaned.

"Don't worry." Kai smiled. "You did me a favor. Now I'm going to do you one. I'll get you that Menseng in no time." He ducked into some bamboo, pulling out strange objects. "With this."

"What is it?" Madeline asked.

"Why, it's Bamboost!" Wu Chang gasped. "But I thought it was all gone from this part of the kingdom. Bamboost was very popular among the ancients."

"Why was it so popular?" Jin asked.

"It's not because of how it tastes, I can tell ya that much." Kai grinned.

"Bamboost was known for its magical, elastic properties." Wu Chang declared.

"Like... bendable?" Sofia asked.

"Exactly." Kai handed out the Bamboost. "Come on, I'll show ya. Do what I do, and I'll get ya to that mountain before ya know it."

The group started bouncing toward the mountain, using the Bamboost as pogo sticks.

"Woo-hoo!" Madeline cheered.

"Bamboost is awesome!" Jin declared, as they landed near the mountain. "That was a blast!"

"Ah, made me feel like a young man again!" Wu Chang smiled.

"And you were right, Wu Chang." Sofia added. "Stopping to help Kai did help us. We got here so fast!"

"But... where is Kai, anyway?" Madeline looked around.

Kai bounced downwards, moving even closer to the mountain.

"Big finish..." He slid on his feet as he landed. "Ta-daa-oof!" He slipped and fell on his back. "Ow..."

The other applauded as they joined Kai.

"Thank you." Kai smiled. "It means a lot." Sofia handed him the Bamboost. "Thanks."

They kept on walking.

"So where do we find the Menseng?" Jin asked.

"There." Wu Chang pointed up the mountain.

They looked up to the tall peak, Kai falling on his back again.

"How do we get all the way up there?" Kai asked. "Bamboost won't bounce us up that high!"

"'We'?" Jin asked. "You're coming too?"

"I told you I'd get ya to the Men-saing, remember?" Kai smiled.

"Hey Jin, can we use your grappling hook to climb up the cliff?" Madeline asked.

"Let's try it." Jin nodded. He pulled out the crossbow, and fired. The arrow went up a few dozen feet, then dropped down onto the grass. "I don't think it'll reach! What are we gonna do?"

"Turn to the old ways, Prince Jin." Wu Chang declared. "I shall use my ancient magic to get us to the top of the mountain. Now, everyone on this log, please."

They all sat on a large log. Kai flipped across, landing on the edge.

"I move well for my size." He smirked.

Wu Chang placed his father in the bamboo shoot and started muttering again. The feather glowed blue as he waved it around. The log rose up in the air, carrying them up the mountain. But it started to wobble.

"We are too heavy." Wu Chang frowned. "I do not think I can hold us."

"Look, there's a ledge!" Sofia pointed.

"Do you think you can reach it, Kai?" Madeline asked.

"I think so." Kai nodded. He crawled inside the log, emerged from the other end, and grabbed the ledge. "Climb over me."

The others walked over Kai's body. Once they were across, the log fell, and they helped Kai up. They pulled him hard enough that he flipped right over them, landing on his stomach.

"I am so sorry." Wu Chang apologized. "You could have been hurt. I wanted to prove the old ways were better, but perhaps they really do belong in the past."

"It's okay, Wu Chang." Jin smiled. "My grappling hook should reach the top from here."

Kai lifted Jin up, pointing him toward the plateau on top of the mountain. As the others held on to Kai, Jin fired the grappling hook. The arrow successfully latched on to the edge of the cliff, and pulled them all up. They tumbled onto a patch of grass. Jin retracted his arrow, while the others looked around.

"This is incredible!" Sofia gasped at the natural beauty.

"So much color!" Madeline gazed at the flower.

"There is more than enough Mensaing to brew a healing tea for Prince June." Wu Chang picked one of the flower.

"And that sunset is spectacular!" Kai grinned at the horizon.

"Sunset?" Sofia frowned.

"Oh no!" Jin gasped. "I didn't realize it was getting so late! We'll never get back with the Menseng in time to help June!"

"Do not feel bad, young Prince." Wu Chang consoled him. "My old ways caused problems from the beginning, and delayed us far too much."

"But Wu Chang, without your old ways, we would never have become friends with Kai and found the Bamboost." Jin declared.

"And without your new ways, we would still be stuck on that ledge." Wu Chang countered.

"I'm no expert. I mean, I'm just a magical talking panda who happens to be an amazing dancer." Kai admitted. "But it sounds to me like there's a place for both ways, is what I'm saying."

"Wait, that's the answer!" Madeline realized. "If we want to get back in time to help June, we need old ideas, and new ideas!" She pulled up a bamboo shoot.

"What do you have in mind, Maddie?" Sofia asked.

"I'll show you." Madeline used the bamboo to draw on the ground. "Let's make a kite. A great, big kite. Just like the one you made, Wu Chang. Only bigger. Way bigger."

"Ah." Wu Chang nodded. "I see now, Princess. Yes, that could work. But we must hurry."

"He's right." Sofia admitted. "The sun is setting fast. We need to work faster."

They all got to work on building the kite, using the surrounding bamboo to make it. Soon, they were finished.

"One traditional bamboo kite, big enough to carry us home." Wu Chang smiled.

"An old idea, and a great one." Madeline grinned.

"Really great." Sofia smiled at her sister.

"But there isn't enough room up here to run with the kite to get it into the air." Jin pointed out.

"That's where the new idea comes in." Madeline pulled out Jin's easy-breezy, and placed it on the back of the kite. She then added some large leaves to it. "This should give us the extra list we need."

"Exactly." Wu Chang nodded. "Come. Let us gather the Mensaing."

"No need." Kai held some up. "I did that for you." "Ta-daa."

"Wow." Sofia smiled. "Thanks, Kai."

"No, thank you all." Kai bowed. "You don't know what it means to me to know someone likes my dancing."

"We love your dances." Madeline beamed.

"Why don't you come with us?" Sofia asked. "It's so lonely out in the bamboo forest all by yourself."

"Thanks for the invite, Sofia." Kai smiled. "But I think it's about time I get back to my family."

"Why now?" Madeline asked.

"You made me realize I need to honor my family's old ways and make them appreciate my new ways... the dancing, I mean" Kai declared. "And... I miss my mom."

"We're so glad!" Sofia said, as she and Madeline hugged him.

"But we'll miss you." Madeline added.

"Thanks again, my old friends. My path takes me..." Kai spun on the spot, pointing to the east. "That way!"

Kai danced away.

"Hurry." Wu Chang urged. "We must be going!"

"Right." Jin nodded.

"Bye!" Sofia waved to Kai.

Moments later, they were ready to go.

"Okay everyone, on the count of three." Madeline declared. "One, two, three!"

Jin threw the easy-breezy into motion.

"Come on, Jin!" Sofia called.

Jin grabbed on to the kite as they started to run. They neared the edge of the plateau, and jumped off, the kite carrying them into air the with speed and grace.

"It's working!" Jin cheered.

They flew all the way towards the palace, passing some glowing kites along the way.

"What are those?" Madeline asked.

"Night kites." Jin answered. "We're almost home!"

They soon landed inside the palace grounds.

"Come on!" Sofia urged, as they climbed out of the kite. "We have to hurry!"

Inside, June was still feeling sick.

"Ah... ah... ah-choo!" She sneezed.

The girls and Jin ran into her room.

"Girls, I want you to do something for me." June declared. "I want you to be the ones who... who... choo!" She sneezed again. "'excuse me."

"June, listen-" Madeline started.

"No, wait!" June interrupted. "I told my father I want you to be the ones who open the Festival tomorrow.

"Well, I don't think the three of us will be able to do it." Sofia grinned.

"But I, ah... ah-choo!" June sneezed again. "'excuse me. But I can't!"

Wu Chang entered, carrying a cup of tea.

"To your health, Princess June." He offered it to June.

As Emperor Quon and his advisor entered, Wu Chang turned to them.

"It is a healing tea, my Emperor." Wu Chang declared. "Brewed from the rare MenSaing herb."

Emperor Quon and the Advisor looked at each other, unsure.

"It's worth a try." Madeline pointed out. "Isn't it, your majesty?"

"We went through a lot of trouble to get it, father." Jin added.

"...Proceed." Emporer Quon nodded.

June drank the tea.

"Ah... ah... ah..." She glowed for a moment. "Ahhh... I don't have to sneeze!" She took off the hat. "Wu Chang, thank you!"

"A most excellent solution!" The Advisor admitted.

"Please accept my apology, Wu Chang." Emperor Quon declared. "I believed that newer always meant better. But from now on, I shall always heed the words of my wisest consellor."

Wu Chang looked in the Advisor's direction, and Emperor Quon laughed.

"You, my old friend!" Emperor Quon chuckled.

The next day, June indeed opened the Festival, standing before the gathered crowd.

"Honoring the old and celebrating the new, I hereby open the Festival of Kites!" She announced. "Release the Wei-Ling dragon!"

Two servants opened a large box, and a long, dragon-shaped kite emerged from it. The crowd cheered as other kites joined it. Sofia handed June a spool. Then they heard a flute. They turned to see Kai playing it, and dancing up the steps.

"Kai!" Sofia and Madeline smiled.

"I was on my way home, them I saw all these kites, and I just had to check this out first!" Kai admitted. He flipped backwards. "Big finish!" He slid over to the girls, did a handstand, and lifted them up on his legs. "Ta-daa!"


	23. Chapter 23

Beauty Is The Beast

Sofia, Madeline and Clover were playing Bewitching Bowling in the castle gardens.

"I may be small, but What I lack in size, I make up for in spin!" Clover declared. He made to throw his ball, but tripped, and the ball rolled past the pins.

"Good... try?" Sofia consoled him.

Clover marched back to the girls, annoyed.

"Alright, I'm up." Madeline declared.

Just before Madeline could throw her ball, both her and Sofia's amulets started glowing.

"Hey girls, your amulets are glowing!" Clover pointed out.

"He's right." Sofia nodded.

"Are you two trying to distract me?" Madeline smirked.

"I'm serious!" Clover urged. "They're glowing!"

"Look!" Sofia pointed.

"Oh." Madeline saw they were right.

"A Princess must be coming!" Clover realized. He looked around, only to see that the girls had vanished. "Sofia? Madeline? Where did you go?" He picked up the bowling ball. "Guess I win!"

Somewhere far from Enchancia, Sofia and Madeline appeared in a flash of light.

"Whoa." Sofia gasped. "What happened?"

"Where are we?" Madeline asked, as they looked around.

They heard someone crying.

"Hello?" Sofia called.

"Who's there?" A voice called from behind a bush.

"Are you okay?" Madeline asked.

"Who are you?" The voice asked.

"Who are you?" Sofia echoed.

"You are in my garden." The voice retorted. "I insist you tell me first."

"We're sorry." Madeline cringed.

"Don't get upset." Sofia added. "I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia."

"And I'm Princess Madeline of Enchancia." Madeline smiled, kneeling down to glance at the bush. "And you are?"

"Princess Charlotte of Isleworth." The voice said... followed by a snort. "No! No, please, just go away!"

Sofia and Madeline heard Charlotte running behind the bushes.

"Wait, come back!" Sofia called, as they gave chase.

"We're not going to hurt you!" Madeline added.

The two passed through a gate, and found a person in a blue cloak sitting underneath an archway covered in ivy.

"Um, are you sure you're alright?" Sofia asked.

"No, I am not alright!" Charlotte's voice replied. "At all!" She snorted, then started crying.

"What's wrong?" Madeline frowned.

"I... I can't possibly tell you!" Charlotte walked behind another bush.

"Maybe we can help?" Sofia offered.

"No-one can help me!" Charlotte sniffed.

"Are you hiding from someone?" Madeline inquired.

"No, everyone!" Charlotte answered.

"Well, you don't have to hide from us." Sofia smiled.

"Sofia's right." Madeline nodded. "It's okay. Come on out."

"Promise you won't scream?" Charlotte asked.

"We promise." Sofia and Madeline said together.

Charlotte stepped out from behind the bush, hiding her face behind a fan.

"Alright, here I am." She moved the fan and lowered her hood, revealing an animal-like face underneath.

Sofia and Madeline were shocked for a moment.

"...Hello, Princess Charlotte." Sofia said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you." Madeline said through an overly wide smile.

"I am sadly, horribly aware that I do look like a Princess." Charlotte sighed. "But I am one, I promise you! This morning, I turned into a beast. A big, hairy beast!"

"It just happened?" Sofia asked.

"Yes! A few hours ago!" Charlotte nodded. "There was a flash, then I started spinning, and then I started getting dizzy, and then, all of a sudden..." She snorted. "Beast!"

"It sounds like you were cursed." Madeline mused.

"I must have been!" Charlotte agreed. "But I have no idea why, no idea how, and no idea what to do, and I... I just want to be myself again, right away! Because on top of all this, there's a ball tonight, in my honor!"

"All I saw was its tail, your majesties." A woman lead a group of nobles nearby. "And it was huge! And hairy!"

"We'll find it, whatever it is!" A Guard declared.

"We have to hide!" Charlotte pulled Sofia and Madeline roughly over to behind a tree. "Sorry! I don't know my own strength anymore! My handmaiden spotted me like this, and now everyone's trying to hunt me down! They think I'm a beast, and I believe they're right! No-one will ever believe I'm a princess, and goodness knows what they'll do to me!"

Charlotte then noticed Sofia and Madeline's amulets.

"Wait." She frowned. "Your amulets. My sister and I used to have a pair just like them!"

"Of course you did!" Sofia gasped. "Now it all makes sense!"

"It does?" Charlotte asked.

"Really?" Madeline frowned.

"Don't you see, Maddie?" Sofia smiled. "These are the same amulets Charlotte and her sister had! They connect all the princesses who ever wore them."

"So that's why we're here." Madeline realized. "The amulets brought us to help Charlotte!"

"That's right, Maddie." Sofia nodded. "This time, it's our turn to help another princess!"

"So you can help me?" Charlotte smiled.

"Yes!" Madeline grinned, as she and Sofia walked with Charlotte. "I mean, I think so. Probably..."

"It's just... we're not sure how." Sofia admitted. "Yet."

"What's that?" The guard asked, as they drew near.

The girls and Charlotte crept away from the searchers.

"Don't worry." Madeline told Charlotte. "We can figure this out."

"Usually, when someone gets cursed, it's because they did something bad." Sofia muttered. "So, did you... do anything bad?"

"Of course not!" Charlotte gasped.

"Then... did anything unusual happen today?" Madeline asked.

"Well, there was something that was not exactly normal." Charlotte admitted.

"What was it?" Sofia asked.

"A Goblin came to the castle, and asked if he could be invited to the ball." Charlotte grimaced.

"So what did you say to him?" Madeline inquired.

"Well, no, of course!" Charlotte chuckled.

"That is a little bad..." Sofia pointed out.

"It's a royal ball, and he's a... a Goblin!" Charlotte scowled, as a cat watched from behind a bush. "Everyone knows they're just horrible beasts! I don't even know why a goblin would even care about a ball in the first place!"

"Maybe goblins like parties too?" Madeline suggested.

Charlotte gasped.

"Could the goblin have cursed me?" She asked.

The cat approached them, then turned into a woman.

"No, no, no." She declared. "His enchantress friend did."

"Vanessa?" Charlotte frowned. "You cursed me?"

"You know her?" Sofia asked.

"Everyone knows me." Vanessa smiled. "I'm the most famous enchantress in Isleworth. Yes, I cursed you."

"Why would you do this?" Charlotte asked. "I invited you to my ball!"

"I did it because you turned my Goblin friend away." Vanessa scowled.

"He's... a Goblin!" Charlotte retorted.

"Oh, you probably don't even think they have feelings, do you?" Vanessa sneered. "Well he does, and you hurt them."

"Then... I'm sorry." Charlotte declared. "Now turn me back to normal!"

"Sorry, can't do that." Vanessa scowled.

"What?! Why?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't you know anything about how curses work, dear?" Vanessa retorted.

"I think she means you have to break the curse yourself." Madeline pointed out.

"You are correct." Vanessa smiled. "Only Princess Charlotte can undo the curse."

"How?" Charlotte pleaded.

"You have to become friends with the goblin, of course." Vanessa replied.

"Me?!" Charlotte gasped. "I'm a Princess! Friends with a goblin?"

"Not just friends." Vanessa smirked. "True friends."

"How can I even find him?" Charlotte asked.

"Any guess?" Zinessa glanced at Sofia and Madeline.

"Go to his house?" Sofia offered.

"Ooh, they're good!" Vanessa smiled. "You should keep them."

"I have to go to a goblin's house?" Charlotte cringed. "In the woods?!"

"It's the one with the bright red door." Vanessa nodded. "You can't miss it. Good luck! Oh, and I mean that. I may have cursed you, but I'm still rooting for you!"

Vanessa turned back into a cat, and scampered away.

"This is the worst day I've ever had!" Charlotte groaned. "...Okay, it's the only bad day I've ever had. But it is horrible!"

"Hey, at least we know what to do." Madeline smiled.

"Make a friend." Sofia grinned.

"Alright, girls." Charlotte sighed. "Let's go."

They were forced to hide when Charlotte's parents approached the guards.

"Has anyone seen Charlotte?" The Queen asked. "Because if there is a beast on the loose, I want to make sure she's alright.

"Oh, Emily, dear." The King comforted her. "I'm sure she's fine. But to ease the Queen's mind, someone please check on the Princess."

The guards saluted, and rushed back into the castle.

A short while later, the girls were walking through the woods, when they spotted a tree house with a red door.

"Bright red door." Madeline smiled. "Looks like the one!"

Sofia and Madeline rushed over, Charlotte reluctantly following them.

"So, you should probably knock." Sofia told Charlotte.

Charlotte waved her fan in front of her face.

"Any time now..." Madeline urged.

"Oh, I'm afraid!" Charlotte trembled. "Goblins are beasts!"

"Well, at the moment, so are you." Sofia pointed out.

Sofia and Madeline pushed Charlotte towards the door, and urged her to knock. Charlotte took a deep breath, and knocked. They then heard whistling.

"Oh, sounds like he's home..." Charlotte hid behind the Girls.

The door opened, revealing the Goblin. When he saw Charlotte, he screamed.

"Beast! Ahhh!" He yelped.

"Ahh!" Charlotte screamed back.

The Goblin went back inside his house.

"Are you okay?" Madeline asked Charlotte.

"That Goblin was afraid of me, wasn't he?" Charlotte gasped.

"I think so." Sofia nodded.

"I am so beastly that a Goblin is afraid of me!" Charlotte moaned. "He shut the door right in my face! That felt terrible."

"I guess that's kind of how he felt when you turned him away this morning." Madeline declared.

"I was rude to him, he was rude to me... could that possibly mean we are even now?" Charlotte asked. "Because if we are, then maybe the curse will break!"

"Sorry, it's never that easy." Sofia shook her head.

"Then what am I going to do now?" Charlotte frowned. "How am I going to make friends with him if he's afraid of me?"

"Maybe we can do something he likes." Madeline suggested. "Do you know what Goblins like?"

"Absolutely no idea." Charlotte shrugged. "Well, this one likes royal balls, I suppose."

"Yes!" Sofia smiled. "He likes parties. That's great!"

"So let's invite him to one!" Madeline added.

"But I can't go to a party like this!" Charlotte protested.

"Just a little one." Sofia urged. "Only for the four of us. More like a picnic, really."

"A picnic with what, exactly?" Charlotte asked.

Sofia and Madeline looked around. Madeline spotted some fabrics drying on a washing line.

"Well, we can use this as a blanket." Madeline suggested.

"And we can pick some strawberries." Sofia added, picking some from a nearby bush. "There, instant party!"

"Hmm, parties must be different where you come from." Charlotte frowned.

"We'll go knock." Madeline declared.

"Good idea." Charlotte stepped back. "I'll wait here."

Sofia and Madeline walked over to the door. Charlotte tried to sit on a tree stump, but slipped off. Sofia knocked on the door.

"Go away!" The Goblin yelled. "We don't want any!"

"Wait!" Sofia called. "Don't be afraid!"

"We just want to invite you to a party!" Madeline added.

A hatch in the door opened, and the Goblin's eye looked out.

"A party?" He asked. "...Are you Princesses?"

"We are." Madeline curtsied.

The Goblin opened the door.

"So, this is a royal party, then?" He smiled.

"It sure is!" Sofia nodded.

"A small one, but a royal one!" Madeline added.

"Well, I love all things royal, big or small!" The Goblin lead them inside, where there were many items with royal crests. "Cup, tea towels, tiny spoons... these very items I hold were once used by the royal family of Westerberg! I got a great deal on 'em. True story."

"Wow!" Sofia gasped.

"I don't mean to brag, but I have the biggest collection of royal knick-knacks, baubles, and bric-a-brac in seven kingdoms, believe it or not" The Goblin declared.

"We believe it." Madeline grinned.

"It's kind of a big deal." The Goblin smiled. "I open it to the public every other Sunday, and on some holidays."

"It's very sweet of you to share all this." Sofia declared.

"Thank you, milady." The Goblin bowed. "So, what kingdom are you two from?"

"Enchancia." Madeline answered.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh! I happen to have a very nice replica of your flag!" The Goblin pointed out the framed replica.

"So, does this mean you would like to join us for a party?" Sofia asked.

"Any royal party is a party I can't miss!" The Goblin grinned. "Can I bring anything? Chrome napkin rings? Scented candles? Tiny silver spoons?"

"How about some tea?" Madeline offered.

"I was just brewing some more!" The Goblin declared, rushing to his kettle.

"Perfect!" Sofia grinned.

The Goblin returned with the tea.

"Right this way." Madeline indicated.

As they went outside, the Goblin spotted Charlotte.

"The beast!" He yelped. "You're with the beast?!"

The Goblin tried to rush back inside, but Sofia and Madeline stopped him.

"Wait!" Sofia urged.

"Don't be afraid!" Madeline added.

"I... just want to be friends!" Charlotte smiled.

"That beast... it wants to be friends?" The Goblin asked the girls.

"Yes!" Sofia nodded.

"Very badly!" Madeline smiled.

"You aren't going to hurt me, or eat me?" The Goblin asked Charlotte.

"Of course not!" Charlotte gasped.

"Well... it does look like a lovely little party." The Goblin reluctantly walked over.

Back at Charlotte's castle, her parents were getting worried.

"She's not here!" Emily fretted. "What if this beast took Charlotte?"

"Oh, let's not jump to conclusions, dear." The King declared.

"But we've looked everywhere." Emily frowned. "Where could she be?"

"You majesties, I see footprints." A guard noted.

"What kind of footprints?" Emily asked.

"Big ones." Another guard answered. "Ogre? No. Elephant troll? No... Goblin?"

"Goblin. A Goblin took the Princess!" The first guard declared.

"But the handmaiden said she saw a hairy beast with a tail." The second guard recalled. "And Goblins don't have tails... do they?"

"Maybe this one does." The first guard frowned.

"Send out a search party at once!" The King ordered.

"Yes, sire!" The guard saluted.

Meanwhile, Charlotte and the Goblin were sitting awkwardly at the stump.

"So... do you know that you both really like parties?" Sofia asked.

"And tea?" Madeline poured some.

"Ooh, I do love a nice Tea." The Goblin smiled.

"Me too." Charlotte agreed... before accidentally dropping her cup. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. Happens to me all the time." The Goblin smiled. He pulled another cup out of his jacket, but dropped it "Oh! See?"

Charlotte and the Goblin both laughed. The Goblin gave Charlotte his cup.

"Thank you." Charlotte smiled.

"Wow, you guys have so much in common already!" Sofia poured more tea for Charlotte.

Charlotte drank the tea, then burped.

"Excuse me!" She cringed.

"You're quite excused." The Goblin smiled... before burping himself. "Oh. Excuse me!"

"You're quite excused." Charlotte chuckled.

"And I'll bet you have lots more things in common too." Madeline grinned. "Like... what's your favorite animals?"

"Peacock!" The Goblin and Charlotte said in unison. "Really? They're my favorite because-!" They both stopped and laughed.

"Okay, you first." Charlotte urged.

"Well, they're my favorite because they're in more royal zoos than any other animal." The Goblin smiled.

"They're my favorite because a group of peacocks is called a party!" Charlotte declared.

"This sure sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship to me." Sofia grinned.

"It sure does." Madeline agreed.

Sofia took Charlotte's hand, and Madeline took the goblin's, and they helped them up.

"You see..." They said in unison.

Sofia/Madeline You're just two people or folks  
Not so different it turns out  
With lots in common already  
And that's what friendship's all about  
So just keep talking to each other  
And I think you'll soon discover

If you open up some more  
You will find more to adore  
Much more to adore

Charlotte: So here a secret but it's silly  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Morris: You won't hear a chuckle or a chortle  
That I can guarantee.  
Charlotte: Well I like singing in my room  
Alone when no one else can hear  
Morris: I like singing in my garden  
To just the chipmunks and the deer

Charlotte: I love to dance the waltz  
But my partner is my pillow  
Morris: That's just like me  
When I play catch it's with that weeping willow  
Sofia: Then you can learn from each other  
Make the friendship really grow  
Charlotte: Yes perhaps you could dance with me  
Morris: And I could teach you how to throw

Morris and Charlotte: We're just two people or folks  
Not so different it turns out  
With lots in common already  
And that's what's friendship's all about  
Sofia: So just keep talking to each other and I think you'll soon discover

Morris and Charlotte: If we open up some more  
All: We will find more to adore  
Sofia: More to adore  
Charlotte: More to adore  
Morris: More to adore  
All: Much, much, much, much, more  
To adore

More to adore

"Thank you... I don't even know your name!" Charlotte realized.

"It's Morris." Morris bowed. "And you, milady?"

"It's, um... Charlotte." Charlotte sighed.

"Like the Princess?" Morris gasped.

"Yes, like the Princess." Charlotte nodded.

"Well, it's been lovely to meet you, Charlotte, like the Princess." Morris smiled.

"It's been lovely to meet you too... Morris" Charlotte curtsied, causing her tiara to fall into mud.

"Oh, let me clean that for you!" Morris picked up the tiara. "I'll be right back."

As Morris walked to his house, Charlotte turned to the girls.

"I think this is going really well!" She smiled.

"I know!" Sofia nodded.

"Me too!" Madeline agreed.

"Now that I'm getting to know him, he's quite charming." Charlotte admitted... before snorting again.

"Maybe just the two of you could spend some time together." Sofia suggested.

"Yeah, we um..." Madeline looked around. "We could use some more berries. I think I saw more berry bushes way off in that direction."

"I'll help you pick some." Sofia grinned.

Not far from Morris' home, the guards got off their coach.

"Look, footprints!" The first guard declared.

"Big footprints!" The second nodded.

"Looks like the same beastly prints we found back at the castle!" The first guard said, as they followed the prints to Morris' home.

Charlotte heard their voices.

"Oh no!" She whispered, quickly hiding behind a tree.

As the guards reached the tree, Morris emerging, carrying Charlotte's tiara.

"Um, visiting hours are only on Sundays." Morris said awkwardly. "...And sometimes on holidays?"

"That's the Princesses' tiara!" The first guard realized. "Seize him!"

"Seize me?!" Morris yelped, as the second guard put him in chains. "Why? Hey, what are you doing?"

"Where's the Princess?" The first guard demanded, grabbing the tiara while his partner checked inside.

"You mean Princess Sofia?" Morris asked. "Or Princess Madeline?"

"Are you trying to be a wise guy?" The first guard growled.

"I don't think so!" Morris spluttered.

The second guard returned.

"She's not in there." He announced.

"Let's take him in, then." The first guard glared. "If he won't talk to us, maybe he will when he has to face the King and Queen!"

"Help me, please!" Morris called out to Charlotte, who as still hiding as he was being dragged away. "I thought we were... friends!"

Charlotte looked on in horror. Sofia and Madeline returned at that moment.

"We heard yelling!" Sofia declared.

"What's going on?" Madeline asked.

"The royal guards captured Morris!" Charlotte revealed.

"Why?" Sofia asked.

"They think he took... Princess Charlotte." Charlotte sighed.

"Why didn't you tell them he didn't take you?" Madeline frowned. "That you're right here?"

"I was afraid!" Charlotte cringed. "They think I'm a beast, remember? They'd capture me too!"

"You don't know that for sure!" Sofia declared. "Maybe you can still go after them?"

"It's too late now." Charlotte despaired. "The way he looked at me, like... like he was so disappointed. It was awful." She sat down on the grass. "I let Morris get captured to save myself. And it doesn't even matter, because now he'll never be friends with me!" She buried her face in her hands. "So I let him down, and I'm probably going to be a beast forever either way."

"Charlotte, I know this seems hard." Madeline told her.

"It does to us, too." Sofia added. "But don't give up. You can make it up to him."

"I don't see how." Charlotte sighed.

"You're going back to the castle." Madeline smiled.

"No, we're going back." Sofia corrected her. "To save Morris."

"Okay, girls." Charlotte nodded.

The guards brought Morris to the castle, where the King, Queen, and Charlotte's sister Elisa were. Charlotte and the girls were watching from behind the gate.

"We found him, your majesties." The first guard declared. "The Goblin who took the Princess."

"I didn't take any Princesses!" Morris protested. "I didn't take anyone!"

"We caught him red-handed with the Princess's tiara." The other guard added.

"Poor Charlotte..." Elisa sniffed.

"Where is my daughter?" Emily demanded.

"I don't know!" Morris shrugged.

"We'll lock him up until he's ready to talk!" The first guard declared.

"Oh my goodness." Charlotte gasped. "They're going to put poor Morris in the dungeon. I've got to do something!"

"Wait, I have an idea." Sofia declared. "Follow me!"

"She has good ideas." Madeline told Charlotte, as they followed her away from the gate and behind a hedge.

"Look, we're hidden behind here." Sofia smiled. "You can call out to your parents just like you called out to us this morning."

"Without anyone seeing me." Charlotte smiled.

"Exactly." Sofia nodded.

"Good thinking, Sof." Madeline grinned.

"Okay." Charlotte declared. "Mom! Dad! Elisa! I'm here!"

"Charlotte darling, is that really you?" Emily turned.

"Yes, mother!" Charlotte called. "It's me. But don't come any closer! I... I..."

"You what?" Elisa asked.

"You don't want anyone to see your new gown before the ball." Madeline suggested.

"I don't want anyone to see my new gown before the ball!" Charlotte parroted, before snorting again. "But it's me! I'm not missing, and the goblin is innocent, by the way!"

"How do we know you're really the Princess?" The first guard asked. "This could be some kind of trick!"

"Maybe it's just another Goblin in cahoots with this one!" The second guard added. "I'm pretty sure I heard it grunt!"

"Show yourself, or we'll lock him up for good!" The first guard growled.

"Oh no!" Charlotte gasped. "What do I do, girls?"

"We can't make the choice for you." Sofia declared.

"But maybe you should think about how Morris is feeling right now." Madeline suggested. "That's what a true friend would do."

After a moment's hesitation, Charlotte walked into the courtyard. Her parents and sister gasped.

"Beast!" They yelled.

"You came for me!" Morris smiled.

"Of course." Charlotte smiled, then snorted.

"That is not our daughter." The King declared. "That is a beast!"

"It is a trick!" The first guard frowned.

"Throw it in the dungeon!" The second guard added.

Charlotte shrank back for a moment, then stood firm.

"Stop!" She yelled, causing everyone to stop. "I'm Charlotte, and I'm your daughter. You sister. And your Princess. Or I was your Princess."

"You're Charlotte, the Princess?" Morris gasped, then bowed.

Vanessa, in cat form, leapt out from behind a bush, then turned into a human.

"I was cursed, and turned into a beast." Charlotte explained. "Because I treated that Goblin... I treated Morris like he didn't have any feelings at all. Now I know what it's like to be treated that way too. It's awful! And Morris deserves so much better. He's sweet, and generous, and funny... and I hope one day he can forgive me, because I would truly be honored to be his friend."

"The honor would be all mine, Princess Charlotte." Morris smiled, taking her hand.

Suddenly, Charlotte started glowing. She floated up in the air, spinning around. Another flash of light, and She was human again. Everyone watched with amazement, including Sofia and Madeline, who were peeking through the fence.

"Thank you, Morris." Charlotte took his hands in hers.

"Thank you, Princess Charlotte." Morris beamed. "No-one has ever stood up for me like that."

"I would very much like you to be my guest at the summer ball." Charlotte bowed.

"Will there be a royal waltz?" Morris asked.

"Yes." Charlotte nodded. "It can be our first dance."

"Well done." Vanessa smiled, as she turned back into a cat.

"Excuse me." Charlotte requested. "There are a couple more people I need to invite."

Charlotte returned to Sofia and Madeline.

"Sofia, Madeline!" She hugged them both. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Sofia smiled.

"Can you stay for the ball?" Charlotte asked.

Sofia and Madeline's amulets started glowing.

"We'd love to, but it looks like our amulets are about to send us home." Madeline noted.

"Goodbye, Princess Charlotte!" Sofia and Madeline said together as they vanished.

"Goodbye, girls." Charlotte beamed.

Sofia and Madeline returned to where they originally were before the amulets summoned them.

"Yo, girls!" Clover hopped over. "I've been looking' everywhere for you two! Where'd you go?"

"It's a long story." Sofia declared.

"I got nothing' else on my schedule." Clover grinned.

"Well, believe it or not, this time our amulets sent us to help another Princess!" Madeline revealed.

"Really, why?" Clover asked.

"She turned into a beast." Sofia told him.

"Ew!" Clover cringed.

"She was cursed." Madeline continued. "And to break the curse, she had to make friends with a Goblin."

"So did you help her?" Clover asked.

"We did." Sofia nodded. "I think we really did."

Back in Castle Isleworth, the ball was in full swing, as Charlotte and Morris were dancing the royal waltz together.


	24. Chapter 24

Cauldronation Day

Sofia and Madeline were riding a coach through a creepy-looking village.

"Ooh, this the one." Sofia pointed out a cottage.

"It sure is." Madeline nodded. "Stop here, please." She told the coachman.

"But Princesses, who would hold a party here?" The coachman asked.

"Witches." Sofia smiled.

Lucinda came out of the house.

"Sofia, Madeline!" She cheered.

"Hey, Lucinda!" Madeline grinned, as she and Sofia got out of the coach. "We're ready for your Cauldronation!"

"Hmmm, not yet." Lucinda frowned, as the girls reached her. She waved her wand. "Witch-a-doodle-do!"

Sofia and Madeline's gowns changed to witch-like outfits.

"Okay, now you're ready." Lucinda smiled, conjuring up a mirror.

"Ooh,look at this outfit." Sofia admired herself. "So... witchy!"

"No kidding." Madeline agreed.

"There's still tons to set up." Lucinda made the mirror disappear and pushed them inside. "Come on!"

Once they were inside, the door closed, and the entire floor dropped slowly downwards.

"Whoa!" Sofia and Madeline yelped.

Once the floor stopped, Lucinda conjured up a door, which opened to reveal a garden with a gazebo, the top of which was shaped like a witch's hat.

"This looks amazing!" Sofia gasped.

"Thanks." Lucinda grinned. "But I think we need to put out more newts." She handed Madeline a cauldron full of live newts. "Lots more newts."

"Oh, they're so... festive!" Madeline cringed, as Lucinda took one out.

"I think so too!" Lucinda cooed at the newt.

"So... we've never been to a Cauldronation." Sofia admitted.

"Yeah, what is it exactly?" Madeline asked.

"It's a really special ceremony where I have to prove I'm ready to be a big witch." Lucinda revealed.

"And how do you do that?" Sofia asked.

"By making a powerful broom called the Ravencatcher." Lucinda smiled. "Your newt's running away." She told Madeline, as the newt crawled up her head.

"Oooh, uh... thanks." Madeline cringed, as Lucinda picked the newt up.

"It's taken me a long time to learn the spells and potions to give the Ravencatcher its magic." Lucinda continued.

"Sounds like a lot of work." Sofia mused.

"It is." Lucinda nodded. "But it's worth it. If everything goes well, when I take off on my Ravencatcher broom tonight, just as the moon rises, everyone will see I'm not Lucinda the little witch anymore. They will see that I'm Lucinda, the midnight witch! That's what big witches are called."

"You must be nervous." Madeline declared.

"I am." Lucinda admitted. "And not just because I have to make a powerful brew. Here" She handed Sofia and Madeline some strange devices. "Help me hang these cobwebs." She pushed a button, and cobwebs sprayed over a tree. "But what I'm most nervous about is picking a witch of honor."

"What's a witch of honor?" Sofia asked, as she sprayed some cobwebs.

"It's a special witch friend I have to pick to help me make a potion at the end of the ceremony." Lucinda explained. "I'm trying to choose between Indigo, my best bad witch friend, or Lilly, my best good witch friend."

"Oh, tough choice." Madeline frowned.

"Especially since Indigo and Lilly are complete opposites." Lucinda mused. "I'm afraid they're not going to get along at the party. And whoever I don't choose to be my witch of honor is probably going to be really upset. Like, witch upset."

"And ruin your special day?" Sofia gasped.

"Right." Lucinda sighed.

"Well... what if Sofia and I keep an eye on Lilly and Indigo, and make sure they get along today no matter what?"

"You'd do that?" Lucinda smiled.

"We'd be happy to." Sofia beamed. "We just want your Cauldronation to go well, Lucinda."

"Thanks, girls." Lucinda hugged them both. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Us too." Madeline beamed.

Just then, they heard some witchy laughter.

"What was that?" Sofia asked.

"More guests." Lucinda smiled.

Several young witches flew in on broomsticks.

"Hi, Lucy-lucy!" A blonde young witch waved.

"That's Lilly." Lucinda told Sofia and Madeline. "My good witch friend I was telling you about."

Lilly flew around them, but was cut off by a red-headed young witch.

"Think fast!" The other witch cackled.

"And I'm guessing that's your bad witch friend, Indigo?" Madeline asked.

"Right." Lucinda nodded, as Indigo landed.

The rest of the witches landed.

"Lucindaaaa!" Lilly sang as she ran over and hugged her friend. "I'm so excited for you big day! wanna see the Cauldronation present I got you?" She waved her buttercup wand. "Kittyosity!"

A white cat appeared.

"Aww, I love it!" Lucinda cooed. "Thanks, Lilly!"

"Do I know my best friend, or what?" Lilly grinned. "So, have you picked your witch of honor yet?"

"Uhh... not yet." Lucinda admitted.

"Then I will make it easy for you." Indigo walked over. "Pick me, your oldest, bestest, and baddest friend. The one who knows what typ of cat you really like. Badcattius!" She waved her wand, turning the cat red and angry. "You're welcome."

"Silly Indigo." Lilly scoffed. "Lucindy's a good witch now. She prefers cute, fluffy cats." She turned the cat back to normal.

"Is that so?" Indigo growled, holding up her wand.

"I think both cats are great!" Sofia stepped in.

"So no need to argue, okay?" Madeline added.

"Who are you two?" Indigo frowned. "You don't act like bad witches."

"And you don't look like good witches." Lilly declared.

"These are my friends, Sofia and Madeline." Lucinda introduced them.

"We're just princesses." Sofia admitted.

"In witches' clothing." Madeline added.

"Oh, that's cute." Lilly smiled.

"I think the ceremony's starting soon." Sofia noted. "Isn't it, Lucinda?"

"Uhh, yes it is!" Lucinda turned to Lilly and Indigo. "You two should find a good spot by the candles!"

"Good luck, Lucinda." Lilly encouraged her. "I know you'll make the best Ravencatcher broom ever. And I say that as your super-duper best friend who'd just love to be your witch of honor! So pick me!"

"Unless you want a really wicked witch of honor." Indigo smirked. "Then pick me!"

The two of them started pulling at Lucinda.

"Let's go, Lucinda!" Madeline pulled Lucinda away.

"You weren't kidding." Sofia frowned. "They really don't get along!"

"Ohhh, maybe I only should have invited one of them here today." Lucinda sighed.

"If they're really your best friends, then you were right to invite them both." Madeline assured her.

"We'll make sure they don't ruin you special day." Sofia added. "Don't worry."

"Thanks, girls." Lucinda smiled.

A bell started ringing.

"Time to start the ceremony, witchies!" Lucinda's mother joined them. "Oh, Sofia, Madeline.

"Hi, Mrs. Wicked Witch." Madeline grinned.

"Thanks for having us." Sofia smiled.

"I'm so glad you ke Lucinda's big day." Lucinda's mother beamed. "You ready, honey-wart?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lucinda nodded, joining her mother.

"Welcome, young witchlings, to Lucinda's Cauldronation!" Lucinda's mother announced. "The ceremony will begin with Lucinda lighting the Cauldronation candle!" She waved her wand, unveiling a set of candles on an owl-shaped stand.

"Okay... here goes." Lucinda took a breath, then waved her wand. "Fire, fire, burning bright, ignite these candles like tonight!"

All the candles lit up.

"Ooh, that's a good shot!" Lucinda's mother waved her wand, causing the image to appear on a piece of paper. "And there's another one!" She took another picture.

"Mom, the ceremony!" Lucinda hissed.

"In a second, sweetie." Lucinda's mother took more papers. "I don't want to miss a single witchy moment of this special witchy day. Now give me your best 'I'm almost a midnight witch' smile!" Lucinda forced a smile. "Perfect. Now then, it's a Cauldronation tradition for everyone to help gather straw from a scarecrow, for Lucinda to use in her Ravencatcher broom." She pointed to a nearby scarecrow. "To the pumpin patch, you darling doers of magic!"

"Hey, Luce!" Indigo called. "I'll make enough straw for ten brooms. Because I'm a great friend, which means I'll be a great witch of honor!"

"That's so sweet!" Lilly cooed. "But if I pick more straw, would that make me an even better witch of honor? Probably!"

"Hey!" Indigo yelled, as she and Lilly raced to the pumpkin patch.

"Oh, no." Lucinda groaned. "There they go again."

"It's okay." Madeline declared. "I think I know a way to keep them apart, so there won't be any problems."

"How?" Sofia asked.

"Follow my lead." Madeline instructed, rushing over to the two. "Wait! Indigo, let Lilly have that scarecrow. Then you can have that bigger one all to yourself. It has lots more straw to pick."

"Good thinking, Maddie." Sofia smiled.

"Hmmm, good idea." Indigo mused. "Come on, girls!"

Indigo and her friends rushed off.

"Good going." Lucinda told Madeline.

"Thanks." Madeline beamed.

"Lucinda, dear?" Her mother called. "While everyone's picking straw, let's set out the ingredients for your Cauldronation potion."

"Okay, mom!" Lucinda nodded.

"We'll go make sure everything's okay between Indigo and Lilly." Sofia declared.

Lucinda took the tray of ingredients.

"Oh, hold that pose!" He mother squealed. "I want to get a picture!" She brought up another piece of paper. "Say 'rotten cheese'!"

"Rotten cheese!" Lucinda smiled.

Lucinda's mother took the picture.

"Oh, spider fritters!" She frowned. "You eyes were closed! Could you pose again? And this time, lean in a little closer to that bottle of bat sweat, okay?"

"Rotten cheese..." Lucinda smiled again.

Meanwhile, the straw picking was going well.

"So far, so good." Madeline smiled.

"Yeah, everyone's getting along." Sofia noted.

"My best friend will have the best broom with all the straw I got her!" Lilly boasted. "Then she'll definitely make me her witch of honor!"

"Not if I have anything to hex about it." Indigo growled, waving her wand. "Wakeuppius!"

The scarecrow Lilly took the straw from came to life.

"Oh no!" Madeline gasped.

"Indigo, what did you do?" Sofia frowned.

The scarecrow got off its frame, and sucked up the straw Lilly had taken into its slave.

"That's rude, Mr scarecrow!" Lilly yelped. "This straw is for my best friend, Lucinda!"

The scarecrow chased after Lilly, taking back more straw.

"You've got to stop this!" Madeline told Indigo.

"I don't think so." Indigo smirked. "Awesome hex. Way to go, me."

"Aren't you tired, Mr scarecrow?" Lilly yelled, as she kept running. "No! Don't you want to sit down?"

"They're heading for Lucinda's back yard!" Sofia gasped. "That scarecrow could wreck all the decorations!"

"We've got to do something!" Madeline declared, pulling Indigo along as they ran.

"Now say 'icky stinky cheese'!" Lucinda's mother declared, still taking pictures.

"Icky stinky cheese!" Lucinda forced a smile.

"What a lovely shot!" Her mother smiled. "Oh, I know the perfect spot to hang this: right by the broom closet! Back in a flash!"

As Lucinda finally put down the tray, she heard some noise.

"This hay is Lucinda's!" Lilly yelled, as the scarecrow kept chasing her. "Enough! It's not polite to grab!"

"Uh-oh!" Lucinda pulled the ingredients away as they ran past.

"Lucinda's ingredients!" Sofia gasped. "She needs them to make her potion!"

"Now unhex that scarecrow!" Madeline told Indigo.

"Ugh, fine." Indigo huffed. "Sweep morrow!"

The scarecrow went back to being lifeless.

"Sorry, Lucinda." Sofia sighed.

"That's okay." Lucinda smiled. "I'm just glad you got it to stop."

"I found an even better spot for the picture: in the divining room!" Lucinda's mother returned. "Oh, looky. It's almost moonrise. Come, girls. It's time for the broomstick dance! Bring all the straw you've collected."

Lilly looked at her no-empty basket and glared at Indigo, then snatched some straw from the scarecrow. Indigo smirked as they both left.

"Did you see the way they looked at each other?" Lucinda groaned.

"It was hard to miss." Madeline frowned.

"What are they going to do when I choose one of them for my witch of honor?" Lucinda fretted.

"Well, whoever you don't choose is just gonna have to be okay with it." Sofia declared.

Not too far away, all the straw was put into a pile.

"Now my witchlet, it's time for you all to do the traditional broomstick dance around this broomstick, while Lucinda casts the spell to give her Ravencatcher broom its magic." Lucinda's mother declared. "Good? Everyone split into pairs of two for the dance."

"Pairs of two?" Sofia smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Maddie?"

"Yeah." Madeline nodded. "Lilly, Indido, why don't you two dance together?"

"Are you serious?" Lilly frowned.

"You cannot be serious!" Indigo huffed.

"Seriously?" Lucinda asked.

"Keeping them apart didn't work." Sofia declared. "So maybe if they do something fun together, they might get along."

"I guess it's worth a try." Lucinda admitted. "Okay, yes! I would love for you two to dance together. And since it is my Cauldronation..."

"Alright, fine." Indigo groaned.

"Let the broomstick dance begin!" Lucinda's mother declared.

Now is the time in the Cauldronation  
When we dance around in celebration  
A little witchy groove  
Full of eerie spooky moves

Come swirl with us and twirl with us  
Join this magic dance sensation  
It's The Broomstick Dance  
Full of spells and chants

If all goes without a hitch  
Soon we'll have a midnight witch  
The Broomstick Dance  
The Broomstick Dance  
Dance

"It looks like they're really getting along, doesn't it?" Madeline smiled.

"I don't believe it, but it really does." Lucinda nodded.

"I knew it would work." Sofia grinned.

Now we skip to the left and slide to the right  
As the day slips away into the night  
Let's dance around her stick  
Do a spell with a little kick  
To give this broom some extra zoom  
So we can fly at the speed of light

It's The Broomstick Dance  
Full of spells and chants  
If all goes without a hitch  
Soon we'll have a midnight witch  
The Broomstick Dance  
The Broomstick Dance  
The Broomstick Dance

"Lucinda, honey, the moon will be out soon." Her mother declared. "Cast the spell."

"Okay, mom." Lucinda nodded. "Broom of speed, fast in flight-"

"Oh, Lucy-wucy!" Lilly called. "Don't you want your witch of honor to be a fabulous broomstick dancer, like me?"

"You call those dance moves?" Indigo pushed Lilly aside. "Watch these."

"Cut it out, guys!" Lucinda cringed as they danced around her. "I'm trying to do my spell!"

"Lucinda, hurry!" He mother hissed.

"Okay." Lucinda waved her wand. "Whistling thistles, uh... bristles of hay-whoa!" She dodged Lilly.

"Keep going, Lucinda!" Her mother urged.

"Full of magic, pep and might..." Lucinda muttered.

"Look at me, Lucinda!" Lilly called.

"No, look at me!" Indigo declared.

"How about we just stick to the basic broomstick dance?" Madeline suggested.

"Rise up to the broom and stick on okay!" Lucinda finished.

The broomstick glowed with magic, but when the glow faded, it was gnarled and twisted, dropping to the ground.

"My broomstick!" Lucinda gasped. "I was supposed to say 'stick where thee may'!" She groaned loudly. "I said it wrong! Now I'm going to have a crooked Ravencatcher for the rest of my life!"

"It'll be alright, honey." Lucinda's mother declared. "I like your broomstick. It's unique, just like you!"

The straw suddenly sprung out of place.

"It's okay, Lucy-wucy." Lilly comforted her.

"Yeah, that broom is wicked." Indigo smiled.

"I don't mean to nudge, but it's getting later by the minute." Lucinda's mother told her. "I think you should pick your witch of honor, Lucinda."

"Finally." Indigo turned to the others. "Okay, Lucinda's gonna pick her witch of honor now!"

The young witches gathered around.

"So, Lucinda." Lilly smiled. "Who are you going to choose?"

"I... I'm not sure." Lucinda frowned.

"Come on, Lu." Indigo urged. "It's an easy choice. Remember all the bad hexes we did together?"

"But you're a good witch now, Lucindy." Lilly pointed out. "So you should have a good witch of honor: Me!"

"Um, Lucinda?" Her mother pointed out the moon.

"Who's it gonna be?" Indigo asked.

"Yes, who?" Lilly urged.

"Okay, okay." Lucinda trembled. "I choose... Sofia!"

"Huh?" Lilly frowned.

"Huh?" Indigo cringed.

"Me?" Sofia gaped.

"Is that such a good idea?" Madeline asked.

"What are you thinking?" Indigo glared at Lucinda.

"Can a non-witch even be a witch of honor?" Lilly asked.

Lucinda's mother conjured up a rule book.

"Well... nothing in the Cauldronation handbook says that the witch of honor must be a witch." She admitted. "Sofia, it is!"

"But Lucinda, I don't know the first thing about being a witch of honor!" Sofia pointed out.

"Yeah, that would be a problem." Madeline agreed.

"I know." Lucinda sighed. "But I didn't want Lilly and Indigo to start the hex-off of the century!"

"Everyone, the moon is on the rise." Lucinda's mother declared. "Please head over to the cauldron."

"I'm sorry." Sofia told Lilly and Indigo. "I really didn't think she'd choose me."

Lilly and Indigo just glared coldly.

"I don't think they accept your apology." Madeline frowned.

Soon, they were all gathered around the cauldron.

"Now Lucinda, helped by her witch of honor Sofia, will perform the final step of the Cauldronation." Lucinda's mother declared. "They'll brew a potion that will complete her Ravencatcher broom. But first, Lucinda: Let's get one quick shot of you with your super-special witch of honor!" She waved her wand, but nothing happened. "Oh, spike socks. I'm out of canvases! There's more inside. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Lucinda's mother went in the house.

"What do I do?" Sofia asked, holding the broom.

"Start stirring with the broom." Lucinda instructed. "And remember to keep stirring as the moon rises."

"You can do it, Sof!" Madeline cheered.

Sofia started stirring.

"Like this?" She asked.

"Yes." Lucinda nodded. "if all goes well, the brew should put a headpiece on the broom in the shape of my favorite animal: an owl."

Lucinda picked up some ingredients.

"Now, I will add one speckled owl feather, two drops of slug slime, one wolf whisker, a sprig of swamp moss, four knuckle berries..." She declared.

Each ingredient created a puff of smoke, which got in Sofia's face, dirtying it.

"Hang in there, Sofia." Madeline cringed.

"That Princess stole my best friend." Indigo growled.

"You mean my best friend." Lilly pouted.

"I think it's time she went back to her castle." Indigo held up her wand.

"Wait, Indigo!" Lilly yelped.

"Powers that be, heed what I say, send that Princess far away!" Indigo chanted.

The broom suddenly flew upward, with Sofia still holding it.

"Whoaaa!" Sofia yelped. "What's happening! Get me down!"

"Oh no!" Madeline gasped.

"Sofia!" Lilly cried.

"Time to go bye-bye, Princess." Indigo controlled the broom with her wand.

"Indigo, that's Lucinda's Ravencatcher broom!" Lilly pointed out. "Don't worry, Lucindy. I'll get it back for you. Turn that Princess ride around."

The broom changed direction.

"No you don't." Indigo growled. "That Princess who should never have been named witch of honor is out of here!"

"Whoa!" Sofia cried, as the broom changed direction again. "I'm not a real witch!"

"She doesn't know how to steer that thing!" Madeline gasped.

"But Lucindy needs that broom!" Lilly took control again.

"Someone get me down!" Sofia pleaded, as the broom turned again. "Pleaaaase!"

"Watch out!" Madeline cried, as Sofia flew towards Lucinda.

"I got more canvases!" Lucinda's mother returned.

Sofia crashed into Lucinda, knocking over the cauldron, and spilling the brew.

"Uh-oh." Lilly gulped, as the brew poured over their feet.

"Watch it!" Indigo cringed.

"Oh my!" Lucinda's mother gasped.

"Yikes!" Madeline climbed on top of the table.

All the others (except Madeline) suddenly turned into owls.

"I'm okay." Sofia declared, as Lucinda helped her up. "But they're not."

"Hah, you're an owl!" Indigo pointed at Lilly, then hooted. "Uh-oh."

"You are too!" Lilly smirked.

"Great goblins!" Lucinda's mother gasped, as they all started hooting.

"Oh no, oh no..." Lucinda gaped.

"Lucinda, what's wrong?" Madeline asked, as she jumped off the table.

"Where did all the owls come from?" Sofia frowned.

"The potion was supposed to put an owl headpiece on my broom, not turn everyone into owls!" Lucinda despaired. My Cauldronation is ruined! Now I'll never be a midnight witch!"

Lucinda sadly walked away.

"Lucinda, wait!" Her mother called. "I can fix this..." She tried to pick up her wand, but was unable to. "If only I could pick up my wand!"

"Nice going." Indigo glared at Lilly as they perched on the table.

"Me?!" Lilly growled. "I was trying to stop her, but you and your mean hex-"

"Stop, enough!" Madeline yelled at them. "That's enough, both of you! You spent this whole day arguing over who's best friends with Lucinda, but this is not how best friends act!"

"I just wanted to be the witch of honor." Lilly sighed.

"Me too." Indigo pouted.

"And all Lucinda wanted was for her Cauldronation to go well." Sofia joined them. "If you really wanted to act like a good friend, you would have thought more about what Lucinda wanted, not what you wanted."

"You're right." Lilly sighed. "Both of you. We've been so, so... selfish."

"I guess we kind of have." Indigo agreed. "What's even worse if that I know a spell that can break the owl hex, but I can't use my wand with these claws."

"Same goes for me." Lilly sighed. "Maybe one of you can?"

"Maybe you can try, Maddie." Sofia urged.

"But I'm not a witch." Madeline declared.

"We'll teach you the spell." Indigo offered.

"And show you how to use a wand." Lilly added.

"Well?" Sofia smiled.

"Alright, I'll try." Madeline nodded. "But we'd better hurry."

Madeline picked up a wand.

"It's just an itsy flick of the wrist." Lilly declared.

"Like this?" Madeline flicked the wand.

"Looks like it to me." Sofia nodded.

"Now repeat after us." Indigo declared. "Wolves that howl, cats on the prowl..."

"Wolves that howl, cats on the prowl..." Madeline repeated.

"Bring back the witches, and begone all these owls." Lilly stated.

"Bring back the witches, and begone all these owls!" Madeline flicked the wand.

One by one, Madeline changed the witches back, including Lilly and Indigo.

"You did it, Madeline!" Lilly smiled.

"Way to go!" Indigo added.

"I knew you could do it." Sofia beamed.

"Good luck fixing one problem, girls." Lucinda's mother declared. "But what about Lucinda's potion? All the ingredients spilled!"

"Not to mention this mess." Madeline frowned.

"And the moon's coming out." Sofia added.

"We need a clean-up crew over here!" Indigo clapped her hands.

"The rest of us need to gather potion ingredients." Lilly told the others. "And it would be so sweet if you could go find some slug slime. And could you get some essence of toadstool? Thanks!"

"Now there's only one thing missing." Lucinda's mother noted.

"Lucinda." Madeline declared.

Lucinda was sitting by one of the scarecrows when Sofia and Madeline found her.

"We're sorry, Lucinda." Sofia sighed.

"We really tried to keep Indigo and Lilly from causing trouble." Madeline frowned.

"It's not your fault, girls." Lucinda told them. "Indigo and Lilly are really great friends. They're just terrible when you put them together. Still, I can't believe how bad it got..."

"You know, it may not be that bad after all." Sofia smiled.

"How can you say that?" Lucinda frowned.

"Come with us." Madeline offered. "We want to show you something."

As they returned to the garden, they saw everyone working.

"What's going on?" Lucinda asked.

"Here's some crocodile tears!" A witch handed her a bottle.

"A new batch of bat sweat for you." Another smiled.

"I got you some bug broth." A third declared.

"My potion ingredients?" Lucinda gasped.

"Your friends did this for you." Sofia smiled.

"It was the least we could do." Lilly announced.

"After, y'know... ruining your Cauldronation." Indigo added.

"We are so, so sorry." Lilly apologized. "We spent the whole day fighting over who was your best friend."

"And that made us act like really bad friends." Indigo added. "Not the good kind of bad, just the bad kind."

"And we feel just awful." Lilly frowned.

"It's okay." Lucinda smiled. "But you're both my best friends. I don't want you to fight over me."

"Yeah, we know that now." Indigo grinned.

"Look, Lucinda!" Madeline declared. "The moon's not totally out yet! There's still time to finish your Ravencatcher!"

"Only if I get help from my witches of honor." Lucinda glanced at Sofia, Indigo and Lilly. "All three of you."

They all rushed to the cauldron.

"This, that, and a little bit of this..." Lucinda added the ingredients, while Indigo and Lilly stirred together. "Some bug broth, the croc tears, three wolf whiskers, and a little toadstool."

"The spell, honey." Lucinda's mother urged. "Quickly!"

"I raise my voice as the potion is stirred, complete this broom with my favorite bird!" Lucinda waved her wand.

The cauldron bubbled, stoke, and finally let out a plume of smoke. When Lucinda pulled out the broom, she saw that it had indeed gained an owl headpiece.

"It worked!" Sofia smiled.

"I did it!" Lucinda cheered. "I made a Ravencatcher! I'm a midnight witch!"

The others cheered.

"Alright, Lucinda!" Madeline smiled.

"Great job." Indigo added.

"Way to go, Lucinda!" Lilly beamed.

"I'm so proud of you, my darling!" Lucinda's mother hugged her.

"Thanks, mom." Lucinda grinned.

"I'm sorry about taking all the pictures." Lucinda's mother declared. "It's just that... well, you won't be my little witchlet much longer, and I... I want to remember you before you fly off on your own."

"It's okay, mom." Lucinda grinned. "You can take as many pictures as you want!"

"You know what?" Lucinda's mother smiled. "There's no way I'll forget this moment. Ever."

"Nice job being witch of honor, Sofia." Indigo smiled.

"You know, you'd make a really, really good witch." Lilly declared.

"A good bad witch, you mean." Indigo corrected her. "If you ever get tired of the Princess thing, that is."

"Thanks." Sofia smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Ready to take a test ride on my brand-spanking new Ravencatcher?" Lucinda asked.

"So you like that it zig-zags?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah." Lucinda nodded. "It's one of a kind. Oh, and you may want to hold on tight, girls."

Sofia and Madeline both got on.

"Just how fast does this thing gooooo!" Sofia yelped, as the Ravencatcher took off.

Lucinda laughed happily as they flew into the night sky.


	25. Chapter 25

Camp Wilderwood

The royal coach flew over a forest. The entire royal family were aboard.

"I see the lake!" Sofia pointed.

"And I see the camp!" Madeline added.

"Oh, it's just like I remembered it." Roland smiled, as they flew over a summer camp.

"That's it?" Amber frowned. "I wanted to stay home and look for meteor showers with my telescope."

"I wanted to go to flying carpet camp with Zandar." James growned.

"Oh, you kids are going to love it here." Miranda declared. "Just like your father did when he was your age."

"When I first went to camp, I wasn't sure of it either." Roland admitted. "But before I knew it, I was having the time of my life!"

The carriage landed on the camp grounds, and the kids' luggage was unloaded.

"Don't worry, dad." Sofia declared as they disembarked.

"We'll make sure they love it here." Madeline added.

"Thank you, girls." Roland hugged them both. "Have a great time."

Moments later, the carriage took off again.

"Bye, daddy!" Amber waved.

"Guys, this is gonna be so great!" Sofia beamed. "James, you'll get to try tons of new activities that'll be even better than flying carpets."

"Some of this stuff does look kinda okay..." James admitted.

"And we'll all get to make friends." Madeline smiled. "Amber, you know everyone will love you."

"It's true." Amber nodded. "Everyone does love me."

A trumpet blared.

"Wilder welcome, campers!" A female fairy called, as she and a male fairy flew over.

"That must be Maple and Marty, the camp counsellors." Sofia mused.

"Howdy-ho, Maple!" The campers chorused.

"Welcome, one and all, to our peaceful Wilderwood sanctuary." Marty declared.

"Here at camp, we have over fifty enchanting activities." Maple announced.

"And over five hundred species of animals and plants that are even more enchanting." Marty added.

"Except for the itching ivy." Maple frowned. "That is not so enchanting."

"What's itching ivy?" James wondered.

"I think it's... that!" Sofia pointed at some vines around James' boots.

"Whoa!" James jumped aside.

"It makes you really itchy is you touch it, and it's super-contagious!" Madeline cringed. "So stay away from it!"

"Huh, I thought we cleared all the itching ivy from this area." Marty frowned. "Sorry!"

Marty waved his wand, making the ivy disappear.

"Alrighty then." Maple smiled. "Let's start this summer off right. Everybody introduce yourself to another camper!"

"Here we go." Amber smiled confidently, as a girl camper approached.

"Hi, I'm Mandy." The camper smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, Mandy." Amber nodded.

"And you are?" Mandy asked.

"You don't know who I am?" Amber gasped.

"Uhh... No." Mandy shrugged.

"Hi, I'm Sofia." Sofia stepped in.

"And I'm Madeline." Madeline joined them. "And this is our other sister, Amber."

"It's our first summer at camp." Sofia added.

"Mine too." Mandy smiled. "I could hardly sleep last night, I was so excited!"

"Me too!" Madeline grinned.

"And me!" Sofia smiled.

The girls walked away, all chuckling.

"Hello." James greeted a male camper. "I'm James."

"No offense, but I'm not shaking your hand." The boy stepped back. "You're the kid who was standing in itching ivy."

"I didn't even touch it!" James protested.

"Yeah... I'm just gonna go over there." The boy edged away. "Sorry."

James saw another camper; A redheaded boy who was sitting by the flagpole, head, in his hands. James approached him, but the boy looked up, he leapt back in shock.

"Ahh!" James yelped. "Wendell?!"

"Yes, it's me." The royal siblings' past foe smirked.

"What is a wicked wizard like you doing in summer camp?" Madeline frowned, as the others joined James.

"And what are you planning to steal this time?" Amber glared.

"Sadly, I'm not here to steal anything." Wendell sighed. "i don't have my magic lute, or my wand. My parents took all my good stuff away."

"Then why are you here?" Sofia asked.

"After I tried to steal all your flying horses, I might have turned a pig into a vicious flying pigasus." Wendell smiled.

"Wow." James said flatly.

"That doesn't sound good." Madeline noted.

"And then, I might have taken over a kingdom." Wendell shrugged. "Just a small, out of the way kingdom, mind you. That's when mum and dad decided grounding me wasn't enough. So they forced me to come here, to this rubbish camp. They wanted me to see 'there are ways to have fun without being naughty, Wendell'. Whatever that means."

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance." Sofia smiled.

"Or a tenth chance..." Madeline joked.

A short while later, all the campers gathered.

"Now we're about to begin enchanted arts and crafts!" Maple announced. "Cozy up and find a seat, campers! Oh, don't be shy!"

James tried to find a seat, but the other campers weren't too welcoming.

"That's the itchy kid." One whispered.

James tried to sit down, but another camper blocked him.

"This seat's taken." The camper declared.

James heard more whispering as he walked around.

"Hey, I'm not even itching!" He growled.

"Give it time." One camper told him. "It's gonna happen."

"I don't want to sit over here anywhere!" James stormed off to the lakeshore.

Meanwhile, Sofia, Madeline and Amber were looking for seats.

"Ahem." Amber cleared her throat. Who would like to sit next to me?"

The other campers barely reacted.

"No-one knows who I am here!" Amber gasped.

"Sofia, Madeline, sit with me!" Mandy waved.

"Thanks, Mandy!" Sofia beamed.

"Come on!" Madeline pulled Amber along with them.

Once they took their eats, Marty flew overhead.

"Welcome to silk-weaving." He smiled.

"With these enchanted sew-and-sew spindles, you can weave anything!" Maple added.

"All it takes is a flick of the wrist." Marty demonstrated.

"just picture an image, and... voila!" Maple smiled, as her silk strands formed an image of campers in a canoe. "Ror, row, row your boat, tiny campers! Oh, I could do this for hours!" She grinned, making a silk fish as Marty made a silk fisherman. "Well hello there, fisherman. Meet the catch of the day!"

The campers started spinning their own silk. Sofia and Madeline made Madeline a silk necklace and hairband, giving them to her.

"Why is it so easy for Sofia and Madeline to make friends?" Amber sighed.

On the shore, James tried to spin silk, but it wrapped around his wrists.

"Hey, wait a minute, the stupid thing is... ugh!" He groaned.

"Ha! Look at James!" Wendell smirked.

The other campers started laughing.

"Get off!" James struggled to free himself.

"Oh no." Sofia rushed over. "Here let me help you..."

"I don't need your help." James ripped off the silk. "I don't need anyone's help! I don't even like arts and crafts! I thought camp was meant to be fun."

"I'm sure the next activity will be better." Madeline walked over.

The next activity was enchanted rock climbing.

"This is too easy!" Wendell smirked, as he climbed up quickly.

"Our first climber reaches the top." Maple announced, as Wendell jumped off, riding the safety line to the ground. "And look at that dismount!"

"Here." Wendell handed James the safety line clip. "Give it a try."

James starting climbing, the handholds of the wall appearing and disappearing randomly.

"Our next climber is doing quite a good job." Maple declared. "Notice how he perfectly anticipates each magic handhold. What technique! This is so exciting!"

"Oh... I'm starting to feel itchy..." James cringed, as a rash grew on his body, and he started scratchy. "Itchy!" He lost his grip. "Whoa!"

James landed on the soft mat below.

"That's gotta hurt!" Maple cringed. "Good think he had a cushion to break his fall."

James slipped on some mud as he stepped off the platform.

"And a mud puddle." Maple added.

"James, are you alright?" Sofia asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" James groaned, as the other campers (especially Wendell) laughed.

"Alright campers, settle down!" Maple urged.

"James, I-" Madeline started.

"Leave me alone you two." James walked away.

That night, James was sitting in his cabin. He was writing a letter to his parents.

I know you meant well Mom and Dad  
But trust me camp is really bad

Whoah oh, uh uh oh

I haven't made a single friend  
When will the summer ever end?

Whoah oh, uh uh oh

Can't do one more activity  
Feels like I'm in captivity  
Please send a coach to take me home  
I've got the Summer Camp Blues

Too many rocks in my shoes  
They can keep their canoes  
Cause I've got the blues  
The Summer Camp Blues

Whoah oh, uh uh oh

I ran into a stinky skunk  
A wicked wizard shares my bunk

Whoah oh, uh uh oh

Got Itching Ivy everywhere  
I look so weird, the kids all stare

Whoah oh, uh uh oh

Each day, I feel so miserable  
I wish I were invisible  
Please send a coach to take me home  
I've got the Summer Camp Blues

I really need some good news  
There is no time to lose  
I've got the blues

My hiking pack weighs a ton  
The campfire's hot as the sun  
My S'mores got way overdone  
I've got the blues  
The Summer Camp Blues

Whoah oh, uh uh oh

All I wanna do  
Is go home to you  
Cause I've got  
The Summer Camp Blues

"Love, James." He finished writing.

The next morning, the campers gathered for breakfast.

"Sofia, Madeline!" Mandy approached. "I heard that Maple and Marty are going to make a huge announcement after breakfast!"

"Oh." Sofia smiled. "Do you know what it is?"

"No idea." Mandy shrugged. "But you two can come and sit with me, and we can make guesses."

"Great." Madeline nodded. "We'll be right over. Come on, Amber."

Amber didn't respond.

"Um, Amber?" Sofia frowned. "What's wrong?"

"She asked for you and Maddie, not me." Amber sighed. "Everyone is usually lining up to make friends with me. No-one's doing that here. And I don't know how I'm supposed to make friends if I have to do it myself."

"Why don't you try talking to the other campers?" Madeline suggested. "See what you have in common?"

"It would be a lot easier if the other campers would come and talk to me." Amber mused.

"I know." Sofia nodded. "But things are different here."

"Uh-oh." Madeline spotted James walking by. "I'd better go see what's wrong with James. Save my breakfast for me, Sof?"

"You got it." Sofia nodded.

Madeline rushed to catch up with James.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked. "Why aren't you at breakfast?"

"I'm not going to breakfast here." James scowled. "Ever again. I'm going home."

"What?" Madeline frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"As soon as dad gets this letter, he's gonna come pick me up." James held up the envelope.

"James, I know you've been having kind of a rough time, but this is just the beginning of camp." Madeline blocked the letterbox. "Things will get better."

"Not for me, Madeline." James tried to post the letter.

"Come on!" Madeline blocked. "I hear the next activity they're about to announce is the best. Before you send that letter, just come to the announcement. There's some great stuff coming up. You can still have fun! Please? Pleaaase?"

"Okay, okay." James sighed.

"Great!" Madeline smiled, as they walked back to camp.

Soon, it was time for the announcement.

"Was everything okay with James?" Sofia asked.

"Not exactly." Madeline admitted. "But I think it's under control for now."

"Good." Sofia smiled.

"It's time to start this year's inter-camp competition!" Maple announced.

The campers cheered.

"Once again, Camp Wilderwood will take on the camp next door." Maple continued.

"The Junior Knights." Marty added.

"In our annual flag race!" Maple cheered.

"Teams from each camp will compete to be the first to plant their camp's flag on that island." Marty pointed out a nearby island.

"And I really feel like this is the summer we are finally going to win!" Maple smiled.

"You mean Camp Wilderwood has never won?" James frowned.

"No." Marty confirmed.

"But that just means we're due!" Maple smiled.

"Uh, how are we supposed to get to the island?" One camper asked.

"That, young campers, is entirely up to you and your infinite imaginations." Marty declared.

"But you will not have to imagine alone." Maple added. "You will each team up with a camp buddy. and each buddy team will have until tomorrow morning to build a boat, raft or anything else you can think of to get you to that island as fast as possible."

"So everybody buddy up!" Marty urged.

The campers started pairing up.

"How about it, Sof?" Madeline asked. "You and me?"

"With pleasure." Sofia nodded.

"Well chum, guess it's just you and me left." Wendell approached James. "The wicked wizard and the kid with itching ivy."

"I really didn't think that camp could get any worse." James groaned.

"Tell me about it." Wendell sighed. "There is nothing good about this camp."

"At least you didn't get itching ivy." James scratched himself.

"At least you didn't get a belly ache from eating a tray of cookies." Wendell grinned.

"Sofia, Madeline." Mandy approached. "Would either of you want to be my camp buddy?"

"Sorry Mandy, but we're already paired up with each other." Madeline declared.

"But we were thinking you and Amber would make great good buddies." Sofia added.

"Oh, you were?" Amber and Mandy chorused.

"Yeah." Madeline nodded, as Sofia pushed Amber over to Mandy. "Once you talk to each other, you'll find out you have so much in common."

"Well, I really like silk weaving." Amber admitted. "And you do too, right?"

"I love it!" Mandy smiled.

"Then maybe we could make a whole raft for the race out of sew-and-sew silk weaving?" Amber suggested.

"That's a genius idea!" Mandy agreed. "We're gonna make the best buddies!" She turned to Sofia and Madeline. "Thank you, girls!"

"You're welcome." Sofia smiled.

"Now we're gonna see how James is doing." Madeline added.

"Well, I think he found a buddy." Amber pointed at a log where James and Wendell were sitting.

"Oh, how about that?" Sofia mused.

"I haven't slept one night with all crickets chirping in my ear." Wendell complained.

"Well at least you didn't fall in the creek." James snorted.

"This camp is absolute rubbish." Wendell declared.

"Complete and absolute rubbish." James shared a fist bump with him.

Maple played her trumpet.

"Alright campers, it's time to get building!" She announced.

"Come on, Mandy." Amber took her buddy's hand. "Let's go to arts and crafts."

"We'd better get to work too, buddy." Madeline smiled.

"You know it, buddy." Sofia nodded.

"So camp buddy, what do you want to build?" James asked Wendell.

"How about a lifeboat to save us from this camp?" Wendell grumbled.

"Yeah." James sighed. "Too bad we can't make a boat to take us home instead of to that island."

"Who says we can't?" Wendell smirked.

"Do you mean...?" James grinned.

"Oh, yeah." Wendell nodded.

"Brilliant!" James cheered. "We should totally do that!"

"Everyone will think we're racing to the island." Wendell declared.

"But then, boom!" James smirked. "We turn around right in the middle of the race, and head for home!"

"We must do it!" Wendell urged.

"Oh, we're doing it!" James did a complicated handshake with Wendell.

Over time, they built a wooden boat.

"Well done, us." Wendell smiled upon completion.

Everyone else was getting to work.

"This is harder than I thought." Madeline mopped her brow, their small ship almost done.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it." Sofia grinned.

As they kept working, they noticed James and Wendell's work.

"Wow, James!" Madeline smiled. "Your boat looks incredible."

"Thanks, but it's not quite finished." James retorted.

"Right." Wendell agreed. "We still have to get a sail big enough to take us to-"

"To the island!" James nudged him. "Right, Wendell?"

"Right." Wendell said awkwardly. "To the island."

"Looks like Wendell turned out to be a great camp buddy." Sofia smiled.

"Good for both of you." Madeline added. "Come on, Sofia. We need to finish our raft."

As they walked down the shore, Sofia picked up a volleyball.

"This might work..." She mused.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Amber called, as she and Mandy were working on their own raft, which had a pink tent atop it. "Over here!"

"Hey." Madeline smiled, as they joined her. "Your raft is sure looking good."

"I know." Amber grinned. "Our raft already looks great."

"Now we just have to make sure it's float." Mandy added.

"Hmm, I think I've got an idea." Sofia handed the volleyball to Amber. "All you need are a few of these."

"Good thinking, Sof." Madeline smiled.

That night, James and Wendell snuck over to the flagpole.

"Look at that flag." Wendell smirked. "it's the perfect sail for our boat!"

"The Camp Wilderwood flag?" James frowned. "Wendell, we can't take that!"

"Sure we can, James." Wendell assured him. "Look, we'll send it back once we get home, I promise. All we have to do is get past one sleeping fairy."

Maple was sleeping on a hammock, near the flagpole.

"Okay, let's do it." James smiled.

They tiptoed over to the flagpole.

"Camp Wilderwood is neck and neck with the Junior Knights..." Maple muttered in her sleep.

"It's just a dream." James whispered. "She's sleep-talking."

James clipped himself onto the flag's rope, and started climbing. Once he reached the top, he unhooked the flag, but couldn't catch it before it fell. It drifted down, landing on Maple.

Ah!" James slid down the pole, landing on Wendell. "Oh no..."

"That's right, we caught up to you, you stuffy Junior Knights..." Maple mumbled, still asleep.

"Still dreaming!" Wendell whispered.

"Now we're racing..." Maple snored.

"Quick, let's get it before we're really caught!" James urged, as they pulled off the flag.

"And Wilderwood wins for the first time in camp history..." Maple mumbled, as James and Wendell ran off.

The next morning, the campers were all ready to race.

"Volleyballs? Great idea!" One camper told Amber.

"Thanks." Amber smiled. "We had a little help."

Sofia and Madeline were in their boat, ready to go, when James and Wendell pushed their into the water.

"James, I can't believe you made such an amazing boat!" Sofia smiled.

"Yep." Wendell nodded. "With our own four hands."

"We'll see you after the race." Madeline declared.

"Right, see ya then..." James cringed.

"Campers, this is the day you have all been waiting for." Maple announced. "The inter-camp flag race against the Junior Knights!"

Two Junior Knights stood in their submarine-shaped boats, cheered on by their own.

"Before we get started, it has come to my attention that the official Camp Wilderwood flag has gone missing from the flagpole. None of you campers would know anything about that, would you?"

James and Wendell smirked.

"Alright then, we'll get into that later." Maple sighed. "Now, it's time to race!"

As Maple flew off, Marty grabbed the megaphone.

"Now everyone listen for the sound of the starting horn, and get ready to launch!" He declared.

The crowd cheered.

"Racers, to your starting lines!" Maple instructed.

"Okay, everything's ready." James smiled.

"Home, here we come!" Wendell smirked.

Maple blew on her trumpet, and the race began.

"And they're off!" She declared.

Wendell unfurled the flag-sail.

"The teams are neck and neck." Maple announced.

"See ya!" Wendell waved.

"But wait!" Maple gasped, as James and Wendell boat pulled ahead. "Camp Wilderwood is taking the lead!"

"So long, campers!" Wendell called.

"Hey Maple, isn't that the missing camp flag?" Marty pointed out.

"I suppose I shouldn't let them get away with that." Maple frowned. "But we're winning!"

"It's working!" James grinned.

"We're home free!" Wendell added.

"Whoa, look at James go!" Madeline gasped.

"Yes, but it looks like he's heading in the wrong direction." Amber frowned.

"Maddie, look out!" Sofia yelled.

Sofia and Madeline's boat ran onto some rocks, as did Amber and Mandy's.

"James, help!" Madeline called.

"We've run aground!" Amber added.

"Help us!" Sofia yelped.

"Are you okay?" James called.

"No James, we are very much not okay!" Amber yelled.

"I think we'd better lower the sail and turn around." James told Wendell.

"What are you talking about?" Wendell frowned. "Just a little further and we can sail right home!"

"I know, but... my sisters are in trouble." James began to turn them back.

"That's their problem." Wendell snorted.

"Wendell, I'm not leaving them behind." James insisted.

"Hurry!" Mandy called.

"We're sinking!" Madeline waved.

"Help!" Sofia added. "Hurry, Amber!"

Amber handed Madeline a length of rope.

"There, that should do it." She declared.

"Catch!" Madeline threw James the rope. James grabbed it and started pulling his and Wendell's boat to them.

"They're going to ruin our plan!" Wendell groaned.

"We'll just bring them back to camp, and then we'll go home." James retorted.

"Ugh, fine..." Wendell helped to pull the rope.

"Thanks." Sofia smiled, once they were in close enough.

"Hey campers, you'd better get moving!" Maple urged.

"The Junior Knights are catching up!" Marty added.

The Junior Knights were closing in.

"There's still time to win the race." Madeline declared, as she jumped onto the boys' boat.

"Come on, James." Sofia joined her sister. "We have to get to the island!"

"We're not going to the island!" Wendell scowled.

"We're taking you back to camp, and then we're sailing home." James sighed.

"What?!" Mandy gasped.

"Why would you do that?" Madeline asked.

"I know you and Sofia love camp, but I don't." James frowned. "It's just not for me."

"But you looked like you were having so much fun building your boat." Sofia smiled.

"I still don't like it here." James sighed. "No-one will be friends with me."

"What about Wendell?" Madeline asked.

"Me? Oh,I don't have any friends." Wendell declared.

"Well, what about James?" Sofia pointed out.

"She's right." James smiled.

"You mean we're actually... friends?" Wendell beamed.

"I guess we are." James nodded.

"We can still win this race!" Amber declared.

"What do you say, guys?" Sofia asked.

"I'm in!" James nodded, placing his hand with the others. "Come on, Wendell. It won't be the same without you."

"I guess if you're doing it, I'm in too." Wendell added his hand.

"For Camp Wilderwood!" Sofia cheered.

"Camp Wilderwood!" The others chorused.

"Hurry up!" Maple urged. "You're our last hope. The honor of Camp Wilderwood rests entirely on your shoulders!"

"Everybody, pull!" Madeline urged.

The group pulled on the rope, enabling the boat to get nearer to the island.

"Looks like it's neck and neck!" Maple gasped. "Oh, this is exciting!"

"It's going to be close!" Sofia declared, as the Junior Knights moved their oars as fast they could, tryng and failing to keep up.

"We're doing it!" Amber smiled. "We're winning!"

"And... Camp Wilderwood takes the lead once again!" Maple cheered, as their boat pulled ahead.

The boat reached the island, everyone cheering.

"Whoo-hoo!" Amber whooped.

"We did it!" Mandy yelled.

"Way to go!" James smiled.

"But we haven't won yet." Madeline declared.

"That's right." Sofia agreed. "We still have to plant the Wilderwood flag."

"But ours went down with our float!" Amber realised.

"Don't worry." James climbed on Wendell's shoulders. "We got this."

As James unhooked the camp flag, the Junior Knights reached the shore.

"And the Junior Knights have their flag, and they're racing across the beach!" Maple announced, as James and Wendell rushed off with the flag. "But Camp Wilderwood jumps out at them. It's a steep climb, and neither of the teams are slowing down!"

James and Wendell rushed up the rock formation where the flagpole had been planted. They attached the flag, and raised it.

"Yes!" Sofia and Madeline cheered.

"We did it!" Amber nodded.

"Camp Wilderwood wins!" Maple cheered.

Marty flew down to James and Wendell.

"Next time you want to borrow the Camp Wilderwood flag, just ask." He told them.

"Okay..." Wendell cringed.

"Sorry." James apologized.

The other campers cheered as the boat returned.

"Let's hear it for our Wilderwood champions!" Marty declared.

Once the boat reached the shore, two campers put up a ramp for the passengers to disembark.

"I love camp." Amber smiled, taking in all the cheers.

"Our heroes!" One camper cheered, as the other disembarked.

"Great job, James!" Another added.

"Go, Wendell!" A third whooped.

James and Wendell raised their arms triumphantly.

"Now, who would like to win me in celebrating this historic, wonderful victory with some campfire cookies?" Marty smiled.

The campers cheered even more loudly.

"I do!"

"Yeah!"

"So, are you guys gonna go escape from camp, or are you coming to the mess hall for cookies?" Madeline asked James and Wendell.

"Cookies sound good." James smiled.

"Hmm, not to me." Wendell shrugged. "But let's go anyway."

"Maybe camp's not so bad." James nudged him. "Y'know, know that we're the champions of it and all."

"Yeah." Wendell nodded. "I never knew I could have so much fun without being bad." He suddenly froze. "Oh no. My parents were right!"

"I guess they were!" Sofia giggled.


	26. Chapter 26

Family Vacation

Miranda entered the family sitting room, which was empty.

"Where is everyone?" She frowned.

"Sorry we're late for game night." Sofia apologised as she and Madeline rushed in.

"We were practicing flying derby and lost track of time." Madeline added.

"Mm-hmm. I guess the rest of the family lost track of time, too." Miranda sighed. "i'll go see what's holding your father."

"And we'll go find Amber and James." Sofia smiled.

"Can our first game be 'who am I'?" Madeline asked. "I've been working on my Cedric impression. 'Merlin's mushroons!'"

They all chuckled as they left the room.

As Sofia rushed down one corridor, she reached Amber's closet, finding her looking at a measuring tape.

"Amber, what are you doing?" She asked. "It's game night, remember?"

"Oh, I totally forgot!" Amber gasped. "I was busy reorganising my closet! So what do you think of this?" She unfurled a blueprint. "I want to install a mini-planetarium so I can look at the stars, and choose a stylish outfit at the same time!"

"Great idea." Sofia nodded. "But... mom's waiting."

"Right." Amber agreed, before stopping. "Hold on. My telescope can double as my hat rack!"

"I'll tell mom you're coming in a bit?" Sofia frowned.

"Yes, yes!" Amber waved her hand. "I'll be right there! Thanks, Sofia!"

In James' room, James had several toy knights all over the room when Madeline entered.

"Halt!" James called.

"Ah! What!" Madeline yelped.

"My knights are on a quest to save King Ashford." James declared. "And you're about to smush the King!"

"Oh, sorry." Madeline cringed. "But it's great you're excited about playing a game, because mom wants us all in the family room for game night."

"This is no game, Madeline!" James said in a scratchy voice. "This is a brave and daring quest!" He emptied his box for more knights. "Can you tell mom I'll be there soon?" He added in his normal voice.

"Sure..." Madeline sighed.

Meanwhile, Miranda found Roland working on a model castle.

"Rollie, ready for game night?" She asked.

"Ah, is that time already?" Roland asked. "The royal builder and I are designing a new castle as a gift for the elves. I've been having a blast making this turrets!"

"But it's game night!" Miranda protested.

"Miranda?" Roland asked, taking her arm.

"What is it?" Miranda asked, as Roland led her a short way away.

"Would you mind if I quickly built the great hall?" Roland pleaded.

"And then will you come to game night?" Miranda urged.

"As soon as I'm finished." Roland nodded.

"Oh, goody." Miranda smiled.

A while later, Miranda, Sofia and Madeline were sitting in the game room, still waiting for the rest of the family.

"I guess they're not coming." Miranda sighed.

"I guess not." Sofia agreed.

"Girls, can you remember the last time we all did something together as a family?" Miranda asked.

"Well, we all had breakfast together this morning." Madeline declared. "Oh, wait. Amber went to her astronomy club meeting."

"What about the all-kingdom tea yestday?" Sofia offered. "No, dad was interviewing a new court jester. I guess it has been a while."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we all have hobbies and school and exciting jobs." Miranda declared. "But spending time together is important too. It would just be nice if we could all get some quality time together as a family, away from our work and hobbies."

"What if we go somewhere together?" Madeline suggested.

"Like on a vacation!" Sofia smiled. "We can take a ski trip..."

"Or go boating." Madeline added. "Or how about to Merroway Cove?"

"Or go to the Royal Elephant Rainforest!" Miranda smiled. "I've always wanted to see the flying elephants there."

"That sounds fantastic!" Sofia smiled.

"Great idea, mom!" Madeline added.

"I think so too." Miranda smiled. "We'll book a trip right away. This is just what the family needs. Great idea, girls!"

The next morning, the family exited the castle, wearing jungle gear.

"To the coach, everyone!" Mirande smiled. "Our family vacation awaits!"

"Yay!" Sofia and Madeline cheered.

Roland smiled, as he saw a red vehicle ahead of them.

"We're taking the new Cloud Coaster?" He gasped. "My engineers say it's a horseless, steam-powered dynamo, and from the look of it, I agree!"

"Mom thought you'd want to drive it." Sofia smiled.

"And right you are, my Queen!" Roland kissed Miranda's hand, then got into the driver's seat. "I've been dying to take this baby out for a spin!"

"Not so fast, you two." Miranda stopped Amber and James, who were carrying their blueprint and knight toys. "Remember, we're going on a vacation to be together. So no distractions!"

"But without these, how do you expect us to have fun?" Amber frowned.

"By spending time with each other!" Miranda smiled. "Now hand them over."

"Alright, fine." Amber sighed.

"Here." James said, as he and Amber gave the items to their mother.

They all got into the Cloud Coaster.

"Well then, is everybody ready?" Roland donned his driving goggles.

"Just a few more pieces of luggage to pack, your majesties." Baileywick announced, as several servants carrying boxes came over.

"I hope we didn't overpack." Madeline frowned.

"Of course I did!" Amber smirked.

Baileywick tried to close the trunk, but it was too packed to close at first. He finally slammed it shut.

"There, all set!" He smiled. "Have a wonderful trip. And drive safely, your majesty."

Roland pulled a lever, and the Cloud Coaster sputtered to life.

"Alright then, off we go!" He smiled.

The Cloud Coaster drove down the runway, then went up into the sky.

"Oh!" Miranda caught her hat, which almost fell off her head.

"Dad, remind me: How long is this vacation again?" James asked.

"Five days." Sofia declared.

"Which will be very relaxing." Roland smiled. "It'll be fantastic!"

"Mother, what do you say we cut the vacation to one night?" Amber offered. "I really want to get back to my castle remodelling."

"And my knights were just about to vanquish the dragons!" James added.

"Come on, we're all going to have a great time together!" Miranda insisted. "Did I tell you we're going to see flying elephants?"

The boot opened, and the luggage dropped out.

"Plus, there'll also be macaws, ocelots, sloths even..." Miranda continued. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Not as fun as an in-closet planetarium." Amber pouted.

"And we'll have our very own tour guide to show us the rainforest." Miranda handed Madeline the brochure.

"Our lodge looks really fancy and luxurious." Madeline declared.

"And look, it also comes with its own cruise boat!" Sofia added.

"A fancy lodge would be nice." Amber admitted.

"And a cruise boat would be pretty good too." James added.

"This will be the best family vacation we've ever taken!" Miranda smiled.

"I can't wait!" Madeline beamed.

"Me too." Sofia agreed.

"Now, let's kick in some extra flying horse power!" Roland pulled the throttle, and the Cloud Coaster sped up.

Not long after, they neared their destination.

"I think we're here!" Madeline called.

"Yes, the lodge should be coming up soon." Miranda agreed.

"There it is!" Roland pointed.

"It looks like... oh, waternette" Amber frowned.

"It probably just looks small from up here." Roland shrugged.

They landed the Cloud Coaster, and saw that the "lodge" didn't look much better up close.

"Wasn't the lodge supposed to be fancy and luxurious?" Amber asked.

"Well, yes." Miranda agreed. "It looked a lot better in the brochure."

"Perhaps it's rustic on the outside, but grand as a castle on the inside." Roland suggested. "Let's take a look."

They entered the hut, only to find it a total mess on the inside.

"Is that hole supposed to be there?" James pointed to a hole on the roof, where a macaw was looking at them.

"Well, the brochure does say the lodge has very sunny rooms." Miranda declared. "So there's that..."

"I think this is supposed to be the bedroom." Sofia pointed to a pair of hammocks.

"Oh, hammocks." Roland noted. "How quaint."

Roland tried to lie on one, but it ended up tearing.

Amber went over to the Cloud Coaster and opened the boot, finding it empty.

"All our luggage is gone!" She gasped.

"It must have fallen out on the trip here." James surmised.

"But where are my clothes?" Amber panicked. "What am I going to change into for dinner?"

"Come on, everyone." Madeline urged. "We don't need fancy stuff and a million outfits to have a good time."

"We don't?" Amber squeaked.

"No." Miranda agreed with Madeline. "All we need is each other."

"Your mother's right." Roland nodded.

"Why don't we go do something?" Sofia suggested. "Let's go on an adventure!"

"Great idea, Sofia!" Roland smiled.

"Yeah, nice thinking, Sof." Madeline agreed.

"That'll get us into the old vacation spirit." Roland declared, as some sawdust fell on him. "And out of this cabin."

"Well, I am way ahead of you." Miranda smiled. "I booked us on Fabulous Freddy's Flying Elephant Tour. Our guide Freddy should be here any minute."

"Sounds great!" Sofia beamed.

They suddenly heard a squawking sound.

"Hey!" James pointed, as a bird dropped a small box into Miranda's arms.

"What is it?" Madeline asked.

"It's a note." Miranda read the piece of paper on top. "From our tour guide." She read it. "Oh. It seems Fabulous Freddy is sick in bed, and can't take us to see the flying elephants today."

"So what do we do?" James asked. "Stay here?"

"Ugh, do we to?" Amber groaned.

"Wait!" Sofia pulled a piece of paper out of the box. "He sent us a map of the rainforest!"

"Oh, and a whistle." Miranda read the attached card. "'For herding flying elephants'."

"We could go on a Flying Elephant Tour ourselves!" Madeline smiled.

"Why not?" Miranda grinned. "We'll take the raft- I mean, the cruise boat! Everyone, up and at 'em! The first adventure of our family vacation is about to start!"

Roland, James and Amber weren't as enthusiastic.

"What's everyone waiting for?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, come on!" Madeline urged.

A short while later, the royal family were drifting down the river on the raft.

"We've been on this raft for half an hour, and the only wildlife we've seen are mosquitoes." Amber swatted one away.

"According to the map, the spider monkeys should be right around here." Sofia declared.

"Spider monkeys? That'll be fun." Miranda smiled.

"I don't see any." James sighed. "My knights could be saving King Ashford right now."

"Mom, there's a spider monkey!" Madeline pointed.

"Let's dock and take a closer look!" Miranda declared, moving the raft to shore.

The family disembarked and chased after the spider monkey.

"Oh, look, Rollie!" Miranda cooed, as the spider monkey scampered across a tree.

"Aw, you're a cute little furball, aren't you?" Roland smiled.

The spider monkey threw a berry at Roland.

"That was not cute." He frowned.

More spider monkeys emerged, and they were angry.

"Ambush!" James yelped, as the spider monkeys threw more berries.

"Hey!" Sofia yelled.

"Watch out!" Madeline cringed.

"Back on the raft, everyone!" Miranda urged.

They rushed back to the raft, dodging a hail of berries. Amber was the first onboard.

"Come on, come on!" She urged.

As they pushed off, the spider monkeys kept chasing them down the river, throwing more berries.

"Those guys have good arms!" James admitted.

"Hang on!" Roland turned the boat down a bend, where the spider monkeys couldn't follow.

One spider monkey threw a final berry, which struck Amber dead center.

"Oh!" Amber yelped.

"Is everyone okay?" Roland asked.

"Uh-huh." Sofia nodded.

"I'm okay." Madeline added.

"I guess." James shrugged.

"If you don't mind smelling like mulberries." Amber frowned.

"I think we can handle having a few berries thrown at us, Amber." Miranda declared. "Where to next, Sofia?"

"It's... kinda hard to say." Sofia held up the map, which was covered in berry juice. "The map's covered in berry juice."

"Just a suggestion, Miranda." Roland offered. "We've been out here a while, we've seen some adorable spider monkeys... What do you say we head back to the lodge for a little rest?"

"Fabulous idea, daddy!" Amber shot up.

"You can turn around right there!" James pointed to a fork in the river.

"Wait, where's your sense of adventure?" Miranda frowned. "Those monkeys were a little feisty, but that's no reason to turn back!"

"Mom's right." Madeline agreed.

"I still really want to see the flying elephants." Sofia added.

"I do too." Miranda smiled. "So let's go find some! After that, I promise we can head back to the lodge."

"I think that sounds like a reasonable plan." Roland admitted.

"As long as there are no spider monkeys, I'm in!" James grinned.

"Alright, fine!" Amber groaned.

"It looks like the flying elephants live on the other side of Parrot Glade, which is just up ahead!" Madeline closely examined the map.

"Then pick up that paddle, Rollie." Miranda urged. "Let's get to that Glade!"

After a short time of paddle, they reached a small jetty.

"Alright everyone, time to break in those hiking boots." Miranda declared. "Start walking!"

The family trekked further and further into the jungle.

"Trees, plants, no flying elephants... can we go now?" Amber pouted.

"Can we go now?" A nearby macaw imitated her.

"We're in Parrot Glade, alright." Miranda chuckled. "Let's go. This way."

As Miranda walked off, the other macaws repeated her words.

"Let's go. This way."

"Let's go. This way."

"Wait, which way?" Sofia frowned.

"Miranda?" Roland called. "Which way did you go?"

"Miranda? Which way did you go?" A macaw repeated.

"Which way did I go?" Roland pushed aside a bush.

"Which way did I go?" Another macaw repeated.

"Now where did you go?" Madeline frowned.

"Now where did you go?" A macaw mimicked.

"Who, me?" Roland asked.

"Who, me?"

"Hey, cut it out!" Roland yelled.

"Hey, cut it out!"

"I'm getting confused!" James yelped.

"Mom, dad!" Sofia called, tearing her pant leg on a branch. "Whoa!"

As Amber and James wandered around, they split up. Amber caught a hair on a branch, then her hat on another branch, and her cloak on another.

"Sofia! Madeline! Mom! Dad!" James called.

James stepped into a mud puddle. He could get free, so he pulled on a small tree nearby. The tree snapped back, flinging him out of the mud, but leaving his boots behind.

"Oh no." He groaned. "My boots!"

Sofia and Madeline had stuck together.

"The others all went in different directions." Madeline frowned. "Now what?"

Sofia spotted a unique-looking ridge nearby.

"I've got an idea." She smiled. "Everyone, head for that hill with the arch in the middle! We'll meet up there!"

"Good thinking, Sof!" Madeline grinned.

"Meet up there!" A macaw squawked.

"Oh, I see it!" Miranda declared.

"Me too!" Roland smiled.

"On my way!" James stepped forward.

"Coming!" Amber added.

"Coming!" A macaw squawked.

They all reached their destination together.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Miranda sighed with relief.

Amber pulled herself up a small cliff.

"I thought I'd be lost in there forever!" She groaned.

"Like my boots." James sighed.

"The map says this is where the flying elephants should be." Sofia declared.

"We're not still going to sight-see, are we?" Amber moaned. "Look at us! We're a mess!"

"Not to mention shoeless." James added.

"Oh, I can fix that." Miranda smiled.

Miranda grabbed some vines and leaves, and started wrapping them around James' feet, creating makeshift shoes.

"Wow, these are really..." James mused.

"E-earthy!" Miranda declared. "Very earthy! Now, we're so close to finding the flying elephants. Can't we just stay a bit longer?"

"I don't see any elephants, Miranda." Roland frowned.

"Maybe we could the whistle to call them?" Madeline suggested.

"Right!" Miranda nodded.

Miranda pulled out the whistle and blew on it several times. But nothing happened.

"Still don't see any elephants." James frowned.

"Neither do I." Amber sighed.

"Back to the raft?" Roland offered.

"Definitely." Amber nodded.

"Hold on." Sofia stopped them. "Maybe we can spot them from the top of that hill."

"I'll go take a look." Miranda smiled. "Be right back."

Miranda started walking up the hill.

"Where are those flying elephants?" She groaned. "I need to get this vacation back on track!"

Miranda finally reached the top.

"Whooo!" She called to the others. "I made it up here fine!" She started looking around. "Now, elephants, elephants... urrrgh! Where are they?"

As Miranda came across a pond, she climbed atop an oddly-colored rock.

"Let's try this again." She blew the whistle.

The "rock" Miranda was standing, along the one next to it, turned out to be a flying elephant.

Miranda flew to the ground, and then ran from the angered winged pachyderms.

"Everyone run!" She called to the others. "Stampede!"

"Flying elephants!" Amber gasped.

"Guess mom found them!" James observed.

"Come on!" Roland urged.

"Let's go!" Sofia added.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Madeline yelped.

The family rushed back to their raft, the flying elephants right behind them. The flying elephants took to the skies.

"Everyone, duck!" Roland yelled, as the flying elephants swooped down on them.

The family dodged the dive, but one flying elephant crashed onto their raft, destroying it.

"Oh no!" Sofia gasped.

"Our raft!" Madeline frowned.

"Now can we please end this awful vacation early and go home?" Amber pleaded.

"I must say, I second that plan." Roland agreed.

"I third it." James added.

"Oh, yes, okay, we can go home." Miranda sighed.

"Without the raft?" Sofia asked.

"How can we get back to the lodge?" Madeline added.

"I suppose we'll just have to walk." Miranda declared.

"Walk?!" James gaped. "Could anything else go wrong on this trip."

With a crack of thunder, the clouds darkened. A storm was on the way.

"We need to find shelter before the rain comes." Roland suggested.

"That looks like a cave." Sofia pointed.

"Quick, let's go!" Miranda urged.

They rushed to the cave, as the rainfall increased.

"Oh, I'm getting soaked!" Amber complained.

"Guess this is why they call it the rainforest." James joked.

"Come on, we're almost there." Roland declared.

They all took refuge within the cave.

"At least it's dry." Madeline held up her head, catching a trickle of water dripping through a crack. "Sort of..."

"It's dry enough to wait out the storm here." Roland nodded. "From the looks of it, we may have to spend all night.

"Spend the night here?" Amber cringed. "Oh, no, no. no, no. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss that dusty old lodge!"

A gust of wind blew into the cave. Amber shivered.

"This vacation is a total failure." Miranda sighed. "I am so sorry I forced you all on this trip."

"You didn't force us, mom." Sofia told her.

"No, no, I did." Miranda insisted. "No-one wanted to come, but I made you, and... look at us." She shivered. "I feel terrible for putting you all in this situation."

Miranda sat down on a rock.

"Wait, I know how we can warm up!" Madeline started picking up pieces from wood from around the caves.

"I know what you're getting at, Maddie." Sofia joined her. "We can build a campfire."

"Excellent!" Roland smiled. "I'll gather some tinder."

"I'll help too, dad!" James offered.

Soon, the campfire was ready. Roland rubbed a stick to start it up.

"I'll make us a seating area." Amber started moving around rocks. "Even a cave can have decor."

Roland, James, Sofia and Madeline started blowing, as a wisp of smoke grew.

"Smoke!" James grinned.

"We have an ember!" Roland smiled, as the campfire sprang to life.

"It worked!" Madeline cheered.

"Nice job, dad!" James added.

"Mom, come over here and warm up!" Sofia offered.

Miranda walked over.

"Oh, that does feel good." Miranda held her hands before the fire.

"Why is everybody standing when you could all relax on your very own rock ottoman?" Amber smiled.

They all sat down on their rock seats.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm actually pretty comfy." Roland admitted.

"Me too." Madeline smiled.

"Not too shabby." James agreed.

"Look, I think I have something for dinner." Miranda opened a napkin full of nuts.

"And I have berries for desert!" Sofia declared.

They all enjoyed their food.

"So, since there's nothing else to do, anyone up for game night?" Madeline offered.

"Okay." James nodded.

"I guess." Amber smiled.

"Sure." Roland nodded. "Why not?"

"Good thinking, Maddie." Sofia declared. "Let's start with 'who am I'?"

"Ooh, I have one!" Amber stood up. "Who am I? 'Let's make it work!"

"Baileywick!" Madeline guessed.

"Wow, that was spot-on!" Roland chuckled.

The whole family laughed.

"I'll go next." James stood up. "'Ooh, jiggly-wiggly pudding? Great!'"

"Dad!" Sofia smiled.

"Daddy!" Amber said at the same time.

They all laughed once more.

The next morning, they emerged from the cave.

"Ah, the rain finally stopped." Miranda smiled.

"Well, let's head back to the lodge." Roland suggested. "It's gonna be a pretty long trip without the raft."

"Oh no!" Madeline gasped. "Look!"

The flying elephants were just ahead of them.

"What do we do?" Amber whispered.

"Run, obviously!" James hissed, trying to sneak away.

"Wait!" Miranda approached the flying elephants.

"Miranda, be careful!" Roland urged.

Miranda walked over to the lead elephant.

"Hi!" She smiled. "I know I scared you last time. I promise I won't do it again." She held out her hands. "No whistle, see?"

The flying elephant let Miranda hold her trunk.

"They're friendly!" Miranda told the others. "Really?"

The rest of the family came over.

"I'm James." James shook a small flying elephant's trunk. "Nice to meet you."

The little one trumpeted in James's face.

"Whoa-hoah!" James chuckled.

"Do you like berries?" Amber offered a slightly larger flying elephant some food. The flying elephant eat them from her hand. "Oh, that tickles!"

"Hmm, you're a pretty magnificent fellow!" Roland told the largest one. "When you're not stampeding us."

"Since we're all friends now, do you think you could do us a favor?" Sofia asked a pink flying elephant calf.

"Like what?" The calf asked.

"Our family needs to get back to our lodge." Madeline declared. "But since we can't use our raft, do you think maybe you could fly us there?"

"Well, I don't know..." The calf frowned.

"We've had such a tough time in the rainforest." Sofia sighed. "We could really use the help."

"Please?" Madeline pleaded.

"Hold on, let me ask my family." The calf declared.

The calf and her family talked amongst themselves. The calf then returned to Sofia and Madeline.

"My family says: Let's do it!" She smiled.

"Yay!" Sofia and Madeline cheered.

"Come on, climb aboard!" The calf pulled Sofia and Madeline on her back with her trunk.

The rest of the flying elephant family did the same with the others.

"Looks like we're going for a ride!" Sofia grinned.

The flying elephants all took off into the sky.

"Whooo! This is the best!" Madeline cheered.

"This is even better than the Cloud Coaster!" Roland declared.

"Somehow, this rainforest is so much better than it was yesterday." Amber admitted.

"I still can't believe that we spent the night in a dark and dirty cave!" James smiled.

"Oh, it wasn't that dark and dirty." Miranda retorted... causing the others to stare at her. "Okay, yes it was."

"But you know what? It was still fun." Sofia declared.

"Because we were together." Madeline smiled.

Sofia/Madeline: Our trip got off to a rocky start  
When we arrived at the lodge  
That looked like it would fall apart

Amber: Then all our bags wound up getting lost  
And we survived the monkey tribe  
And their awful berry toss

Sofia/Madeline: But oh, what a vacation  
At times, we wanted to give in

All: But we braved the rough weather  
And got through it together  
Yes, we still made it through  
And had more fun than we ever knew

"Look, the lodge!" Sofia pointed.

"I suppose I should be glad to be going home." Roland frowned. "But I don't know."

"Yeah!" James agreed. "We never did see those hot springs."

"And there's probably a lot more exotic animals to see." Amber pointed out.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Miranda smiled.

"We'd like to stay." Roland declared.

"Can we?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, can we?" James added.

"Well, that's okay by me." Miranda nodded. "I mean, that's fantastic by me!"

"Take us to the hot springs, please!" Madeline told her and Sofia's calf.

James: At first, I thought that this would be a bore

James/Roland: But the adventure we found  
Has made us want to stay for more

Miranda: Some bumps, a smidge of catastrophe  
Helped to remind us all that we love being a family

All: And oh, what a vacation  
At times, we wanted to give in  
But we braved the rough weather  
And got through it together

After all that we've been through  
We're having more fun than we ever knew  
After all that we've been through

Miranda/Roland: We're having more fun

Sofia/Madeline: Having more,

All: Having more fun  
Than we ever knew  
Than we ever knew

"I can't wait for our next family vacation, mom!" Madeline announced.

"Me neither!" Sofia grinned.


	27. Chapter 27

Hexley Hall

In castle Enchancia, Sofia and Madeline were in their room, playing with Clover.

"Clover says: Spin in a circle!" Clover declared.

"Here goes." Sofia giggled.

"Wait for me!" Madeline grinned.

They both span around. Sofia was a little off-balance, but avoided bumping into her sister.

"Nice!" Clover grinned. "Clover says: Hop in the air as high as you can go!"

Sofia and Madeline both jumped their highest.

"Is that really the highest you can go?" Clover snorted. "Come on!"

"Wait, let's try that again." Sofia jumped, but went no higher. "Ohhh, I wish was a rabbit."

"Me too." Madeline sighed.

Both girls Amulets started to glow. In a flash of light, Sofia turned into an orange and white rabbit, while Madeline became a brown and white rabbit.

"What just happened?" Sofia asked.

"I didn't wish to be small." Madeline frowned.

"Whoa, girls!" Clover gasped.

"Our Amulets must have done this." Sofia realized.

"Let's hope they can undo it." Madeline declared.

They both held their Amulets and said "I wish I was a person again". They both returned to normal.

"I didn't know you could do that." Clover frowned.

"Neither did we." Sofia admitted.

"Ever since we freed Princess Elena from our Amulets, they've been doing strange things." Madeline recalled.

"What do you think is going on?" Clover asked.

"I'm not sure." Sofia declared. "But we need to find out."

"And I know just who can help." Madeline smiled.

Over in Cedric's workshop, the royal sorcerer was putting up a painting of a building.

"Oh, Wormy, my faithful raven, look at that." He smiled. "Good old Hexley Hall, where I was teamed with the best sidekick a sorcerer could hope for."

"Wish I could say the same..." Wormwood muttered.

"It's missing something, isn't it?" Cedric mused. "I know! It's missing you! I'll just add your picture to the portrait!" He waved his wand at Wormwood. "Entabo paintobo!"

Wormwood was put inside the painting.

"That was not what I meant to do!" Cedric gasped.

"Of course not." Wormwood growled.

"Don't worry, Wormy." Cedric declared. "I'll get you out of there. Leavario paintobo?" Nothing happened. "Exitus paintobo?"

Sofia and Madeline then entered the workshop.

"Mr Cedric, we need your help." Sofia declared.

"One moment, Princesses." Cedric frowned. "Can't you see I have a magical emergency on my hands?"

"Sorry." Madeline apologized.

Wormwood crashed into the painting in an attempt to get out.

"Ooh." Sofia groaned. "We did the same thing once in Enchanted Art class."

"Oh, well you don't happen to remember the magic words to get someone out of the painting, do you?" Cedric asked.

"Sure." Madeline smiled. "Outo paintubo."

"You are quite right." Cedric smiled awkwardly. "I was just testing you, and those are, in fact, the magic words. Well done!" He waved his wand at the painting. "Outo paintubo!" Wormwood returned to his perch. "There you are! Absolutely fine, just as I promised, Wormy!" He then turned to Sofia and Madeline. "Very well. Now, what's this about needing my help?"

"It's our Amulets." Sofia revealed. "They turned us into rabbits, then back again."

"They've really been acting strange lately." Madeline added.

"Are you sure you want to ask him for help?" Wormwood scoffed. "Caw!"

"Stop your squawking, Wormwood!" Cedric hissed. "The Princesses are trying to tell us something extremely important about their Amulets."

"I'm not sure if you knew this or not, but there used to be a Princess trapped inside our Amulets." Sofia declared.

"And after we freed her, the Amulets changed colors." Madeline pointed out.

"A Princess? Trapped?" Cedric gasped. "The Amulets changed colors?" He went over to a book, and started flipping through the pages. "None of that is in my book!"

"It was a big secret." Sofia told him.

"Ever since the Amulets changed color, they've been acting different." Madeline frowned.

"The powers inside them must have changed as well." Cedric mused. "But how?"

"There must be a way to find out!" Sofia declared.

"Yes." Cedric agreed. "If only we knew!"

"Hexley Hall! Caw!" Wormwood flew off his perch and landed on the painting. "We could go to Hexley Hall!"

"Hush, Wormwood." Cedric frowned. "I am trying to think of someplace we can go that would have more information the Amulets!"

"Hexley Hall!" Wormwood repeated.

"Mr Cedric, what about this place?" Madeline pointed to the painting.

"Hexley Hall!" Cedric gasped. "Of course! The school library is filled with books all about magical objects! Surely one of them will tell us more about your Amulets. Ha-ha, another brilliant idea by Cedric the Sensational!"

"By me, you mean." Wormwood grumbled.

"Can we go right now?" Sofia asked.

"Right now is perfect!" Cedric smiled. "It's a three-day weekend, so there won't be any pesky students to get in our way. Come, Wormy. It's time we go back to school!" As Sofia and Madeline left the workshop, he whispered "We're going to learn all about the Amulets's secrets, and maybe even discover how I can finally get it for myself!"

The group toom a flying coach to Hexley Hall. Cedric emerged from the coach, wearing his old school robes.

"Oh, Hexley Hall." He grinned. "My old sorcery school. I learned everything I know about magic behind these walls."

"All three spells." Wormwood sneered.

"Wormwood, what's going between you and Mr Cedric?" Madeline asked. "You've been complaining about him non-stop."

"And it's not very nice." Sofia added.

"Because he's a non-stop buffoon." Wormwood scowled. "How would you feel if you were assigned to a bumbling fool of a master who does nothing but humiliate you? I've had enough of it!"

"Well, we've never heard Mr Cedric say one bad thing about you." Madeline pointed out.

"Why would he?" Wormwood asked. "I'm perfect!"

Cedric stopped at the main doors, which had a pair of large statues on either side.

"Gentlemen, if you'd please?" Cedric asked.

The statues sprang to life, and opened the doors.

"Wow." Madeline gasped.

"Thank you!" Sofia told one of the statues, which smiled at her.

They entered the school and made their way down the main hall, which was filled with all sorts of enchanted objects.

"I've never seen a school like this!" Madeline declared.

"Me neither." Sofia added. "It's like Royal Prep, only-"

"Better." Cedric smirked. "Much, much better."

A cloud of purple smoke suddenly erupted in front of them, an older sorcerer wielding a scepter emerging from it.

"Cedric, my old friend." The sorcerer smiled. "What a pleasant surprise! Please let me take your coats." The sorcerer waved his scepter, and Cedric and the girls' cloaks flew off their beds and onto a coat rack. "Can I get you something to eat? A snack? Popcorn, perhaps?" He conjured up a bowl of popcorn for Cedric.

"No, thank you." Cedric declined. "Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline, this is the headmaster of Hexley Hall, Grimtrix the Good. And boy, is he good."

"Ooh, Cedric." Grimtrix smiled. "Still assisting the royals of Enchancia, I see." He tapped his scepter on the ground summoning a chair that he sat on. "Now, why don't you tell me what you and the Princesses are doing here on a Saturday?"

"Well, um..." Cedric mumbled. "Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline need to consult some books for, er, ah... a homework assignment for, oh, let me see... their alchemy class at Royal Prep?"

"Can't even tell a silly white lie properly..." Wormwood scoffed.

"Hello, Wormy!" A weasel suddenly appeared behind him, startling the raven. "Still a bit skittish, I see? Just like the old days!"

"And I see that you're still a weasel, Wriggley." Wormwood retorted.

"Listen friend, we should celebrate your return to Hexley Hall." Wriggley suggested. "Some of the old gang still live here at school, assisting professors and such. Let's all get together for a little reunion, grab a bite, catch up."

"Why?" Wormwood scoffed. "So I can listen to you all brag about how brilliant your masters are? No thank you! That's one thing I do not miss from our school days."

"Oh, come on now. It won't be like that." Wriggley smirked. "Besides, we can meet in the conjureteria!"

"That's still here?" Wormwood gasped. "Oh, how I've missed being able to conjure anything I want..."

"So it's settled then." Wriggley nodded. "I'll pick you up around lunchtime." She slipped away.

"Yes, I suppose I could find the... time?" Wormwood realized Wriggley was gone.

"Wormwood, we have work to do!" Cedric called.

"Can I walk you to the library?" Grimtrix offered. "Help you find the books you need?"

"No, no." Cedric refused. "I'm sure you're very busy doing good deeds, and all that. We can find the library ourselves."

"In that case, happy reading!" Grimtrix vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Finally." Cedric groaned. "He's even more annoyingly nice than I remember. Bleurgh! Now, the library is right up the stairs!" He pointed to a staircase with only two steps.

"But... there are no stairs." Sofia frowned.

"Oh, but certainly there are." Cedric walked over and stood on the stairs. As he stepped on the second one, the first flew up for him to move forward. "Well, are you coming, or aren't you?"

"Oh, right!" Madeline nodded.

"Wait for us!" Sofia declared, as they joined Cedric on his stair.

Soon, they were in the library, which was quite large, and filled with hundreds of books.

"Ah, the library!" Cedric smiled. "I studied for many a test in here!"

"And failed most of them." Wormwood smirked.

"Now, what we need to find is-" Cedric started, before a glowing outline of a hand pressed against a mouth and shushed him. "Ah, yes, the shusher. I remember you." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Now girls, there thousands of books in here. One of them must mention the Amulets of Avalor."

Cedric stood on a wheeled ladder.

"Take me to the books about magical objects-wahhhh!" Cedric yelped, as the ladder speed off down the aisles, then stopped. "Wait, I-ahhh!" The ladder shot upwards.

"It pains me to call him my master." Wormwood groaned.

As the ladder stopped, Cedric saw a book and picked it up. The ladder then pulled him back down.

"Look, look what I found!" Cedric returned to the girls. "A book about the kingdom of Avalor, which has an entire chapter on magical jewelrey!"

"Great job, Mr Cedric!" Madeline declared.

"Yeah, nice find!" Sofia agreed.

Wormwood cawed flatly.

Cedric opened the book and placed it on a table.

"That's the ancient civilization of Maru!" Madeline pointed to an illustration.

"Our Amulets were made there." Sofia added.

"Yes, and it says here that long ago, Meruvian sorcerers made jewellry with special magical properties." Cedric read. "With time and practice, those who wear the pieces could unlock unbelievable power!"

"But we never did anything to unlock our powers." Sofia frowned.

"Princess Elena just gave them to us when she thought we'd done a good deed." Madeline added.

"Ah, you mean she used to when she was inside your Amulets." Cedric corrected them. "But now that she's gone, you are in control of the powers!"

"We are?" Sofia gasped.

"You gave yourselves the power to turn into a rabbit, not Princess Elena." Cedric declared.

"Can we turn into any animal we want?" Madeline asked.

"Let's find out!" Cedric urged.

"I want to be an elephant." Sofia held her Amulet. However, nothing happened.

"You try something, Princess Madeline." Cedric suggested.

"An ostrich!" Madeline attempted, with the same results.

Sofia and Madeline then looked at Wormwood.

"I want to be a raven." They said at the same time, and both changed into ravens.

"Fascinating." Cedric mused. "It appears you must be looking at the actual animal you wish to transform into."

"I can't believe this!" Sofia cheered, flying in a circle.

"Me neither! Squawk! Squawk!" Madeline cawed. "Okay, I'm ready to be myself again."

"And so am I." Sofia agreed, as they returned to normal. "That was incredible."

"Yes, it certainly was." Cedric agreed, walking over to Wormwood. "Oh, Wormy. Who knows what powers we could unlock, or what we could do with those powers." He whispered.

"You'd probably just bungle it." Wormwood growled.

"Ah, Princesses, the Amulets are more powerful than ever!" Cedric returned to them. The shusher shushed him. "Sorry!" He lowered his voice. "For once, I agree with that wretched shusher. We must all keep quiet about the Amulets' powers."

"I won't tell anyone." Madeline whispered.

"Neither will I." Sofia nodded.

"Good, then let's read on-" Cedric started, before the shusher shushed him again. "Oh, you hush!"

As Cedric tried to shoo away the shusher, he slipped and fell against a bookcase, knocking down several books. Wormwood shook his head.

"Well, Wormy." Wriggley suddenly appeared. "I came to fetch you, but this is far more entertaining. So, are you ready to go? Or are you busy helping your master with... important work?" She chuckled nastily.

"Oh, let's go." Wormwood took off, Wriggley followed.

The two them soon reached another room, where a dog and a cat were residing.

"You remember Chester and Pumpkin?" Wriggley asked.

"Hey, Wormy's back!" The cat smiled.

"Bird-brain, old buddy!" The dog grinned.

"Really, Pumpkin?" Wormwood flew over to the cat. "You can conjure anything you want in the conjureteria, and you chose a ball of yarn?"

"What? They're fun!" Pumpkin batted the ball around.

"You haven't changed a bit, cranky-wings." Chester scoffed.

"Yeah, what are you gonna conjurate if you're so good at it, Wormwood?" Pumpkin dared.

"Well, I haven't given it much thought." Wormwood admitted. "It's been a long time." He walked over to a blue sorcerer's hat. "I would like a large piece of the world's best peanut brittle!"

"As you wish!" The hat spoke, glowing brightly.

Wormwood moved the hat aside, revealing some peanut brittle, which he ate.

"I must admit, I quite missed this place." Wormwood declared. "I'm rather sick of eating bird seed, you know?"

"I'll take the usual." Wriggley told the hat, which rose to reveal a viking boat hammock. "So tell us, Wormwood, what has Cedric been up to since our school days."

"Oh, a little of this, little of that..." Wormwood said awkwardly.

"Like doing magic tricks at birthday parties?" Wriggley taunted.

Pumpkin and Chester chuckled.

"Word on the street is your master isn't exactly the best sorcerer in the kingdom." Chester declared.

"That is simply not true!" Wormwood protested. "Cedric does very important things for the King... sometimes! Mostly. Well, he did it once."

"How sad for you." Wriggley sneered. "Meanwhile, our masters have been up to all sorts of important things."

Wriggley: At every winter tournament  
My master wins first place

All: Our wizards are the best  
Our wizards are the best

Wriggley: He's won so much  
He had to make a bigger trophy case

All: Our wizards are the best  
Our wizards are the best.

Wriggley: I feel such pride  
When I lurk beside  
The best sorcerer  
A girl could ask for

All: Our wizards are the best  
Our wizards are the best  
Way better than the rest  
Our wizards are the best

Wriggley: His master conjured up a spell  
For never-ending play

All: Our wizards are the best  
Our wizards are the best

Wriggley: And his guy just was added to  
The Wizard Hall of Fame

All: Our wizards are the best  
Our wizards are the best

Wriggley: We feel so sad  
That your guy's so bad  
The worst sorcerer  
A bird could ask for

All: Our wizards are the best  
Way better than the rest  
And they pass any test  
We don't say this in jest

You oughta feel impressed  
In case you haven't guessed  
Our wizards are the best

"You think your masters are so great, do you?" Wormwood scowled. "Well, I have news for you: Cedric is this close to getting his hands on the Amulets of Avalor, two of the most powerful magical objects in the world, thank you very much! And once he gets them from Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline, then we'll see who has the most powerful master!"

"Are you telling me there's a pair of super-powerful Amulets here, in Hexley Hall?" Wriggley smirked.

"Hanging around those Princess's necks?" Chester asked.

"My master would really like one of those!" Pumpkin chuckled.

"So would mine." Chester smirked.

"No, wait!" Wormwood stuttered. "I wasn't supposed to tell you anything!"

"Oh, but you did!" Wriggley gloated, as she and the others left the room.

"Stop, come back!" Wormwood yelled after them. "Oh, what have I done?"

Wormwood quickly returned to the library.

"Princess Sofia! Princess Madeline!" He called. "Wouldn't you still have your Amulets?"

"Of course we do." Madeline nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Sofia asked.

"I found more boo-ahhh!" Cedric yelped, as the ladder slid away. He crashed into another bookcase, spilling more books.

"Let us help you with those." Madeline said, as she and Sofia rushed over.

As she did, the three others peeked around a corner.

"Ooh, here comes the Amulets!" Wriggley smirked.

Wriggley moved in and nuzzled against Sofia.

"Aww, whose cute little pet is this?" Sofia picked her up.

"Sofia, that weasel is dangerous!" Wormwood warned.

"Don't be silly, she's adorable!" Madeline declared.

"Tee-hee! Aren't I?" Wriggley tugged at Sofia's Amulet.

"Oops." Sofia pulled the Amulet free. "Careful, that's my necklace."

"Not for long, Princess!" Wriggley tried to pull off the Amulet, causing Sofia to drop her.

"They're after your Amulets!" Wormwood declared, as Chester and Pumpkin joined them.

"What?" Madeline gasped.

"Run, girls!" Wormwood urged. "I'll hold them off!" As the girls moved away, Wormwood blocked the pets. "Scram! Scram, all of you!"

"Mr Cedric, those animals are trying to take our Amulets!" Sofia declared as she helped Cedric up.

"What?" Cedric gaped. "We must get you out of here! Come on, Wormy!"

They all left the library, the animals right behind them. Cedric closed the doors and locked them.

"They're just animals." Cedric frowned. "How would they know about the Amulets at all?" He led them into another door. "We'll be safe in here."

They entered a room with several potions.

"Where are we?" Madeline asked.

"This is the potion room." Cedric explained. "It contains every potion ever created. Perhaps one of them will help us elude those criminal creatures" He picked up a green bottle. "Hmm, what is this one?"

He opened the bottle and dabbed some potion on his finger, causing him to float upwards.

"Oh no, a floating potion!" He yelped, as his wand also floated away. "Not what I was looking for! It's alright, I can reverse it, if I can just reach my wand!"

"Wormwood, why were you worried about those animals taking our Amulets, before they even showed up?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, were you the one who told them about this?" Madeline added.

"I didn't mean to do it." Wormwood spluttered. "It was a mistake. Cedric makes them all the time!"

Overhead, Cedric struggled to grab his wand.

"Of course he makes mistakes." Sofia nodded. "Everyone does."

"But the other animals were going on and on about what a fool Cedric is!" Wormwood protested.

"That's what you've been saying all day too." Madeline pointed out.

"Don't you see that when someone's your friend, you accept them, flaws and all?" Sofia asked.

"Almost... got it!" Cedric reached for his wand, but knocked over a bottle. "Oh no!"

The liquid spilled all over Wormwood.

"How many indignities must one raven suffer?" He groaned.

"Oh, it's only a little spill, Wormy." Cedric scoffed. "I'll find you a towel-ahhh! I understood that... Wormwood, y-y-you can talk?"

"You can understand me?!" Wormwood gasped.

"I can." Cedric picked up the bottle. "This must have been a speaking potion. Which means from now on, I'll finally be able to understand all the lovely, sweet things you chirp while we're in the workshop!"

"Yes, all those... charmingly sweet things I always say about you!" Wormwood said awkwardly.

"I think it's great!" Madeline smiled.

"Me too." Sofia agreed. "Now that you can understand each other, I'm sure you'll get along even better!"

"Your wand!" Wormwood pointed.

"Got it!" Cedric grabbed it."Thank you, Wormy. This speaking potion is already coming in handy. Oh, and so will this floating potion. Reverso!"

Cedric fell down, landing float on the floor.

"Oh, perhaps I should have found the "soft landing" potion before doing that..." He got up.

Grimtrix entered the room.

"I heard some commotion." He declared. "Do you need a hand with anything?"

"No-no-no-no-no, it's nothing!" Cedric declared. "We just had a little trouble with a potion!"

"Might I offer some assistance?" Grimtrix asked.

"We're fine, thank you!" Cedric edged Grimtrix back out of the room. "Sorry for the disturbance!" He closed the door.

"Maybe we should have asked for his help." Madeline suggested.

"Isn't he a good sorcerer?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, annoyingly so." Cedric frowned. "But we cannot allow yet another person to find out you have the Amulets of Avalor! We must leave Hexley Hall right away. Follow me!"

They rushed down the halls, reaching the enchanted staircase.

"Quickly now!" Cedric urged.

As they reached the bottom, Wriggley appeared, and snatched Madeline's Amulet.

"My Amulet!" Madeline gasped.

"No!" Cedric yelled.

Wriggley dashed away, slipping through a gap in the wall.

"She has Madeline's Amulet!" Sofia declared. "All because you had to tell those Animals about it, Wormwood!"

"What is she talking about, Wormy?" Cedric asked. "You had nothing to do with this, did you?"

"Well... I didn't mean to tell them." Wormwood cringed. "It just... slipped out!"

"How could you?" Cedric gasped, betrayed.

"It was a simple mistake." Wormwood flew backwards.

"That was no mistake." Cedric growled. "It was part of a scheme for you and your animal cohorts to the Amulets for yourselves!"

"No, no, no, no!" Wormwood protested, hiding behind a banister.

"I can't believe you'd betray me like this, Wormwood." Cedric declared. "After everything we've been through. We. Are. Finished! Go find yourself a new master!"

"I'm so sorry!" Wormwood apologized. "I should never have told them! I'm... I'm an even worse bungler than he is! I've got to fix this..."

"Not to worry, princesses." Cedric smiled. "I remember where this leads: The Wandatorium. We can find the weasel there."

"Let's go!" Madeline nodded.

They soon reached a room filled with all kinds of wands.

"This is it." Cedric declared. "The Wandatorium!" He spotted Wriggley climbing up through a grate. "Ah-ah! We've found that sneaky pest!"

"Hurry!" Sofia yelled, as they chased after Wriggley.

"Give me my Amulet back!" Madeline yelled.

"Or we shall take it back!" Cedric drew his wand.

"Go ahead!" Wriggley taunted. "I dare ya!"

"Alaka-whaa?" Cedric yelped, as Wriggley leapt up and snatched his wand. "That weasel's got my wand!"

"Can you use one of these?" Sofia pointed to the other wands.

"Oh, they're special wands, that each cast only one spell!" Cedric revealed.

"Try this one!" Madeline threw Cedric an icicle-shaped wand.

"And ice beam wand." Cedric mused. "Oh, let me see... Glacia expandica!"

Wriggley dodged the beam, which created a patch of ice where it hit.

Wrigglet dodged more shots, and Sofia threw Cedric another wand.

"Trapezo webius!" Cedric incanted.

Wriggley dodged again, as a web appeared where she just was. Wriggley jumped down to a nearby grate.

"She's going to get away!" Sofia threw Cedric another wand.

"Zapezius!" Cedric fired at Wriggley who moved away from the grate. "Zapezius! Zapezius! Zapezius Zapezius!"

Wriggley kept dodging the blasts. Then, Wormwood flew into the Wandatorium, landing in front of Wriggley and blocking her path.

"Just try and weasel your way past me, Wriggley!" He held out his wings.

Wriggley ran the other way.

"Way to go, Wormwood!" Madeline cheered, throwing Cedric another wand.

"A stand-still wand!" Cedric smiled. "Stop goes the weasel!"

Cedric fired a beam at Wriggley that froze her in place.

"Ha-haaa!" He cheered.

"Got it!" Madeline reclaimed her Amulet.

"You know Mr. Cedric, Madeline would never have gotten her Amulet back if it wasn't for Wormwood." Sofia pointed out.

"Sure, he made a mistake, but can't you give him another chance?" Madeline asked. "Remember, none of us are perfect."

"Not even I, it seems..." Wormwood admitted.

"Since you put it that way..." Cedric mused. "What do you say, Wormy? Shall we team up once more?"

"We shall indeed, sir!" Wormwood perched himself on Cedric's arm.

As Sofia picked up Cedric's wand, Grimtrix entered the room.

"What is going on in here?" He asked.

"We didn't want to have to tell you this, Grimtrix." Cedric sighed. "But your weasel stole Princess Madeline's Amulet!"

"Actually, that was me!" Grimtrix announced. "I sent Wriggley to retrieve those Amulets!"

"You?" Cedric gasped. "But... why would you do such a thing?"

"I couldn't let you leave with those precious Amulets, now could I?" Grimtrix smirked.

"You knew about our Amulets this whole time?" Sofia asked.

"Let's just say I like to keep an eye on my vistors." Grimtrix pointed to the crystal ball atop his scepter, which showed Sofia and Madeline turning into ravens in the library.

"I don't understand." Cedric frowned. "You did something bad? But you've always been so... good!"

"Well Cedric, there comes a time when a sorcerer grows tired of living under the rule of Kings and Queens." Grimtrix conjured up a throne, and sat upon it. "And then he sees that he himself should be the one to rule. But I never saw a way to make that happen, until the Amulets of Avalor practically fell into my lap! Now, hand them over."

Two beams of magic emerged from Grimtrix's scepter, and started pulling the Amulets over to him, Sofia and Madeline still attached.

"No!" Madeline struggled.

"Mr Cedric, help!" Sofia threw Cedric his wand.

"Stoppicus!" Cedric raised his wand.

"Shush!" Grimtrix smirked.

The shusher suddenly covered Cedric's mouth.

"You of all people should understand, Cedric." Grimtrix declared. "Aren't you tired of being a glorified jester for King Roland?"

"His spell is too strong!" Madeline groaned.

"Why don't you just give me those Amulets?" Grimtrix asked.

"Never!" Sofia growled.

"Ha-ha!" Chester chuckled, as he and Pumpkin entered the Wandatorium. "We've found the Amulets!"

"Uh-oh, looks like Grimtrix found them first." Pumpkin frowned.

Sofia and Madeline looked at Chester, then said in unison "I want to be a bulldog!" The two became bulldogs. They dug in their claws, holding fast.

"What's this?" Grimtrix stood up, struggling.

"Your spell doesn't feel so strong now, Grimtrix!" Madeline declared.

"Take... that!" Sofia groaned, as she and Madeline pulled hard enough to thrust Grimtrix's scepter out of his hands.

The scepter hit the the floor, the crystal ball shattering on impact. The shusher faded away from Cedric's mouth.

"My crystal ball!" Grimtrix yelped.

"I wish to be myself again!" Sofia and Madeline said together, returning to normal.

"Look out behind you, Princesses!" Wormwood pointed.

"Now's our chance!" Pumpkin snarled, as he and Chester jumped.

Cedric poured a potion over himself and the girls.

"The floating potion!" Madeline recalled.

The humans floated upwards, avoiding Chester and Pumpkin, who collided with each other.

"Out this way!" Cedric urged, as they flew through a window. "Come on, Wormy!"

"I hope you all learned never to underestimate my master again." Wormwood briefly stopped to taunt Grimtrix and the animals. "I certainly did."

"Great job, Mr Cedric!" Sofia declared, as they descended by the coach.

"Now let's get out of here before Grimtrix catches up to us!" Madeline added.

"Right, Princesses." Cedric nodded, opening the coach door for them. "Here you are."

Wormwood caught up to them.

"Oh Wormy, I'm glad we're better together again." Cedric smiled as Wormwood perched on his shoulder.

"As am I." Wormwood agreed. "I realize now that neither of us is perfect..."

"But you're perfect for each other." Sofia smiled.

"Yes, indeed." Cedric beamed. "The perfect team."

"Just like me and Sofia." Madeline grinned, as they got into the coach together.

The coach flew off into the air, leaving Hexley Hall behind.


	28. Chapter 28

The Princess Prodigy

At Royal Prep's music hall, there was a band contest going on. The Junior Knights Academy band were currently playing. Royal Prep's band (consisting of Madeline, Amber, James, Khalid and Vivian) were watching from the wings.

"They're really good." Madeline admitted.

Once the Junior Knights finished, the crowd applauded. Sofia was in the audience with Roland and Miranda.

"Thank you, Junior Knights Academy, for that valiant performance." Kevin, the master of ceremonies, declared. "Let's see what our judges have to say. Flambeau!"

A green dragon breathed out some fire, which formed into a "9".

"Nine out of ten, that's excellent!" Kevin smiled. "And now, Rankle the ogre!"

"Fourteen!" The ogre slammed a stone slab with "9" carved into it onto the table, but on its side. Another judge helped put it the right way up.

"Another nine, well done!" Kevin noted. "And, last but not least, the most famous magical musician in all of the kingdoms, Baron Von Rocha!"

"Most famous, and most talented." Baron Von Rocha corrected him.

"Now Baron, how would you score the band?" Kevin asked.

"With my usual combination of flair and panache, of course." Baron Von Rocha held up a violin. He played it, causing a stream of red magic to flow up into the air and form an "8". "I give them an eight out of ten."

"I can't believe we're about to be judged by Baron Von Rocha!" Madeline smiled.

"I've been to every one of his magical musical concerts!" Vivian grinned.

"Now, the final act performing at our school band showdown will be... the Royal Prep band!" Kevin announced.

"It's your turn, children." Merryweather urged.

"Ready, guys?" Madeline asked.

The band put their hands together.

"We're the band that sticks together." They chanted. "Royal Prep band's the best band ever!"

The band walked on stage. Another student took Amber's band leader cape and hat. In the audience, Roland and Miranda applauded.

"You can do it!" Sofia cheered. "I know you can!"

The band all started playing. As they strummed, drummed, and blew on their instruments, Madeline and Vivian danced in front.

"That mandolin player." Baron Von Rocha mused to his pet parrot. "She is truly talented."

The band finished their song, to great applause.

"Splendid job!" Kevin smiled. "Judges, show us your scores."

Flambeau breathed out an "8".

"That's an eight from Flambeau." Kevin declared. "A seven from Rankle." He added, as Rankle held up a stone plate. "Baron, what about you?"

"Today, it was I who witnessed the magic." Baron Von Rocha declared. "I give this band... a ten!" He played his violin, which produced a "01", to the crowd's shock. "Excuse me." He played again, and formed a "10".

The crowd cheered.

"A perfect score for three!" Kevin announced. "How about that?" He pulled out an envelope. "And now, the results of tonight's showdown." He began to read. "In third place... Westloch!"

The Westloch band cheered.

"And second place goes to... Royal Prep!" Kevin revealed.

The Royal Prep band celebrated.

"And our winners are... the Junior Knights Academy!" Kevin declared.

The Junior Knights cheered.

"Thanks to all the bands who participated, and we'll see you at the next showdown!" Kevin bowed.

"Piccolo, did you see how my magic almost failed me?" Baron Von Rocha asked his parrot. "My adoring fans expect me to give my best, and I must replenish me magic. That girl who played the mandolin just might be the key..."

"Children, I am so proud of you." Merryweather smiled.

"Do you like the uniform I designed, Miss Merryweather?" Amber asked.

"Oh, they're lovely." Merryweather nodded.

"Did you see the spin we worked out?" Vivian asked Sofia.

"We practiced for weeks." Madeline added.

"I remember." Sofia nodded. "You both did great."

"It was very charming." Merryweather smiled.

"It certainly was." Baron Von Rocha declared as he joined them. "Piccolo and I have found your school band's performance absolutely enchanting. Didn't we, Piccolo?"

The bird squawked loudly.

"Oh, Baron Von Rocha." Merryweather gasped. "Having you here has truly been an honor!"

"Yes." Baron Von Rocha nodded. "But what I came backstage to say is that you, Princess Vivian have a singular talent."

"Me?" Vivian gasped.

"Yes, you." Baron Von Rocha smiled. "Would you perhaps be interested in learning the art of Magical Music?"

The Baron played his violin, creating a multi-colored stream of magic that circled Piccolo.

"Wow!" Vivian beamed. "I've always wanted to learn Magical Music!"

"And I have always wanted to teach it." Rocha declared.

"My goodness, Princess Vivian!" Merryweather gasped. "What an incredible opportunity!"

"Um, Baron Von Rucha?" Vivian frowned. "Learning Magical Music would be a dream come true for me. But the things is, I'm a part of the band, and we always stick together. Is there any way you could teach... all of us?"

"That was not quite what I had in mind, but... yes, I can teach all of you." Rocha nodded.

The band cheered.

"Oh, wonderful!" Merryweather beamed. "Come to the school tomorrow, and I'll make sure you have everything you need!"

Merryweather and Rocha left the room.

"I can't believe it!" Madeline smiled. "We're going to learn Magical Music from Baron Von Rocha!"

"Congratulations!" Sofia grinned.

"We are the luckiest band in the world!" Vivian announced.

The next day, the band was gathered in Royal Prep's music. In a burst of red mist, the Baron appeared, playing his violin.

"Wow!" James gasped. "Are you gonna teach us that?"

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no." Rocha shook his head. "That is an advanced spell that only someone with an enormous amount of musical talent, such as myself, can do."

"Well, we're all super excited to learn anything you can teach us." Vivian declared.

"We can't wait!" Madeline agreed.

"Excellent." Rocha smiled. "Then let us begin."

Rocha:You could make this artwork spin around inside its frame  
And then cause those sunny skies to change to some rain  
You all could learn to play magical music

Strike up a spell any time that you choose it  
With my special sheets, you'll perform major feats  
So pay close attention for best comprehension

Then you can feel the magic, all the magic in the music  
I'll teach you all you need to know with help from my pal Piccolo  
The lesson's just begun, so now let's have some fun  
And feel the magic in the music

This old tune will let you float so high up in the air  
Play each note exactly right For if you don't, beware  
One tiny slip-up will make your spell fumble

Then you'll be in for a terrible tumble  
But practice with heart and you'll master this art  
And soon go from frazzled to razzled and dazzled

Vivian: Oh, I can feel the magic

Madeline: Oh, the magic in the music

Madeline/Vivian:He'll teach us all we need to know with the help of good old Piccolo  
And we'll both learn a ton, together we'll have fun

Rocha: Yes, you can feel the magic

Madeline/Vivian:So fun

Rocha:The magic in the music  
And make chairs grow branches like a tree, I'll help you set your talent free  
So just prepare to be stunned, oh yes, we'll have some fun  
And feel the magic in the music

Madeline/Vivian:We feel the magic in the music

Rocha: You'll feel the magic in the music

"Now, before we begin, I need to make a few adjustments." Rocha declared. "Since Vivian is clearly the star of the group, we must place her front and center."

Rocha played his villain, causing Vivian to be pulled to the front.

"I didn't know Vivian was the star." Khalid frowned.

"Of course I'm not." Vivian assured him. "We're all in the band together."

"I only meant that Vivian has the most natural talent." Rocha admitted.

"If Vivian's up front, how will we do our special spin move together?" Madeline asked.

"It's our favorite part!" Vivian smiled.

"But Princess Vivian must have no distractions from her solo!" Rocha countered.

"I get a solo?" Vivian asked.

"But of course!" Rocha smiled.

"Ooh, this looks really tricky..." Vivian read the sheet music in front of her.

"Which is why we must devote the rest of the class to practicing it." Rocha nodded. "Now, give it a try."

Vivian started playing.

"Baron Von Rocha, what are we supposed to be doing?" Amber asked.

Vivian stopped playing.

"Oh..." She frowned.

"You're supposed to please not distract Vivian while she's practicing her very important solo." Rocha frowned. "Let us try it again from the top."

Vivian resumed playing.

"It seems like Von Rocha only wants to teach Vivian." James observed.

"Yeah!" Khalid agreed.

"I'm sure he'll get to us soon." Madeline suggested. "At last, I hope he does..."

"Ah boy, this is really stuck." Piccolo declared, as he tried to open a note book. "I'll never get this out..."

"Sure you will." Madeline walked over and pulled out the sheet music. "Here you go."

"Oh, thanks." Piccolo smiled. "Wait a minute...!"

"My Amulet lets me talk to animals." Madeline explained.

"Oh." Piccolo nodded. "Well, if you've noticed, I'm not much of a talker. More of a singer."

"You sing?" Madeline asked.

"I used to." Piccolo sighed. "I was once a true songbird, with the most gorgeous voice. But now..." He squawked loudly. "It's gone. But the Baron promised he's been working on a spell to get it back, and-"

"Piccolo!" Rocha called. "Stop your squawking, and give me a hand."

"Ooh, the Baron needs me!" Piccolo smiled. "Gotta go!"

Piccolo flew over, perching on Rocha's violin.

"We are done for today." Rocha announced. "But you lucky children shall enjoy lots more practice time with me tomorrow."

"He means his favorite student, Vivian, will." Amber muttered, as the band left the room.

"Um, Baron Von Rocha?" Vivian asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute? It's about my solo. I'm not sure I can do it. I think my friends feel left out, and I don't want to hurt their feelings."

"Princess Vivian, you must stop wondering about the other members of your band." Rocha told her. "They are only holding you back."

"Just imagine this at the next band showdown, with you playing a special solo I picked out just for you." He played his violin, conjuring an image of Vivian playing onstage. "And the entire audience will see how talented you are. They'll throw flowers onto the stage, and all the applause will be just for you!"

"That would be incredible." Vivian smiled.

"But none of that will happen unless you rise above the others and master that solo." Rocha declared.

"I will." Vivian nodded.

"Just remember: you are the star." Rocha encouraged her.

"I am the star." Vivian told herself. "Thank you, Baron Von Rocha."

Vivian left the room.

"Aw, Piccolo." Rocha smirked. "Making Princess Vivian the star of the band will drive away her annoying and talentless friends so he can focus on learning that solo. And as soon as she plays that solo, it will cast a magic spell that will give her all her musical talent!"

Piccolo squawked loudly.

"Yes, just I borrowed your songbird talent." Rocha nodded. He played his violin making all the musical instruments float upwards "You know I had to do that. Taking your musical talent gave my magic a boost."

Rocha suddenly made a sour note, and the instruments fell.

"But now, they're fading again." He frowned. "Ah!"

Piccolo squawked again.

"Do not worry, my blaring birdie." Rocha declared. "As soon as I have Princess Vivian's magical talent for my own, I shall return your singing voice."

Piccolo squawked happily.

The next day, class began again.

"Quickly, students!" Rocha urged. "Everyone inside!"

The band were in position. Piccolo flew over, giving out sheet music.

"Let us begin practicing right away!" Rocha declared. "It is time for Vivian's solo."

"Okay, here goes..." Vivian started playing.

"I wonder when we get to play?" Khalid whispered.

"I don't know!" James shrugged.

Vivian played the wrong note.

"Oh, I messed it up again!" She groaned. She turned to Khalid and James. "Because you guys were doing all that talking!"

"We barely made a peep!" Khalid protested.

"I really need to concentrate." Vivian declared.

"Of course you do." Rocha agreed. "You are the star of the band!"

"That's right." Vivian smiled. "I am!"

The rest of the band shared worried looks.

"Perhaps we should all take a short break." Rocha suggested. "So Princess Vivian can regain her focus, hmm?"

"Why is Vivian acting so cranky?" Amber asked.

"I don't know." Madeline frowned. "But I do know something that always cheers her up..."

Madeline walked over to Vivian.

"Hey, Vivian." She smiled. "Wanna practice our special move? I thought we could add something fun to the ending. Like... this!"

Madeline performed a jumping leap while playing, one foot sticking out.

"Ooh, let me try!" Vivian stood up.

Both girls made the move perfectly, then giggled together.

"Princess Vivian, what are you doing?" Rocha scowled.

"It's our special spin!" Vivian smiled.

"It's our favorite part of being in the band!" Madeline added.

"This is an unnecessary distraction!" Rocha frowned. "You must pour all your focus into learning your solo."

"Right..." Vivian sighed. "Sorry Madeline, but could you please just leave me alone? I'm done with this game, forever."

"What?" Madeline gasped.

"Can't you see that this solo is really hard?" Vivian snapped. "If I'm going to learn it in time for the next band showdown, I don't have time to do silly dance moves with you."

"To the back, please." Rocha told Madeline.

Later, at the castle, Sofia greeted her siblings.

"Hey guys, how was practice?" She asked.

"What practice?" Amber scowled.

"Madeline?" Sofia asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Madeline sighed, going to their room.

"Maybe not to me." Sofia mused. "But how about mom?"

Moments later, Madeline was on the window seat, strumming her instrument.

"Madeline, is everything alright?" Miranda asked, as she entered the room.

"Not really, mom." Madeline sighed. "Vivian and I had a fight today."

"Oh..." Miranda sat down beside her.

"She started acting like she was the star of our band." Madeline frowned. "Like she didn't even need the rest of us."

"I'm sorry, honey." Miranda consoled her. "That must have hurt."

"I don't think I want to be in the band with her any more." Madeline confessed.

"See, that's the thing about music, and friends." Miranda declared. "You can choose to play alone. Or you can play with others and make an even more beautiful sound. You and Vivian have been friends for a long time. And friends should stick together, don't you think? Why don't you give her one more chance?"

"Okay, mom." Madeline smiled. "I will. Thanks."

At that next practice, the band found Vivian already there, her uniform now red.

"Oh good, you're here." Vivian smiled. "I wanted to tell you about a few changes the Baron and I want to make to the band."

"What. Did you do. To your uniform?!" Amber snarled.

"The Baron thought it would be better if mine were bright red." Vivian explained. "That way, I'd really stand out."

"You're already gonna play in front of us." Khalid frowned. "Won't that make you stand out enough?"

"Oh, that's one of the other changes we've made." Vivian smirked. "Now you guys will be way, way, way in the back, over in that corner, so I definitely won't be distracted during my solo."

"We barely have enough room to play over there, Vivian!" James protested.

"That's okay." Vivian declared. "The Baron says everyone will be listening to me anyway! Oh, and one more thing?"

"Please, no more things!" Amber yelled.

"Yeah, I've heard enough!" Khalid agreed. "If you think you're so special, you can play by yourself, Vivian! I'm quitting the band!"

"Me too!" James nodded.

"Me three!" Amber scowled.

Vivian gaped as they dumped their instruments.

"And by the way, the uniforms look nicer in yellow!" Amber declared, before they stormed out of the room.

"I can't believe the way they're all acting!" Vivian frowned.

"Vivian, I can't believe the way you're acting." Madeline countered.

"I'm just trying to do what Baron Von Rocha says, and learn magical music the best I can!" Vivian huffed.

"You're also being really selfish, and... a terrible friend!" Madeline blurted out.

"You're quitting too?" Vivian asked.

"Yes." Madeline said bluntly. "Now that the band has a big star, it just isn't fun any more."

"Madeline, wait!" Vivian tried to follow, but Rocha entered the room.

"Now, let us get started." He smiled, closing the doors after Madeline.

"Baron Von Rocha? I have bad news." Vivian sighed. "I'm so sorry, but everyone else just quit the band."

"You do not need the band." Rocha declared. "Now, you can practice without distraction!"

"I guess you're right." Vivian admitted.

"Then let us begin." Rocha urged.

Vivian started playing her mandolin.

"Oh Piccolo, it's finally going to happen!" Rocha whispered. "She will at last play the entire solo correctly, and the spell will give me her talent!"

Meanwhile, Madeline was with Amber.

"I'm really going to miss playing with Vivian." Madeline sighed.

"And I'm going to miss wearing these fabulous uniforms." Amber frowned. "Come on Madeline, let's go."

Back in the band room, Vivian was still playing.

"That's it." Rocha urged. "You're so very close to finishing the solo. Just a few more notes..."

"It's really... tricky..." Vivian struggled. Magic flowed out of her mandolin, and into Rocha. "I did it! I did it! I finished the solo!"

"You most certainly did." Rocha smirked.

Vivian strummed her mandolin, but it made a sour note.

"That's strange." She frowned. "It didn't cast any magc spells."

"Yes, how odd." Rocha shrugged. "Why don't you play it again?"

Vivian tried again, but produced another bad note.

"Oh, that sounded terrible!" She groaned. "It's like I've forgotten how to play."

"You're just tired, Princess." Rocha lied. "You must go home and rest."

"Okay, right, rest." Vivian nodded.

"Rest up, goodbye." Rocha nudged Vivian out of the room, then closed the door. "I've done it, Piccolo! Her talent is gone, and that means... her talent is now mine!" He walked over to his violin and started playing, creating a stream of music.

Piccolo squawked loudly.

"You can stop your screeching, Piccolo." Rocha stopped playing. "I know what you want. You want me to return my songbird voice, isn't that right?"

Piccolo nodded.

"Well, as it turns out, I did write a piece of magical music that will give you back the talent I borrowed." Rocha placed a sheet of music on the stand. "But then, why should I?"

Piccolo gasped.

"I've changed my mind." Rocha declared. "I shall keep the talent I stole from Vivian, and from you, my dear Piccolo."

Piccolo squawked in outrage. As Rocha returned to playing, he picked up the sheet music, and flew out of the room. He went outside, catching up to Madeline.

"Princess Madeline, I need your help!" He called. "Baron Von Rocha cast a spell that took away Vivian's musical talent! Come and see!"

Madeline followed Piccolo back into the school, where they saw Vivian still unable to play right.

"What's wrong with me?" Vivian wept.

"Why would Baron Von Rocha do something so awful?" Madeline asked.

"He wanted her talent for himself." Piccolo explained. "He used his magic to steal it!"

"What?!" Madeline gasped.

"He did it to Vivian." Piccolo declared. "He did it to me when he stol my songbird voice, and he's done it to many others. Each time his powers start to fade, he does it all over again!"

"There must be a way to give Vivian back her talent." Madeline frowned.

"There is." Piccolo unfurled the sheet. "This spell. If you play this in front of Von Rocha, it will give back all the musical talent he's ever stolen."

"I've got to go play it right away!" Madeline declared.

"Von Rocha is too powerful for you to face alone." Piccolo warned.

"But I have to do something!" Madeline protested.

"Then let me tell you the secret to magical music: if you play together, as a group, the magic is far more powerful than any one person playing alone." Piccolo revealed.

"I'll get the band." Madeline smiled.

Moments later, Madeline had gathered the band outside the school gates.

"Vivian is heartbroken, and we have to help her!" Madeline urged.

"I don't know, Madeline." Khalid frowned. "After the way she treated us?"

"Von Rocha was using her the whole time." Madeline pointed out. "He made her act that way!"

"That may be true." Amber admitted. "But is it really our job to fix this?"

"Of course it is!" Madeline nodded. "She's our friend, and she needs us. We've got to stick together!"

"Know what? Madeline's right!" James agreed.

"Okay, let's go!" Khalid nodded.

"Oh, okay." Amber gave in.

They soon found Vivian, who was still crying and playing badly.

"Vivian, come with us!" Madeline urged.

"Where are you all going?" Vivian sniffed.

"We'll explain on the way." Madeline smiled. "Come on!"

The group returned to the music room, where Rocha was still playing.

"We know what you did to Vivian, Baron Von Rocha!" Madeline glared.

"You took away my talent." Vivian frowned.

"And we're gonna take it back!" Madeline pledged. "Come on, guys!"

The band picked up their instruments, and Piccolo held up the sheet music.

"Ah, I see what you are trying to do, you traitorous bird." Rocha glared at Piccolo. "But it won't work. These amateurs are no match for a musical genius such as myself!"

Rocha started playing, and golden streams of magic flew into the band, pushing them back.

"Everyone, start playing!" Madeline urged, as they struggled to keep standing. "Just follow the musical spell!"

The band started playing their instruments, slowly moving toward Rocha.

"I heard an awful commotion in here." Merryweather entered the room. "What's going on?"

"Baron Von Rocha!" Madeline explained. "He cast a spell!"

"He stole my musical talent!" Vivian added.

"Baron Von Rocha!" Merryweather growled. "You won't get away with such a despicable act!"

Merryweather raised her wand, but one of the streams knocked it away.

"Miss Merryweather, help us!" Madeline urged. "If we can get through this magical tune, we can get Vivian's talent back!"

"Say no more." Merryweather picked up a sousaphone, and joined them.

The band continued playing, dodging magical blasts as they neared Rocha.

"Keep playing!" Madeline declared. "We've almost finished the piece!"

As they finally got face-to-face with Rocha, he played a sour note. A stream of magical music flowed into the air. Rocha tried to play, but only made a screeching sound on his violin.

"No!" He yelped.

The magic struck Piccolo and Vivian.

"What's happening?" James asked.

"All the talent he stole is going back where he belongs!" Madeline smiled.

Vivian played her mandolin perfectly.

"Yes!" She cheered.

Piccolo chirped beautifully, his voice restored.

"No, no, no!" Rocha cried. "The great Von Rocha is no longer great!" He dropped to his knees. "All my talent is gone!"

"And I'm going to make sure it stays that way forever!" Merryweather declared. "Your musical thievery is over, Baron!"

"That is what you think!" Rocha stood up. "You haven't heard the last of-!"

"I think we have, buster!" Vivian played her mandolin, creating a whirlwind of magic music that enveloped Rocha.

"You musical menace!" Rocha yelped,and the whirlwind carried him out of the window and away from Royal Prep. "This is not my final crescendo! You have not seen the last of Von Rocha!"

"I'm sorry." Vivian apologized to the band. "I wish I could take back all those terrible things I said."

"We're just glad you got your talent back." Madeline smiled.

"And just in time for tomorrow's band showdown!" Merryweather added.

"Oh, right!" Vivian realized. "Um, that is... if we're still in the band together?"

"That depends." Amber grinned. "Is it going to be how we were before?"

"Yes." Vivian nodded. "All of us together, as a team."

"What do you say, guys?" Madeline asked.

"I have just one thing to say." James held out his hand, and the others followed suit.

"We're the band that sticks together, Royal Prep band's the best band ever!" They chorused.

The following night, they all performed at band showdown. Madeline and Vivian performed their leaping move, while Piccolo chirped along with them. The crowd applauded as a stream of magical music flowed from Vivian's mandolin.


	29. Chapter 29

One For The Books

The students of Royal Prep returned for another school year.

"Hi, Vivian." Sofia smiled.

"How was your summer?"" Madeline added.

"It was great." Vivian beamed. "I went to a music festival, an opera, three ballets, and I made both floating friendship bracelets."

Vivian held up the two bracelets, which floated over to the sisters.

"Oh, thanks!" Sofia grinned.

"Nice one, Vive." Madeline nodded.

"Welcome back to Royal Prep, children." Flora announced.

"A most exciting new school year awaits!" Merryweather added. "New classrooms, new teachers, new challenges..."

"So let's get started right away!" Flora continued. "New students, please report to the Noble Novice classroom."

"And for those of you moving up to the Regal Rotunda, come this way." Merryweather urged.

"And for those students starting the new year in the one and only Majestic Hall, line up and follow me!" Flora declared.

The students followed Flora down the corridors.

"I can't believe we're finally in the Majestic Hall!" Amber beamed. "Exactly the right place for me to be."

"It just means there's gonna be more tests, and harder homework." James groaned.

"I know." Desmond beamed. "Isn't it great!"

"Not for me." James sighed.

"Don't worry, James." Desmond declared. "I'll still help you with your homework whenever you need it."

"Thanks, Desmond." James smiled.

And here we are." Flora stopped at a new corridor. "Majestic Hall."

Up ahead was a set of twin doors with a phoenix carved into them.

"Welcome to your new classroom, children." Flora waved her wand, opening the door. "And please meet your new teacher, Professor Peculiar."

As they entered the classroom, a faun in a suit appeared in a flash of light.

"Call me 'Mr. P!" He declared. He smiled at the students, who were all staring in awe at him. "I can already see that you are quite the collection of inquisitive young minds. This will be a wonderful year of wondering wonderful things! So let's begin. Take a seat!" He vanished and appeared around the room. "Or a spot on the floor! Or the wall! Or the ceiling if you can reach it!"

"Off you go." Flora told the students. "Have a great first day, my dears!"

The students all took their seats.

"Book, book." Desmond starting taking things of out of his bag. "Pencil, sharpener, back-up pencil, more books, brand new eraser... I treated myself. I'm ready to learn!"

"Students, this is a big year!" Mr. P declared. "And so, I want everyone to look at things... a little differently."

Mr. P waved his hand, and the students chair moved onto the ceiling.

"My books!" Desmond yelped, as the books tumbled to the floor. "What is happening?!"

"Just shaking it up a bit!" Mr. P smiled, as the desks shuddered. "Expanding your views, and hopefully, your minds!"

"I don't like it!" Desmond groaned.

"It is different." Sofia admitted. "But kinda fun!"

"I'll say." Madeline grinned. "Look at our hair!"

"I think it's brilliant!" James grinned.

"Look!" Sofia pointed downwards. "I never noticed that the floor tiles formed a picture!"

"Yeah, it's a phoenix!" Madeline noted. "Never realized that before..."

"Exactly, Princess!" Mr. P smiled. "With every new view, you have new insights. And new outsights."

"Mr. P?" James raised his hand. "Is class always gonna be upside-down?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Mr. P grinned. "No."

Mr. P waved his hand, and the chairs returned to the floor.

"Sometimes, it will be sideways!" Mr. P waved his hand, and the whole room turned sideways.

"Oh please, no..." Desmond cringed.

"Or diagonal." Mr. P waved his hand again, and the room slanted to the left.

"Can't we just learn right side up, like every other class I've ever been in?" Desmond groaned.

Mr. P waved his hand, and the room returned to normal. Desmond's book slipped off the desk.

"My book!" Desmond yelped.

"Allow me." Mr. P picked up the book.

"Oh, thank you." Desmond smiled.

"Ha!" But today, we won't be using books." Mr. P made the book float over to a bookshelf. "The books are wonderful, of course. They're bounded blocks of boundless information. But right now, we're going to learn by doing, instead of reading."

"Excellent!" James grinned.

"Excuse me? I don't understand." Desmond raised his hand. "How do you learn without books?"

"Allow me to explain." Mr. P nodded.  
Books are really great for learning facts  
For finding out the who, what, when and why  
But sometimes you have to push aside the stacks  
And take a step into the world outside  
If you want to feel the thrill of the ocean  
As a mermaid guides a ship through her realm  
You will never know the serge of emotion  
Till you climb aboard and step up to the helm

You gotta live it to learn it  
You gotta dive in and do it  
You gotta show that you know it  
And work your way through it

You can read about King Arthur's knights  
A book will tell you every tale and plot  
But if you want to witness their true might  
Well try shaking hangs with Sir Lancelot  
If you want to grow a beautiful flower  
Dig into the dirt like a gnome or an elf  
Cut a little fruit will be as sweet as sour  
Till you take a bite and find out for yourself

as Madeline try the Lemand too Sour' " oh no wonder Chef Ander never Make Lemand"

Sofia said But the Apple is sweet"

You gotta live it to learn it  
You gotta dive in and do it  
You gotta show that you know it  
just work your way through it

Some of you look a little uneasy." Mr. P declared. "Even a little queasy. That's natural. My methods are entirely new to you. So remember, if you're ever lost in the woods, don't be afraid to ask for directions."

"Woods? What woods?" Desmond groaned. "I don't understand anything that he's saying!"

"I think he means that we should ask for help if we need it." Sofia declared.

"I think I want to ask for a different class." Desmond buried his head in his desk.

You gotta live it to learn it  
You gotta dive in and do it  
So don't sweat it 'cause you'll get it  
Just set your mind to it

You gotta live it to learn it  
(Live it to learn it)  
You gotta dive in and do it  
(Dive in and do it)  
You gotta show that you know it  
(Show that you know it)  
Just work your way through it

(Live it to learn it)

"Now then, students." Mr. P declared. "Let us talk about our first class assignment. It is going to be a gardening project."

"Finally, something that I know how to do." Desmond smiled with relief. "And that I'm good at."

"You're good at everything, Des." Madeline pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm especially good at Enchanted Gardening." Desmond pointed out.

Mr P suddenly appeared before him.

"Ah, well, I've got some important news for you." He declared. "It's not Enchanted Gardening. It's Mystery Gardening!"

"What is that?" Desmond yelped.

"Why, it's a mystery of course, young Prince!" Mr P flew into the air. He snapped his fingers and said "Pop!" repeatedly, causing potted plants to appear on each desk.

"Oh, hello." Amber said to her plant.

"Spiky." James inspected his. "I like it!"

"I'm going to name you 'Piney'." Vivian told hers.

"Each Mystery Tree is unique, just like each of you is unique." Mr P explained. "And the mystery you must solve is to figure out what each little tree needs to thrive. And remember, each plant will need something different."

"How will we know when our tree is thriving?" Sofia asked.

"Excellent question." Mr P smiled. "It's thriving when it grows fruit."

"Yum!" James grinned.

"And it gets yummier!" Mr P winked at James. "Once every tree has sprouted fruit, we will make Magical Mystery Jam!"

"But Mr P, how will we figure out what our trees need?" Desmond asked.

"By doing!" Mr P waved his hand, causing the wall to vanish. "Go outside and experiment with them! Look, listen, touch, taste if you have to! Just do whatever you need to do to discover what your particular tree needs. Time to start doing, and going!"

The students all started heading outside.

"Des, are you coming?" Madeline asked.

"You guys go in and... do." Desmond declared. "I'm just gonna look for the right book." He looked through his backpack. "I've gotta have a Mystery Gardening book in here somewhere."

"Oh, I doubt that." Mr P appeared. "Because there aren't any books on Mystery Gardening."

"No books?!" Desmond yelped.

"Nope, 'afraid not." Mr P shrugged. "But do you have any questions? Because I am here to help." He disappeared, then reappeared in several places. "And here! And here! And here!"

"No, that's okay." Desmond declined. "I don't need help with school. Never have, never will."

"It's true." Sofia smiled. "he's the one who helps everyone else."

"You must be so busy." Mr P mused. "But for now, out you go. Go forth, and make fruit!"

Reluctantly, Desmond followed Sofia and Madeline outside.

Soon, the students were all attending to their plants.

"What do you need, my little green sprout?" Amber asked her plant. "Are you warm? Cold? Are you thirsty?"

"You like cheese?" James put a wedge of cheese in his plant's pot... only for a root to push it out. "No. Broccoli?" He tried again, with the same result. "Don't blame you." He dipped a spoon in pudding. "Pudding?"

James put a dab of pudding in the pot. The plant shook, dipped under the dirt, then rush up, even larger, with a single yellow fruit growing from a branch.

"Yes!" James cheered. "You like pudding! My favorite too!" He called to the others. "Check it out, my plant is thriving... on pudding!" He added more pudding, and another fruit appeared.

"Well done!" Mr P smiled. "It's our first fruit!"

"I finished... first?" James beamed. "I... I never finish first at anything in school! I'm first in the class! Boom goes the cannon!" He lifted up his cannon and made an explosion noise.

Desmond looked on, dismayed. He then added some water to his plant, with no result.

"Why isn't mine growing?" He groaned.

"Maybe a little water?" He added more, to no avail. "Arrrgh! Nothing!"

"Oh, I got fruit!" Vivian called out.

"Me too!" Madeline smiled.

"Sofia, our plants thrive when we him to them." Vivian revealed. She hummed to her plant, which produced more fruit.

"What?" Desmond frowned.

"Mine does, too!" Amber called Madeline over. "It grows fruit whenever I give it a compliment. Allow me to demonstrate: You are so adorable!" Her plant grew a new piece of fruit. "And you have the prettiest fruit!" Another fruit. "You are the best little tree in the whole wide world!" More fruit emerged.

"I still haven't figured out what mine needs." Sofia mused.

As Sofia carried her plant over to Vivian and Madeline's, it suddenly changed color and sprouted.

"Whoa!" Madeline gasped.

"How'd you get it to do that?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know." Sofia frowned. She brought her plant over to Amber's, and it sprouted again.

"It did it again!" Amber declared.

Sofia moved her plant away from Amber's, and it wilted. She moved it back to Amber's, and it rose up once again.

"I think mine likes being near over trees." She deduced, placing it on the same table as Amber's plant. It sprouted fruit. "That's it! It thrives on friends!"

"How sweet!" Amber smiled.

"Look at that!" Mr P grinned. "Answers are popping up everywhere!"

"Phooey!" Desmond pouted. "Everyone else found answers. Why can't I?" He suddenly perked up. "Wait a second. Everyone else found answers. So why won't those answers work for me?"

"La, la, la, la..." Vivian sang to her plant, which sprouted more fruit.

Desmond tried humming to his plant, but it wilted.

"Guess that wasn't the right answer." He frowned. He saw James feeding his plant more pudding. "Maybe pudding will work!" He put some of his own pudding in the pot. "Here you go." A root flung the pudding into his face.

"You are so adorable." Amber told her plant.

"Ugh, fine." Desmond frowned. He started stroking his plant. "You are so adorable..."

The plant smacked Desmond in the face, making him stumble into Madeline.

"Sorry, Des." Madeline apologized. "I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Still figuring it out." Desmond sighed.

"Do you need any help?" Madeline asked. "Because Mr P's right over there."

"No, I do not need any help." Desmond insisted. "This is a school project, Madeline. And school is what I do best. I'm going to solve this my way, in the library, with a book."

Desmond took his plant and headed back to the school. He entered the library soon after.

"There has got to be some kind of book with some kind of information on Mystery Gardening." Desmond declared.

Placing the pot on a table, Desmond scanned the shelves.

"Enchanted Gardening, Enchanted Gardening, Very Enchanted Gardening..." He mused. He then spotted a book. "Mystery Gardening!"

Desmond opened the book and started reading.

What?!" He gaped. "'It's a mystery'?! Arrrgh!"

"Desmond?" Madeline walked over. "You really don't sound okay."

"What?!" Desmond spluttered. "What are you talking about? I... I.. I'm not okay at all! I've never had this much trouble at school! I've never had any trouble. I used to be really, really, really good. And now I'm struggling just to complete our first project!"

"You know, sometimes even the best students, the smartest kids, need a little help." Madeline declared. "And it's okay."

"No, it's not!" Desmond yelled. "I shouldn't need help, especially when no-one else does!"

Just then, they heard humming. Mr P was nearby.

"Mr P?" Madeline asked.

"What are you doing here?" Mr P asked. "And how are you doing?"

"We're doing great." Desmond lied. "Totally great."

"Des." Madeline frowned.

"Don't say anything." Desmond whispered. "Please."

"Everything is really good." Madeline told Mr P.

"Fabulous." Mr P smiled. "That means the fruit is blooming!"

"Yeah." Desmond smirked. "Got lots of it."

"Jolly green good!" Mr P beamed. "That means everyone has fruit now, so forth we go to the next project: Making Mystery Jam!"

"What?!" Desmond gulped.

"Gather up your fruit!" Mr P instructed.

"Now?" Desmond cringed.

"No, now's way too soon!" Mr P shook his head.

"Oh, great." Desmond sighed with relief. "I mean, I'm completely ready now, but later's okay too."

"Oh, good!" Mr P smiled. "We're on the same page, then." He took out a pocket watch. "So how's five minutes from now? We'll meet back in the classroom."

"Um, Desmond?" Madeline elbowed him. "Are you sure there's not something you want to ask Mr P?"

"Nope, nothing!" Desmond lied. "See you soon... with lots and lots of fruit!"

Giving Desmond an odd look, Mr P left the library.

"What have I done?!" Desmond groaned.

"You've given yourself five minutes to make your tree grow fruit!" Madeline summarized.

"I'm doomed!" Desmond sighed.

"I can try to help you." Madeline offered. "Or Sofia. or maybe James could. He seems to really understand this project."

"I do not need help from James!" Desmond slammed his fist on the table. "Or anyone else. I'll be fine, okay?"

As Desmond looked away, he spotted a book on one of the shelves.

"I think I know what to do now." He pushed Madeline away.

"Really?" Madeline asked.

"Uh-huh, yes." Desmond nodded. "See you in class! Bye, thanks, buh-bye!"

"Okay..." Madeline frowned. "Bye!"

After Madeline left, Desmond picked up the book.

"Okay, I need answers somewhere, fast!" He grabbed another book. "Let's see... Enchanted Gardening can't be that different from Mystery Gardening."

Desmond grabbed his plant and headed for the greenhouse.

"Fruit, fruit, fruit... aha!" He found something in the book. "'To make an Enchanted Plant grow fruit, add three pinches and half a smidgen of enchanted plant food'." He did as instructed. "Done. 'Then add... two ladybugs'? Okay..." He went along with it. "That should do it..."

The plant started shaking, then grew taller.

"Yes, finally!" Desmond cheered. "Something is happening!"

A pair of eyes suddenly appeared within the leaves, then an ugly face and hands emerged.

"Gah!" The new creature snarled, as the leaves fell off it completely. It threw everything off the table, forcing Desmond to duck. It then ran around the greenhouse, knocking down all the hanging plants.

"Stop!" Desmond yelped as he ran after it. "Stop that! Slow down!"

The creature sprayed some water on Desmond, cackling madly.

"What's wrong with you?" Desmond asked.

The creature jumped down and advanced on Desmond. Desmond ran out of the greenhouse and closed the door behind him, but the creature jumped out of a window.

Not too far away, Madeline was tending to her plant.

"Psst!" Desmond hissed.

"Des?" Madeline walked over. "What's wrong?"

"I um, I think I might need... help." Desmond sighed.

"Huh?" Madeline frowned.

Moments later, they rushed back to the greenhouse.

"I don't know what happened." Desmond declared. "I did exactly what the book told me to do. And then the tree started shaking, and then, and then... it turned into some kind of little tree monster! And then it destroyed the entire greenhouse!"

They entered the greenhouse, which was in shambles.

"Ooh, yikes." Madeline cringed. "Um, where is it?"

"I locked it in... or I thought I did." Desmond groaned.

"Des, is this the book you used?" Madeline picked up the blue book. "An Enchanted Gardening book."

"I thought it would make that tree grow just one piece of tiny fruit." Desmond shrugged, as Madeline looked through the book. "Not turn it into an unfruiting fiend!"

"Oh." Madeline suddenly frowned. "You must have not gotten to the last page in the chapter."

"No, because it came after me first!" Desmond declared.

"Well, it says: 'Never, ever, ever use Enchanted Gardening on a Mystery Plant, ever." Madeline declared, as a picture of the plant monster was shown in the book.

"Oh, no..." Desmond groaned. "Please tell me there's another page that tells you how to undo it!"

"Actually, there is!" Madeline smiled.

"Really?" Desmond beamed.

"Yes!" Madeline nodded. "'Sprinkle two heaps of anti-food, spin, then re-pot'."

"We have to find that thing." Desmond picked up the anti-food. "Before Mr P does."

"I think it went that way." Madeline pointed to the open window.

They raced after the creature.

"At least it's not hard to follow." Madeline picked up an upturned pot.

"Over there!" Desmond pointed.

They headed toward the library. Inside, the creature was reading from a book. As Desmond and Madeline entered, Desmond hushed Madeline, and tried to sneak up on the monster. But the monster spotted him, and ran away just as Desmond dived for him.

"Come back here!" Desmond yelled.

The creature jumped behind a table, and hissed.

"How about I go that way, you go this way, and we corner it?" Madeline suggested.

"Sounds good." Desmond nodded.

They tiptoed through the library, following the creature. They spotted it reading a book behind a desk, and approached from either side. But the creature spotted them, slipping under the table and jumping on a pile of books. But the pile collapsed, and the creature fell onto the floor.

"Gotcha!" Desmond grabbed it by the tail. "I got it! I got it!"

The creature ran away, dragging Desmond with it. Desmond dropped the anti-food bottle, but Madeline caught it. Madeline ran after, and sprinkled the contents of the bottle on the creature as it doubled back.

"Anti-food!" She declared. "Now spin it!"

"I thought I was!" Desmond yelped, as the creature ran in a circle.

"I think it's just spinning you!" Madeline cringed.

"Pot!" Desmond called.

"Pot!" Madeline threw the creature's pot to Desmond.

Desmond caught the pot, and span the creature around. As it reverted back to a Mystery Tree, he put it back in the pot.

It's fixed!" Desmond smiled.

"Phew." Madeline sighed with relief.

The Tree started shaking.

"What's happening?" Desmond asked.

"I don't know." Madeline frowned.

The Tree popped under the dirt, then popped back up, its leaves and branches wilting.

"Oh, now it's even worse than before!" Desmond groaned. "Now it's like the saddest little tree in the whole universe! I am not the best student in the class any more! I'm not even at the middle! I'm at the bottom of the bottom!"

"Des, it's okay!" Madeline comforted him. "It's not over yet!"

"Really?" Desmond scoffed. "Because to me, it looks pretty over!"

"Well, you could still ask Mr P for help." Madeline suggested.

Desmond groaned.

"Come on." Madeline urged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Soon after, the students returned to classroom.

"Hello, my fellow students!" James announced. "Need help with anything? Plucking, peeling, squishing, squashing?"

"No thank you, James." Amber replied. "We're good."

"You sure?" James asked. "Because I was first in the class to get fruit, so I really know what I'm doing."

"Um, excuse me?" Desmond called as he and Madeline entered the classroom. "Professor Peculiar?"

"Ah, my last two students." Mr P smiled. "Do you come bearing fruit?"

"Not exactly." Desmond revealed the wilted plant.

"Then do you come bearing explanations?" Mr P asked.

"Okay, so, the thing is... well... I need help." Desmond confessed.

"Desmond needs help?" James gasped.

"What?" Amber gaped.

"I don't believe it!" Penelope declared.

"Yes, I actually do need help." Desmond sighed. "A lot of it."

"I do admire a student who can ask for help." Mr P smiled. "Let me tell you a secret." He disappeared, then appeared in smaller form on Desmond's shoulder. "Even I need help once in a while. Like, uh... I just can't get this jar open!" He pulled out a normal-sized jam jar from behind his back. "Little help?"

"Uh... sure." Desmond nodded.

Desmond opened the jar, and Mr P returned to normal size.

"Thanks." Mr P smiled, lifting them both up to the ceiling. "As I pointed out earlier, sometimes when you're stuck, it helps to look at things from a new way."

"You mean in a new way?" Desmond frowned.

"No, from a new way!" Mr P insisted. "Now, let's see if you can't solve your mystery with a few clues!"

"Okay." Desmond nodded.

"There's one!" Mr P pointed. "Princess Vivian. Her tree responded to music."

"I already tried that on mine." Desmond sighed. "Did not go well."

"And James' tree? It responded to pudding." Mr P continued.

"Yeah, tried that too." Desmond shrugged.

"Yes, but think about what these solutions all have in common." Mr P instructed. "The answer to the biggest mystery in Mystery Plants lies in what connects them all. Ah, here's one more: Princess Amber's responded to compliments."

"Your fruit is unbelievably delicious!" Amber told her plant, causing more to bloom.

"Oh!" Desmond suddenly realized. "Vivian really likes music, and her tree thrived on music! James really likes pudding, and so does his tree! And Amber... really likes compliments!"

"I hear a breakthrough coming!" Mr P grinned. "Let's hit the ground!"

They returned to the floor.

"So each tree likes what each of us likes!" Desmond declared.

"I bet that's why your tree was going after all the books in the library!" Madeline beamed.

"Yes! It must like books!" Desmond nodded.

"Because you like books!" Madeline pointed out.

"Now, test your theory." Mr P told Desmond, bringing a book over to him.

"'Jack and the Beanstalk'." Desmond started reading.

The tree immediately sprang to life, and sprouted a single square-shaped fruit fruit.

"Keep going, keep going!" Madeline urged.

"'Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Jack'..." Desmond continued, causing more fruit to sprout. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Alright, Desmond!" James cheered. "You finally got that tree to grow some fruit!"

"You certainly did!" Mr P winked. "And you know what's what?"

"What?" Desmond asked.

"This entire classroom succeeded in growing fruit." Mr P declared. "But only you solved the greater, underlying mystery of the Mystery Plants; That each plant was matched precisely for each one of you."

"Huh, I guess that's true." Desmond smiled.

"Great job." Madeline grinned, as the class applauded.

"Way to go, Des!" Sofia added.

"Congratulations, Desmond!" Vivian added.

"Thanks." Desmond beamed.

"Wait, so does that mean I'm not the best in the class any more?" James frowned.

"You, James, are thriving." Mr P smiled.

"Eh, I'll take it." James patted himself on the head. "Well done, me."

"Alright class, there's just one more stop on this magical mystery tour!" Mr P announced. "It's time to make Mystery Jam!"

"In here?" Madeline asked.

"No, no, no." Mr P shook his head. "In the Jam-nasium."

The room suddenly spun around, turning into a kitchen with lots of pots. The Mystery Fruits flew up into the pots, mixing into Mystery Jam as the students watched.


End file.
